


Hva om han ikke gjør det?

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternativt første møte, Karakterer og tagger fylles på etterhvert, M/M, Slow Burn, Sykehjem, journalistEven, sykepleierIsak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Isak er fagansvarlig sykepleier på Fristaden sykehjem. Han elsker jobben sin, har flotte kolleger, og er fornøyd med tilværelsen som singel.Even er journalist i NRK. Han elsker utfordringer og nye prosjekter kaster han seg lett over.





	1. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velkommen til et nytt univers.  
> Håper dere har lyst til å slå følge inn på Fristaden sykehjem - og selvfølgelig litt utenfor også.

“God morgen!”

Ida smiler til ham fra bak resepsjonsdisken. Isak hilser tilbake. “Hei, Ida! Alt bra?”

“Jada, alt bra.” Hun nikker, ser på ham, før hun ser ned på skjermen sin igjen.

Isak går videre, som han pleier å gjøre, men blir stoppet av stemmen til Ida bak ham. “Du Isak?”

“Ja?” Han snur seg.

“Har du hørt at det skal komme et TV-teamet hit?”

“Hæ? Nei?”

“Jo, jeg hørte akkurat Sana og avdelingslederen på somatisk snakke om det. At det skal komme et TV-team fra NRK som skal følge både beboere, sykepleiere, leger og miljøarbeidere. For å sette fokus på hvordan det er å bo og jobbe på et sykehjem.”

“Nei!? Ledelsen har ikke sagt ja til det?”

“Jo, eller, det hørtes sånn ut.”

“Duster.” Isak hvisker det, vil egentlig ikke at Ida skal høre det, men hun gjør det. Isak ser det på henne.

“Ikke noe fan av TV-greier?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak rister på hodet og går videre.

 

TV team hit? Hva er det de tenker på? Isak kjenner irritasjonen bygge seg opp. Enda en avgjørelse som blir tatt, og tredd nedover hodet på dem, uten at de får noe å? Er det kanskje en sånn PR-jippo? Uansett, det er helt forkastelig etisk. Filme her liksom, der mange av beboerne er sårbare, og noen vet kanskje ikke helt hva de sier ja til å være med på en gang.

Han går innover gangen, ser mot avdelingen for demente, før han åpner døren og går inn på rehabiliteringsavdelingen. Prøver å huske om Magnus er på jobb i dag, for da kan han få lira utav seg til Magnus, hvor håpløst han tenker det er med et TV-team her på sykehjemmet. De jobber her for å ta seg av beboerne, ikke flakse rundt sammen med kameraer og mikrofoner. Isak kjenner at han faktisk blir litt sur når han tenker på det.

 

På vaktrommet sitter Sana og blar i papirer. Isak slenger seg ned ved siden av henne. Det er enda en liten stund til vakten hans begynner.

“Så? Hva tenker Dr. Bakkoush om at det skal komme et TV team og filme her?”

Sana gløtter så vidt opp på ham, skakker på hodet og væter leppene før hun snakker.“Jeg tenker at det kan være fint jeg. Å få fokus på hvordan det faktisk er her.” Hun ser demonstrativt ned i papirene igjen, mens hun fortsetter. “Men du, det er visst en egen sak på personalmøtet i kveld. Du kan ta det opp da.”

“Okey? Så du vil ikke snakke om det nå?” Isak legger albuen på bordet og lener hodet i hånden. Føler seg som en tenåring igjen av å gjøre det.

“Nope.” Hun lukker mappen med papirene. “Jeg skal over på demensavdelingen nå.” Hun setter begge hendene i bordet og reiser seg.

“Okey, doktor!” Isak legger fingrene opp til pannen og later som han hilser henne. Hun ler av ham, og vet at han ikke mener det sånn. Og han gjør ikke det, men han må bare tulle med henne. Hun er lege, han er sykepleier. Tradisjonelle kjønnsroller snudd på hodet, best buds, samme arbeidssted. Han kunne ikke hatt det mye bedre.

 

Isak elsker jobben sin som sykepleier. Som fagansvarlig på rehab får han brukt den medisinfaglige kompetansen sin uten å ha legenes sinnsyke arbeidspress og arbeidstimer. Han får faglige utfordringer uten å måtte ha legevakttjeneste og akuttimer, sånn som Sana klager over. Ja, ikke klage-klage da, for Sana klager aldri, men Isak skjønner jo greia. Sykepleierne har det travelt nok, men legene har et rotterace. Det å være sykepleier her, og utgjøre en forskjell for beboerne, er det beste med jobben. De skulle bare hatt mye mer tid til hver enkelt.

Akkurat dette sykehjemmet er det beste arbeidsstedet Isak har hatt, både med tanke på arbeidspress og tid. Men også  på grunn av arbeidsmiljø og stemning blant beboerne. Mye av grunnen til det er Magnus.

Miljøarbeideren Magnus Fossbakken.

Om noen, den gangen for ni år siden da de traff hverandre på Nissen, skulle si at de kom til å jobbe sammen på et sykehjem, hadde Isak ledd rått og lurt på hva de gikk på. Men veiene deres ville det sånn. Og Magnus passer perfekt i jobben. Det er liksom ingen grenser for hva Magnus kan finne på med og for beboerne. Han blåser en lang marsj i at gjennomsnittsalderen på Isaks avdeling er drøye 83 år, han arrangerer blant annet quiz, “grip mikrofonen”, øl- og vinsmaking, konserter og stand up med komikere som er så på kanten at selv Isak blir flau. Men beboerne elsker det. Elsker Magnus.

Magnus pleier å si at fordi om mange av beboerne er skrøpelige til beins og har diverse plager, så er det ikke nødvendig å behandle dem med salmer og gravferdshumør.

Og Isak er jo enig. Helt enig.

Dessuten, medikamentbruken på dette sykehjemmet er betydelig lavere enn resten av sykehjemmene de kan sammenligne seg med. Trivselen er desto høyere, både for beboere og ansatte. Og Isak er ikke i tvil om at Magnus er en del av årsaken til det. De prosjektmidlene kommunen bruker for å lønne Magnus med er verdt hver krone.  

 

Når Isak har skiftet til arbeidstøy, går han inn på vaktrommet igjen for å få rapport. Nattevaktene kan melde om at alt er rolig. Noen av beboerne sliter med forkjølelse, men det er ikke noe alvorlig. Litt hoste og snørr, noen som puster litt tungt og trenger ventoline, ellers er alt bra.

“Else, på rom ti, må ha sårstell på formiddagen. Du tar det Isak?” Eva ser på ham.

“Jada, har det inne nå. Sårstell hver morgen.” Isak himler lett med øynene. 

“Bra." Eva nikker, smiler litt til ham før hun fortsetter. "Og Kristoffer på rom 14 blir hentet for å dra på røntgen klokka 1130. De kommer med pasienttransporten. Kona hans skal være med, så vi trenger ikke å følge.”

“Klarer hun å trille rullestolen hans da?”

“Jeg forsto det som at sønnen deres skulle være med også, så da går det nok fint.”

“Bra.” Isak nikker. “Ellers noe?”

“Nope. Alt som det pleier.” Eva tar vesken over skulderen og skal til å gå. “Men vi ses på personalmøtet i kveld da. Nå skal jeg hjem og sove.” Hun holder hånden foran munnen når hun gjesper.

“Hils Jonas da, og sov godt! Vi ses.” Isak ser ned i papirene som ligger på benken når Eva og de to andre nattevaktene går.

"Will do!" Hun vinker bakover i det hun går ut av vaktrommet. 

Eva er også sykepleier. Det er litt rart å være lederen hennes, men Isak tror det bare er han som syns det. Eva er ikke interessert i å være fagleder, Isak har sagt til henne flere ganger at hun burde søke på faglederstilling på en av de andre avdelingene, men hun bare rister på hodet og smiler av ham. Sier på sin klingende bergensdialekt at hun liker avdelingen for godt til å ønske seg noe annet sted. Dessuten vil hun helst slippe lederansvaret.

 

Isak smiler når han tar nøkkelkortet rundt halsen og sier fra til en av hjelpepleierne at han går og skifter på såret til Else. Når han går gjennom gangen hilser han på to av beboerne som kommer mot ham. 

“God morgen fruer.” Isak smiler til dem.

“Isak, du da. Fruer." De ler begge to. "Men god morgen.”

“Dere er jo det da, det står “Fru Krantz og Fru Horne på dørene deres.”

“Jada, vi vet det.”

“Isak? Jobber Magnus i dag?” Fru Krantz, eller Inger som hun heter, ser på ham.

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg har ikke sett ham enda. Kan du ikke høre med en av dem på kontoret?”

“Joda. Takk Isak.”

“Å, det var da ikke noe å takke for.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Nei, det var jo ikke det.” Inger ler og stavrer videre,  arm i arm med Karin Horne som styrer rullatoren.

 

 

Isak banker på døren på rom 10. En ganske kraftig damestemme svarer _kom inn,_  han åpner døren og går inn.

“God morgen Fru Bech!”

“Hei, Isak. Nå må du slutte med det Fru Bech-tullet. Jeg heter Else. Har hatt det navnet i snart 80 år, og jeg vil gjerne at du skal bruke det. _Fru Bech_ , makan! Det var svigermor det.”

Isak må smile av henne. Hun har sagt det før, og Isak tenker at neste gang, da skal han si Else. Men så er det noe med at de liksom har den vanen da, å si Fru og Herr til nye beboerne. Dessuten henger det nok i fra gammelt av, tenker Isak, fra alle de eldre hjelpepleierne og sykepleierne som igjen har jobbet med de som er generasjonen over dem igjen. En del ansatte sier Fru og Herr, en del bruker fornavn. Men han er gjerne med på å bare bruke fornavn. Magnus blant annet, er på fornavn med ALLE beboerne fra de kommer inn døren.

“Unnskyld **_Else_** , jeg glemmer meg.”

“Det går greit, ettersom det er deg, Isak.” Else smiler til ham.

Hun er en pen gammel dame. Hvitt hår som krøller seg rundt et lite, nesten alltid smilende ansikt. Øynene hennes er blekblå, og de kan være intenst stirrende dersom hun er engasjert i noe, eller ønsker å stirre noen i senk, noe hun er fullt i stand til å gjøre. Når hun ler, gjør hun det med hele ansiktet og kroppen. Og hun ler ofte. Else har humor og godt humør, noe som er en god egenskap når man bor på et sykehjem.

“Jeg får vel skifte på såret ditt i dag og vel?” Isak går mot kommoden hennes der sårutstyret ligger. Else syns det er mest praktisk sånn, at de sakene bare ligger der, slik at Isak - eller den av de andre sykepleierne som er innom - bare kan ta det de trenger derfra.

“Ja, det gjør ikke vondt lengre nå. Men det klør litt da. Det er vel et tegn på at det gror? Er det ikke?” Else ser på ham og Isak nikker.

“Ofte så er det det. Så lenge det ikke er verk som gjør at det klør da. Men har ikke sett noe tegn til det enda.”

“Nei, det er ikke det. Helt fint, det sa hun som skiftet på det i går. Jeg husker ikke hva hun heter.”

“Det var sikkert Aina.” Isak finner fram hansker, underlag, natriumklorid, kompresser, og bandasje. Han tar alt med bort til Else som sitter i lenestolen sin. “Vil du sitte der, eller vil du ligge i sengen?”

“Jeg sitter her jeg, om det er greit for deg?”

“Jada. Bare legg beinet ditt opp på krakken, så fikser vi det her.”

Isak skyver krakken mot henne, legger et underlag på krakken, før han løfter beinet hennes opp. Han fjerner forsiktig bandasjen som er på, kaster alt i søppelbøtten og ser på såret. “Det ser veldig bra ut, Else. Det har faktisk grodd litt siden jeg skiftet på det før helgen.”

“Har det? Å, det er bra.”

“Ja, det er det. Jeg renser det nå, også skal jeg si til Sana at hun må se på det i morgen eller fredag, for jeg lurer på om du kanskje kan begynne med en litt lettere bandasje. Kanskje det til og med bør luftes litt i løpet av dagen.” Isak ser på henne og blunker. “Men det betinger at du må holde deg rolig når det skal luftes da. Ikke noe flying i gangene.”

“Morsom eller, Isak?” Else dulter ham i skulderen og nikker mot rullestolen. “Eller mener du at jeg IKKE kan kjøre rundt i **_den der_** , med beinet rett ut, når såret skal luftes?”

“Nettopp!” Isak ler litt. “Ingen råkjøring i gangene med beinet i luftestilling.”

“Neivel da. Jeg får vel høre på deg da!”

“Du bør jo det, om du ikke vil fortsette å ha sårstell en gang om dagen så!”

“Så lenge du kommer, så er det jo riktig hyggelig, Isak!”

“Ikke sikkert du syns det om et par ukers tid.”

“For da slutter du å være hyggelig med meg, fordi jeg ikke er nyinnflyttet lengre?” Else smiler og legger hodet på skakke. Ser på ham med et litt sånn underfundig blikk.

“Nei, fordi da er du luta lei av å måtte skifte på det såret! Jeg er alltid hyggelig.” Isak ler av sin egen kommentar. “På jobb i alle fall.”

“Å? Ikke noe solstråle ellers?” Else rister på hodet. “Det har jeg vanskelig for å tro.”

“Neiass, er vel litt morgengretten kanskje. Eller generelt gretten om jeg er litt trøtt. Og når jeg er sliten. Og når… ja, samme det.”

“Jammen det er lov. Isak! Det er menneskelig det.”

“Du syns?” Isak ser raskt opp på henne, men må se ned igjen når han skal snurre bandasjen rundt beinet hennes. Må passe på at kompressene ikke blir liggende med brett.

“Selvfølgelig. Å være trøtt og sliten tærer på humøret. Og er man det, kan man ikke gå rundt og smile hele tiden. Da må man ta vare på seg selv, og komme til hektene igjen. Og det er lov det, Isak. Å si at man er sliten.”

“Ja, det er vel det.” Isak fester bandasjen, tar opp posen fra søppelbøtten og setter i en ny.

“Nå er du klar for racerkjøring i gangene igjen, Else. Slå deg løs!” Isak smiler til henne og legger hånden lett på underarmen hennes.

“Takk, Isak. Når kommer du igjen?”

“Fredag tenker jeg. Har kveldsvakt i morgen.” Han tar opp søppelposen når han reiser seg.

“Så fint. Vi ses da, om ikke før.” Else smiler til ham.

“Det gjør vi Else! Ha en fin dag videre!”

“Takk for det Isak!”

 

Isak lukker døren bak seg og blir stående litt i gangen og tenke, før han går langsomt mot rommet med søppelkassene. Skal et TV team liksom være med inn på noe sånt som det han akkurat har gjort? Sårstell på en av beboerne? Hva med stell? Medisinering? Isak kjenner det stritter imot i hele ham når han tenker på hele opplegget. Må få sagt ordentlig fra på personalmøtet i kveld, at dette er noe han syns er helt uaktuelt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er alltid spennende å poste en historie fra et nytt univers. Håper dere likte starten, og ble så nysgjerrig på hva som skal skje, at dere har lyst til å følge med videre. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har lest og rettet, fikset og kommet med gode forslag. Tusen takk! ❤  
> Livreddare og Kikki1 har kommet med faglig input og korrigeringer i forbindelse med det sykehjems-/og sykepleierfaglige. Tusen takk til dere! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Har du lyst til å trykke på kudosknappen og/eller legge igjen en kommentar og fortelle meg hva du tenker, setter jeg som alltid stor pris på det!❤❤


	2. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fantastisk hyggelig velkomst på mitt nye univers. Setter utrolig stor pris på det!❤
> 
> Denne historien kommer til å veksle mellom Isak pov og Even pov.

“Even?”

 

Franks litt bustete hode dukker opp i døråpningen, etterfulgt av den hengslete, store kroppen. Han er kledd i vide jeans, t-skjorte og som vanlig, hettejakke med NRK-logo på. Even ser opp, lener seg tilbake så stolen vipper bakover, legger hendene bak hodet og ser på sjefen som står der og smiler til ham.

“Jepp?”

“Nytt prosjekt på gang. Vi har fått de klarsignalene som vi har ventet på. Vi skal lage en dokumentar fra et sykehjem. Her i Oslo.”

“Å?” Even vipper stolen fremover, setter hendene på knærne. Kjenner at han blir litt nysgjerrig. Nye prosjekter er alltid spennende, og det er sjelden Frank gir ham et prosjekt som ikke fenger.

“Ja, det er Fristaden sykehjem. De har ansatt en miljøarbeider i en prosjektstilling der og har opplevd markant nedgang i medisinering, samt at resultatene på brukerundersøkelsene der ligger helt i toppsjiktet. Ikke bare sammenlignet med andre sykehjem i Oslo, men på landsbasis faktisk.”

“Fristaden?”

“Ja, kjenner du det?”

“Mormor er på rehaben der. Hun har skadet beina, men klar i toppen da. Uforskammet klar egentlig.” Even ler litt når han tenker på mormor. Frittalende som få, men snill og god som dagen er lang.

“Å.” Frank rynker pannen. “Det blir kanskje litt vanskelig for deg da, eller?”

Even tenker seg litt om og rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg tror det skal gå greit, egentlig.”

“Men du sier fra om du tenker det blir for nært eller?”

“Ja, det gjør jeg. Jeg har inntrykk av at det er et veldig ålreit sted å være for mormor, så jeg tror ikke det skal bli noe vanskelig. Hadde vært verre å holde seg profesjonell om mye hadde vært galt.”

“Ikke sant.” Frank ser på ham. “Han som er miljøarbeider, er visstnok litt utradisjonell. Bryr seg ikke så mye om at beboerne har en høy snittalder, drar i gang aktiviteter som er ansett for _‘å ikke passe de eldre’_.” Han bruker fingrene for å lage hermetegn. “Men han treffer visst innertier gang på gang. Og…. ja, han har visst bommet et par ganger også.” Frank ler litt.  “Det er uansett ham du primært skal følge. Også må du finne en sykepleier, samt en lege. Så vi får hele bildet liksom. Kanskje en av hjelpepleierne også. Du må nesten se litt når du kommer på lokasjonen.”

Even nikker. “Spennende da. Litt annen type dokumentar. Men er det meningen at vi bare skal vise det positive med miljøarbeideren, og ikke dra fram det negative rundt sykehjemmene, som arbeidspress, lite folk og sånt?”

“Jeg tenker begge deler. Det er jo ikke til å stikke under en stol at også dette sykehjemmet mest sannsynlig også har for lav bemanning i perioder og dermed stort press på de ansatte.”

“Okey. Så litt sånn positiv-negativ greie. Eller negativ-positiv?” Even smiler. Han liker egentlig å få litt annerledes utfordringer enn de vanlige nyhetene eller å grave i politikerdritt og byråkrati.

“Ja, du kan si det. Eller, vi får nesten se hva vi får ut av det. Men det er interessant da, hva en miljøarbeider med frie tøyler kan gjøre for de eldre, det må være fokuset.”

“Okey.” Even tenker litt. “Det kan jo være at noen andre ansatte, sykepleiere, hjelpepleiere eller noe har noe å si på hvordan miljøarbeideren jobber også? At vi kan få et eller annet rundt det.”

“Selvfølgelig. Også må vi jo selvfølgelig få samtykke fra beboere da, og kanskje deres pårørende også, dersom de blir involvert i dette.”

“Vi har jurister som ordner med eller?” Even ser på Frank.

 

Even er ikke så glad i papirarbeid og formaliteter. Han liker best å være ute i felten, være journalist, spørre folk, prate med dem, finne ut av hvordan virkeligheten er og lage gode innslag eller programmer. Papirarbeid er ikke for ham. Blir fort for rastløs av det, det er kjedelig. Men han vet at han burde bli bedre på å ta tak i det, men lettere å la andre gjør det.

“Juristene tar det, selvfølgelig, Even.” Frank kommer bort til ham og klapper ham på skulderen. “Men jeg har avtalt med Fristaden at du kommer på mandag, for å se på stedet, hilse på ansatte og kanskje noen beboere. Finne ut hvem det er som er interessert i å være med, og om det er noen som reserverer seg. Du skal selvfølgelig få med kameramann også når du starter, om du ønsker det. Eller vil du filme selv?”

Even ser på Frank, tenker litt. “Kanskje begge deler? Det er lettere å få folk til å prate om jeg er alene med dem, samtidig så kan jeg lett miste oversikten om jeg både skal filme og intervjue. Men på et sånt sted, er det kanskje lettest å filme først og ta intervjuene etterpå. Kan jeg ikke se etter jeg har vært der på mandag?”

“Joda, det går greit. Men ta med deg kameraet ditt da. Også sender vi et kamerateam for å filme noen store sekvenser, f.eks av miljøarbeideren og et av arrangementene hans, når du har undersøkt litt.”

“Høres lurt ut.” Even nikker.

“Du får lese deg opp på Fristaden. Amalie har gjort en del research, det ligger i en mappe som heter Fristaden på intranettet. Du kommer inn med passordet ditt. Slå deg løs.”

 

Even nikker og reiser seg. “Høres greit ut Frank. Må bare ha kaffe først.”

“Klart.” Frank er på vei ut døren igjen, men snur seg. “Hvordan går det forresten? Med deg?”

Even ser på Frank og smiler. “Det går bra. Jeg hadde godt av fredag og mandag hjemme.”

“Det er bra. Du må lytte til deg selv, Even. Ingen andre som kan ta de avgjørelsene for deg.”

“Takk, Frank.”

“Ikke misforstå, vi vil ha deg her altså, men ikke for enhver pris!”

“Aiai captain!” Even hilser til pannen. Frank smiler og går ut av rommet, og Even reiser seg og går bort til kaffemaskinen.

 

Det er selvfølgelig tomt for både kaffebønner og vann. Even sukker og fyller på iskaldt vann og heller mørkbrente kaffebønner ned i beholderen. Tenker på kaffemaskinen han har hjemme. En litt bedre kaffemaskin med litt bedre kaffebønner, noe som resulterer i mye bedre kaffe. Han har foreslått å kjøpe noen andre bønner enn den klassiske Evergooden, men  har ikke møtt noe forståelse. Det kunne jo vært verre enn Evergood da, det kunne vært filterkaffe på sur kaffetrakter liksom.

 

Han bærer med seg kaffekoppen inn på kontoret sitt, tar en slurk i det han setter seg foran PCen og åpner mappen “Fristad Sykehjem”. Det kommer opp en rekke dokumenter. Kategorisert som Amalie alltid pleier å gjøre. _Administrasjon_ , _beliggenhet_ , _budsjett og regnskap_ , _bygninger_ , _historie_ og til slutt _personalet_. Even hopper glatt over de første dokumentene og går rett til personalet. Håper det ligger bilder av de ansatte der, for han liker å ha et bilde av folk han skal møte for oppdragene.

Noen bilder er det der, men ikke av alle.

 

**_Sana Bakoush, lege, 27 år._ **

_Ekstremt dyktig allmennlege, tross hennes lave alder. Nyter stor respekt fra både beboere, pårørende og kolleger._

 

Even smiler mot bildet av Sana. Et kjent fjes er det i allefall, selv om det er lenge siden han har snakket med henne.

 

**_Isak Valtersen, fagansvarlig sykepleier, 27 år._ **

_Ung fagansvarlig. Respektert og veldig kompetent. Oppleves som omsorgsfull og profesjonell. Veldig dyktig i kontakt med både beboere og pårørende._

 

Det er ikke noe bilde av Valtersen, så Even blar videre.

 

**_Eva Kvigh Moen, sykepleier 27 år_ **

_Meget dyktig og godt likt sykepleier. Oppleves som omsorgsfull og faglig._

 

Et smilende ansikt lyser mot ham. Det er et eller annet kjent med det ansiktet, men Even kan ikke plassere det.

 

**_Magnus Fossbakken, miljøarbeider, 27 år_ **

_Initiativrik, kreativ og dyktig miljøarbeider. Har innført flere ukentlige aktiviteter som ikke er vanlig på et sykehjem. Blant annet ukentlig “grip mikrofonen”, karaoke, quiz og filmmaraton en dag i måneden, og flere andre arrangementer. Magnus er veldig godt likt av beboerne, de andre ansatte og pårørende._

 

Even smiler når han ser det brede smilet til Magnus på bildet. Den lyse luggen henger ned i pannen hans, og øynene stråler. Han ser virkelig ut som en miljøarbeider som kan finne på hvasomhelst for beboere.

Han legger merke til alderen på de fire første, alle er like gamle, han noterer seg det. Kanskje de er en gjeng fra samme skole eller noe, da er det lett å få et godt arbeidsmiljø, om man klarer å beholde vennskapet vel og merke.

 

Even scroller videre i ansattelisten. Det er flere sykepleiere og hjelpepleiere, både eldre og yngre. Han regner med Amalie har satt disse fire øverst, fordi hun mener de er verdt å følge. Isak Valtersen er den eneste av de øverste som ikke har bilde med i presentasjonen. Han tar seg i å lure på hvorfor. Tar et kjapt googlesøk, men det kommer ikke mye opp. Kun en lukket facebookprofil. Men den Isak Valtersen han finner der har bare en strektegning som profilbilde. Heller ikke på Fristaden sykehjems hjemmeside er det bilde av Isak Valtersen. Kanskje han er nyansatt? Eller da hadde han sikkert ikke vært fagansvarlig?

Even lurer litt, men skyver tankene raskt unna. Smiler for seg selv og tenker at han fort nok får svar på det på mandag. Han kjenner at han gleder seg til dette prosjektet. Noe nytt og annerledes, det kribler forventningsfullt i magen, som det alltid gjør når han skal starte på et prosjekt han syns virker spennende. Han tar en stor slurk kaffe, før han åpner  de andre dokumentene.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er rollene fordelt. 
> 
> Even som NRK-journalist og Isak som sykepleier. Og Even skal inn på Fristaden sykehjem og intervjue og filme. Grei skuring? 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig herjet i teksten og definitivt gjort den bedre. Livreddare har vært innom og passet på at alle sykehjemstingene blir riktig. Tusen takk til dere begge! ❤❤ (Burde sikkert hatt en NRK-ansvarlig her også, men det har jeg ikke. Så der går alt på antagelser....)
> 
> Setter som vanlig stor pris på kommentarer og tanker fra dere fine lesere! ❤


	3. Kranglefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er tid for personalmøte på Fristaden sykehjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mange av dere nevnte i kommentarene på forrige kapittel at dere gleder dere til møtet mellom fagansvarlig sykepleier og journalist på mandag. Men før vi kommer dit er det helt nødvendig for Isak å være med på personalmøte på Fristaden sykehjem.

Det summer godt på personalrommet når Isak kommer heseblesende inn døren et minutt på seks onsdag ettermiddag. Han hadde dratt hjem etter vakten sin, laget seg mat og lagt seg på sofaen.

Det var en tabbe.

Å bråvåkne et kvarter før møtet begynner er alltid like pyton. Å komme seg fra sovende til våken tilstand på så kort tid, kan ikke være godt for noen. Det dundrer i hodet. Hodepinen han hadde tatt med seg hjem fra jobb i dag, har ikke blitt merkbart bedre, selv om han fikk en drøy times søvn. Men han burde jo satt på klokka. Burde lært.

 

Sana gløtter opp på ham og rister på hodet når han går med raske skritt bort til stolen ved siden av henne og dumper ned.

“Halla.” Isak ser hun prøver å skjule et smil. “Sovnet etter jobb?”

“Eh, jah. Faen ass. Lenge siden jeg har vært så rask til å komme meg fra horisontal til vertikal stilling.”

“Du rakk det da.” Hun holder blikket på ham. “Sover du dårlig for tiden?” Isak nikker bare. Sana vet, men de snakker ikke mye om det. “Kjipt. Noe jeg kan gjøre?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Neida. Det går over.”

“Si fra da.”

 

Han nikker og trekker pusten, kommer plutselig på at Sana sitter her, på deres avdelingsmøte. “Hvorfor er du med på møtet forresten?”

“Og det ser du først nå.” Sana ser på han igjen, og Isak nikker før hun fortsetter. “Virksomhetslederen spurte om jeg kunne bli med. Litt på grunn av de NRK-greiene, og litt på grunn av noen andre småting forsto jeg det som.”

Isak nikker og skal til å si noe i det virksomhetsleder Andreas Toksrud reiser seg og kremter.

“Velkommen! Så bra at de aller fleste er her.”

Det nikkes rundt bordet.

“Som noen av dere kanskje har hørt, har vi fått forespørsel fra NRK om de kan komme hit og lage en dokumentar om hvordan det er her. Det er først og fremst på grunn av Magnus at de er interessert.” Han trekker pusten. “Og vi i ledelsen har sagt ja.”

Spontan applaus bryter ut rundt bordet og Magnus smiler og nikker til dem alle.

Isak klapper ikke, men trekker pusten og holder den. BIter seg i leppa for ikke å si noe. Enda.  

“NRK mener at hvordan vi drifter sykehjemmet, og spesielt denne avdelingen, er verdt å vise fram til hele landet. At det å prioritere det sosiale for beboerne, som vi gjør, er noe resten av Norge må få vite om. Og spesielt det Magnus gjør og den positive effekten det har for beboerne. Journalisten vil følge Magnus tett, men samtidig vil han også gjerne følge en lege og en sykepleier.”

Isak rekker kjapt opp hånden, klarer ikke å vente. 

“Ja Isak?”

Han trekker pusten og blåser det ut. “Er dette virkelig innafor? Å ha et filmteam her og filme det som skjer her liksom? Det er beboernes privatliv, hjemmet deres, er det greit?”

Andreas nikker av spørsmålet hans, før han svarer.

“Skjønner godt spørsmålet ditt, Isak, og vi har drøftet det. Både internt i ledelsen og med NRK. Akkurat på grunn av det du sier, privatlivet til beboerne.”

“Ja, for det kan jo bli ganske private og personlige situasjoner de kommer over her, mener jeg. Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg hadde syns det hadde vært greit om det var min mormor eller mor for den del, som plutselig hadde kommet på TV.” Isak tenker kjapt på mamma. Hvordan han hadde reagert om han hadde fått vite at det skulle blitt filmet fra der hun bor. I den psykiatriske boligen hennes, hva mamma hadde gjort iløpet av en dag, sagt, hva som hadde skjedd rundt henne.

Andreas nikker og fortsetter. “Som sagt, jeg skjønner deg Isak. For det første er det frivillig å være med foran kameraet, både for beboere og ansatte, og pårørende for den del, de kan jo komme innom på en filmdag de også.”

Isak nikker, mens Andreas trekker pusten. “For det andre må selvfølgelig alle som VIL være med, skrive under på en kontrakt fra NRK, der de samtykker til at de faktisk er villige til å bli eksponert på TV. Og for det tredje kommer ALLE til å få se gjennom programmene før de blir kringkastet.”

“Alle?” Isak ser på ham og kjenner at hodepinen fortsatt banker jevnt bak tinningene.

“Ja, alle. Alle som på et eller annet tidspunkt blir filmet, vil få se en førsteutgave, og alle kan da komme med innspill om det er noe de vil ha fjernet.”

“Okey.” Isak nikker, kjenner at skepsisen ligger tykt utenpå ham. Noen av de andre kollegene hever øyenbrynene, han hører noen sukke og lav hvisking. Han er helt sikker på at de ser på ham som _den vanskelige kranglefanten_ nå, men noen må være det også, så han bryr seg ikke så mye.

Andreas fortsetter å prate om NRK prosjektet og fremdriftsplanen på det. Isak detter litt ut, men får med seg at den journalisten som skal stå for intervjuene, kommer for å se på sykehjemmet og snakke med ansatte på mandag. Isak tenker kjapt at han har ettermiddagsvakt da, og kanskje slipper unna. Når Andreas går over til de andre sakene på agendaen, som turnusendringer og kurser man kan delta på, kobler Isak ut. Hodepinen dundrer, og det ligger en litt ekkel klump i magen.

Igjen på grunn av mamma.

 

Men så vet han jo veldig godt at det er stor forskjell på mamma og de eldre beboerne de har her. De som bor her på hans avdeling, har kun fysiske plager som for eksempel dårlige bein og hofter. De er jo på en rehabiliteringsavdeling, og skal i utgangspunktet hjem igjen. Realiteten er at de ofte blir boende, og etter en stund flyttes over til somatisk. Men ingen av dem har en psykisk sykdom. Det er heller ingen demente på denne avdelingen og ingen er terminale.

Kanskje det er greit da. Kanskje det faktisk er en gyllen mulighet til å vise verden hvordan en avdeling på et sykehjem faktisk kan driftes. Et sykehjem der beboerne er fornøyde og livsglade. Og, som noen av dem sier, “lykkelig gamle”? Isak er tvilsom, men kanskje han bør være villig til å gi det en sjanse? Han må tenke litt mer på det.

 

Sana tar tak i ham etter møtet.

“Hvorfor så negativ, Isak?”

Isak ser på henne, legger den ene hånden bak i nakken og masserer seg selv litt. Har egentlig ikke lyst til å prate med Sana nå, vil bare hjem og sove. “Jeg er ikke negativ da, bare litt skeptisk. Det må være lov det?”

“Jada, men du virket litt mer negativ enn skeptisk der inne.”

“Sorry for det.” Han gnir enda hardere i nakken, vet at det ikke funker. Det eneste som funker nå det er to paracet og søvn. Hadde han enda kunnet sove mer enn fire-fem timer en natt. “Jeg bare… altså jeg tenkte bare på mamma da. Hvordan det ville vært for henne om det plutselig kom et TV team inn i boligen hennes.”

“Men det blir jo ikke det samme.” Sana ser på ham før hun går bak ham, dytter hånden hans bort og tar tak i nakken hans med begge hender. Knar skuldrene hans så hardt at han ynker seg.

“Faen, Sana. Det gjør vondt ass.”

“Jeg vet, men det blir bedre. Herregud, Isak. Du er mer anspent enn en høyspentledning jo.”

“Haha, har liksom ingen som kan myke meg opp innimellom jeg da, sånn som du har.”

“Så du tror Yousef er raus med massasjen?” Sana fnyser nesten. Likevel, varmen i stemmen hennes skinner tydelig igjennom.

“Er han ikke?”

“Nei, men han lager mat til meg da.” Isak kan se for seg det fornøyde smilet i ansiktet hennes.

“Lucky you! Men neida, det blir ikke det samme her som det hadde vært hos mamma. Jeg innså det når jeg fikk tenkt meg om.” Han trekker pusten. Orker ikke å diskutere akkurat nå.  “Det blir sikkert bra.” Isak kjenner at hendene til Sana gjør noe med spenningen i nakken og skuldrene. Det er akkurat som om den kloen som har ligget der bare slipper. “Fy faen, Sana. Du er god.”

“Trodde du visste det, Isak.” Sana ler bak ham og Isak snur seg.

“Jeg gjør jo det. Men tusen takk ass. Det var digg.”

“Også litt mer positivitet når journalisten kommer på mandag eller?”

“Seff. Jeg er jo alltid positiv!” Isak puster ordene ut sammen med et sukk. 

Sana himler med øynene og de går ut av personalrommet sammen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regner med alle kjente den positivite energien til Isak her... Men journalisten kommer uansett mandag - i dette universet. (Som IKKE nødvendigvis tilsvarer mandag i mitt univers...)
> 
> Ane_Rikke tusen takk for all hjelp på dette kapittelet også. ❤ Og Livreddare passer på at sykehjemmet er på stell. Tusen takk! ❤
> 
> Morsomme spekulasjoner i kommentarfelteti forrige kapittel, blant annet på hvorfor Even ikke fant noe bilde av Isak ute i det store internettet. Jeg digger tankespinnet, og smiler for meg selv av forslagene. ❤❤
> 
> Det er bare å fortsette med å la kommentarer og spekulasjoner strømme inn! Jeg gleder meg til å lese dem...
> 
> Også er jeg på Tumblr om noen vil si noe der også. bewa2bewa.  
> 


	4. Gi det en sjanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det har blitt mandag og Even skal møte en del av de ansatte ved Fristaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke tenkt å bedrive realtime oppdatering på denne ficen, men kalenderen sier det er mandag og det er mandag i det andre universet, så da ble det en slags realtime da... ❤❤

Even er litt nervøs når han går fra parkeringsplassen og opp til hovedinngangen på Fristad sykehjem mandag formiddag. Han har jo vært der før og besøkt mormor, men det er noe annet å skulle være her på jobb, være profesjonell. Når han er hos mormor er han bare Even, nå er han NRK-journalist Even Bech Næsheim.

Han er jo seg selv, men samtidig en annen. Han kommer til å få vite mer som journalist, enn som barnebarnet til en beboer. Han kommer til å se mer og oppleve mer. Hvordan blir det å skulle besøke mormor etterpå? Det har han faktisk ikke tenkt på før, men han gjør det akkurat nå, i det han åpner glassdøren inn til foajeen og går inn.

En blid dame sitter i resepsjonen og kvitrer “Hei.” til ham. Even går bort og hilser.

“Hei.” Han puster det ut og trekker luft inn igjen. “Jeg er Even Bech Næsheim fra NRK, jeg skulle møte en som heter Andreas, eh.. Toksrud, tror jeg han heter.”

“Ja….. Et lite øyeblikk, så skal jeg si fra at du har kommet.”

Even nikker og snur seg rundt mens _Ida_ , ifølge navneskiltet, ringer til noen, sikkert Andreas.

I foajeen er det et par sittegrupper, de ser ganske behagelige ut, noen store potteplanter med grønne blader som strekker seg både ut over gulvet og opp mot taket. Det er bilder på veggene. Lyse, kraftfulle bilder som gir mye glød og liv til rommet. Even har alltid likt det. Liker Fristaden veldig godt egentlig. Det er ikke sånn mørkt og dystert som han tidligere hadde forestilt seg at sykehjem skulle være. Det bærer ikke preg av at dette er siste stoppested for noen av beboerne. Han grøsser litt i det han tenker den tanken, for da er det kanskje det for mormor også. Nei, stopp de tankene. Mormor har mange år igjen. Hun må bare være på rehaben på grunn av at beina ikke fungerer ordentlig. Resten er i skjønneste orden.

En mann kommer gående mot ham, han er høyreist og mørk i håret. Kledd i bukse og oppkneppet skjorte, ingen dressjakke eller slips. Behagelig uformelt, allikevel ordentlig. Han rekker ut hånden mot Even.

“Hei, Andreas Toksrud, virksomhetsleder. Hyggelig å møte deg.”

“Even Bech Næsheim, journalist i NRK. Hyggelig. Spennende prosjekt. Veldig glad for at vi får lov å komme å filme her.”

“Og vi er veldig glad for at dere vil komme hit. Vi tror at det tilbudet vi har her, er et eksempel til etterfølgelse for mange sykehjem.”

“Ja, det må jeg si. De rapportene jeg har lest, blant annet på medisinbruk og trivsel er jo helt fantastiske!” Even later ikke som han er engasjert en gang. Han er det. Rapportene viser en dramatisk nedgang i bruk av blant annet beroligende og smertelindrende midler hos beboerne sammenlignet med andre tilsvarende sykehjem.

“Ja, det er helt utrolig. Fossbakken gjør en strålende jobb, ja selvfølgelig sammen med alle de andre som jobber her.”

“Selvfølgelig” Even nikker. “Men jeg må si jeg gleder meg til å møte ham.”

“Han sitter klar på vaktrommet om du vil møte ham først?”

“Gjerne!” Even nikker og Andreas går foran ham bortover gangen. Peker til høyre og venstre og forklarer hvor de ulike dørene fører. Til kjøkken, til personalgarderobe, beboerne, dagligstue og allrom.

 

Inne på vaktrommet sitter en ung mann med blondt hår. Even kjenner ham igjen fra bildet i mappen på serveren. Vaktrommet har en sofagruppe i den ene enden og en kjøkkenkrok i den andre. Imellom står et stort spisebord med plass til sikkert åtte-ni mennesker rundt. Bordet er overfylt med magasiner, aviser, tomme kaffekopper, en kaffekanne og en skål sjokolade.

“Hei!” Mannen reiser seg. “Magnus Fossbakken. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Hei. Even Bech Næsheim, NRK. Veldig hyggelig. Skjønner det er du som er mirakelmannen her?”

Magnus ler, “Mirakelmannen faktisk.” Han rister på hodet. “Det var vel en liten overdrivelse, men det har jo skjedd ting siden jeg begynte å  jobbe her da. Det er jo veldig gøy å gjøre noe som har en så positiv effekt.”

“Det skjønner jeg godt. Jeg håper jeg kan følge deg i arbeidet ditt, og få med meg hva du gjør, samt intervjue deg og få med litt av ideen bak prosjektet du driver og sånn.”

“Selvfølgelig.” Magnus løfter på kaffekannen på bordet og rister på den “Vil du ha kaffe forresten?”

Even ser på kaffekannen og er litt nølende. Antar at det er flere timer gammel kaffe på kanne. Fristelsen er vel ikke sånn kjempestor, men han nikker og sier “Jatakk,” for å være høflig. Magnus skjenker opp kaffe og Even må virkelig skjerpe seg for ikke å rynke på nesen når han tar første slurk. Den er virkelig ikke god. Ikke varm, ikke ordentlig kaffesmak, egentlig ikke mye annet enn fargen som minner om kaffe. Magnus ser ikke ut til å merke det, så han fortsetter.

“Ideen er jo at eldre fortjener aktiviteter og underholdning på linje med resten av befolkningen. Og at man er gammel og bor på et sykehjem, vil jo ikke nødvendigvis si at man plutselig elsker gamle folkeviser og hekling liksom, ikke sant. Ja noen liker det altså, og det er ikke noe galt i det. Men de som bor her, har hatt lange liv, der de har opplevd mye. Man må ikke slutte å oppleve ting, ta imot ting med sansene, få nye inntrykk fordi om man bor her, ikke sant?”

Even nikker. Ser på Magnus. Han er veldig engasjert, veiver med armene når han prater. “De fleste har vært yrkesaktive. Det er lærere, skuespillere, lastebilsjåfører, butikkmedarbeidere, finansfolk, professorer og så videre. Og fordi om man er ti-femten, kanskje tjue og tjuefem år eldre enn man var når man gikk av med pensjon, så vil jo ikke det si at hjernen plutselig forandrer seg og man blir til en som var ung på begynnelsen av nittenhundretallet liksom. Sykehjemmene må utvikle seg de også, ikke henge igjen på 80-tallet da de eldre faktisk VAR unge i begynnelsen av forrige århundre, ser du hva jeg mener?”

“Absolutt.” Even nikker.

“Altså, de som var ungdommer på femti- og sekstitallet, var unge voksne på syttitallet, sånn som vi er nå kanskje. Det jeg liker å gjør nå, vil jeg kanskje like å gjøre når jeg blir pensjonist også? Så da må jeg finne ut hva som var poppis på nitten sytti-og åttitallet, også lager jeg aktiviteter ut fra det. Også drar jeg med meg både nitti- og totusentallet i samme slengen. For å skape litt bredde og litt liv. Så det er quizer, det er karaoke, kunnskapsspill, “grip mikrofonen”, det er ølsmaking, vinsmaking, det er konserter med band som spiller musikk fra deres ungdoms-og voksentid.”

Even bare nikker og smiler av Magnus. For en energi. For et engasjement. Han blir bare sittende å beundre hele det smilende ansiktet.

Magnus har blitt stille og ser på Even som skjønner at det er hans tur til å prate. “Jeg må si jeg gleder meg veldig til å følge deg en dag, Magnus. Når er neste gang du har et opplegg?”

“Jeg har nesten hver dag. I dag skal jeg vise film klokken fire, men jeg ser at du har ikke kamera med deg i dag, og det blir kanskje litt kjapt?”

“Ja, i dag tenkte jeg bare jeg skulle finne de fra personalet jeg skal spørre om å få følge rundt.”

“Okey. I morgen har vi karaoke, klokka halv fem. På onsdag er det kahoot, på torsdag har vi seniordebatt og på fredag er det pub. Og til uka…”

“Pub?” Even setter den dårlige kaffen i halsen.

Magnus nikker og ser mot Andreas. “Pub. Altså, vi har skjenkebevilling, og på fredager har vi pub i fellesrommet. Det er ikke snakk om noe fylleslag her,” Magnus ler kort, “men vi har pub fra 1900-2200, der alle kan få kjøpe det de har lyst til å drikke. I tillegg spiller vi musikk fra anlegg, eller vi har frivillige som kommer og spiller. Ordentlig musikk altså, ikke trekkspill og fele.” 

“Wow…” Even trekker pusten. “Hver fredag?”

Magnus rister på hodet. “Annenhver.”

“Men likevel. Imponerende. Mulig jeg sender et kamerateam hit neste gang dere har pub altså, og får med det. Det er jo helt utrolig.”

“Og veldig populært. Det ligger på mellom 80 og 100 % oppslutning på disse kveldene.”

“Det er jo helt rått!” Even blir ordentlig imponert over alt det Magnus forteller om. “Og alt dette får du til med kommunens og virksomhetens velsignelse?”

“Ja, foreløpig så. Det har vært noe murring blant noen byråder angående pub-kvelden, men vi har invitert dem hit, og de har fått sett hva vi driver med. Etter det har det vært stille.”

“Kult!” Even nikker mot ham. “Men du? Kan jeg få en oversikt fra deg om hva som skjer neste uke? Så kan jeg finne ut av hva jeg skal filme? Jeg starter på mandag om en uke.”

Magnus nikker. “Det fikser jeg!”

Andreas bryter inn. “Men vi må vel gå videre, Even. Det er flere vi må snakke med.”

Even nikker og reiser seg. Lar koppen med kaffeetterligningen stå halvfull igjen.

Andreas tar ham med rundt på hele sykehjemmet, ikke bare til den avdelingen han skal filme på, men de andre avdelingene også. På vei tilbake kommer de inn på hvilke yrkesgrupper som jobber der, og Even er frampå.

“Jeg ønsker å følge en lege, en sykepleier og en helsefagarbeider på noen vakter. I tillegg til å lage et lengre innslag om Magnus selvfølgelig. Alt for å få litt bredde og bedre innsikt i hva jobben på sykehjem går ut på.”

“Nå har vi ikke noen lege ansatt her da.” Andreas rister på hodet. “Det skulle vi veldig gjerne hatt. Men Sana Bakkoush er lege og har kontorer i  D-fløyen. Hun er vår lege, og du kan sikkert få følge henne en dag. Eller kanskje ikke følge henne hele tiden, det må jo være når hun er med beboere som har skrevet under på at de er med.”

“Selvfølgelig.” Even nikker, nevner ikke at han kjenner til Sana fra før. “Hva med sykepleiere og kanskje en helsefagarbeier?”

“Mange dyktige av begge yrkesgrupper her. Men jeg ville spurt Anita som er helsefagarbeider, og kanskje Isak som er sykepleier. Eller Eva. Hun er også sykepleier. Isak er fagleder for sykepleierne, og veldig dyktig og godt likt av kollegaer og beboere. Eva også, hun er ikke fagleder, men dyktig.

“Okey. Er de på jobb nå?” Even ser på ham.

Andreas ser på klokken. “Hvis jeg ikke så feil på turnusen i sted, kommer Isak på ettermiddagsvakt i dag. Han er nok her hvert øyeblikk. Eva tror jeg har fri i dag.”

Even nikker. Går videre med Andreas inn på personalrommet hvor han setter seg ned. Koppen hans med kaffe fra i sted står der fortsatt, og han griner på nesen når han ser den. “Ny kaffe?” Andreas ser spørrende på ham.

“Jah, om du har **_ny_ ** kaffe så?”

“Kresen på kaffen?”

Even ler kort, men nikker. “Ja, dessverre.”

Andreas rister på hodet. “Da er jeg redd det kan bli noen tøffe dager for deg her. Eller, Isak har noe godsaker på hylla si, men han er litt kjip på dem.”

“Isak? Han sykepleieren du snakket om i sted?”

“Mm.” Andreas nikker. “Han er litt sånn kaffenerd, Isak.”

“Hva? Snakker du om meg Andreas?”

Even snur seg og en høyreist mann står i døren bak ham. Even snur seg helt rundt, ser ordentlig på ham. Mannen smiler og Even må smile tilbake. Det er noe trygt og stødig over hele skikkelsen, og smilet i ansiktet hans topper det hele. Når han møter blikket til mannen kjennes det som et lite støt i magen. Øynene ser rett på ham og han vipper litt på hodet så krøllene som henger litt ned i pannen danser.

Andreas kremter. “Vi snakket om kaffen din Isak. Den gode, som du er kjip på.” Han ler kort. “Dette er Even fra NRK forresten, Even, dette er Isak, fagleder for sykepleierne.

Even går mot ham og strekker ut hånden. “Hei Isak. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Takk det samme.” Isaks hånd i hans er varm og håndtrykket er fast. Even har ikke lyst til å slippe den, men gjør det likevel. “Så det er du som skal snoke rundt og filme her?”

“Eh, ikke snoke da. Jeg vil bare vise hvordan det er å bo og jobbe på et sykehjem. Og spesielt her, der dere har en så fantastisk miljøarbeider.”

“Akkurat.” Isak ser på ham, Even ser tvilen og skepsisen i ansiktet hans.

“Du tviler?”

“Nja, tviler vel ikke på at intensjonen er god, men du vet, media og greier. Ikke alltid bare positivt.”

“Dårlige erfaringer?” Even vet ikke helt hva han tenker om ham.

“Nei, men jeg tenker på beboerne og pårørende da. Det er kanskje ikke alle pårørende som ønsker at deres foreldre eller besteforeldre blir eksponert på riksdekkende TV liksom. Ikke sikkert alle beboerne vil heller.”

Even nikker. “Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Og ingen som ikke vil, blir med på dette. Det er kun for de som syns det er greit. Det gjelder både beboere, ansatte og pårørende.”

Isak nikker. “Okey?”

“Og alle som blir filmet, får se alt og uttale seg før det blir kringkastet.”

Isak nikker og ser på ham. Even ser at øynene til Isak er grønne, de smalner litt, men allikevel er det et lite smil i dem, og Even tenker plutselig på at de er pene. Veldig pene. Faktisk så pene at de nok kan følge ham når han lukker sine egne, følge ham langt inn i drømmeland. Han rister tanken av seg når Isak begynner å prate.

“Jeg er fortsatt litt skeptisk.” Isak er kort. “Men jeg skal gi det en sjanse. For intensjonen om å vise hvordan det er å bo og jobbe på sykehjem liker jeg.”

“Ja? Kunne du tenkt deg å være med? Jeg trenger en sykepleier jeg kan følge.” Even smiler til ham, kunne godt tenke seg å ha med Isak rundt. Sikkert ikke så dumt med en skeptiker å bryne seg på i arbeidet med dokumentaren heller.

Men Isak svarer kontant.

“Nei.”

“Nei?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igjen må jeg bøye meg i hatten for Ane_Rikke, som tålmodig leser og kommer med forslag, trikser og fikser i teksten min. Og Livreddare som guider meg stødig inn i og gjennom det sykehjemstekniske. Tusen takk til dere begge! ❤❤
> 
> Mange av dere som gledet dere til første møtet i kommentarfeltet på forrige kapittel. Tusen takk for alle gode ord og spekulasjoner! Dere er bare helt gull å ha! Om dette kapittelet svarte til forventningene, det må dere nesten si noe om selv. Tar imot kommentarer med både bukk og takk! ❤❤
> 
> Big Bang er i gang, og "noen" har et bidrag å poste der. Det kommer nok derfor til å gå litt flere dager enn vanlig før det kommer en oppdatering på denne. Håper dere blir med videre her for det.
> 
> Roter fortsatt rundt på tumblr; bewa2bewa


	5. Fagansvarlig sykepleier Isak Valtersen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er fortsatt mandag. Isak har sagt nei til Evens forespørsel, Even har reist. Men Magnus har ikke gått hjem fra jobb....

Isak sitter og skriver rapport når Magnus kommer inn på vaktrommet. Han har en bolle i hånden og tygger mens han snakker.  “Hei Isak! Snakket du med han NRK-duden eller? Even?”

Isak ser opp på Magnus, som har bollesmuler nedover genseren og en PC-veske over skulderen.

“Ja, jeg hilste på ham.”

“Kul fyr? Jeg likte ham altså. Han skal følge meg og filme fra noen av greiene mine. Det tror jeg blir kult. Bra TV liksom, kanskje jeg blir kjendis. Se for deg de overskriftene da,” Magnus ser drømmende opp i luften, hever armene og skriver i luften. “ _Magnus Fossbakken, miljøarbeideren som tenker nytt._ Det blir kult eller?”

“Sikkert.” Isak klarer ikke helt å dele engasjementet til Magnus.

“Ikke gira, Isak?”

“Nei.” Isak avviser ham kontant, og får litt dårlig samvittighet. “Sorry ass.”  Magnus fortjener absolutt all oppmerksomhet på det han driver med, for han gjør en strålende jobb.

Magnus dumper ned, Isak ser skuffelsen i ansiktet hans på grunn av sitt eget manglende engasjement. “Hvorfor ikke?”

Isak drar hendene over ansiktet og sukker. “Neiass, det er bare... Jeg kjenner litt på dette med å eksponere beboerne på TV da, og egentlig driften her også. Er ikke så komfortabel med det liksom. Og jeg ser ikke helt underholdningsverdien i å vise jobben vår på TV.”

“Men det er jo sykt bra å få oppmerksomhet på hvordan det er her da. For alt er jo ikke bare bra, det vet vi jo. Tenk så fint at hele Norge får sett hvordan det virkelig er på et sykehjem. Kanskje det går et lys opp for noen, at det trengs mer? Mer penger, mer folk.”

“Sant.” Isak må innrømme at Magnus har et poeng. “Men hva med taushetsplikt liksom? Hvor kommer den inn? Hva med yrkesetikken min, og din, helsefagarbeiderne sin, legen sin?”

“Ja, hva med den?” Magnus ser på ham, setter seg ned. “Even kommer jo ikke til å filme i dusjen eller stell eller noe da. Han skal jo liksom filme det som kan vises. At en beboer dusjer, at du skifter på et sår, eller gir medisiner, det er jo ikke poenget. Poenget er veien dit, at det er alt for mye å gjøre for dere. Og at prosjektet mitt gir beboerne noe å se fram til, positiv energi og livsglede.” Magnus veiver med armene og slår nesten kaffekoppen hans over ende. Koppen som inneholder hans egen, private **_gode_ ** kaffe.

Isak trekker koppen til seg og tar en slurk. Ser på Magnus. “Jeg hører hva du sier, Magnus. Og jeg er jo egentlig enig. Men så er jeg skeptisk også.”

“Jeg får bruke litt tid på å overtale deg da.” Magnus smiler. “Men du snakket med Even?”

“Ja, en liten stund.”

“Hva syns du om ham da?”

“Hva jeg syns om ham? Han virket vel grei han?” Isak ser ned, kan ikke se på Magnus akkurat nå, for han må jobbe litt for å holde tilbake smilet han kjenner er på vei.

“Kjekk da. Litt din type liksom. Tenk deg det, Isak.” Magnus’ hender er i luften og maler usynlige bokstaver igjen. _“Journalist fra NRK og sykepleier finner tonen under TV produksjon._ Passer fint sammen med overskriftene om meg det.” Magnus dulter ham i skulderen når han reiser seg.

“Dust, Magnus!”

“Dust?”

“Ja, hva så om han er kjekk? Det spiller jo ingen rolle. Han er her for å gjøre en jobb liksom.”

“Jammen det er jo lov å se på folk fordi om de gjør en jobb da.”

“Magnus…”

“Så du syns han var kjekk?”

“Vet du, jeg tenkte ikke så mye over det.” Isak hører at stemmen ikke er helt stødig, den sprekker litt på slutten. For var det noe han faktisk hadde lagt merke til, så var det akkurat det. At han var kjekk. Godt over middels kjekk til og med. Magnus har rett på et annet punkt også. Han er definitivt Isaks type.

Magnus ler kort. “Og det skal jeg tro på? Du er ikke så god til å lyve altså, Isak.”

“Drit i det Magnus. Dessuten, han så ut som en som er interessert i damer.”

“Og hvordan kan du si det?” Magnus kniper øynene sammen mot ham. “Gaydaren din er ikke så god, Isak, du vet det?”

“Han så bare sånn ut.” Isak vil avslutte denne samtalen nå, men det vil tydeligvis ikke Magnus.

“Fordi?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Uansett, det er uaktuelt. Jeg er ikke interessert. Ferdig.”

“Særlig.” Magnus heiser vesken opp på skulderen og reiser seg. “Men jeg må stikke. Film å rigge for fine folk! Snakkes!”

“Snakkes.” Isak må le selv om han blir litt irritert.

 

 

Magnus ass. Han kjenner ham litt for godt. Da Isak hadde pratet med Even og blikket til Even festet seg til hans, og han smilte, så kriblet det i magen. Sånn skikkelig. Isak kan jo innrømme det. For seg selv i det minste.

Han lukker rapporten og logger seg av, tar siste slurken med kaffe og setter koppen i hylla si. Han må starte på runden sin, medisiner, sårstell, hjelp og kanskje en prat med noen, før det er middag og film. Han skal til å gå ut av vaktrommet når Andreas kommer inn.

“Isak? Har du et minutt?”

Isak stopper og snur seg mot Andreas, ser på ham og på klokken sin.  “Ja? Hva er det?”

“Jeg har bare tenkt litt.” Andreas nøler litt. “Even vil følge en sykepleier når han er her, og jeg vil gjerne at det skal være deg.”

Isak kjenner det knyter og vrir seg i magen. Anders, avdelingslederen faktisk, vil ha ham til å gjøre det han ikke vil. Isak svelger. “Eh, jeg kan si nei?”

Andreas ser på ham. “Du kan det Isak, det er lov å si nei. Men jeg vil likevel helst at det skal være du som er sykepleieren som blir vist fram på NRK. Du er fagansvarlig, dyktig, rolig, prater godt for deg.” Isak himler med øynene av akkurat det. “Og du har ekstremt god kontakt med beboerne.”

“Det er mange andre som har god kontakt med beboerne også, Andreas. Eva for eksempel, Aina…”

“Også er du mann.”

“Mann?”

Andreas nikker. “Du skjønner vel det?”

“At jeg skal si ja fordi jeg er mannlig sykepleier mener du? Nei, vet du hva, det skjønner jeg faktisk ikke.” Det mangler bare at Andreas vil at han skal være den som er med fordi han er homo også liksom. “Du syns ikke det er litt sånn kjønns… ja ikke diskriminerende, men kjønnskvotert da? “

Andreas rister på hodet. “Kanskje. Men Sana er med, hun er lege og  Magnus er med. Trude er med om de vil at det skal være med en helsefagarbeider. Derfor ville jeg gjerne hatt med deg. To menn og to damer.”

“Det burde jo ikke gå på kjønn, men på hvem som har lyst, Andreas. Tror du jeg klarer å gjøre noen god jobb om jeg gjør det fordi DU vil, og ikke fordi JEG vil?” Isak rister på hodet. Han syns dette er urimelig. Et urimelig krav fra Andreas. Han blir irritert av det, og både hører og kjenner at han er kvass i svaret.

“Kanskje ikke.” Andreas nøler litt. “Men kan du i alle fall tenke litt på det da? Vær så snill?” Andreas legger hånden på skulderen hans.

Og Isak nikker.

Han kan tenke på det, det kan han klare.

  


I løpet av vakten kommer tankene inn i hodet. Han prøver å få dem bort, han vil jo ikke dette. Vil ikke bli filmet, vil ikke være en som blir eksponert. Men det er litt vanskelig å ikke tenke på det også. Det Magnus sa for eksempel, om at det kanskje er fint å få satt litt fokus på hvordan livet på sykehjemmet faktisk er? Hvordan arbeidspresset er, hvordan dagene med alt for lite tid til hver enkelt beboer gnager på samvittigheten til både ham selv og de andre ansatte. Han tenker litt på det Andreas sa også. Ordene hans har ikke så stor tyngde som Magnus sine, men de er jo der. Ligger og murrer blant alle de andre tankene.

 

At det sniker seg noen blå øyne, rufsete blondt hår og et strålende smil innimellom alle de sykepleierfaglige tankene, det putter han lett bakerst i hodet, ned i en liten svart boks. Den boksen som inneholder alle håpløse forelskelser og havarerte forhold han har hatt. Han skal jo ikke falle for noen igjen. Han er veldig fornøyd med singeltilværelsen og rollen han har som ukringkastet fagansvarlig sykepleier Isak Valtersen. 

Punktum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et halvt skritt frem og det samme tilbake? Eller et halvt skritt frem og bom stopp?
> 
> Takk til alle dere som tålmodig har ventet på denne oppdateringen, glad for alle som henger med. Hektisk RL om dagen, men skal prøve med ukentlig oppdatering, kanskje litt oftere. Vi får se hvordan ting løper av gårde.  
> Men uansett postetempo; Tusen, tusen takk for alle spekulasjoner, tanker og hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Setter som alltid utrolig stor pris på dem, og de gir meg et ekstra puff i baken til å kjappe på med å få historien videre. ❤❤
> 
> Ane_RIkke har som vanlig kommentert og pirket for meg, hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg? Og Livreddare - min sykehjemsguru - har også vært igjennom kapittelet. Tusen takk til dere begge! ❤
> 
> Jeg blir veldig glad for å høre hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet også, så sleng inn en kommentar! ❤


	6. Mormor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er fortsatt mandag.  
> Even stikker innom mormor en tur etter Isaks bestemte "Nei".

Når Even forlater vaktrommet, Andreas og Isak, blir han gående og tenke litt på det Isak sa. Hvordan skal de klare å ta nok hensyn til beboerne og de pårørende i denne programserien. Han er sikker på at produksjonen og Frank har en plan på det, men samtidig skjønner han hvor tankene til Isak kommer fra. Even tenker spesielt på mormor. Hvordan hadde han selv reagert om han plutselig hadde fått sett henne på TV uten at han hadde vært klar over det? Og hvordan hadde han reagert om det hadde kommet opplysninger om henne som han ikke hadde likt, hadde vært feil, eller om hun hadde blitt fremstilt på en måte som gjorde at han ikke kjente henne igjen?

Han finner ingen svar, men bestemmer seg for å gå innom henne før han forlater sykehjemmet. Det er ikke lenge siden han var hos henne sist, men det kan liksom ikke bli for ofte heller.

 

Utenfor rom 10 blir han stående og nøle litt. Det er litt rart å tenke på at mormor er her nå. Hun som alltid har vært så sprek og selvgående. Helt fram til for litt over en måned siden, da hun falt og brakk lårbenet. Det var ganske dramatisk, selv om det gikk bra. Men hun ble avhengig av rullestol og hjelp. Også er det det såret hun har på det andre beinet. Det som hun fikk da hun ramlet ut av rullestolen fordi hun prøvde å klare seg selv istedenfor å ringe på hjelp. Hun fikk en lang flenge i leggen som gror sent.

Even banker på døren, hører et muntert _kom inn_ fra den andre siden av døren, og går inn.

Mormor sitter i godstolen sin ved vinduet, med Ipaden i fanget og kaffekoppen på bordet ved siden av seg. Hun ser opp og et stort smil brer seg over ansiktet hennes.

“Even! Så godt å se deg. Kom inn, kom inn!” Hun vinker ham bort til seg.

Even går med lange skritt over gulvet, bøyer seg ned for å gi henne en klem. “Hei!” Det lukter mormor. Den gode, trygge lukten som er barndom, fang og ubekymrede dager.

Han setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av henne, ser seg kjapt rundt i rommet. Ser på de kjente tingene hun har fått med seg hit og plassert rundt på det lille rommet hun har. De små gjenstandene, fulle av minner, som hun har satt, sikkert ikke tilfeldig, rundt omkring. Og ikke minst bildene som står tett i tett på kommoden.

Blikket til Even sveiper over bildene av hele familien. Mamma og pappa, Espen og ham, tante Rikke, onkel Arne og kusinene, morfar. Og helt fremst, et lite, litt falmet bilde av tante June. Det er eldre enn de andre bildene. Hun var sikkert ikke mer enn rundt 18 da det bildet ble tatt. Hun smiler mot ham fra bildet, men smilet når ikke hele ansiktet hennes. Hun smiler ikke med øynene. Han blunker kjapt når han ser på  henne, trekker pusten og drar blikket bort fra bildet og ser på mormor i stedet.

“Du ser på bildet av June, Even. Tenker du på henne?” Mormor smiler det varme gode smilet.

Han rister på hodet “Nei, ikke til vanlig, Men det hender jo, spesielt når jeg ser bilder av henne.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Men selv om hun gjorde det hun gjorde, så trenger ikke det si noe om deg, Even. Du er du, June var June.”

“Jeg vet det.” Han skyver tankene litt bort. Det er for vondt å tenke på henne, for vondt å tenke på de mørke stedene han selv har vært. Likevel klarer han ikke å la være å fortsette når mormor ser på ham. “Også tenker jeg litt da, hvordan det hadde vært om hun hadde fått all den hjelpen som jeg har fått.”

 

Mormor rister på hodet. Øynene hennes blir triste.“June ville ikke ha hjelp, Even. Morfar og jeg prøvde. Gudene skal vite at vi prøvde. Mammaen din også. Og mange andre. Men hun ville ikke.”

Even nikker. “Det skremmer meg litt da. For alle har alltid sagt at vi er så like. ”

Mormor bøyer seg fram, tar hånden hans og klemmer den. “Jeg vet det, Evenmin, men det er ikke sikkert dere er det, selv om mange sier det.”

Even ser på mormor . “Kanskje ikke, men fortsatt er den jo der, sykdommen vi har til felles, og hva den gjør med meg når det er mørkt. Det er det som er så skummelt.”

“Det er det.” Bestemor klemmer hånden hans igjen. “Men du tar tak i sykdommen din på en annen måte enn June, Even. Du lytter til kroppen din, du tar medisinene dine, du går til psykologen, du er åpen om det og godtar den. Samtidig så gjør du ditt for å leve _med_ den. June gjorde ikke det. Hun skjøv den bort, lot som den ikke var der. Og det gikk ikke bra.” Mormor trekker pusten mens ordene henger litt i luften.

“Nei.” Even trekker pusten. Vil egentlig ikke snakke om det, men det var jo han som brakte det på banen.  

Og mormor lar det ikke ligge. “Og mye er annerledes nå Even. Bare oppmerksomheten rundt og kunnskapen om sykdommen gjør sitt til at det for mange er lettere å leve med den, lettere å akseptere, lettere å ta i mot hjelp. Ikke for alle selvfølgelig, men for mange.”

“Kanskje det.” Even nikker, pirker litt på en flekk han har på buksen. Kjenner litt på uroen i magen og klumpen i halsen.

“Dessuten, så er du også litt lik meg, Even, litt samme type.”

“Å?” Even ser opp på mormor, må smile. Å være litt lik mormor er ikke ham i mot.

“Ja, se på meg da. Jeg sitter her, lenket til rullestolen, og det har jeg faen ikke tid til.”

Even må le, mormor som banner betyr at engasjementet er på topp. Hun smiler til ham når hun fortsetter. “Men hvis beinet mitt skal så bra som det kan, må jeg legge fra meg litt hastverk og høre på de som jobber her. Ikke drive med surr på egen hånd som jeg gjorde da jeg falt.” Mormor rister på hodet. “For eksempel fysioterapeuten min, hun er ikke så dum altså. Hun sier jeg kan kalle meg sta eller utålmodig etter eget ønske, bare jeg kan overlate til henne å avgjøre hva som er best for beinet. Jeg hører på flinke folk som kan noe om situasjonen, selv om jeg ikke vil. Sånn som du gjør, Even. Så du og jeg er klare til å gripe sjansene vi får, og gjøre noe ut av det.” Mormor lener seg tilbake og legger hendene i fanget.  

“Jeg vil ha den siste rest livet og være glad for det jeg får til istedenfor å tenke på det jeg ikke får til, for det får jeg ikke gjort noe med.” Hun lener seg fram igjen, øynene hennes lyser mot ham. “Jeg kan rulle rundt i stolen min, jeg har et hode som fungerer, jeg har en god familie, folkene her er flinke, jeg har pad og pc, og kan følge med på verden utenfor fra her jeg sitter.” Mormor tar en liten pause igjen. Legger hodet på skakke som hun pleier og ser på ham med varme i blikket. “Og sånn er du litt også, Even. Du griper sjansene du får uansett hva de innebærer og gjør noe ut av det. I alle fall har du gjort det til nå”

Even tenker på det mormor sier. Han har vel ikke alltid gjort akkurat det, men det trenger ikke hun å vite. Dessuten, mye av det hun sier er jo sant. “Sant det. Og kanskje du har rett, kanskje jeg er litt som deg.” Han smiler og reiser seg. Henter seg en kopp i skapet over kommoden og skjenker kaffe av kaffekannen som står på bordet. Setter seg ned igjen.

“Hva driver du med om dagen da Even?”

Even smiler mot henne. “Jeg er faktisk her på jobb. NRK skal lage en dokumentar herfra.”

“Herfra?”

“Ja, en dokumentar om livet på sykehjemmet, med spesielt fokus på det Magnus Fossbakken driver med her.”

“Ååå” Bestemor smiler. “Magnus. Han er en flott ung mann altså. Så mye han klarer å stelle i stand. Han er helten her på huset han. Han og Isak.”

“Isak?”

“Ja, en av de mannlige sykepleierne her. Han er så hyggelig og flink. Han pleier å stelle såret mitt når han er på jobb på formiddagene. Og en sånn kjekk mann da.” Bestemor nikker av sine egne ord.

“Ja, jeg tror jeg møtte ham i sted da jeg fikk omvisning her.”

Hun lener seg fram. “Jeg tror han liker gutter Even.”

Even svelger kjapt. Mormor er som vanlig rett fram, legger ingenting imellom. Han tar fram strengestemmen sin og ser på henne. “Mormor!”

“Hva? Det var bare noe han sa i forbifarten da han stelte såret mitt en dag. Jeg spurte om han hadde kjæreste, han som var så kjekk. Og da svarte han at han bare fant feil mann, så han gadd ikke mer. Han gløttet kjapt må meg etter at han hadde sagt det, akkurat som jeg skulle si noe på det. Men jeg gjorde jo ikke det, og da sa ikke han mer heller.”

“Okey?” Even rister på hodet av mormor. Alltid nysgjerrig, men allikevel den beste.

“Ja, og han er liksom så god da. Han hadde vært noe for deg, Even.”

Even kjenner han blir varm, men rister på hodet. “Nei. Jeg tror ikke det. Jeg er… etter sist… jeg er ferdig med det. Blir for mye greier. Jeg tror jeg har det best alene.”

“Ingen har det best alene, Even. Ingen.”

  
  


_Ingen har det best alene, Even. Ingen._

 

Ordene fra mormor farer som et ekko gjennom hodet hans når han går hjem. **_Han_ **har det best alene. Even er bestemt på det. Han kan ikke begi seg ut på den veien igjen. Men selv om han har bestemt seg for det, kan han ikke la være å tenke på Isak når han går mot inngangen til sin egen bygård. Smilet hans hadde vært så varmt, selv om avvisningen til TV-prosjektet hadde vært kontant. Øynene hans var så nydelig grønne, og det var et skinn i dem som Even ikke kunne beskrive, det var noe med dem. Og den lille latteren i stemmen når Andreas hadde kommentert kaffen hans.

Even blir litt varm i magen av å tenke på ham, klarer faktisk å mane fram bilde av ham. Kjenner på en liten dirring i kroppen når Isak smiler til ham fra bildet han har i hodet. Han svelger tungt og skyver den dirrende følelsen bestemt bort.

Han kan ikke.

Han har det best alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begge påstår altså at de har det best alene.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Ane_Rikke har hatt en helt vannvittig tålmodighet med meg og dette kapittelet. Tror enkelte deler har blitt skrevet om tre-fire ganger gitt.. tusen takk for at du gang på gang venter, retter, støtter og kommer med gode innspill og forslag!❤❤
> 
> Tusen millioner takk for alle fine kommentarer, spekulasjoner og tanker dere delte etter forrige kapittel. Jeg digger dere alle! ❤❤
> 
> Nye tanker og nye spekulasjoner, bare en liten kommentar eller hjerte på dette kapittelet tas i mot med begeistring. Alt dere kommer med gjør meg veldig glad!


	7. Kollegakomplott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er onsdag, to dager siden Even var på sykehjemmet og Isak er på jobb.

 

Isak har tenkt mye på TV-greiene helt siden han snakket med Even på mandag. Han er fortsatt veldig skeptisk til hele opplegget, men kjenner at entusiasmen til Magnus har smittet litt over på ham. Ikke sånn fullstendig smittet, men litt sånn at han kjenner at det kanskje muligens kan komme noe positivt ut av at NRK er hos dem og filmer, kanskje det kan sette fokus både på lav bemanning og stort arbeidspress.

Fortsatt sitter skepsisen ganske godt fast i ham når han tenker på beboerne. Han er usikker på om han hadde likt at for eksempel hans bestemor hadde blitt vist fram på TV som et bilde på noe som ikke fungerer i samfunnet. Og hvordan kommer beboerne til å bli framstilt? Og de ansatte? Han kjenner det er mange ting han må få svar på før han med hånden på hjertet kan si at dette er greit.

 

Sana kommer inn på personalrommet og nikker mot ham.

“Går det bra med såret til Fru Bech?”

Isak nikker. “Jada, det gror fint. Lenge siden du har sett på det?”

“Har ikke vært innom siden før helgen, men jeg regner med du hadde sagt fra om det hadde vært noe.”

“Jada, hadde det. Det ser veldig bra ut.”

“Flott.” Sana synker ned på en stol. “Faen, Isak. Det er helt jævlig nå. Jeg rekker ikke alt jeg skal i løpet av dagen, jeg sitter og skriver rapporter til langt utover kvelden hver dag, og nå til helgen har jeg legevakttjeneste i tillegg. Jeg har nesten ikke sett Yousef de siste fjorten dagene.”

Isak ser på henne. “Hva skjer?”

“Den andre legen, Larsen, er sykemeldt. Jeg må ta alle henvendelser herfra, i tillegg til alt jeg har på kontoret. Og så er det kommunelegefunksjonen, der det er vurderinger og møter med NAV og andre instanser.” Sana sukker. Isak ser på henne. Det er jammen ikke ofte Sana synker sammen sånn. Hun er den som har energi og guts i alle situasjoner. Iallefall utad.

“Men kan du ikke si fra deg noe da, Sana?”

Sana rister på hodet. “Kan ikke det, Isak. Det vet du.”

“Ja, jeg vet jo det. Men du, ta vare på deg selv også da. Det er jo ingen som takker deg når du ligger der helt utbrent.”

“Du høres ut som Yousef.”

“Yousef er en klok mann, så det kan jeg godt leve med.” Isak dytter Sana lett i skulderen. Hun legger hodet i hendene og sukker. Isak drikker litt kaffe og faller litt inn i sitt eget hode. Kanskje Sana har noen flere tanker om dette NRK-prosjektet. Han ser opp på henne i det hun glipper med øynene. “Du Sana, kan jeg spørre om en ting før du sovner der du sitter?”

Sana ser opp på ham. “Jeg sovner ikke, jeg bare hviler øynene.”

“Mm.”

“Men hva lurte du på?” Hun hviler hodet i den ene hånden, lukker øynene langsomt og åpner dem igjen, like langsomt.

“Nei, det er bare dette NRK-prosjektet. Hva tenker du om det?”

“Hvorfor spør du?”

“Nei, det er bare det med beboerne da, og taushetsplikt, familiene deres, vår yrkesetikk og sånn. Er det greit liksom?”

“Vet du, Isak?” Sana retter seg opp og setter øynene i ham. “Jeg tenker det er fint jeg, om Even kan følge meg en hel dag, så får Norges befolkning se hvordan det er å være lege med  kommunelegeansvar, et sykehjem å være ansvarlig for i tillegg til allmennpraksis. Det er helt greit at alle får se hvor slitsomt det er å være lege her, så kanskje folk slutter å klage på ventetid før legetimer, at leger bare golfer og tjener sykt fett. Det er nemlig ikke så sykt fett å ha seks års studielån, jobbe rævva av seg og være helt utslitt når du er 27.” Tårene står i øynene på Sana når hun sier det siste. Hun blunker raskt og trekker pusten. Isak reiser seg og går rundt bordet og setter seg ved siden av henne. Legger armen rundt skulderen hennes, hun lener seg inntil ham og puster ut. “Sorry Isak. Jeg er bare så sliten.”

“Du trenger ikke å unnskylde deg, jeg ser det. Og du har på en måte rett.”

“Ja, jeg har det.” Hun er bestemt. “Dessuten, Even kommer til å gjøre en fantastisk jobb med den serien. Han er dritflink.”

“Kjenner du ham?”

“Litt. Han var kamerat med Elias og Yousef før de begynte å studere på forskjellige steder. Tror ikke de sees så ofte lenger.”

“Okey? Men han er flink liksom? Ikke sånn sensasjonsjager?”

“Nope. Mer opptatt av å formidle fakta og virkelighet.”

Isak nikker. “Har du mye du må gjøre akkurat nå?”

“Ingenting som brenner. Akkurat nå.”

“Legg deg på sofaen en halvtimes tid. Jeg skal skrive noen statusrapporter, vekker deg om det kommer noen.”

Sana ser på ham. “Takk Isak.”

  


Etter en halvtime går Isak bort og vekker Sana. Hun ser forskremt på ham når han tar forsiktig på skulderen hennes.

“Sana? Du må våkne.”

“Hæ?” Sana setter seg opp med et rykk.

Isak må le litt av henne. “Du må våkne Sana.”

“Åja, ja.” Hun setter seg opp, ser på ham. “Du Isak? Det er ikke så ille altså. Jeg håper ikke du…”

“Sana. Serr. Dette blir mellom oss. Slapp av.”

“Takk.” Sana ser ned på hendene sine. “Jeg klarer det, jeg gjør det. Det er bare det at det er litt mye akkurat nå da.”

“Jeg skjønner det.” Isak smiler forsiktig til henne og nikker. “Ikke tenk på det. Vi kan late som det ikke har skjedd i det hele tatt.”

“Fint.”

Sana reiser seg og går ut av vaktrommet. Etter et par minutter kommer hun inn igjen.

“Isak?”

“Hm?”

“Er du helt sikker på at du ikke skal si ja til Even?”

Isak ser på henne, kjenner at han smaler øynene og rynker brynene. “Hva mener du?”

“Nei, det er bare det at dette er noe av det vi kan få fram da, når han er her. At det er sånn det er. I alle fall er det det jeg vil prøve å få fram når han skal følge meg. At dagene ikke strekker til. At det er alt for mye press både på meg, på deg og de andre som jobber her.”

Isak nikker. Sana har et poeng. Det er bare alt det andre.

“Jeg ser hva du mener, Sana. Jeg lover, jeg skal tenke på det. Nå har både du, Magnus og Andreas vært på meg.” Isak sukker litt.

“Det er bare fordi du er dyktig vet du Isak. Det er derfor vi vil ha deg med.”

“Så du har snakket med Andreas om det?” Isak kjenner en blanding av irritasjon og latter brygge i magen. Irritasjon fordi de gjør det, latter på grunn av ansiktsuttrykket til Sana akkurat nå. Det kunne gjerne stått skyldig i hele pannen hennes.

“Eh, næhei.” Sana blunker og snur seg. “Men jeg må gå jeg, Isak.”

“Sana?” Isak hever stemmen etter henne.

“Vi snakkes Isak. Kos deg videre på vakt.” Og så er hun borte.

 

Isak står igjen midt på vaktrommet og føler at han har blitt en del av et lite kollegakomplott. Samtidig så blir han litt glad over ordene fra Sana. Det betyr faktisk ganske mye at hun syns han gjør en god jobb.

Og så er han glad for at Sana kan slippe noen inn, hun også.

At de kan være der for hverandre.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kollegakomplott, eller er Isak mer på gli, eller begge deler kanskje?
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for så mange nydelige kommentarer ❤❤ Så glad for at dere likte mormor Bech. Jeg kan garantere at det kommer mer fra henne! Noen av dere påpeker at det går fint an å ha det bra alene også. Og selvfølgelig gjør det det. Men mormor Bech deler nok ikke den tanken, og i alle fall ikke når det gjelder Even... 
> 
> Tusen takk igjen til Ane_Rikke for hjelp og støtte; og til Livreddare for sykehjemssjekking. Dere er så gode å ha! ❤❤
> 
> Som alltid, kommentarer og tanker rundt kapittelet setter jeg stor pris på å høre! ❤


	8. Hva er det med deg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Første filmdag.  
> Mandag, en uke etter Evens første møte med de ansatte på Fristaden.

Det er første filmdag, og Even er litt nervøs. Hvordan kommer det til å gå, hvordan kommer de til å ta imot ham og spørsmålene hans. Hvordan kan han være sikker på at det han gjør er innafor med tanke på alle regler og retningslinjer, alle prosedyrer og taushetsbelagte anliggender som han kommer til å støte på i dette prosjektet. Ordene til Isak har satt seg litt fast hos ham. Men samtidig håper han så inderlig at de kommer til å få til et bra program.

Det er en helt ny setting for Even og han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal gripe det an. Tenker kanskje at han må følge det de ansatte sier og bare kutte og redigere når han er ferdig med å filme. Det er jo en selvfølge at personopplysninger og private ting ikke er greit å dele med det langstrakte landet, samtidig så må kanskje noe personlig bli nødt til å bli med.

Han får høre med Frank.

I dag skal han uansett filme en sekvens med Magnus og arrangementet hans, og forhåpentligvis snakke med Sana. Han har dessuten ikke helt gitt slipp på tanken om å få følge Isak på noen av hans vakter, men det aner ham at det kommer til å bli vanskelig å få ham på gli. Han var jo ikke så veldig positiv til prosjektet da de pratet sammen for en uke siden, Even hadde merket det godt. Men det er noe med ham. Noe med hele mannen som tiltaler Even. Isak gir ham en følelse han ikke har hatt på veldig, veldig lenge. En følelse han har kjempet mot, og fortsatt kommer til å kjempe mot.

 

Inne på avdelingen møter han en strålende Magnus som kommer mot ham med åpne armer.

“Even! My man! Dette blir så fett, å få lov å vise hvordan det kan holdes et kult arrangement på et sykehjem. Vise at det ikke er bare trekkspill, felegnikk og salmesang her!”

“Hei! Jeg gleder meg til å se hvordan det foregår, hvordan dere organiserer alt her! Jeg må bare gjøre klart utstyret. Jeg tenker jeg går rundt og filmer litt mens du holder på, og så får vi prate litt etterpå? Høres det greit ut?”

“Helt topp. Vi kommer til å ha quizen i dagligstuen, så det er bare å gjøre seg klar.” Magnus ser på klokken. “Vi starter ikke før 10, så du har litt tid på deg.”

  


Han går litt rundt på avdelingen og kikker. Ser egentlig etter Sana, men han kikker litt sånn tilfeldig etter en høyreist, slank sykepleier også. Han ser ingen av dem, rister kjapt av seg den lille skuffelsen han kjenner og går tilbake for å sette opp filmutstyret sitt. Han har fått opp stativet når han merker at det står noen bak ryggen hans. Han snur seg rundt, og må smile når han ser hvem det er.

“Hei!”

Isak ser på ham og nikker mot utstyret. “Hei. Mye greier?”

“Ja, det må litt til.” Even setter fra seg kameraet han var på vei til å heise opp på stativet. “Men du? Jeg skulle spurt deg om en ting igjen jeg. Er du helt sikker på at jeg ikke kan få følge deg på noen vakter? Filme og prate litt med deg.”

Isak ser på ham litt for lenge, før han nikker. “Ja.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Even kjenner han blir litt skuffet, men tar på seg den profesjonelle masken og skyver det bort.

“Nei, jeg… altså, jeg har litt problemer med dette med å la et filmteam følge meg på jobb da.” Han bøyer hodet og ser ned. “Også er jeg livredd for å bryte taushetsplikten.”

“Jeg skjønner det, men du kan jo bare be meg gå da, når det ikke passer at jeg er der.”

“Joda, men så har det noe med meg og gjøre også. Jeg er ikke så komfortabel med å være i fokus da. Og slett ikke foran et kamera.”

“Du kommer til å være perfekt foran kameraet.” Even vet ikke helt hvor ordene kommer fra, men han mener det jo.

“Særlig.” Isak rister på hodet. “Sorry ass. Jeg er sikkert bare teit, men jeg tror ikke det.”

“Ikke teit, og det er helt greit.” Even må bare ta et skritt tilbake. Overtalelser kommer ikke til å funke her, det merker han. Men han kan jo gi ham en åpning da. “Men si fra da, hvis du ombestemmer deg. Skal ikke filme sykepleiere i dag uansett. I dag skal jeg filme Magnus sitt opplegg, kanskje prate litt med ham, også er Sana neste.”

“Sana?” Isak ser på ham.

“Ja? Legen.”

“Jaja,” Isak ler så hele ansiktet stråler. “Jeg vet jo hvem Sana er. Vi har kjent hverandre i over ti år nå.”

“Wow. Kult å jobbe med noen som man har kjent så lenge da.”

“Ja, det er det. Vi gikk på Nissen sammen.”

“Så dere er like gamle?”

“Jepp, 27 begge to..”

Even nikker til det, og Isak ser på ham. “Men jeg må nesten jobbe litt jeg. Lykke til med filminga da,” Isak ler kort “ og med Magnus.”

 

Han blir stående og se etter Isak som går bort til en gruppe beboere som sitter i stuen. Han setter seg ned, prater med dem. Even ser at de smiler. Isak legger en hånd på underarmen til en av damene, på skulderen til en av mennene, smiler og nikker. Og får nikk og smil tilbake. Når han reiser seg, ser han på klokken, før han ser seg bakover mot Even igjen. Even drar blikket til seg og later som han er opptatt av kameraet han har i hånden. Men med en gang Isak snur seg rundt igjen og går videre, følger Even ham med blikket.

 

Dagligstuen er full av mennesker, både beboere og ansatte. Even tenker at noen av dem som har kommet til er pårørende, ettersom det er en del yngre mennesker der også. Det er quiz som står på programmet, og alle som er der har dannet lag rundt små bord. Even ser etter Isak, og får øye på ham ved et bord sammen med to eldre menn og en dame. En ung jente kommer bort til ham og prikker ham på skulderen. Hun ser stresset og fortvilet ut. Biter seg i leppen og nøler litt før hun begynner å prate når Isak ser opp på henne. Isak reiser seg og de går sammen bort fra bordet. De kommer mot Even og han hører bruddstykker av samtalen.

_“Jeg visste ikke helt hva jeg skulle gjøre, så da måtte jeg bare spørre.” Den unge jenta høres nervøs ut._

_“Det går fint, det er ikke så lett.” Isak klapper henne forsiktig på skulderen._

_“Jeg har lest om det da, og jeg har gjort det før, men ble så usikker.”_

_“Slapp av. Alt i orden. Du skulle egentlig ikke vært der alene i det hele tatt.”_

_“Nei?” Jenta ser på Isak, blikket hennes flakker litt før hun ser ned._

_“Nei, du skulle hatt med deg en av oss, men ting glipper når det er mye å gjøre.”_

_“Okey. Unnskyld for at jeg begynte alene.”_

_“Du trenger ikke si unnskyld, du var satt opp på det, det var den som skulle være med deg som glemte. Fint du sa fra.”_

Isak og den unge jenta går videre utover i gangen, og Even kjenner at han står og smiler. Ikke rart at Isak får så mye skryt. For en ro og en behagelig måte å reagere på. Jenta var jo tydelig fortvilet over at hun ikke mestret det hun skulle, men Isaks var så fin med henne.

  
  


Even får mange fine sekvenser fra quizen. Både av beboere, pårørende og ansatte. Det hadde kommet en del beboere inn fra somatisk avdeling også, så stuen var ganske full til slutt, og stemningen var veldig god. Magnus leste spørsmål med stødig stemme, og latter og jubel lå over forsamlingen da svarene ble lest opp og noen fant ut at de hadde rett, mens andre ristet på hodet over egne feil. Småerting mellom konkurrerende bord, Jubel og applaus til det vinnende laget.

  


Når Even har pakket sammen og står klar til å gå, trekkes han mot rommet til mormor. Han går ut i bilen med utstyret, før han går tilbake og banker på døren hennes. Han hører et blidt “kom inn” på den andre siden.

Han lukker opp døren, og blir overrasket over å se Isak der også. Isak stirrer på ham, og blikket hans virrer fra mormor til ham når mormor utbryter. “Hei Even, så koselig at du stakk innom! Jeg så du filmet på quizen i sted.”

“Ja? Jeg rakk ikke å komme bort til deg, jeg måtte konsentrere meg om å filme. Og så plutselig var du borte igjen.” Even går bort til mormor og gir henne en klem. Isak ser fortsatt forvirret ut der han står ved kommoden til mormor med en bandasje i hånden.

“Isak skal bare skifte på såret mitt, det ble så mye greier på morgenen i dag at vi måtte utsette det til nå.”

Even ser på Isak og nikker. “Det går fint, skal jeg gå ut?”

“Neinei.” Mormor rister på hodet. “Sett deg ned da Even, det gjør da ingenting at du er her. Gjør det vel, Isak?”

“Eh, neida.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Ja, Even er barnebarnet mitt, skjønner du.” Mormor nikker. “Dere har kanskje hilst?”

“Eh, ja.” Isak nikker og ser på Even som også nikker og svarer bekreftende.

“Jeg har prøvd å få Isak til å gå med på at jeg kan følge ham på noen vakter, men han vil ikke.” Even setter seg ned og ser på Isak som rister på hodet.

Mormor snur seg brått mot Isak. “Vil du ikke?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg syns kanskje det blir litt, ja, vanskelig da. Å ha et kamera med meg når jeg jobber. Det er så mye å tenke på, jeg er redd jeg ikke klarer å konsentrere meg om jobben. Det er jo taushetsplikt, personvern og så videre...”

Mormor nikker til det Isak sier, og ser på Even. “Dere har tenkt på det?”

“Selvfølgelig har vi det, mormor.” Han setter seg ned i den ledige lenestolen og ser fra henne til Isak. “Alt skal være i orden, men om Isak ikke vil, så er det helt greit altså.”

Isak smiler til ham, og Even kjenner kriblingen i magen av det smilet. Det er en deilig følelse som han må prøve å skyve det bort.

Men han klarer selvfølgelig ikke å la være å følge med på Isak når han skifter på såret til mormor. Ser på hvordan han forsiktig tar av bandasjen og renser såret mens han prater med henne. Kommenterer hvor fint såret ser ut, forklarer hva han gjør mens han jobber.

Even prøver å holde øynene på beinet til mormor, men de glir stadig over på Isak. Han ser på tungen hans som glir over leppene når han konsentrere seg og skal til å si noe til mormor. Øynene som smiler mot henne, hører stemmen hans som er varm og omsorgsfull. Og hendene hans. Som varsomt beveger seg over beinet hennes, surrer bandasjen fast med lette, men tydelig trenede bevegelser.

“Sånn da er jeg ferdig, så jeg skal la dere være i fred.” Isak drar søppelposen opp av bøtta og reiser seg. “Ha en fin dag videre, Else.” Isak nikker til henne. “Jeg ser deg vel en av dagene?” Isak ser på Even.

“Ja, jeg kommer igjen i morgen jeg vet du.” Han klarer ikke å la være å smile til Isak. Og Isak smiler tilbake, nikker. “Da ses vi i morgen.”

Han går raskt mot døren, går ut og lukker den etter seg.

 

Mormor bare ser på ham en stund før hun rister på hodet og ler kort. “Even?”

“Hva?” Even snur seg mot henne.

“Hva er det med deg?”

“Er det noe med meg da?” Even trekker på skuldrene og later som han ikke skjønner hva mormor snakker om.

“Du ble jo helt stille jo…” Mormor nikker mot døren. “Er det noe med Isak eller?” Hun smiler, det lille smilet som mormor alltid har når hun skjønner ting før noen andre gjør det.

“Nei.” Even kjenner han blir trassen og han vil helst over på noe et annet tema. “Men mormor, hva syns du om quizen? Det var gøy å filme dere altså. Engasjementet var på topp.”

“Ja du syns? Det er gøy med quiz. Få brukt de små grå litt.” Hun peker på hodet. “Og det er så hyggelig at det er så mange som kommer.”

“Jeg så det. Og jeg fikk filmet så mye fint. Skikkelig bra dag på jobb liksom.”

Mormor nikket. “Også ble det vel en bra avslutning på dagen også?”

“Hvordan da?”

“Ja, du fikk jo sittet her og se på Isak.” Mormor nikker og slipper ut et “Mhm”, et helt typisk mormor- _mhm_.

“Det ble en bra dag.” Sier han bare og reiser seg. “Men jeg må nesten stikke videre, må innom jobben og få lastet inn dagens fangst.”

“Så kort besøk?” Mormor høres litt skuffet ut.

“Jeg kommer jo igjen, mormor. Både i morgen og sikkert resten av uken også.”

“Jaja, du får jobbe på Even. Men ta vare på deg selv også da.”

“Jeg gjør det.” Even nikker og gir mormor en klem. “Jeg gjør det.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapitler. Mange som liker relasjonen Isak-Sana like godt som meg.❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke og Livreddare har vært innom kapittelet og fikset og realitetskontrollert. Tusen takk til dere begge! ❤❤
> 
> Setter utrolig stor pris på alle kommentarer, korte og lange, spekulasjoner og tolkninger - alt hva dere kan komme med!


	9. NRK-prosjektet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak kommer på jobb tirsdag, dagen etter Evens første filmdag.

Det er hektisk stemning på vaktrommet når Isak kommer på jobb tirsdag. Andreas står der og veiver snakker med høy stemme, men Isak hører ikke hva han sier på grunn av alle andre som prater. Magnus ser helt oppløst ut mens munnen hans beveger seg uavbrutt og både Eva og Sana står der og fekter med armene mens leppene beveger seg. Isak skjønner ikke en dritt. 

"HEI!" han roper nesten inn i rommet. "Hva skjer?"

Alle menneskene på vaktrommet snur seg brått mot ham og ser på ham. Andreas rister på hodet. "Du kommer bare til å bli glad for det, Isak. Men vi andre syns dette er skikkelig trist."

"Hæ?"

"NRK-prosjektet er over."

"Hva?" Isak ser på dem, skjønner ikke hva de snakker om. 

"Prosjektet er over." Andreas rister på hodet. "Frank, han fra NRK som hadde satt i gang, har underslått millioner fra NRK, og sitter nå fengslet. Og Even, når han skjønte hva Frank hadde gjort, så ble han så forbannet at han ba om forflyttning til en annen avdeling. Han har visst allrede fått jobb som utenrikskorrespondent til Indre Mongolia. Tok visst fly allerede i går kveld. "

"Hæ?" Isak ser fra den ene til den andre. Magnus er knust, han ser tårene trille nedover kinnene hans. Dette hadde jo vært Magnus' store sjanse til å stråle på norsk TV. Sana fikler irritert med en mappe hun holder i hånden. Tydelig sint hun også. Nå får hun ikke anledning til å vise hele den norske befolkningen hvordan det er å være lege på et sykehjem i tillegg til å være allmennpraktiserende?

Isak ser fra den ene til den andre en gang til, før han snur seg og går ut av vaktrommet. 

Lettelsen skyller egentlig over ham, ikke fler kameraer rundt ham. Puh. 

Men så kommer han på det. 

Nå kommer han jo ikke til å få se Even, den kjekkeste mannen han hadde møtt på lenge mer heller. 

Det var da som faen også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, da endte historien her da. Med Even som utenrikorrespondent, irritert Sana, knust Magnus og en halvfornøyd Isak..... 
> 
> Også på en så fin dag som denne da. 😉
> 
> Første dagen i den andre vårmåneden og greier. Ute skinner solen og fuglene kvitrer. 
> 
> Men kanskje det løser seg?


	10. Det skal han klare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har akkurat kommet ut fra rommet til Else etter å ha stelt såret mens Even så på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. april i dag, så kapittel 9 som kom tidligere i kveld var årets Aprilsnarr fra meg... og har ingenting i denne historien å gjøre...😂😂😂 Jeg klarte bare ikke å la være på en dag som denne... 
> 
> Her kommer det riktige kapittelet, som fortsetter rett etter kapittel 8. ❤❤

Pulsen banker i halsen når han stenger døren og lener ryggen sin mot den.

Han liker ikke å ha pårørende eller andre besøkende på rommet til beboerne når han skifter på sår, hjelper med stell eller andre ting. En kollega er helt greit, men pårørende er skikkelig ubehagelig. Føler alltid at de følger med på hver eneste lille bevegelse. Men han har aldri reagert sånn før. Han trodde en stund at han aldri kom til å få surret den bandasjen fast. Det kjentes ut som han hadde blikket til Even på seg hele tiden. Han hadde sikkert ikke det, men det føltes sånn.

Isak trekker pusten flere ganger, godt ned i lungene, og puster langsomt ut før han går over til søppelkassene og kaster posen han har i hånden. Han skvetter når han hører en dør åpne seg, men puster ut når han ser at det er døren til rom 12, og sønnen til Inger kommer ut. Isak hilser vennlig på ham, og sønnen hilser tilbake.

  


Inne på vaktrommet blir han først stående og kikke seg rundt. Han kikker på benken som er full av kaffekopper og på bordet der det ligger magasiner og fagartikler spredt utover. En skål sjokolade står og vipper på kanten av en bok om klinisk sykepleie. Isak tenker at det sikkert er studenten som har lagt den igjen.

Han setter skålen ned på bordet og tar seg en sjokoladebit. Lar den smelte i munnen et øyeblikk, nyter smaken av den mørke sjokoladen som er akkurat så bitter at den kiler litt øverst i kjeven, før han går over gulvet og henter koppen sin. Skjenker en kopp kaffe og tar en slurk. Han grøsser når den lunka væsken treffer munnhulen, og ødelegger sjokoladesmaken, men svelger med et oppgitt pust. Tømmer resten av kaffen i vasken og tenker at han godt kan vente med kaffe til han kommer hjem.

Hele hodet hans er fylt opp med filming og kameramann, sårskift og blå øyne. Gjorde han forresten sårskiftet riktig? Husket han å rense såret før han la på ny bandasje? Strammet han bandasjen for mye? For lite? Hadde han tatt underlaget bort fra skammelen til Else da han var ferdig?  Faen, han husker jo ikke noe av det. Men han kan jo ikke gå inn der igjen og spørre heller.

Dessuten, han smiler for seg selv når tanken kommer, han er ganske sikker på at Else hadde sagt fra om det var noe han hadde glemt eller gjort feil.

  


“Halla Isak! Har nesten ikke sett deg i dag jeg!” Magnus kommer sveivende inn på vaktrommet, kommer helt bort.

Isak snur seg mot ham. “Nei, det ble litt hektisk før du startet, også tok jo quizen litt tid og litt forskjellig etterpå.”

“Mm.” Magnus setter seg ned på en stol, legger den ene albuen over stolryggen og lener seg mot veggen i stedet for ryggen på stolen. “Men sykt kult å ha Even her altså. Han filma masse. Og så snakket jeg med ham etterpå. Skikkelig fin fyr altså. Han bryr seg virkelig om det som skjer her. Hvordan det er å være her liksom.”

“Jaha?” Isak ser på ham. “Hvordan da?”

“Nei, han spurte om alt liksom. Hvorfor jeg hadde startet med alle de aktivitetene jeg har, og hvilke konsekvenser det har fått, både for beboere, ansatte og pårørende. Hva jeg syns var det beste med det og hva som var det vanskeligste. Hvordan jeg merker forskjell på beboerne da og nå liksom.” Magnus trekker pusten. “Han virket ordentlig engasjert liksom. Oppriktig og interessert”

“Kanskje ikke så rart? Mormoren hans er Else på rom 10.” Isak gløtter bort på Magnus som nikker.

“Jeg vet det. Han fortalte det. Men ledelsen i NRK visste ikke noe om det da de gav Even oppdraget. Han fortalte det. Det er ikke noe greier med at mormoren er her altså”

“Okey.” Isak snur seg rundt, henter et glass ned fra skapet og fyller det med vann. “Så det var greit? Å bli intervjuet og filmet liksom?”

Magnus ser på ham og nikker bestemt. “Ja!”

“Men… men spurte han om noe når han filmet? Under quizen mener jeg?” Isak vet ikke helt hvorfor han spør.

“Nei, da bare filmet han. Han fortalte at han pleide å  filme først, og gjøre intervjuer etterpå. Vi satt her, det var veldig naturlig. Nesten akkurat som når vi prater nå, bare at han hadde  satt opp et kamera bak seg selv. Og han sa at han bruker mest av lyden fra intervjuet, at lyden fra intervjuet ligger over bildene fra quizen ....”

“Åssen da?”

“Det vi snakket om som angikk quizen skal legges over bildene fra quizen. Vi snakket **_mye_ ** om puben, og den kommer han til å sende et helt kamerateam for å filme. Også var vi innom noen av de andre arrangementene også, så han kommer sikkert til å filme noen av dem også. Det er kult da!” Magnus nikker og smiler, kaster innpå et par sjokoladebiter.

Isak nikker. Han skal til å si noe i det det ringer fra rom åtte. “Vi får prates senere, Magnus. Jeg må nesten gå.”

“Yes. Jeg stikker hjem nå! Ses i morgen?”

“Ses i morgen.” Isak går avgårde mot rom åtte.

  
  


 

Eva kommer smilende inn på vaktrommet rett før vaktskiftet. “Hei Isak! Gikk det bra med filmingen i dag eller?”

Isak nikker. “Joda, tror det gikk bra. Sikkert.”

“Fortsatt ikke overbevist?” Eva kommer helt bort til ham og legger hånden på skulderen hans og klemmer den.

“Nei, eller jo, jeg ser jo den positive biten av det da.”

“Men?” Eva ser på ham.

“Jeg blir bare så usikker da, om hva som er riktig og feil. Hva som er greit at han filmer og ikke. Hvem det er greit at de filmer og ikke, om du skjønner?”

Eva nikker. “Men du Isak? Har du glemt å tenke på en ting.”

“Hva?” Isak ser på henne.

“Ja? Er ikke det logisk da? Om du sier ja til at Even kan følge deg, så har du jo full kontroll. Jeg mener, når du er med så har du jo mulighet til å si nei til noe hvis du mener det er ikke er greit.”

Isak ser på henne. Hun har et poeng.

“Og Sana er jo legen han skal følge, og Sana lar det IKKE skje noe galt for å si det sånn. Og Magnus.“ Eva ler kort og rister på hodet. “Magnus svever jo bare rundt her og har det gøy.”

Isak må le, ser på Eva og gir henne en klem. “Vet du hva Eva! Du er faktisk ganske smart!”

Eva setter opp en fornærmet mine. “Og det oppdager du først nå?” Hun dytter ham i skulderen.

“Neida. Du er den smarteste sykepleieren jeg vet om Eva. Nest etter meg selv da.”

“Mhm?” Eva nikker først før hun rister på hodet. “Godt du har troen selv da!”

  


Når han går nedover gaten etter jobb, kverner ordene til Eva gjennom hodet hans. _Om du sier ja til at Even kan filme deg, så har du jo full kontroll_.

Hun har helt rett.

Det er kanskje bedre å hoppe i det og ta kontroll over situasjonen enn å gå rundt og engste seg for noe han ikke kan styre? Han kan få forklart litt for både Even, og hele Norge faktisk, om hvordan det er å være sykepleier, være den som alltid har dårlig tid, som alltid har litt dårlig samvittighet fordi neste beboer venter, samtidig som beboeren han er hos skulle ønske at han hadde bedre tid, og den han forlot for litt siden ville hatt litt mer. Han kan fortelle hvordan det føles å bli dratt mellom ledelsens krav og egen faglighet. Hvordan det er å forklare for pårørende hvorfor og hvordan ting er, når det er noe helt annet han egentlig skulle ønske han kunne både sagt og gjort.

Men hvordan skal han få sagt det til Even da, at han kanskje vil allikevel? Det er nesten så han håper at Even ikke har gitt opp, at han kommer til å spørre en gang til. Eller kanskje han skal få Eva eller Andreas til å be Even om å spørre en gang til?

Herregud.

Isak himler med øynene av seg selv, det er jo helt barneskole. Han får da være mann nok til å si til Even at han har ombestemt seg?

Dessuten. Å tilbringe litt tid sammen med Even kan vel ikke være så dumt det heller. Isak kjenner det kribler litt sånn deilig øverst i magen når han tenker på Even. Den høyreiste mannen med det brede smilet og de utrolig blå øynene. Det er lenge siden han har kjent på akkurat denne følelsen, og Isak er litt usikker på om han skal tillate seg å kjenne på den. Det har vært nok av skuffelser opp igjennom, og han vet ikke helt om han tør å utsette seg for det som kan skje en gang til.

Men å si ja til å la Even følge ham på noen vakter, det skal han klare.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter umåtelig stor pris på alle fine kommentarer på kapittel åtte! Håper at dere ikke er sinte på meg for aprilspøken i kapittel ni. ❤ (Og sånn for ordens skyld, om noen tvilte; jeg tror nok ikke jeg er i stand til å skrive noe annet enn happy endings altså.) De fleste kommentarene tyder jo på at dere tok spøken. Visste jo egentlig at leserne her er svært oppegående, så jeg burde jo ikke vært i tvil, men så kommer den lille tvilen likevel da!  
> Tusen takk for at dere er så gode! ❤❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har fikset og støttet meg gjennom dette kapittelet også (kapittel 9 er kun mitt ansvar.....) Tusen tusen takk for hjelp og gode kommentarer! ❤❤
> 
> Om noen i det hele tatt gidder å legge igjen en kommentar på dette kapittelet, blir jeg hoppende glad. ❤❤❤


	11. Sorry, jeg må nesten gå.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirsdag, andre dag med filming for Even.

 

Even banker på døren med titallet på litt over klokka ni på morgenen. Stemmen til mormor høres tydelig gjennom døren og han smiler og går inn.

“Hei mormor!”

“Even? Så hyggelig. Tidlig på i dag?” Mormor smiler til ham over brillene hun har på nesen. Hun sitter med et ukeblad i fanget, kaffekoppen som vanlig på bordet ved siden av seg.

“Tenkte jeg skulle ta en prat med min gamle mormor da vet du.” Even går helt fram til henne, setter kamerabagen ned på gulvet før han bøyer seg ned og gir henne en klem.  

“Er du på jobb?”

“Ja, jeg tenkte kanskje jeg kunne intervjue deg?”

“Meg?” Mormor tar av seg brillene og ser på ham. “Meg?”

“Ja? Jeg skal jo liksom intervjue både ansatte og beboere da. Om hvordan det er her.”

Mormor ler den trillende latteren hun pleier å le når det er noe som overrasker henne eller noe hun syns er for dumt. Even er ikke sikker på hvilken av grunnene det er nå.

“Vil du ikke?” Even ser nøye på henne, strekker seg etter kameravesken og løfter den opp.

“Joda, Even. Jeg kan godt det altså. Jeg ble bare litt overrasket over at du ville det. Intervjue meg altså.”

“Det blir ikke bare deg da, mormor. Jeg skal intervjue flere også.”

Mormor ler igjen. “Så bra.”

“Det går greit? Helt sikkert?”

“Jada, Even. Du spør, jeg svarer.”

“Særlig at det blir sånn. Det blir vel heller jeg spør og du snakker deg bort?” Even rister på hodet og ler.

“Kanskje? Men sett i gang du Even.” Mormor retter seg opp i stolen og legger ukebladet på bordet. “Tenk at jeg skal bli intervjuet på TV da. Det hadde jeg ikke trodd.”

“Aldri for sent å stråle på TV vet du mormor!” Even reiser seg og griper bagen sin. “Jeg må sette opp kameraet først da.”

Han pakker ut både stativ og kamera, setter det opp, justerer vinkel på kameraet, stol og lamper, trekker for gardinene for å skjerme for lys, filmer litt og ser hvordan det er, justerer igjen, før han er fornøyd og setter seg ned foran mormor.

“Kan du ikke bare fortelle litt om hvordan det er å være her på Fristaden? Litt hva du syns er bra og hva du ikke er så fornøyd med?”

Mormor ser på ham, hun kniper øynene litt sammen og det gråblå blikket hennes borer seg inn i ham. “Skal du ikke introdusere meg og sånn?”

Even ser på henne, og så begynner han å le. “Jeg kommer jo til å redigere det og introdusere deg. Også kommer det et sånn felt med navnet ditt på da. “Else Bech, pensjonist, rehabpasient og kranglefant.”

Mormor ler. “Jasså, du mener det?”

“Ja? Det er jo sant, er det ikke?”

“Jo kanskje.” Mormor legger hodet litt på skakke. “Kranglefanter kommer et stykke på vei vet du Even.”

“Jeg hører du sier det.” Kameraet går fremdeles, og Even tenker at dette kommer til å bli litt av en redigeringsjobb om mormor skal fortsette sånn. Han gløtter bort før han ser på mormor igjen. “Men Else Bech, kan du fortelle litt om hvordan det er å være på rehabilitering her på Fristad sykehjem?”

Mormor ler litt og trekker pusten. “Jeg tror dette er det beste stedet jeg kunne vært sånn som situasjonen min er nå. Det er så mange hyggelige folk her. Om jeg kan trekke fram noen, og nevne navn, så må det bli Isak og Magnus. Isak er en av sykepleierne og han er helt skjønn. Tar seg alltid god tid, selv om jeg vet at han har det travelt. Prater og virkelig bryr seg.”

Even prøver å la være å smile når mormor nevner Isak, men han vet ikke om han klarer det. Mormor ser i alle fall på ham med et litt skjevt blikk, før hun trekker pusten og fortsetter. “Magnus er jo i en egen kategori da. Jeg lurer egentlig på hva han er laget av. Alltid en kjekk kommentar på lur, alltid sprudlende blid. Magnus er virkelig enestående altså. Og alt det han finner på. Det er jo så morsomt, så interessant egentlig. Så fint at han ikke ser på oss som fossiler fordi om vi er her.” Mormor ler. "For vi er jo ikke det."  Even må le han også.

Han skal til å spørre om det er noe hun syns er vanskelig med å være her, men rekker ikke. For akkurat i det han trekker pusten, banker det på døren.

Mormor lener seg til høyre og ser mot døren. “Kom inn!”

Even snur seg i det han hører døren går opp.

Det er Isak som kommer inn.

“Hei Else.” Det ser ikke ut som Isak legger merke til Even før han har gått to skritt inn i rommet. “Å, hei Even.” Isak blir stående midt på gulvet og ser fra mormor til ham til mormor igjen. “Eh, jeg skulle egentlig, eh, ja skifte på det såret ditt jeg, Else, men vi kan sikkert ta det etterpå?”

“Hei Isak, kom inn da.” Mormor kvitrer fra stolen. “Du kan vel skifte på såret selv om Even er her. Du gjorde jo det i går.”

“Jah....” Isak ser på kameraet. “Jeg eh… altså…”

Even reiser seg med en gang. “Jeg trenger ikke filme, Isak. Det går fint.” Han slår av kameraet. Drar det litt bakover og skyver krakken inn foran mormor. “Skal Jeg gå ut?”

“Neida, det går fint.” Isak ser på ham. Det er noe i øynene hans som Even ikke helt klarer å bestemme hva er for noe. Måten Isak ser på ham på, kriblingene det gir ham i brystet og i magen.

Det går plutselig opp for ham. Isak gjør ham rett og slett litt nervøs.

Han pleier jo ikke å bli det, spesielt ikke når han er på jobb. Han takler jo alle intervjuobjekter like lett som å knekke en fyrstikk. Men Isak er ingen fyrstikk. Han er en hel trestamme. Even kjenner det er litt vanskelig å vite hvor han har ham. Hva Isak egentlig tenker og hva Even kan si. Så han sier ingenting. Bare setter seg ned i den andre stolen og ser på Isak og mormor.

Han skjønner hva mormor mener nå når han ser Isak skifte på såret hennes for andre gang. Isak er virkelig omtenksom, varsom, hyggelig og dyktig. Han legger merke til blikkene Isak sender mormor i det han tar av bandasjen. Idet han renser såret, idet han legger på ny bandasje. Hele tiden er Isak oppmerksom på hvordan mormor har det. Even får nesten klump i halsen av å se det. Men ikke bare klump i halsen. Det er noe annet også, som han trykker bort. Som han ikke tør å kjenne mer på. Noe som slett ikke har med nervøsitet å gjøre. 

 

Mormor ser bort på ham. Det er mulig hun har sett på ham lenge, for når han møter blikket hennes smiler hun bare og nikker. Litt sånn “aha, jeg skjønner nok”-type blikk og nikk. Even rister på hodet til henne. Men mormor nikker bare en gang til.

 

Når Isak har gjort seg ferdig og gått ut døren, skyver Even kameraet tilbake og setter seg ned foran mormor igjen.

“Før du skrur på kameraet Even...” Hun stopper midt i setningen, ser på ham.

“Ja?”

“Hvorfor vil ikke Isak la seg filme, og hvorfor prøvde du å stirre ham i senk?”

“Hæ? Stirre ham i senk?” Even kjenner pulsen slå i brystet.

“Ja?” Mormor ler lavt. “Du klarte jo ikke ta øynene fra ham jo. Du..”

“Gjorde jeg vel?” Even hever stemmen et lite hakk, og hører at han slett ikke er overbevisende. “Og han sa jo hvorfor han ikke vil ikke bli filmet. Han er usikker på taushetsplikt og det etiske i det, siden han er sykepleier. Og det er greit. Han må få velge det selv.”

“Ja. Men det er synd da.” Mormor nikker. “For han er dyktig, og hadde nok gjort seg på TV.”

Even må konsentrere seg hardt for ikke å smile for mye, bare snur seg bort fra mormor et øyeblikk og gjør seg opptatt med kameraet. “Skal vi fortsette?”

Mormor nikker, og Even skrur på kameraet.

  


Når han går ut av døren nesten en time senere, tenker Even at dette blir tidenes redigeringsjobb. Det er MYE han må klippe bort av det mormor legger ut om. Litt mye personlig, litt mye utenomprat, og veldig mye om Isak. Det er nesten så han blir flau over mormors lovprising av Isak, selv om han utvilsomt har gjort et godt inntrykk på henne, og han faktisk er veldig dyktig. 

 

Even går inn på vaktrommet for å se om det går an å få en kopp kaffe der. Han ser at Isak sitter bøyd over noen papirer ved en PC, og Even kremter forsiktig.

Isak bråsnur seg og ser på ham. “Hei.”

“Hei.” Even trekker pusten. “Jeg lurte på om det var mulig å få sneket til seg en kopp kaffe?”

Isak reiser seg og smiler. “Vil du ha sykehjemsskvip, eller vil du ha kaffe?”

Even ler. “Om det du kaller sykehjemsskvip er det som jeg fikk fra den kanna første dagen jeg var her, så tar jeg gjerne litt kaffe?”

“Seff.” Isak drar fram en vannkoker og fyller den med vann. Skrur den på. Så tar han ned en presskanne og en pose kaffe fra en hylle. Han holder opp kaffeposen. “Det er ikke nymalte bønner altså, men ferdigkjøpt presskannekaffe. Jeg gidder ikke å ta med meg kaffekverna mi hit.”

Even ler. “Det går fint. Kaffenerd? Var det det Andreas kalte deg?”

“Jah, han påstår det. Jeg sier bare at jeg liker kaffe.”

“Samme.” Even ser ned og setter seg mens Isak venter på at vannet skal koke. Stillheten er ikke påtrengende, men Even sitter med hundre spørsmål på tunga som han ikke kan stille. Alt fra om Isak allikevel kan tenke seg å bli med på programmet, til om han liker salami eller servelat, om hvilken musikk han liker. Even stopper tankene og svelger spørsmålene. Ser på Isak som rydder litt på benken mens lyden fra vannkokeren øker i intensitet.

 

Isak setter presskannen på bordet, gir Even en kopp og setter seg ned. “Den må bare stå litt, så blir det kaffe.”

Even nikker. Trekker pusten og får sagt, “Du?” i det samme øyeblikk som Isak også kommer med et “Du?”

De begynner å le begge to. “Du først.” Even nikker.

“Neiass. Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal si dette.”

“Okey? Du vil sparke meg til helvette herfra med kamera og mikrofoner?” Even prøver å blunke til ham, men vet at det mest sannsynlig ser ut som han har fått noe i øyet.

“Eh, nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, nei.”

“Okey?”

“Neiass, jeg vil egentlig bare si sorry for at jeg har vært litt negativ til hele denne greia da. Med at du skal være her. Og til filmingen og sånn.”

Even ser på ham, et bitte lite håp tennes nederst i magen. Akkurat som noen skraper borti med tuppen av en fyrstikk og det spraker litt. “Jaha?”

“Ja, altså.” Isak trekker pusten i det han presser filteret langsomt ned i presskannen. “Jeg er bare så redd for at ting skal komme feil ut da. På TV altså. Med tanke på beboere, ansatte, hendelser her, pårørende og sånn. At opplysninger som ikke skal komme ut, kommer ut allikevel, om du skjønner hva jeg mener?” Filteret når bunnen i det Isak er ferdig med å snakke, og Isak løfter hånden fra toppen og griper håndtaket i stedet.

“Jeg skjønner det.” Even nikker. For han gjør det.

“Men så sa Eva noe i går, som fikk meg til å tenke litt.” Isak gløtter bort på ham og løfter presskannen. Skjenker kaffe til dem begge.

“Å?”

“Ja, hun sa at hvis jeg sa ja til å bli filmet, så fikk jeg mer kontroll over hva, hvem og hvordan ting ble framstilt.” Isak setter presskannen ned igjen og nikker mot koppen hans.

Even løfter sin kopp og trekker inn den deilige lukten av kaffe. Koppen er varm og dampen fra kaffen kjennes mot nesen i det han tar en slurk. “Høres ut som Eva er en smart dame.”

“Hun er det.” Isak nikker. “Og da må jo jeg være like smart og følge hennes råd, ikke sant?”

Isak ser på ham, og Even møter blikket hans. Det skinner i øynene hans, og det er et lite smil der. Even kjenner at svovelen på fyrstikken har tatt fyr og at flammen blusser opp, den gjør han varm. Sammen med den deilige følelsen av lykke når man endelig får til noe man virkelig vil. Men det er en annen følelse der også. En han får litt høyere puls av, spesielt når har ser blikket og smilet til Isak. Den har slett ingenting med de første følelsene å gjøre. Even kjenner smilet bre seg i sitt eget ansikt. “Så?”

“Ja, så jeg sier ja da. Til at du kan følge meg på noen vakter. Hvis du fortsatt vil?” Smilet til Isak som kryper over ansiktet hans er usikkert og det kommer i takt med en kledelig og veldig sjarmerende rosafarge. “Herregud, nå føler jeg meg skikkelig teit.” Han legger hendene over kinnene og gnir seg raskt i ansiktet.

Even må kjempe mot trangen til å rope et høyt _YES!_  I stedet klarer han, sånn passe rolig, å presse ut: “Så bra, nå ble jeg veldig glad.”

“Ble du?” Isaks øyne ser på ham igjen.

“Ja? Jeg ville jo gjerne følge den dyktigste sykepleieren her da. Og det er jo deg. Selvfølgelig ble jeg glad nå!”

“Å…” Kinnene til Isak får en dypere, mer rødlig farge. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg er den dyktigste da, men jeg liker jobben min og vil jo gjøre den så godt jeg kan.” Han stirrer ned i kaffekoppen sin og Even klarer nesten ikke å sitte rolig på stolen sin, må kjempe mot trangen til å le, ikke fordi han vil le av Isak, men fordi det bare bobler i ham.

“I følge min mormor er du definitivt den dyktigste.” Even nikker og smiler mot ham, og boblingen i magen fortsetter å spre seg rundt i hele ham. Helt ut i fingertuppene. Det prikker i dem, og han må bare dunke dem lett mot kaffekoppen han har mellom hendene. Isak er utrolig pen der han sitter med farge i kinnene og et litt flaut smil om munnen. Kanskje han ikke er vant til direkte skryt, slår det Even. Men det burde han få mer av.

“Ja.... Else er en hyggelig dame, det skal hun ha.” Isak ler kort.

“Mormor er det, men ikke bare hyggelig. Hun er dønn ærlig også. Jeg tror på henne når hun sier det.” Even møter blikket hans igjen og Isak slår sitt raskt ned.

“Takk.” Han hvisker det bare før han avleder seg selv med kaffekoppen.

 

Ringelyden som skjærer gjennom stillheten, gjør at begge to skvetter. Kaffekoppene deres skvulper og Isak spretter opp, rister noen dråper kaffe bort fra hånden sin.

“Sorry, jeg må nesten gå. Det er en av beboerne.” Han nikker mot den lysende tavlen. “Men du kan godt følge meg på ettermiddagsvakten jeg har i morgen. Jeg starter klokka 14.30.”

Even reiser seg og nikker. Han er svett i hendene, jobber for å kontrollere stemmen. “Kult. Fint. Så bra. Jeg gleder meg.”

Isak snur seg og ser på ham i det han går ut av vaktrommet. Han smiler og nikker. “Vi ses, Even.”

Så er han borte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skulle ønske jeg kunne gitt alle kommentarene kudos. Det er så gøy å lese hva dere tenker, og det betyr veldig mye. Tusen takk alle sammen. ❤❤
> 
> Som "vanlig" tusen takk også til Ane_Rikke for kyndig tekstpleie. ❤❤
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå. Først Evens besøk hos mormor, også samtalen mellom Isak og Even. Og blir det noe filming neste dag?


	12. Fri i morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onsdag.  
> Isak har ettermiddagsvakt, og Even skal være med ham og filme.

Snøen laver ned med tunge, hvite filler, når han går mot inngangen på jobb litt over to. Det er en sånn dag lyset ikke helt har klart å skru seg på. Hele verden er innpakket i et grått slør, og selv om snøen prøver å lyse opp, så klarer den ikke helt oppgaven. Lyden av brøytebiler som kjører på veiene har vært rundt ham hele veien hjemmefra og til jobb. Han børster av seg hvit, fuktig snø fra skuldre og armer, tar av seg luen og rister den før han tramper hardt i strekkmetallet utenfor døren for å få snøen av skoene.

Den varme luften inne står i skarp kontrast til været utenfor, og Isak løsner på skjerfet og stapper luen i lommen sammen med vottene. Bør huske å ta dem ut når han kommer i garderoben slik at de ikke ligger våte i lommen i åtte timer.

“Hei Isak!”

Den mørke stemmen fra sofaen i foajeen får ham til å skvette litt. Han snur hodet mot lyden og ser en smilende Even sitte der.

“Hei. Du har kommet?”

“Ja, kom for bare litt siden. Tenkte jeg skulle vente på deg her, så får jeg liksom se hele Isak Valtersen in action.” Even reiser seg og kommer mot ham med. “Kan du gå ut igjen, så jeg kan filme at du kommer på jobb?”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham, er usikker på om han tuller.

“Ja? Det er litt fint å ha med. Få et bilde av de ansatte når de kommer på jobb. Du kan bare gjøre akkurat som du gjorde nå.”

“Eh…” Isak blir stående helt stille. Fortsatt usikker på om han kødder, men etter et lite nikk fra Even skjønner han at han faktisk mener alvor.

“Også legger jeg på kommentar over sekvensen når du kommer inn, sånn _Isak Valtersen, fagansvarlig sykepleier ved Fristaden, måtte vi bruke en god del overtalelseskunst på før han ville stille opp i dette programmet. Men til slutt klarte vi å få ham med. Han er en usedvanlig dyktig sykepleier som får bare gode skussmål fra beboere og kolleger._ Ikke sant, blir ikke det bra?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Du kan ikke det.”

“Kan jeg ikke?”

“Nei, for da blir jeg ikke med.” Isak tar irritert noen skritt framover og skal til å gå forbi ham. Even strekker ut hånden sin og legger den på skulderen hans.

“Du Isak, jeg bare tullet. Jeg skal ikke det. Men det er en bra start da, å se deg komme inn på jobb fra dette snøværet. Jeg lover, jeg skal IKKE legge på en sånn kommentar.”

Isak ser på det skuffede ansiktet til Even, og må smile. “Du kan jo ikke akkurat gjøre det heller da, for jeg skal jo se programmene før de sendes.”

“Ikke sant?” Even stryker over armen hans. Selv gjennom den tykke vinterjakken er berøringen hans behagelig, og Isak trekker seg motvillig unna.

Isak drar lue og votter ut av lommen og tar dem på. “Jeg får vel gå ut igjen da.”

Even snur seg og går til sofaen og henter kameraet. Heiser det opp på skulderen og kommer tilbake. Stiller seg like innenfor døren. “Er klar når du er klar.”

“Hva skal jeg gjøre?” Isak legger hånden på døren og ser på ham. Hjertet banker hardt innenfor jakken. Han føler seg slett ikke komfortabel med dette, det er ordentlig ubehagelig. Men egentlig ikke på grunn av kameraet, men på grunn av mannen bak kameraet. Tanken på at Even skal se på ham hele tiden gjør ham både ukonsentrert og ufokusert allerede nå. Hvordan skal det gå når han skal begynne vakten sin?

“Bare gå ti meter bort også snur du og gjør akkurat det du gjorde i sted. Børst av jakken din, rist lua, tramp av snøen på skoene. Det var helt perfekt som du gjorde det da du kom.”

“Så du på meg da jeg kom?”

Even kikker på ham fra bak kameraet og nikker.

Isak snur seg og går ut av døren. Hjertet banker ikke noe mindre nå. Han går de ti meterne fra inngangsdøren og blir stående og se utover. Trekker pusten dypt, mens han kjenner et smil krype over kinnet hans. I magen har den ubehagelige følelsen fått selskap av sommerfugler, de er ikke mange, men de kiler så vidt der nede, med noen spede vingeslag. Han blir dratt mellom å like det og ikke like det. Et dypt magadrag senere snur han seg rundt, og går i vanlig tempo mot døren. Stopper, drar av seg luen og rister den, drar av seg vottene, stamper i bakken, stapper votter og lue i lommen og går inn.

 

“PERFEKT!” Even smiler mot ham når de igjen står inne i foajeen.

Isak kjenner varmen spre seg nedover nakken, ser ned på skoene sine som fortsatt har litt snø på seg og nikker. “Kult. Men, jeg må nesten komme meg opp for å skifte.”

“Du først.” Even strekker ut hånden foran ham, og Isak går videre.

Det er ikke før han åpner døren inn til rehaben, og snur seg for å se om Even henger på, at Isak ser at Even fortsatt filmer. Har han filmet ryggen hans hele veien hit? Han holder opp døren for Even, som kommer etter ham, og løfter kameraet ned fra skulderen.

“Du er et naturtalent, Isak.”

“Særlig.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men du får holde deg her, jeg skal inn i garderoben for å skifte.”

Even ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. “Får jeg ikke være med inn?”

Ordene dulter sånn forsiktig i magen. Hva var det? Tuller han eller mente han det seriøst, eller var det en mellomting? Isak trekker pusten. “Eh, nei.”

“Slapp av, Isak. Jeg bare tullet.” Even løfter kameraet ned fra skulderen og kikker mot vaktrommet. “Jeg går inn på vaktrommet. OK?”

“Kan du mekke kaffe?” Isak kikker på klokken. “Det er fortsatt et kvarter til vakten min begynner. Jeg tror jeg må ha kaffe først.”

“Tør jeg å røre din kaffe da? Uten at du er med?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

Isak ler. “Tror det skal gå fint. Du får heller komme og hente meg om det blir bråk.”

 

Even sitter ved det store bordet på vaktrommet når Isak kommer inn. Isak blir stående og se litt på ham før han gir seg til kjenne. Han sitter og trykker på kameraet sitt. De lange fingrene ligger over tastene og Isak kan ikke la være å tenke på om de fingrene er varme eller kalde. Et lite smil former seg på munnen til Even. Øynene hans ser i det lille displayet på kameraet, og Isak tar seg i å lure på hva det er han ser på. Han tar et steg til inn i rommet og sier "Hei." Even skvetter litt og snur seg helt mot ham. Det lille smilet blir enda større, og han peker mot presskannen på bordet.

“Jeg ble ikke oppdaget, og kaffen er klar.”

Isak setter seg ned, mens Even skjenker kaffe i en kopp. Isak griper koppen begjærlig, trekker inn lukten av kaffe, tar en slurk og beholder koppen i hendene. Varmen fra koppen sprer seg i fingrene og han nyter følelsen. “Jeg tenkte bare vi kunne gå igjennom dagen først, avklare litt hva jeg syns det er greit at du blir med og filmer og hva du kan bli med på uten kamera?”

Even nikker. “Høres lurt ut.”

“Det første er rapport nå når vakten min begynner. Rapporten fra dagvaktene legger litt føringer på hvordan ettermiddagen blir. Men noe er selvfølgelig fast også.”

Even nikker igjen. “Hva er det du tenker at er no-go?”

“Der beboerne må ha hjelp til stell tenker jeg er no-go både med og uten kamera, det samme er samtaler om deres helse og personlige ting.” Isak er bestemt når han sier det.

“Det skjønner jeg.” Even nikker mot kameraet. “Kan jeg filme deg nå?”

Isak ser på ham, og ser smilet i ansiktet til Even. Hvordan i all verden er det mulig å si nei til ham? Hvordan han selv klarte å si nei til Even når han spurte om filming to ganger tidligere, skjønner ikke Isak nå, og han bare nikker. Even legger kameraet på skulderen, og nikker til ham. “Nå kan du begynne.”

“Under rapporten, både nå og når jeg går av vakt kan du godt være med, men ikke filme. Vi kan prate om hva du kunne tenke deg å være med på når rapporten er ferdig. Da vet jeg mer hvordan ettermiddagen ser ut. Ellers er arbeidsoppgavene mine medisinering, sårskift, stell, hjelp til legging om noen trenger det, rapportskriving, og gjerne en prat med beboerne." Isak trekker pusten. Det er så mye som er viktig. "Det er ikke alltid jeg rekker det siste så mye som jeg ønsker, men det er alltid på prioriteringslisten. I dag har Magnus hatt aktivitet på dagen, så det er ikke mye som skjer nå i kveld. Mange av beboerne vil gjerne være i dagligstuen rundt seks-sju, for å kunne prate sammen og være sosiale. Og da serveres det kveldsmat også. Det er mange som ønsker å få med seg nyhetene og ikke alle har TV på rommene sine. Dessuten, mange av de som har det, vil allikevel være i dagligstuen for å slippe å være alene.”

“Det er bare de fra rehaben som bruker dagligstuen på ettermiddagen og kvelden sånn eller? Når Magnus ikke er her mener jeg?” Even ser på ham, og smiler forsiktig. Nesten litt oppmuntrende.

“Ja, også er det veldig mange som får besøk da, så dagligstuen er ofte ganske folksom på ettermiddagen.”

“Kan jeg spørre hvorfor du begynte å jobbe som sykepleier?” Even senker kameraet et lite øyeblikk og ser ham inn i øynene. Blikket låser seg fast i hans, og Isak må fokusere på å sitte rolig når han kjenner svermen av sommerfugler som starter rundturen i magen.

“Eh.. ja.” Isak må trekke pusten. “Hvorfor sykepleier.”

“Du må ikke svare nå da, om du ikke vil.” Even skakker litt på hodet, holder fortsatt blikket hans.

“Joda. Det er bare ikke sikkert at jeg vil at det skal komme på film.”

“Okey?” Even senker kameraet og legger det på bordet. Isak ser at han trykker på en knapp. “Hvorfor ikke, om jeg kan spørre om det.”

“Fordi..”

De blir avbrutt av Eva som kommer med hastige skritt inn på personalrommet.

“Å, hei Isak. Hei...Even, var det det?” Hun kikker på Even som nikker.

“Du kan forberede deg på en travel ettermiddag, Isak.” Eva tapper i et glass vann som hun tar ned på styrten.

“Å?”

“Omgangsssyke.”

“Shit.”

“Ja, det kan du si. Bokstavelig talt.”

“Mange eller?”

“Nei, det er bare tre til nå. Vi har holdt dem isolert på rommene sine, så vi får håpe det stopper der.” Eva nikker.

“Noen ansatte?”

“Ikke som jeg har hørt om enda, men det kan jo komme.”

“Diare og oppkast, eller bare oppkast?”

“Bare oppkast på de tre som har blitt syke til nå. Det er..” hun ser på Even.

“Even skal være med meg på vakten min, så det går fint, Eva. Hvem er det?”

“Det er på rom 3, 6 og 11.”

“Okey. Bare å brette opp ermene da, skjønner jeg.” Isak gløtter på klokken på uniformen. “Men vi får vel ta en ordentlig rapport vel?” Han reiser seg og ser på Even. “Klar?”

Even har blitt litt blek, men reiser seg. “Jada. Er ikke så god på sånn omgangssyke, men jeg trenger jo ikke være med inn på det vel.”

Isak klarer ikke å la være, må bare si det. “Jo det syns jeg du skal.” Når han ser uttrykket i øynene til Even må han bare le. “Jeg bare tullet Even. Du trenger absolutt ikke være med på det.”

Even puster ut, mumler et lite "Takk" og de går inn på vaktrommet.

 

Isak er helt ferdig når han går ut døren fra jobb litt før halv elleve den kvelden. Ettermiddagen hadde gått i ett, nesten ikke tid til en eneste pause. Det kjennes ut som han har løpt fra rom til rom, fra beboer til beboer hele kvelden. Hadde ikke rukket å snakke så mye med beboerne som han ville, hadde ikke rukket å fortelle Even mye om arbeidsoppgavene han utførte. Men Even hadde hengt etter ham som et slips, både med og uten kamera. Det hadde vært greit. Faktisk så hadde Isak glemt kameraene innimellom også. Bare gjort jobben sin uten å tenke over at Even var der.

Men nå har han tid til å tenke på det, når han går bortover det snøfulle fortauet med tunge, langsomme skritt, mens snøfillene fortsatt daler ned og gjør teppet over byen hans enda tykkere, enda mykere og byen enda stillere. Snøen muter hele byen, det er rart hvordan snølaget kan påvirke alle lydene rundt ham i sånn grad som det de gjør.

Evens nærvær gjennom nesten hele vakten hadde faktisk vært behagelig. Det overrasker Isak litt. Han hadde trodd det skulle bli kleint og påtrengende, men det hadde ikke blitt det.  Ikke det at han hadde sagt noe om det til Even, og kom heller ikke til å gjøre det. Ikke til noen andre heller for den del. Men tilstedeværelsen hans hadde gitt Isak en slags...ro.

Det hadde heller ikke blitt noen vanskelige situasjoner der Even hadde kommet for nærme. Ingen situasjoner som Isak ikke ville ha ham med på, og de hadde kommunisert nesten uten ord. Isak aner ikke hvordan det kan være mulig, men flere ganger hadde Even bare ventet enten utenfor rommet eller på god avstand, i situasjoner der Isak ikke ønsket å ha ham med på. Om Even hadde filmet på avstand, det visste han ikke, men han skulle jo uansett se gjennom alt først, så det var jo ikke noe problem.

 

Even hadde reist fra sykehjemmet rundt ni. Isak hadde vært fristet til å be ham bli vakten ut, men hadde ikke gjort det. Hadde kanskje ikke tatt seg helt ut, å gå fra å være den negative surpompen forrige uke til å trygle Even om å holde ut en hel vakt i dag. Even hadde jo vært på jobb helt fra morgenen av.

I det han låser opp døren til leiligheten sin, er det to ting som slår Isak.

Det ene er at han har fri i morgen.

Det andre er at han faktisk avtalte med Even å møtes utenfor, og gå sammen til jobb på fredag.

Isak låser døren bak seg, sparker av seg skoene og går i dusjen. Hele tiden med Even i tankene. Even og vissheten om at enda en ting i hodet ikke kommer til å gjøre natten lettere.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk, takk og tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. 
> 
> Tusen takk også til Ane_Rikke og Livreddare som er mitt sikkerhetsnett når det både gjelder språk, innhold og det faglige på sykehjemmet. Dere er gode!❤❤
> 
> Påskeferien nå, og håpet er å klare litt hyppigere oppdateringer enn det det har vært den siste tiden. Men et løfte om det, det tør jeg ikke å gi!
> 
> Er spent på hva dere tenker om Isaks første dag foran kamera. ❤


	13. Han må jo si noe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi har kommet til fredag, og Even skal følge Isak på dagvakt.

Even strekker seg etter telefonen og ser på den. 05:15. Han har allerede vært våken en stund, skjønner egentlig ikke hvorfor han våknet så tidlig. Eller det er det han innbiller seg, at han ikke skjønner det.

Men han gjør jo det.

Han skal på dagvakt med Isak, og han gleder seg. Ikke bare fordi han skal på jobb, men fordi han skal på jobb sammen med Isak.

 

Dagen i går hadde vært en lat fridag. Han hadde tilbrakt dagen på sofaen. Ikke helt jobbfritt fordi om han var hjemme, han hadde sett gjennom alle opptakene fra onsdag. Sikkert fire ganger, og det slo ham gang på gang hvor dyktig Isak var i jobben sin. Roen og tryggheten hans hadde smittet over på beboere og kolleger. Even var imponert. For når Isak sto midt i gangen, og det ringte fra et rom, en helsefagarbeider kom rødsprengt ut fra et annet rom og en beboer kom gående mot ham, da var det umulig å se om Isak var berørt av stresset. Han framsto akkurat like rolig. Pratet kort med helsefagarbeideren, tok seg tid til å lytte til beboeren før han gikk mot rommet det hadde ringt fra. Even hadde blitt stresset bare av å være vitne til det, mens Isak var fjellet og roen.

 

I det han setter beina på gulvet og går mot badet, etter å ha tenkt på Isak i en drøy halvtime, innser Even hva som holder på å skje.

Men det går jo ikke.

Å være sammen med noen er ikke for ham, ikke en gang å ønske å være sammen med noen, han vet jo det. Ingen orker å holde ut med ham i lengden uansett, de bare stikker etter en stund. Når det blir for vanskelig. Når toppene eller bunnene nås, hva som enn kommer først, for de kommer jo, da flykter de som rotter fra et synkende skip.

Gang på gang.

Even smeller døren igjen så det skraller i hele dusjkabinettet og han selv skvetter av det.

Han prøver å slepe tankene over på hyggeligere ting enn havarerte forhold og langvarige mørke tilstander. Det går så vidt, tankene er innimellom på vei tilbake til fortiden,  som om de er ankret der, men han klarer det.

Klarer å kjempe seg over på nåtid.

 

Ute på gaten er det lettere. Even går med bestemte og raske skritt mot den adressen han har fått. Der Isak bor. Nå han kommer dit, innser han at han er alt for tidlig ute. Det har heldigvis sluttet å snø, men snøhaugene er store rundt ham, og fortauet er fortsatt dårlig brøytet. Det er ingen spor igjen fra i går eller forrige uke eller måned. Alt er nytt, hvitt og rent.

Tenk om livet hans kunne vært sånn. At et snødryss kunne skjult alt som har skjedd før. Tenk om alle tankene om egen fortid bare kunne blitt belagt med et hvitt teppe, og han kunne startet nå, uten at de er der.

 

Even skal til å dra opp mobilen og sende Isak en melding om at han står utenfor. Idet fingrene griper mobilen, går døren bak ham opp og han skvetter. Han snur seg rundt, og Isak står der.

“Hei.” Isak gjesper. “Sorry.”

“Halla. Det går fint. Det er jo tross alt tidlig.”

“Jah.” Isak kommer bort til ham og de begynner å gå. “Jeg….” Ordene hans stopper brått.

“Ja?” Even ser på ham.

Isak rister på hodet. “Neiass, jeg har bare ikke sovet så mye i natt.”

“Okey?” Even dulter ham i skulderen. “Netflix og kaffe da eller?”

Isak ser på ham og ler kort. “Hadde det enda vært det. Nei, fikk bare ikke sove. Mye å tenke på.”

“Relatable.” Even nikker. “Ja, nå vet jeg ikke hva du tenker på da, men jeg har det ofte sånn selv. Tenker for mye, og får ikke sove.”

Isak nikker. Men sier ikke noe. Spør ikke heller. Kanskje det er fordi han selv ikke ønsker å prate om sine greier, og da forventer han vel ikke at Even skal prate om sine heller.

 

De går en liten stund til, før Even hører Isak trekke pusten, akkurat som han skal til å si noe. Men det kommer ingen ord, ikke før neste innpust. “Eh, har du… jeg mener… har du noen å prate med? Altså, når du ikke... eh sover... eh har du… eller…”

“Kjæreste? Samboer?” Even rister på hodet. “Nei.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke jeg heller.”

“Har du hatt?” Even gløtter bort på ham, litt redd for svaret egentlig, vet ikke hvorfor.

“Ja. Men det funket bare ikke. Han siste var bare helt dust.”

“Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Har hatt et par av de jeg og.” Even nikker, kjenner den spontane gleden boble i magen av at Isak er singel. Også føler han at han må få sagt til Isak at han også har vært der, så han fortsetter. “Min siste samboer var samme som din. Helt dust.”

Isak ser på ham og smiler, nikker og får et litt rødskjær i ansiktet. “Så har vi møtt en dust hver da. Håper det holder med det?”

“Hadde vært fett.” Even nikker han også.

Luften mellom dem har plutselig vokst seg tykk, omtrent som snølaget som hviler over veier og hustak. Even lurer så på hva Isak egentlig tenker, han smilte så fint i sted, og det rødskjæret over kinnene hans var helt nydelig. Even innser at han kommer til å streve med å holde på tankene om ham som bare sykepleier. Tankene glir over på Isak i andre situasjoner også. Litt for mange egentlig.

Han setter opp tempoet litt, kikker på klokken og heiser bagen med kameraet lengre opp på skulderen. Isak holder følge med ham og gløtter opp på ham, men sier ingen ting.

 

Inne på sykehjemmet går Isak rett i garderoben for å skifte, mens Even går på vaktrommet for å lage kaffe. Ingen av dem har sagt noe siden samtalen om ekser, og Evens hjerne jobber på spreng for å finne på noe å prate om. Redningen kommer inn på personalrommet i form av Magnus. Han dukker opp i det Even strekker seg etter presskanna og kaffen til Isak.

“Halla!” Den blide stemmen til Magnus fyller rommet. “Oi! Er du klar over at det du holder på med nå, kan føre til at du blir straffet ganske hardt?”

“Hæ?” Even snur kjapt rundt og ser på et smilende ansikt og to strålende øyne.

“Du nasker av kaffen til fagansvarlig Valtersen?”

Even ler kort. “Jeg har fått lov. Fagansvarlig Valtersen skifter til jobbtøy, og jeg skal lage kaffe til oss begge. Av godsakene hans.”

“Wow.” Magnus stirrer på ham med store øyne, før han smalner dem. “Jeg har kjent Isak siden vi gikk på videregående og har aldri fått ta på kaffeposene hans en gang. Du har kjent ham i hva? En uke? Og du får drikke av kaffen hans til og med?”

Det bobler litt i magen av det Magnus sier, men han slukker boblingen effektivt med et dypt magadrag med luft og trekker på skuldrene, prøver å virke uanfektet. “Det får du ta med Isak.”

Magnus nikker. “Forresten, skal du følge Isak i dag? Jeg har nemlig noe på mårran i dag som du kanskje vil være med på?”

“Ja?” Even drar bittelitt på det. “Jeg skal følge Isak, men hva tenkte du på?”

“Nei, det er Maren. Hun har bursdag, blir 83 i dag. Og når noen av beboerne har bursdag, pleier jeg, og de andre som har mulighet, å gå inn med kaffe, kaker, ballonger, sånn vulkangreier som spruter gnister. Og selvfølgelig sang og pakke. Litt før åtte. Pleier å være veldig stas.”

Magnus veiver med armene når han snakker, og Even må smile av ham. “Okey?” Han må jo få med seg dette. “Det tror jeg at jeg vil være med på. Må bare sjekke om Maren er på listen over de beboerne som vil være med på TV.”

“Er det noen som har reservert seg?” Magnus ser på ham idet han tar en sjokoladebit fra skålen på bordet.

“Ja, det er et par stykker.” Even nikker, drar opp telefonen og finner fram mailen med reservasjonslisten. Han sjekker navnene, men finner ingen Maren. “Ingen Maren på listen, så da blir jeg gjerne med.”

“Med på hva da?” Stemmen til Isak er bak ham, og Even snur seg mot ham og skal til å svare, men Magnus kommer ham i forkjøpet.

“Det er bursdagen til Maren i dag. Jeg spurte om Even ville være med på bursdagsfrokosten til henne om litt.”

Even nikker når Isak setter seg ned ved bordet og skjenker kaffe til seg selv. “Ja, det må du være med på, det er sant. Veldig hyggelig og det blir så godt mottatt av beboerne. Særlig de som ikke er klar over at det skjer.” Isak lukter på kaffen før han tar en slurk. “Takk for kaffen, forresten.” Han smiler mot Even, og kriblingen i magen tar til igjen, og nå klarer han ikke å stoppe den.

“Ja, hva **_er_ **det der for noe, Isak?” Magnus dulter i ham. “Jeg har aldri fått en smak av kaffen din. Ever liksom.”

Isak himler med øynene mot Magnus og ler litt. “Det er fordi du aldri har satt pris på skikkelig god kaffe, Magnus. Du bælmer jo nedpå hva som helst skvip bare det står kaffe på posen. Even derimot, setter pris på ordentlig kaffe. Derfor.”

“Hæ?” Magnus setter opp en fornærmet mine, og Even må le litt av ham når han fortsetter. “Setter ikke jeg pris på god kaffe? Det gjør jeg vel. Det er bare det at jeg ikke er så nøye på det da.”

“Nettopp.” Isak nikker.

Magnus legger hodet på skakke. “Og du kjenner Even så godt allerede at du vet at han setter så stor pris på god kaffe da?” Øyenbrynene til Magnus hever seg mot Isak, og Even ser at Isak får en antydning til rosaskjær over kinnene.

“Ja? Even og jeg snakket om kaffe første dagen han var her, faktisk.”

Even nikker. “Det du serverte meg da, det var ikke særlig godt, Magnus.” Han må bare hjelpe Isak litt her, selv om han skjønner jo at Magnus er litt på fisketur.

De rekker ikke mer kaffeprat, for nattevaktene kommer inn i rommet, sier hei og vaktskiftet begynner.

 

 

Dagen går i et forrykende tempo. Even kjenner at han begynner å bli sliten når klokka nærmer seg halv tre og det er klart for vaktskifte igjen. Isak og han har ikke rukket å prate så mye, for Isak har fløyet fra rom til rom, fra beboer til beboer, fra rapportskriving til samtaler med hjelpepleiere, telefoner til legevakt og prat med pårørende. Even har hatt mer enn nok med å henge på. Veksle mellom å holde seg unna og være nære på.

Bursdagsfeiringen til Maren tidlig på morgenen hadde vært en fryd å være med på. Magnus gikk først inn på rommet mens han sang bursdagssang og bar et brett med kaffe, kake, norsk flagg og lysfontene. Maren hadde lyst opp og bare smilt under hele seansen, og Even hadde fått med alt på film.

Jubilanten skamroste de ansatte da Even fikk en liten prat med henne på tomannshånd etter at de andre hadde forlatt rommet. Hun mente at hun ikke kunne kommet et bedre sted enn Fristaden når uhellet først hadde vært ute. Hun fortalte at hun hadde knust det ene kneet på det glatte føret som hadde vært for noen uker siden, men var full av håp om at hun kunne reise hjem når det var bra.

 

Isak hadde forlatt rommet til Maren lenge før Even. Han hadde funnet Isak igjen på vaktrommet i samtale med legevakten. Even overhørte deler av samtalen. En av beboerne hadde blitt dårlig, og Isak fortalte at han var bekymret for tilstanden. Beboeren hadde i tillegg til feber flere andre symptomer. Lavt blodtrykk og høy puls, frostanfall og forhøyet CRP. Isak mistenkte sepsis og i samråd med legevakten ble de enige om å sende en ambulanse for transport til sykehuset. Isak hastet videre, og Even hang seg på. Fikk bekreftet at beboeren hadde samtykket til å være med, så hele sekvensen med ambulansepersonellets ankomst, henting av beboeren og avgang ble filmet.

 

 

Even sitter ved bordet på vaktrommet når Isak kommer inn etter å ha skiftet til sivilt igjen. Even smiler mot ham. “Er det sånn hver dag?” Han kan ikke la være å spørre. Har ikke rukket å snakke så mye med Isak i dag, har hatt nok med å holde følge. Holdt seg på avstand når Isak har gitt signaler om det, og fulgt etter når det har vært greit.

“Vi har vel ikke bursdag og sykehusinnleggelse hver dag, men mye er sånn.”

“Heftig.” Even nikker. “Jeg må jo bare si at jeg er imponert.”

“Javel?” Isak setter seg ned, ser på ham. “Hvordan da?”

“Nei, du er jo så rolig hele tiden. Kan ikke se på deg at du stresser liksom. Jeg hadde sikkert vært hysterisk og bare flydd rundt som en hodeløs høne, eller ja, hane da.”

Isak ler litt. “Det hjelper faktisk ingenting å stresse. Da får man bare gjort mindre.”

“Skjønner jo det. Men når det ringer i klokker, beboere er syke, pårørende kommer og kolleger spør om ting. Det er ganske stødig å klare å ta en og en ting.”

Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Takk, I guess.” Den tynne rødfargen glir over kinnene hans igjen, og magen til Even fylles umiddelbart av sommerfuglene han iherdig prøver å bli kvitt. En etter en tar han livet av dem med tankene sine, men det virker egentlig som det bare kommer to nye for hver han dreper.

“Jeg sier jo bare det alle de andre her sier. At du er dyktig.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Men du? Jeg pleier ikke å henge så mye på jobb når jeg er ferdig på vakt.” Han reiser seg, kremter. “Men…. eh…. om du har lyst… Vi kan jo ta en kaffe, eller en pizza eller noe?” Han slår blikket ned med en gang. “Om du ikke har planer eller noe da.”

Even ser på ham. Rives mellom lysten til å si ja og frykten for det samme. For hvis han sier ja, så betyr jo det at han tillater noe han ikke har tenkt til. Nemlig å tilbringe mer tid enn nødvendig med Isak. For det er en risiko, det kjenner han. En risiko for et hardt fall, og med harde fall kommer dype avgrunner. Og han vil ikke ned i dem. Han vil holde seg oppe.

Samtidig er det noe som gjør at han kanskje ikke kan la være.

Selv om han bør.

Isaks øyne brenner snart hull i ham om han ikke svarer, det kjennes allerede ut som om det har gått flere minutter.

Og han må jo si noe.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak er på, og Even får vel gi et svar før påsken er over, håper jeg.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Nysgjerrigheten rundt Isaks bakgrunn er noe flere har lurt på, og da må jeg bare si alt til sin tid. Noen tippet at Even brukte fridagen sin til å se på opptakene - noe han også gjorde. Selvfølgelig. 
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo, takk til deg for tips om bursdagsfeiring.. ❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke og Livreddare har vært igjennom og fikset på språk, innhold, setninger og sykehjemting. Som vanlig tusen takk til dere to! ❤❤
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å gi meg noen tanker om dette kapittelet også. ❤❤


	14. Sove?

Isak skjønner ikke helt at han faktisk spurte om Even ville ta en kaffe eller kanskje spise pizza med ham. At han turte.

Even står bare og ser på ham. Det virker som om spørsmålet kom litt bardust på ham. Som om luften ble slått ut av ham. Kanskje han ikke vil? Kanskje han syns Isak er creepy som spør? Isak angrer allerede at han spurte. Han skal til å be Even glemme hele greia, i det Even trekker pusten.

“Ja.”

Om han hadde knute i magen rett etter han spurte, så løste den seg på magisk vis akkurat opp og slapp fri en myriade av vingekledde skapninger i magen. Han må nesten le, men klarer å holde det tilbake. Smiler bare bredt, kikker ned på skotuppene sine før han gløtter opp igjen.

“Fett.”

“Ja?” Even kikker også ned og opp igjen. Isak føler seg som han er femten og et halvt og midt i puberteten igjen. Han skjønner det egentlig ikke. Det har aldri vært sånn før, når han har spurt noen om å spise pizza eller ta en øl. Aldri denne typen hjertebank, denne elleville følelsen i magen, eller denne følelsen av lykke når Even endelig svarte ja.

“Ja.” Isak finner øynene hans et lite øyeblikk og tenker at de må være de fineste øynene som finnes. “Jeg er forresten dritsulten. Peppes?”

Even nikker. “Peppes.” Han peker på kameraet sitt. “Men kan jeg stikke hjemom med kameraet først?”

“Om du vil jeg skal sulte ihjel så?”

Even trekker pusten raskt. “Neiass, jeg vil jo….”

“Even. Jeg tullet.” Isak må le. “Sorry. Selvfølgelig kan vi, eller du da, gå hjem med kameraet først.”

Even puster ut. “Så bra. Jeg syns ikke det er så ålreit å ha med rundt.”

“Ser den.” Isak nikker, drar på seg jakken. “Men vi må seriøst gå, for det er ikke tull at jeg er sulten.”

“Fungerer du dårlig med lavt blodsukker?” Even smiler litt skjevt til ham.

“Veldig.” Isak ler kort. “Du vil ikke oppleve det.”

“Kanskje?” Even ler, drar på seg jakken sin. “Kanskje jeg får sett en annen side enn den gode, omsorgsfulle fagansvarlig Valtersen?” Han heiser kamerabagen opp på skulderen sin og nikker mot Isak.

“Tror ikke du vil møte den versjonen av meg altså, helt sant.” Isak ser på Even som fortsatt smiler til ham. “Han er faktisk ikke så veldig hyggelig.”

“Det har jeg vanskelig for å tro på.” Even smiler og nikker mot døren. “Men skal vi gå?”

“Jepp.”

  


De ender på nærmeste Peppes etter at Even har vært hjemme, og får et bord lengst inne i lokalet.

“Øl?” Isak ser på ham når servitøren kommer. Even nikker, og Isak bestiller to øl og de får menyen.

“Hva liker du på pizzaen?” Even kikker opp på Isak som ser ned i menyen.

“Det spiller egentlig ingen rolle. Jeg spiser vel alt. Nei, forresten. Ikke sjømat på pizza.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei. Jeg er glad i fisk altså, men ikke på pizza.”

“Okey. Tynn eller tykk?” Even leser nedover pizzamenyen.

“Helst tynn, men hva liker du?”

“Tynn, selvfølgelig.”

“Skal vi dele en stor?” Isak kikker opp. “Hvis vi klarer å bli enige om hvilken da?” Han ser raskt ned igjen.

“Det klarer vi vel? Hva med Ventricina - den er med italiensk salami med chili, pepper og paprika. Toppet med cherrytomat, purre og bladpersille.” Han ser på Isak som møter blikket hans, og legger hodet på skakke.

“Kan vi ta med ekstra chili?”

“Glad i chili?”

Isak nikker.

“Da blir det ekstra chili.” Even lukker menyen og bestiller av servitøren som kommer med øl.

 

“Så? Hvorfor journalist, og hvorfor i statskanalen NRK?” Isak ser på ham mens han drikker av ølen sin. “Mm, den var god. Digg med øl etter jobb på fredag.”

Even hever sitt eget glass og smaker. “God. Ja.” Han setter glasset ned. “Nei, hvorfor NRK? Fordi det var der jeg fikk jobb. Det er godt betalt og spennende prosjekter, som dette.” Han lener seg bakover mens han ser på Isak. “Og hvorfor journalist? Liker å fortelle noe da. Liker å formidle noe på film. Egentlig ville jeg blitt regissør, men det er ikke bare enkelt, og journalist er jo på en måte litt av det samme, bare at det er på ekte.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Gjort mange sånne prosjekter eller?”

“Det har blitt noen. Jeg var ansvarlig for den ungdomsskoleserien som gikk i fjor høst. _Ungdommer eller pøbler_ , jeg vet ikke om du så den?”

“Nei, jeg så den ikke, men jeg hørte noen på jobben snakke om den. De syns den var sykt bra.”

“Fett.” Even nikker. “Jeg fulgte en gjeng ungdommer i nesten ett år, ungdommer som hadde lett for å komme i trøbbel på skolen. Jeg kom litt under huden på dem kan du si, og det er jo ikke sånn at de kom i trøbbel fordi de ville, det var en rekke årsaksfaktorer der som gjorde at det ble sånn.”

“Sånn litt uforskyldte pøbler?”

“Nja, ikke bare uforskyldt, men noe var det. En del av dem var så vant til å få skylden at det gjorde dem ingenting liksom. Så ble de med i et prosjekt med en basketballspiller og en fotballspiller, der de ble sett, hørt og fikk gode tilbakemeldinger. Ja, nå skal ikke jeg spoile da, om du vil inn på nett-tv og se det.” Even ler kort og hever øyenbrynene mot Isak.

“Kanskje det? Men det gikk vel bra med dem?”

“Det får du jo se om du ser programserien da.” Even løfter ølen, smiler og drikker litt. Tørker skum fra leppen og nikker. “Du da? Hvorfor sykepleier?”

“Neiass, jeg… eh….” Isak drikker øl og ser ned i glasset. “Da jeg var 15 ble moren min syk. Alvorlig syk. Og på sykehuset var det mange som var innom rommet hennes når jeg var der, både leger, sykepleiere, helsefagarbeider, you name it… Også var det et par av sykepleierne da, som var litt annerledes. Ikke bare var de veldig ålreite med mamma, men de var ålreite med meg også. Hengslete, obsternasige, hormonfylte meg liksom. Men de gjorde en forskjell da. Og det var da jeg tenkte at det ville jeg også. Gjøre en forskjell.”

“Så da ble du sykepleier?” Even ser på ham, fingeren hans glir langs kanten på ølglasset. Rundt og rundt.

“Først tenkte jeg at jeg skulle bli lege, men etter at jeg hadde møtt mange leger i forbindelse med sykdommen til mamma, så slo jeg det fra meg. Er du klar over hvordan de har det? De har helt syke arbeidsdager og arbeidspress.”

Even nikker. “Men hvorfor sykehjem?”

“Det var eh…. egentlig eh…. tilfeldig.” Han må trekke pusten før han fortsetter. Sortere hva han skal si. “Jeg har vel alltid likt å prate med og omgås eldre mennesker. Mormor blant annet, var min helt da jeg var liten. Og jeg tenkte at hvis jeg kan gjøre en forskjell for de eldre som må flytte på sykehjem av en eller annen grunn, så er det fett.”

“Heltemodig.”

“Vet ikke det. Dessuten, å jobbe på sykehus… næh… mye dårlige minner.”

“Å? Hvordan da?" Even ser nysgjerrig på ham, før han rister på hodet. "Nei sorry, ikke min business.”

“Nei….eh…” Isak vrir seg litt på stolen, ser på Even før han ser ned igjen. “Trenger ikke å prate om det nå.”

 

Pizzaen kommer på bordet, akkurat i det Isak fullfører setningen, så da slipper han å utbrodere det mer. De forsyner seg med mat, og Isak kjenner at han er så sulten at han sikkert spiser alt for fort. Den varme osten brenner litt i ganen, men han driter i det. Kjenner at ølen han har drukket må få selskap av mat, ellers er han redd alt går rett til hodet på ham. Og det er ikke kult.

Even legger albuene sine på bordet etter den andre pizzabiten. “Men du Isak?”

“Mm?” Isak ser opp på ham over pizzabiten han akkurat har tatt en bit av, og møter det blå blikket hans. Han blir varm under fotsålene av det blikket, kjenner at munnviken trekker seg oppover. Fy faen, det er nesten så han skjelver, han må legge fra seg pizzastykket og tørke håndflatene på buksen før han griper glasset sitt og skyller pizzabiten ned med øl. Even har en helt vanvittig påvirkningskraft. Hvordan er det mulig?

Even legger hodet på skakke. “Hva driver du med når du ikke jobber?”

“Nei, prøver å få trent litt. Henger litt med kompiser, men ettersom jeg jobber både dag og kveld så blir det ikke så ofte. Bestekompisen min har en steady halv ni til halv to jobb liksom.” Isak ler, tenker på hvor gøy det er å erte Jonas med den arbeidstiden. “Han er lærer.” Isak trekker pusten. “Så det blir egentlig litt for mye FIFA og Netflix.

“Ah.” Even nikker. “Hvilke filmer ser du da?”

“Litt forskjellig. Liker godt The Fast and the Furious. Også ser jeg på en del serier da. Stranger Things, Narcos. Liker godt de filmene og seriene som gikk da jeg fortsatt var ung og lovende på videregående liksom.”

Even begynner å le.

“Hva?” Isak ser på ham.

“Du ser på alt jeg ikke ser på du.”

Isak fnyser. “Og hva ser du på da? Tatt av Vinden? Fornuft og Fordommer liksom?”

“Stolthet og fordom heter den.” Even ler. “Men nei, jeg ser ikke på så gamle. Eller det gjør jeg jo, men ikke så ofte. Liker godt filmatiserte bøker liksom. Gjerne klassikere.”

“Hvem da?” Isak bøyer seg fram, ser på Even som får et lett rosaskjær i kinnene.

“Romeo og Julie. Moulin Rouge. The great Gatsby, ja sånn for eksempel da.”

“Serr? Er ikke det bare kliss da?”

“Kliss?” Even lager store øyne mot ham, og Isak ser at det ligger et lite smil på lur.

“Ja? Tacky klisjeer?”

“Hæ? Nei. Er Romeo og Juliet en tacky klisjé?”

“Okey!” Isak hiver hendene opp i luften.

 

Even begynner å le og Isak må le han også. “Du har sikkert rett.” Even nikker når han løfter ølen. “Det er litt klisje. Men jeg liker dem. Ser annet og da. Hvis du skulle valgt en film du ville sett nå da?”

“Nå?”

“Ja? En som du har sett før, og har lyst til å se igjen. Hvem hadde du valgt?”

“Næ… jeg vet ikke. Titanic?”

“Hæ? Fra Narcos til Titanic?”

“Vetta faen jeg.” Isak rister på hodet. Han vet rett og slett ikke. Hans metode å finne filmer på er å gå inn på en eller annen strømmetjeneste og se hva som blir foreslått.

“Da skal jeg ta deg med på filmkveld når jobben på Fristaden er gjort. Popcorn, film og øl?”

“Høres fett ut.” Isak nikker.

Det durer i telefonen til Even. “Sorry, må ta den.”

 

Isak nikker og Even reiser seg og går litt bort. Han nikker og smiler, himler med øynene og rister på hodet. Legger hånden i nakken og drar den over nakke og skulder. Isak smiler av ham. Han er innmari kjekk. Det er kanskje ikke Isak imot å bli enda mer kjent med ham. Og kanskje ikke Isak imot å tilbringe en kveld sammen med Even, film og øl heller.

“Sorry, Isak. Jeg hadde glemt at jeg hadde en avtale med mamma og pappa. Vi skal besøke brodern som bor i Tønsberg. Jeg er typ en halvtime for seint ute. De var litt oppgitt kan du si.”

Isak ler. “Glemte du at du skulle besøke broren din?”

“Eh, ja.” Even ser på ham, han rødmer. “Jeg sliter med litt dårlig hukommelse.” Han ler kort og himler med øynene.“Men jeg må nesten stikke jeg da.”

“Det går fint.” Isak ler og reiser seg. “Vi ses jo til uka.”

“Mm.” Even drar på seg jakken før han bøyer seg mot ham og gir ham en klem. Isak legger hånden på ryggen til Even. “Det var veldig hyggelig å prate med deg utenfor jobben din.” Evens stemme er like ved øret hans, og når han drar seg løs, streifer leppene hans kinnet til Isak. Det brenner nesten. Even ser ham rett inn i øynene, “Vi ses Isak.” Og så snur han seg og går.

 

Isak legger hånden på kinnet sitt. Akkurat der leppene til Even var. Var det bare en tilfeldig berøring? Isak dumper ned ved bordet igjen. Løfter glasset og tømmer det. Det kribler i magen, sånn skikkelig. Han er jo så fin, alt med ham liksom. Måten han er på jobb er en ting, men sånn som han var nå? Når de satt og pratet? Ikke bare er han veldig kjekk, med **_de_ ** øynene. Og smilet. Og håret. For ikke å snakke om resten av kroppen. Men han virket så interessert også. Så ekte.

Isak klarer nesten ikke å trekke pusten ordentlig, men prøver.

Det vibrerer i lommen og han drar opp telefonen. En melding fra et ukjent nummer.

 

**Ukjent 17.32**

_Sorry. Jeg stakk visst av fra regninga. Vippser deg. Even._

 

Isak blir sittende og smile av meldingen. Kan se Even for seg der han går bortover gaten i lange steg og skriver meldingen. Kriblingen fortsetter, og Isak taster kjapt et svar.

 

_Ikke noe stress. Du kan skylde meg en._

 

Han sender meldingen og får plutselig hjertebank. Hva var det han skrev? Skylde meg en? Han fomler for å få låst opp telefonen og skal til å skrive når han hører en stemme over hodet sitt.

“Vil du ha dessert?”

Isak ser forvirret opp på servitøren som står ved bordet hans. Rister på hodet. “Eh.. nei. Neitakk. Jeg vil bare betale.”

Servitøren nikker, går bort og henter kortterminal. Isak betaler, tar imot kvitteringen og reiser seg. “Takk,” Sier han åndsfraværende til servitøren som nikker og smiler til ham.

“Velkommen igjen.”

Isak hører ordene til servitøren bak seg når han går ut.

 

Gatene er fortsatt snødekte og hvite. Isak drar jakken tettere rundt seg og går langsomt hjemover. Eller det kjennes ikke ut som han går en gang, det kjennes ut som han bare flyter over snøen bortover, som om magen er fylt av helium. Som om hele han er fylt av helium. Alt han klarer å se for seg når han lukker øynene er Even. Øynene hans, smilet hans, hendene hans som holdt om ølglasset, fingeren som sirklet rundt kanten av det. Isak blir varm i hele kroppen av å tenke på ham.

Det som ikke skulle skje, har skjedd.

 

I det han går inn i gangen hjemme, vibrerer det i lommen igjen. En melding fra det samme ukjente nummeret.

 

_“Gjerne. Vi ses.”_

 

Isak visste ikke at tre ord kunne gjøre så mye med ham. Det bobler i hele ham, og han kjenner at han står midt i sin egen gang og bare smiler mens hjertet banker og magen slår salto.  

Han dumper ned i sofaen, åpner meldingen igjen. _Gjerne. Vi ses._ Han leser den igjen og igjen. Legger hodet bakover og lukker øynene. Han hadde kanskje trodd at nå til helga, nå var det mulig å få slappet av og sovet litt. Men tankene spinner. Rundt Even. Rundt filmingen. Rundt mamma. Rundt alt som har skjedd før. Og igjen, Even.

 

Sove?

Særlig.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for engasjement og hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Veldig koselig å lese!
> 
> Ane_Rikke, tusen takk igjen for god språk- og innholdsvask. ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Så nå vet dere grunnen til at Isak er sykepleier, men kanskje ikke hele historien kom fram.  
> Og sliter Even egentlig med hukommelsen, eller kan det være faktorer rundt ham som gjør at den svekkes? 
> 
> Gleder meg til å se om noen av dere har tanker om dette kapittelet.


	15. Igjen og igjen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evens lørdag etter pizza og øl på Peppes.

Even klarer ikke å la være å kikke etter Isak når han lørdag formiddag går forbi porten inn til bygården der Isak bor. Men han er selvfølgelig ikke der nå.

Tankene kretser rundt timene etter jobb i går, gåturen de hadde hatt til leiligheten hans og videre til Peppes. Samtalene de hadde hatt, og den samstemtheten han hadde følt med Isak. Også var det noe under overflaten til Isak. Noe han nesten hadde fått tak i, men som Isak lett hadde skjøvet bort og gjemt.

Og hvem var han til å dømme Isak for det? Han gjorde det jo selv.  

 

Mamma og pappa hadde forgjeves prøvd å føre en samtale med ham på vei ned til Tønsberg, men han hadde nok svart i hytt og pine, for det hadde tilslutt blitt slutt på spørsmålene fra forsetet.

Timene hos Espen og familien hadde vært hyggelige nok de. Espen og samboeren hadde disket opp med middag, som Even hadde pirket i, han hadde tross alt allerede spist sammen med Isak. Even hadde lekt litt med guttungen deres før han hadde lagt seg. Og Espen hadde prøvd broderlig og vennskapelig å få ut av ham hva det var som gjorde at han hadde glemt turen. Even hadde feid det bort, sagt at han hadde vært på en spontan middag med en kollega og ikke noe mer. Even visste ikke helt om Espen kjøpte den, men han lot temaet ligge til slutt.

Og det var jo egentlig bare en spontan middag med en kollega. Var det ikke det?

Men det hadde vært veldig fint i går, og han innser jo, eller hadde vel allerede innsett, at det ikke bare var kollegiale tanker som dukket opp i hodet hans.

Den korte meldingsutvekslingen dem imellom, etter at han hadde forlatt Peppes, hadde gitt ham et håp han kanskje ikke trengte. I tillegg hadde han muligens svart litt dumt selv også. _Gjerne. Vi ses._ Den siste var ikke så dum, men den første. _Gjerne_. Det er jo ikke det at han ikke har lyst til å se Isak igjen, spise middag med ham, men han burde kanskje ikke svart sånn. For dersom Isak er interessert, så skal ikke Even være den som heller bensin på det bålet for å si det sånn.  Han kjenner det på seg nå, at han må roe ned, for tør han å la dette gå lengre? Tør han å slippe løs det han kjenner krible inne i seg?

 

Han går mot KB. En kopp kaffe nå, kanskje en av de gode sconsene, så skal han hjem igjen og slappe av. Han har vært på Fristaden en uke og har to uker igjen. Han kjenner allerede nå at han må passe på seg selv, ikke jobbe for lange dager, ikke stresse for mye, ikke gjøre noen feil.

Ikke tenke for mye på Isak.

Med kroppen i beredskap, er det godt at han kjenner seg selv så godt at han kan gjøre riktige valg. Han nikker fornøyd til seg selv i køen. Han skal hvile nå i helgen. Hele helgen. Binge noen serier på Netflix og ikke tenke på Isak eller sitt eget hode. I alle fall ikke på sitt eget hode.

Vindusplassen på KB er ledig, og han setter seg ned. Trekker inn lukten av kaffe før han setter leppene bort til koppen. Kjenner den varme dampen i nesen før smaken treffer tungen. Han prøver å rulle kaffen litt i munnen før han svelger, men den er litt for varm. I steden for å spytte den ut, så svelger han den ned og kjenner det brenner både i munnhulen og nedover halsen. Han svelger noen ganger, og prøver i samme slengen å svelge ned noen dårlige tanker.

 

“Hei Even!”

Stemmen som kommer bakfra er så alt for kjent.

Han skulle gjort mye for å ha hatt en usynlighetskappe akkurat nå. Gjemt seg under den. Da hadde han sluppet å forholde seg til den som står bak ham.

Han ser hånden som legger seg på bordplaten ved siden av ham. Kjenner igjen fingrene, de velstelte neglene og det lille arret på langefingeren etter litt uforsiktig omgang med kniv og avokado.

“Lenge siden sist.”

Even vender hodet sakte mot ansiktet han kjenner, men som han ikke vil se.

Karoline.

“Hei.” Even hilser så vidt. “Det har blitt noen år.”

“Hvordan går det med deg?»

Før han får svart, setter hun seg ned. Hun setter seg for faen ned. «Hva driver du med nå da?»

«Jeg jobber i NRK.»

«Fett da». Hun lener seg tilbake og betrakter han. «Bor du hos foreldrene dine fremdeles eller?»

Hun klarer allerede å komme med en antydning til at det ikke ville overrasket henne.. Bra jobba.

“Jeg har en toroms på Majorstuen.”

Even vil ikke snakke med henne. Hun, som rev grunnen bort fra han, den andre gangen han ble deprimert mens de var sammen. Den første gangen hadde hun vært der, og han hadde trodd at hun var en han kunne stole på, en han kunne ha i livet sitt. Men da den neste depresjonen kom, så stakk hun. _“Even seriøst, er det sånn det skal være? At jeg skal måtte passe på deg liksom?”_ Også hadde hun dratt.

Og han hadde dratt til mamma og pappa.

 

“Så da går det bra med deg?”

“Ja.” Han svarer kort. Snur seg litt bort og håper hun tar hintet og går.

“Så fint da. Er du singel eller?”

Even snur hodet brått mot henne. Kjenner at et litt uforklarlig, men samtidig kanskje litt forståelig, sinne bobler opp i ham. “Det har vel ikke du noe med?”

Hun hiver begge hendene i luften. “Nei, jeg bare lurte.”

“Fordi?”

“Fordi det er vanlig å spørre om?”

“Det er jo ikke det?” Even protesterer. “Men nei, jeg er ikke sammen med noen.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Hvorfor ikke? Hva er det for et spørsmål?.”

“Ooops, so-o-rry! Sårt punkt? Men det er kanskje ikke så enkelt…”

Han klarer ikke å holde seg, reiser seg brått opp og ser på henne.  

“Hva faen mener du med det? At det _ikke er så enkelt_ ? At det er _for mye greier_? At det ikke er verdt det? Er det mer du skal si? Fy faen, Karoline.” Han snakker med sammenbitte tenner,  hever ikke stemmen, men kunne sikkert ropt. Virkningen hadde nok vært den samme, for Karoline bare lener seg bakover og stirrer på ham. Han griper jakken sin og går med raske, sinte skritt ut døren.

Han hører stemmen hennes bak seg, et lite _“Men Even da…”_ Han driter i det. Har ingenting usnakket med henne.

Ever.

 

Det bobler i hele ham. Hele kroppen skjelver og pusten går raskt og rykkvis. Adrenalinet er på full fart gjennom hele ham som om noen har satt en høyttrykkspyler på binyremargen og det fosser ut.

Hun skal faen ikke få kjøre ham ned en gang til. Han skal vise henne at han klarer livet fint uten noen.

Skrittene er lange og bestemte. Han må bare komme seg hjem. Stenge døren. Stenge verden ute.

 

Alene.

 

Når Even sitter i sofaen hjemme senere på dagen, med Netflix på og en kopp med glovarm, mørk kaffe mellom hendene, farer tankene tilbake.

Han innser det nå. Alle årsakene til at han ikke kan gå videre med de følelsene han kjenner for Isak. De ligger som glassert takstein rundt ham. Pent lagt, den ene over den andre. De overlapper, og lar alle tanker om å kjenne på følelsene, alle tanker om en ny forelskelse og det som det medfører, gli av som våt snø i et takras. For selvfølgelig er tanken på Isak der, det er jo ingen tvil om det, men han lar dem gli bort.

 

Det er minnene fra tidligere forhold som sitter igjen. Akkurat som mosen klorer de seg fast i sprekkene mellom steinene.

_“Even, seriøst. Faen ass. Hvordan skal du kunne ta vare på meg når du ikke klarer å ta vare på deg selv? Du klarer jo ikke engang å ta medisinene dine til riktig tid.”_

_“Det var bare dette som manglet, at du er dårlig nå. Akkurat som jeg ikke har nok å tenke på?”_

_“Even? Har du tatt medisinene dine?”_

_“Even? Du burde gå og legge deg snart.”_

_“Even? Kanskje stoppe etter den ølen der? Du har tatt tre allerede.”_

 

 

Martine var den siste. Han syns egentlig de hadde hatt det bra, helt til han fikk jobben i NRK. Han hadde vært så glad og stolt når telefonen med jobbtilbudet kom. Jobb i statskanalen liksom. Men Martine hadde ikke delt hans glede, bare stirret på ham.  

_“NRK? Kommer det til å gå da?”_

Han hadde jo hatt kontroll. Helt til ordene til Martine falt. Og ikke bare de ordene. Men resten også.

 _“Men tenk da Even. Hvordan tror du det blir for meg når_ **_det_ ** _ikke går lenger?”_

Ordene hennes hadde kommet som piskeslag på hudløs rygg. Hvordan det ble for henne? Han hadde nesten ikke trodd at han hørte riktig, hadde nesten ikke trodd på ordene som kom ut av munnen hennes, men han hadde ikke spurt henne om å gjenta dem, hadde ikke spurt henne om hva hun mente, for ordene var tydelige nok første gang. Han hadde snudd seg, gått ut i gangen og tatt på seg jakke og sko. Ikke sagt et ord. Bare gått, og aldri kommet tilbake.

 

Dagen etter hadde han ringt til Frank og sagt han ikke kunne ta jobben likevel. Kort beskjed, og så hadde han lagt på.

Heldigvis er Frank en oppegående mann. Han hadde ikke gitt seg, selv om det tok lang tid før Even hadde svart ham. Flere ganger hadde Frank ringt, helt til Even hadde svart. Han hadde forlangt en forklaring. Krevd at Even skulle fortelle. Så han hadde gjort det. Og jobben var fortsatt hans.

 

Even siger tilbake i sofaen og lukker øynene når han tenker på Martine. Han hadde sett for seg dem sammen i framtiden. Hadde spunnet drømmer rundt henne. Men hun hadde revet alt ned, akkurat som Karoline og et par andre kortvarige han ikke orker å tenke mer på.

Han sukker.

Vil egentlig glemme alt sammen, men hvor mye han enn prøver, så kommer minnene tilbake.

 

Igjen og igjen.

 

Mørket etter Martine hadde vært altoppslukende og forjævlig, som det hadde vært etter Karoline. Han hadde bodd hos mamma og pappa en god stund begge gangene. Etter Martine hadde han gått hjem til dem og blitt der. Etter Karoline hadde pappa kommet og hentet ham. Tatt ham med seg hjem som en trassig tenåring som ikke klarer å ta vare på seg selv. Og han hadde jo egentlig ikke klart det. Han hadde bare eksistert i sin egen tomhet, i sitt eget personlige helvete.

Forlatt.

Og dit vil han ikke flere ganger.

 

Da er det faktisk bedre å være alene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry til de som trodde at alt skulle bli rosa skyer og fluff etter pizza på Peppes. Even lever fortsatt med overbevisningen om at han ikke trenger noen, har det best for seg selv. Kanskje ikke så rart med de erfaringene han har...
> 
>  
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. De varmet like mye som påskesolen!❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har herjet seg gjennom dette kapittelet og hevet det flere hakk! Tusen takk for det. ❤❤
> 
> Jeg er veldig spent på hva dere tenker nå. Den historien som jeg har tenkt ut her, er ikke helt som de jeg har skrevet tidligere, så det betyr veldig mye om dere har noen ord å avse. ❤


	16. Dårlige kort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet går over noen dager. Fra mandag til torsdag uken etter Isak og Even var på Peppes.

Isak er trøtt som en strømpe når han går inn på jobb mandag morgen. Det hadde gått som han hadde trodd denne helgen. Søvnen hadde latt vente på seg, hver kveld. Hver natt.  

Tankene hadde spunnet rundt i hodet hans som om de gikk på speed eller noe. Even, mamma, _saken_ , jobben, mamma, Even, _saken_ , jobben, _saken,_ mamma. _Saken_ og mamma.

Han trodde egentlig at han hadde fått den litt på avstand. Den vonde episoden for lenge siden, den som nesten hadde sendt ham ut av sykepleieryrket og inn i intet. Han kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen på ham når han tenker på det som skjedde. Og han angrer litt for at han ikke har fortalt Even om det, før filmingen begynte. Men nå gikk akkurat filmingen greit da, og Even holdt seg på respektfull avstand i alle situasjoner Isak ikke ville ha ham med i. Men _tenk om._ Ordene svevde gjennom hodet hans med ujevne mellomrom.

 

_Tenk om._

 

Innimellom klarer han å få fornuften til å komme med sine meldinger. For det som skjedde den gangen, kan faktisk ikke sammenlignes med det han er med på nå.

 

Inne i garderoben drar han langsomt av seg hettegenser og t-skjorte, drar på seg sykepleieroverdelen og åpner beltet og knappen i buksen. Blir stående et øyeblikk og tenke på Even. Han kommer sikkert snart. Han skal ikke følge ham i dag, det vet Isak, men kanskje Sana? Eller Magnus. Hva er det Magnus har i dag forresten? Er det i dag det er kahoot, eller er det i dag det er spilldag med besøk fra den nærmeste barneskolen? Isak husker ikke timeplanen til Magnus i hodet. Han får tidsnok vite det når han kommer på vaktrommet. Han tar av seg jeansen og drar på seg den hvite buksen. Stikker beina inn i sandalene, fester klokken på brystet, legger klærne sine i skapet og lukker det.

 

På vaktrommet er det tomt. Han ser seg rundt og går bort til benken for å lage seg kaffe. Smiler når han tenker på Even som lagde kaffe til ham to ganger forrige uke, og på Magnus som var dødelig fornærmet fordi Even fikk drikke av kaffen hans, mens Magnus ikke fikk. Han får kanskje være litt grei og spandere en kopp på Magnus en dag også. Samtidig så vil han egentlig at det skal være en greie mellom Even og ham.

Skrittene i gangen utenfor kommer mot vaktrommet, og Isak snur seg for å hilse.

“God morgen!” Han prøver å høres blid og opplagt ut, men ser på ansiktet til Eva at han ikke har lyktes helt.

“Hei Isak. Er alt bra med deg?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Har bare sovet litt dårlig i helgen.”

“Å? Noe spennende?” Eva kommer bort og dulter ham lett i skulderen.

Isak rister på hodet. “Hadde det enda vært det. Neida, bare hodet som ikke får sluttet å jobbe. Tankene har spunnet da, tilbake til.. ja, du vet…” Han orker ikke si mer. Eva vet.

“Nei,” Eva lener seg mot benken, ser på ham, “ikke tenk på det da, Isak. Det er over. Ferdig. Du kommer ikke til å komme i en sånn situasjon igjen.”

“Det vet du jo ikke, Eva.” Isak stønner ordene ut. “Det kan jo hende at hele denne NRK-greien rører opp i alt det **_der_ ** igjen.”

“Men du gjorde jo ikke noe galt.”

Isak fnyser. “Det er ikke alle som er enig i det.”

“Du gjorde jo ikke det Isak. Og navnet ditt ble jo aldri nevnt.”

“Jeg vet det.” Han setter seg ned på stolen. “Men det var vel bare flaks. Det er sikkert en eller annen journalist som har det på blokka, og om **_jeg_ ** gjør eller sier noe galt nå, så kommer sikkert den saken opp igjen. Slår tilbake på meg med full kraft. “ _Han som rapporterte er nå selv anmeld_ t” liksom.”

Eva rister på hodet. “Ikke flaks. Du gjorde **_ikke_ **noe galt, du gjorde det riktige, det som alle bør gjøre, om de kommer i en sånn situasjon. Og dette trodde jeg faktisk vi var ferdige med?”

“Vi var det.” Isak sukker. “Men så kommer det tilbake da. Situasjonen og alt nå liksom.”

Eva nikker mot ham. “Jeg skjønner at du tenker på det, men jeg tror ikke du har noe å være redd for..”

“Kanskje ikke? Jeg skal i alle fall gjøre alt mitt for at det ikke skal komme opp igjen. Jeg skal ikke tråkke feil. Jeg skal se førvisningen med falkeblikk, for å si det sånn.”

Eva ler kort. “Du, jeg skal hjelpe deg, Isak!”

 

Isak nikker og reiser seg. Skjenker kaffe og setter seg tilbake ved bordet. Tankene flyter raskt tilbake til det som skjedde. Den gangen, det som føles som for hundre år siden, likevel husker han alt som om det var i går.

 

_Han var i praksis som sykepleierstudent ved et sykehus, og var inne hos en pasient. En dame i tredveårene med brukket arm og kragebein etter et fall fra hesteryggen._

_Mens han sto og pratet med pasienten, kom to sykepleiere inn og begynte å snakke om en av de andre pasientene på rommet. Og via den samtalen ante Isak hvem det var som lå der, men skjønte det likevel ikke helt med en gang. Men samtalen han overhørte hadde gjort ham iskald i hele kroppen._

_De hadde startet med en gang de åpnet døren og kom inn i rommet. Isak var kanskje ikke synlig bak forhenget, han visste ikke. Og det spilte heller ingen rolle. Det som ble sagt var uasnsett utenfor alle regler og paragrafer._

_“Det er hun med paranoid schizofreni.”_

_“Jeg veit det. Hun har vært her før. Klikka totalt.”_

_“Husker du sist? Ropte i gangene om Gud og Jesus.”_

_“Valtersen i gangen,” Det ble sagt med hån og tilgjorthet i stemmen. “Jada husker det. Gikk rykter om henne lenge etterpå.”_

_Det hadde gått kaldt nedover ryggen på Isak. Og hans egen pasient hadde sett på ham, gjort store øyne, men hun hadde ikke sagt noe._

_“Hun er dopa ned nå da. Heldigvis. Så mye pes med sånne skrålete damer ass. Hva har hun gjort?”_

_“Jeg tror hun har falt, brukket beinet eller noe.”_

_“Har vel snakket med Gud igjen da.”_

_“Skulle ikke vært her hun vet du. Skulle vært på psykiatrisk. Innelåst.”_

_Isak hadde sett svarte prikker foran øynene, magen hadde vrengt seg og han måtte bare løpe. Sprang ut av rommet, inn på nærmeste do og tømte mageinnholdet i skåla. Han satt på gulvet en stund etterpå. Skalv og kaldsvettet. Det hadde vært helt grusomt. Det de hadde sagt. Så begge de andre pasientene kunne høre det. Og andre, om det hadde vært flere i rommet. Helt sikkert. I alle fall hun som Isak hadde vært hos._

_Han hadde klart å stable seg på beina igjen, og gått inn til pasienten. De to kollegene var borte, og han unnskyldte seg for pasienten med kragebeinet. Hun hadde nikket til ham._

_“Går det bra med deg?”_

_“Jada.” Isak tørket seg over pannen med håndbaken og dro hånden gjennom håret._

_“Kjenner du pasienten de snakket om?”_

_Isak hadde nikket._

_Pasienten hadde kikket på navnelappen hans og spurt forsiktig. “Familie?”_

_Isak hadde nikket. “Mamma.” Ordet hadde kommet ut som et skjelvende pust._

_“Du må si fra.” Hun hadde satt seg opp i sengen, tross smerter. Hun så strengt på ham. “Hør her. Jeg er ganske høyt oppe i sykepleierforbundet. Dette må du si fra om. Dette er ikke greit, uansett om hun er moren din, dronning Sonja eller en hvilket som helst menneske på denne jorden. Jeg vet ikke hvem de to var, men du har sikkert en anelse. Det der er brudd på taushetsplikten.”_

_Isak hadde nikket._

_Og gjort som hun sa._

 

_Det hadde blitt et helvete._

 

Isak grøsser fortsatt, og får lyst til å ha ting ugjort når han tenker på saken og hva det sto i media. Om brudd på taushetsplikt, om at etikken hos sykepleierne sto for fall, om det var sånn det var vanlig å behandle pasienter som sov, var bevisstløse eller i koma. Om det var normalen liksom.

Men media var ikke det verste. Det verste var måten han ble behandlet etterpå, av de han trodde var sine egne.

Uglesett.

Snakket om.

Skult på.

Utestengt.

Slengt dritt om.

Av mange som egentlig burde heiet på ham. For han vet jo at han gjorde det som var riktig.

Halvparten av de han hadde kjent på sykehuset hadde vært på hans side, men den andre halvparten ikke. Langt derifra.  

Heldigvis for sykepleierforbundet. Der hadde han fått mye støtte. Uten dem hadde han aldri fullført og blitt sykepleier.

Men han hadde ikke orket mer av sykehuset.

Praksisen ble flyttet til et sykehjem i nærheten i stedet. Og han håpet, og håper fortsatt, at han aldri trenger å ha noe med det sykehuset å gjøre igjen.

  
Siden den gangen har taushetsplikt, og hva man snakker om og sier høyt, vært noe av det viktigste for Isak. Taushetsplikten går over alt, og han kan heller holde tilbake for mye enn å få sagt for mye. Og etter all dritten han hadde fått fra halvparten av de ansatte på avdelingen, hadde han holdt lav profil på sosiale medier. Hadde vel knapt vært inne på facebookkontoen sin siden da. Og han nektet plent å ha bilder av seg selv på nettet.

 

“Isak?” Stemmen til Eva drar ham ut av tankene. “Det går bra? Du er helt hvit.”

“Eh.” Isak ser opp på henne. “Jada. Jeg bare, var tilbake en stund. Det går bra.”

“Det kommer ikke til å skje noe her vet du. Du kjenner oss. Og du må stole på oss, på Even og NRK, ikke sant?”

“Jah. Jeg må det.” Isak nikker. For han må jo det. Det er bare det at tanketoget ikke er så lett å stoppe. Det er så mange ting som kommer inn. Mamma, det som skjedde, jobben og nå, på toppen av det hele, nesten to meter mann som fucker ordentlig med hodet hans.

 

I løpet av de første timene på jobb klarer Isak å riste av seg tankene om det som har skjedd, og særlig når han kommer inn på vaktrommet og ser Even stå og prate med Magnus. Han vil ikke forstyrre dem, så han prøver å gli umerkelig bort til pulten, men Even snur seg mot ham.

“Hei.”

“Hei. Ikke meningen å forstyrre dere altså.”

“Det går fint, Isak. Jeg er på vei ut.” Magnus nikker og griper en kaffekopp og snur seg. Går ut av vaktrommet.

Even kikker seg litt rundt, ser ned i gulvet og kremter lett. “ Du, eh, takk for pizza og øl på fredag. Skikkelig dritt av meg å stikke, men jeg hadde lovet mamma og pappa så… ja, det ble litt dumt da.”

“Du det går fint, Even. Lett å glemme.” Isak ser på ham. Han ser litt anstrengt ut. Ikke det glade, lysende ansiktet som han hadde forrige uke.

“Joda, men jeg ble litt flau da, når jeg oppdaget at jeg hadde stukket fra regningen.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke tenk på det en gang. Dessuten, det kommer sikkert en anledning til at du kan gjøre opp for deg?”

“Joda.” Even ser ut i luften. “Men du, jeg må nesten finne Sana jeg. Skal prate litt med henne.”

“Okey.” Isak ser på ham i det han snur seg rundt. Litt overrasket over hvor kort han var. Hva har skjedd liksom? Den gode praten de hadde på fredag, alt det virket borte nå. Even virker litt off, på en måte.

 

  
*

 

Isak ser etter Even de følgende dagene også, prøver å komme i prat med ham, men han glir liksom unna, eller det kommer noe i veien. Han har alltid noe han må gjøre, noe han må filme, noen andre han må følge. 

Når arbeidsdagen er over på torsdag, må Isak innse at det ble med det ene møtet med Even på vaktrommet mandag formiddag. Han hadde sett ham i gangene, nikket og sagt hei, men ikke pratet med ham.

 

På veien hjem tenker han at han kanskje har misforstått alt med Even. Kanskje har han vært litt for pågående, selv om han egentlig ikke mener han har vært det. Han sukker tungt for seg selv og sleper beina med seg hele veien hjem. Ser for seg det glade, smilende ansiktet Even hadde på  Peppes fredag, og kjenner kriblingen i magen komme tilbake. Det er snart en uke siden, men det føles som om det er mye mer. Isak hadde håpet at de kunne pratet og blitt enda bedre kjent denne uken. Han hadde håpet…. Han rister den tanken av seg. Det kan jo være at Even er stresset i jobben, og gjerne vil konsentrere seg om den i stedet for å skravle seg bort med Isak. Isak vet hvordan det er. Jobb foran alt liksom. Men selv om han prøver å tenke de tankene, så kjennes det ikke sånn ut. Det kjennes ut som det er noe annet der, som om Even skyver ham bort.

 

Telefonen ringer når han skal til å sette gaffelen i haugen med pasta og kjøttsaus han har foran seg på bordet. Han gløtter bort på den og ser at det lyser opp et navn han kjenner. Det kjennes ut som hele kroppen går tom for luft. Det er ikke ofte han ringer. Fristelsen til å la telefonen ringe ut er stor, men han vet at da kommer det bare til å ringe igjen. Og igjen. Han tar et langt innpust og sveiper over telefonen. Trykker på høyttaler.

“Hei, det er Isak.”

_“Hei Isak. Det er Tormod.”_

“Hei Tormod.”

_“Det gjelder Marianne. Hun har blitt dårlig, vi vurderer innleggelse og lurte på om du hadde noen tanker?”_

Det går kaldt nedover ryggen på Isak. Han kjenner pusten stoppe på vei ned i lungene. Den kommer ikke lenger enn til øverst i brystkassen. “Hvordan dårlig?” Han klarer å presse ordene ut, selv om han frykter det han får høre.

_“Hun har ikke klart å roe seg siden i går kveld. Og nå har hun skadet hånden sin da hun var på kjøkkenet for å lage mat.”_

“Okey. Alvorlig?”

_“Nei, ikke så veldig. Men det må sys. Vi vurderte legevakten, men jeg tror vi må legge henne inn, ettersom hun er så urolig.”_

“Høres sånn ut. Skal jeg komme?”

_“Nei, du trenger ikke det Isak.”_

“Hun blir ofte roligere da. Jeg kan bli med henne....”

_“Det går fint, Isak. Vi har kontakt med Lovisenberg. De kjenner henne. Og de kan sy hånden hennes. Jeg ville bare høre hva du tenker om innleggelse. Du er sønnen hennes. Og verge.”_

“Det er dere som har vært med henne de siste dagene. Om dere mener det er riktig, så er det nok det.”

 _“Ok.”_ Isak hører Tormod trekke pusten. _“Jeg ringer deg senere, Isak. Jeg har kveldsvakten i kveld og følger henne.”_

“Ok. Takk for at du ringte, Tormod.”

 

Isak skyver skålen med middagen lengre inn på bordet. Har ikke lyst på mat likevel. Er ikke sulten lengre. Det knyter seg en hard knute i magen. Mamma som er på sykehus og er dårlig. Even som omtrent ikke ser hans vei en gang. Tankene om  at det som skjedde den gangen, kan det skje igjen? Kan han ha sagt eller gjort noe han ikke skal, Han er usikker på hva som gjør knuten strammest. Kjenner at livet akkurat nå gir ham dårlige kort og at han har lyst til å rope et digert **_Fuck You_ ** til alt og alle.

Han legger hodet i hendene og puster inn. Og ut. Inn igjen. Og ut.

Fuckings jævla liv.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, der var Isaks bakgrunn. Historien ble vel ikke noe lysere av å lese om den tunge bagasjen Isak også har med seg, selv om den ikke er lik Evens på noen måte. Men at Isak også har det tøft, er det vel ingen tvil om.
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Dere er supergode. ❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har hjulpet meg med dette kapittelet også. Tusen takk for det!❤
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar, det er så spennende å lese hva dere tenker.


	17. Jobb-modus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi starter på torsdag samme uke som forrige kapittel.

Han hadde kjent dem hele uken. Blikkene til Isak som ble sent i hans retning. Alle gangene han hadde møtt Isak i gangene, på vaktrommet, i dagligstuen, i foajeen og bare gått videre. Bortsett fra en kort prat på mandag, hadde han bare sagt hei og  kommet med en dårlig unnskyldning om at han måtte videre. Det hadde vært ubehagelig, men nødvendig å gjøre det. For sin egen skyld. Og for Isaks skyld.

Han kunne ikke gi Isak, eller seg selv, håp eller tro på at det kunne  bli noe. Han kom bare til å såre Isak, eller Isak kom til å såre ham. Even visste faktisk ikke hva han syns var verst. Antagelig at han kom til å såre Isak. Å se ansiktet til Isak slutte å smile, når han til slutt måtte fortelle om sykdommen, se ansiktet hans forandre seg fra smilende til foraktfullt og dømmende. Det ville han ikke. Å se skuffelsen i ansiktet til Isak på grunn av at han avviste ham var vondt nok, han trengte ikke å skuffelsen i ansiktet til Isak på grunn av diagnosen i tillegg.

 

Torsdag, etter jobb, stikker Even innom mormor. Han banker på døren, og hører mormors stemme innenfor. Han går inn, gir mormor en klem og setter seg i stolen ved siden av henne. Hun ser litt sliten ut, litt blass i ansiktet.

“Går det bra, mormor?”

“Jada.” Hun snufser litt. “Har blitt litt forkjølet bare, ikke noe å bry seg om.”

“Sikker?”

“Jada. En forkjølelse har aldri tatt knekken på noen, vet du.”

“Neei…?” Even trekker ordet ut.

“Med deg da, Even? Du ser… litt tankefull ut?”

“Eh, jada. Alt bra, mormor. Bare litt mye å tenke på om dagen.”

“Mm.” Mormor nikker, skjenker kaffe i en kopp og nikker mot ham. “Han er på jobb nå i ettermiddag.”

“Hæ?” Even rykker til og stirrer på mormor.

“Isak? Han er på jobb. Har oversikten jeg vet du!”

“Jeg tviler ikke.” Even må le.

“Det er han du tenker på, ikke sant, Even?”

“Nei.” Even ser på mormor.

Hun rister på hodet når han svarer.  

“Even…” Mormor ser på ham og skakker på hodet. Hun gjør det akkurat på samme måte som mamma, og sikkert som han selv også.

“Det er ikke det, mormor. Det er ikke Isak jeg tenker på. Det er alt det andre. De andre.” Even sukker og løfter kaffekoppen til leppene. Blåser litt på den før han drikker.

“De andre?”

“Ja, de andre. Derfor tenker jeg ikke på Isak.”

“Men Even da. Hvorfor tenker du på det nå?”

Even trekker på skuldrene. Gode snille mormor som alltid har vært der, alltid er der, alltid har tid. Og alltid har ett, eller forsåvidt flere, sannhetens ord til ham.

“Er vel ikke så rart det vel?” Even sukker og ser i taket. “Jeg orker ikke det der en gang til.”

“Du vet jo ikke om det kommer til å skje igjen, Even.  Tenk om det ikke skjer”

Even rister på hodet og fortsetter å se ned på hendene sine. Han tvinner dem inn i hverandre før han gnir håndflatene mot lårene. “Men tenk om det gjør det da.” Stemmen senkes enda mer når han sier det siste. “Det…. det kommer jeg ikke til å klare.”

“Hva er det du er så redd for, Even?” Mormor lener seg fram og legger hånden sin over hans, klemmer den lett før hun slipper igjen.

Even bare ser på henne. Mormor av alle bør jo vite det. “Du vet jo det, mormor?”

“Du er redd for at han skal stikke når han får vite?”

“Ja.” Even trekker pusten. “Eller ikke for at han skal stikke. Men at jeg skal få følelser for ham, håp og tro på at det kan bli noe. Og så, når han får vite om meg, får vite alt om meg, så stikker han.”

“Tror du det?” Mormor lener seg tilbake og ser på ham. “Tror du virkelig at en som Isak kommer til å stikke om han får vite at du har bipolar?”

“Hvem vet?” Even rister på hodet. “Det er mange som frykter psykiske lidelser, mormor. Det vet jo du også.”

“Ja.” Mormor smiler forsiktig. “Men tror du virkelig han som er sykepleier gjør det?” Mormor sitter og ser på ham når han ser opp på henne. Øynene hennes er som vanlig varme og fulle av omsorg. “Okey, Even. Jeg skal ikke si mer.” Hun trekker pusten og Even vet så godt at hun kommer til å si noe.

“Særlig.” Even bare rister på hodet.

Mormor ler, og trekker pusten. “Det er bare det at Isak er så fin, Even. Han er god, omsorgsfull, høflig, dyktig. Og ikke minst kjekk.”

“Mormor!” Even må le. Midt oppi alt, så får mormor ham til å le. Det hadde han ikke trodd faktisk.

“Ja? Tror du liksom ikke at jeg har øyne fordi om jeg er gammel og sitter her? Han er jo kjekk. Det er du og, Even. Selv om jeg sikkert er litt inhabil.”

Even ler en gang til. “Men du får meg i alle fall til å le, mormor. Takk skal du ha!”

“Jeg vil jo bare at du skal ha det bra, Even.” Mormor strekker hånden ut etter ham, og Even griper den.

“Jeg har det bra, mormor. Og jeg vet at Isak er hyggelig. Vi var ute og spiste pizza forrige fredag faktisk.”

Mormor gjør store øyne, men kniper leppene sammen og sier ingenting så Even fortsetter.

“Og det var veldig hyggelig.” Even nikker.

Det var det.

Kvelden med Isak på Peppes var den beste han hadde hatt på lenge. Helt siden… Han vil ikke tenke på det nå, når han sitter og prater med mormor. Han vil bare tenke på hvor fin Isak hadde vært, de hadde pratet så lett om alt, øynene til Isak hadde bare strålt mot ham hele tiden, gjennom samtalene, gjennom mat og øl. Gjennom alt. Even var så glad han hadde sagt ja til den kvelden. Kan leve på den lenge. Bare den kvelden.

 

*

 

Fredag våkner han av alarmen på mobilen kvart over ti. Han er en liten stund fristet til å slå den av og sove videre, men klarer å tenke klart og vet at han må på jobb. Han skal på Fristaden. Han skal besøke mormor igjen, før jobb. Hun hadde vært litt pjusk i går, og han ville se hvordan det var med henne. Så skal han ordne klart til filmteamet som skal komme og filme når det er pub. Han skal ikke være på Fristaden før halv fire, men har bestemt seg for å besøke mormor først, så han planlegger å være der tidligere.

Formiddagen er seig. Det kjennes ut som han går i sirup, og alt tar litt for lang tid. Dusje, kle på seg, spise, gjøre seg klar, alt går som i sakte film.

Likevel kommer han seg av gårde, og går opp veien mot Fristaden litt over to. Han gjenkjenner skikkelsen som står utenfor inngangen med en gang.

 

Isak.

 

Han står helt rolig, med bøyd hode og ser på noe i hånden. Sikkert telefonen. Han ser litt sammenkrøpet ut, ikke som han pleier liksom. Det er noe med hele holdningen som er annerledes.

Even går mot ham. Isak har ikke lagt merke til ham enda, så Even går helt bort. Hører at han puster. Og sukker. Trekker pusten akkurat som han snufser.  

“Isak? Går det bra?”

Isak skvetter rundt. Ser på ham med store øyne, øyne som er litt røde og med mørke skygger under. Har han sett sånn ut hele uken? Even tar seg i å lure på det. Han vet ikke, for han har jo bevisst unngått Isak. Isak stirrer på ham i et par sekunder før han svarer. 

“Eh…. Ja…..” Isak ser ned. Trekker pusten igjen.

“Det ser ikke sånn ut.” Even tar et skritt nærmere. Har litt lyst til å legge hånden på skulderen hans, men gjør det ikke.

“Nei?” Isak løfter hodet og ser mot døren. Han nøler litt, før han begynner å gå mot den. Even følger etter. Når de kommer inn ser Even tydelig at Isak er blek, de mørke ringene under øynene er mørkere enn de virket ute og ansiktet er dratt.

“Eh, du vet at om du er sjuk så kan du være hjemme?”

Isak stopper opp midt i foajeen og ser på ham. “Ser jeg så sjuk ut? Faen.”

“Nei… neinei, ikke sånn.” Even trekker pusten, drar hånden gjennom håret og forbanner seg selv et lite øyeblikk ."Jeg mener, du ser bra ut... men... det ser ikke ut som du har det bra.”.

Øynene til Isak videt seg litt ut, før han smalner dem. “Det.. det er bare litt mye greier. Men jeg fikser jobben.” Han ser innover i foajeen. “En kaffe før jeg begynner på jobb eller?”

Han begynner å gå, og Even følger etter. Han bør jo ikke si ja, han må si nei, for han skal besøke mormor. Men det virker som munnen snakker for seg selv. “Jatakk.”

“Ikke filming i dag?” Han ser et lite smil i munnviken på Isak i det han drar opp døren.

“Joda. Filmteamet kommer og skal rigge. Vi skal filme fra puben i dag.” Even tar tak i døren og holder den oppe når Isak går inn, følger etter selv.

“Oi. Faen.” Isak snur seg mot ham, himler litt med øynene.  “Det stemmer det, det hadde jeg glemt. Pub i dag.”

“Må si jeg gleder meg til å være med på det.”

“Du skal være her i kveld?”

Even nikker og Isak nikker tilbake. “Fett.”

  


Even går inn på vaktrommet mens Isak skifter. Sana står ved benken og nikker til ham. Han ser på henne idet han tar ned presskannen og kaffen til Isak. “Hei.”

“Hei. Alt bra, Even?”

Even fyller vannkokeren med vann og setter den på, samtidig som han tar på seg jobb-masken sin. “Jada. Blir pub i kveld, så jeg regner med det blir helt topp!”

“Har du sett på de lenkene jeg sendte deg?”

Even rister på hodet.”Hæ? Har du sendt meg noe?”

“Ja? De lenkene angående legepraksisen, de artiklene vi snakket om.”

“Å? De. Jeg.. jeg tror ikke jeg har sjekket mailen min på noen dager.”

“Det er nesten en uke siden jeg sendte dem jo. Passer du ikke på å sjekke mailen din jevnlig?” Sana legger hodet på skakke som hun pleier.

“Nei.” Even trekker pusten inn, kjenner at jobb-masken smuldrer litt opp. “Jeg har visst nok med å passe på meg selv.”

“Å? Er du ikke bra?”

“Joda. Jeg bare, nei faen heller. Jeg møtte bare en av eksene mine her om dagen. Hun fikk meg ikke til å føle meg spesielt bra, for å si det sånn.” Even slenger kaffe i presskannen, heller vann over. Bevegelsene er brå, og han griser på benken. Han blir irritert bare av å tenke på Karoline.  

“Ikke bry deg om andre folk, Even. Du vet best selv, ikke sant.” Sana lener seg fram mot ham. “Stol på følelsene dine, Even. Alle er ikke som en eks vet du.” Ordene treffer akkurat i det hun snurrer rundt og går ut av vaktrommet.

 

Han blir stående og tenke litt over det Sana sa, men rekker ikke å dvele ved det, før han ser Isak komme inn gjennom døråpningen. Ansiktet hans er ikke mer fargerikt mot den hvite sykepleieroverdelen, men Even kjenner at hjertet slår litt raskere av synet av ham uansett. Han kunne sikkert vært kledd i en striesekk og hatt 14 dager gammel møkk i ansiktet, og fortsatt vært fin. Han plukker opp noen papirer og ser på dem, før han kommer bort til benken.

“Å, tusen takk for at du har laget kaffe.” Isak griper presskannen, presser filteret ned og skjenker seg en kopp. Han dumper ned ved det store bordet, og Even setter seg ovenfor ham med sin egen kopp. “Det er litt mye nå. Moren min har havnet på sykehuset igjen.”

“Å, håper ikke det er noe alvorlig?” Even kjenner det kniper litt i magen av å se Isak sånn som dette. Han ser så trist ut, sammensunket og utladet.

“Det er ikke noe nytt da.” Isak trekker pusten. “Du husker jeg fortalte at mamma ble lagt inn på sykehuset da jeg var femten?”

Even nikker. Han husker godt samtalen fra Peppes. Hvert eneste ord husker han faktisk fra den samtalen.

“Hun var lagt inn på Diakonhjemmet. På psykiatrisk.” Isak trekker pusten. “Hun har paranoid schizofreni. Hun bor egentlig i en omsorgsbolig, men i går måtte de legge henne inn. Hun hadde skadet seg på kjøkkenet, og det klarte ikke å få roet henne ned der. Det… det var.. det er… mye… greier.”

 

Even kjenner det går kaldt gjennom hele ham når Isak forteller. Han får lyst til å sprette opp og løpe avgårde, men det er som om han er spikret fast til stolen når Isak fortsetter. Han forteller mer om mammaen sin, og det er med en varme og inderlighet i stemmen som Even beundrer. “Mamma klarer seg veldig bra når hun har gode perioder. Hun har en liten jobb, har venner både i og utenfor boligen. Og det er hun selv som vil bo der. Hun innså for en del år siden at hun ikke klarte seg så godt alene. At hun må ha oppfølging, både av psykolog og av andre som hjelper henne. Også er hun så redd hele tiden. Det er en del av sykdommen. Hun er redd for å være alene, redd for at noen skal komme, redd for at det skal skje noe. Ja, egentlig redd for alt.”

Even kjenner kuldebølgene fyke gjennom ham. Og så blir han plutselig kjempevarm og pulsen øker, det banker i ham og han kjenner svetten piple fram i pannen. Han klarer så vidt å presse ut noen ord. “Det må være vondt og tøft, for deg?”

“Det var tøft å være femten med en mamma som var innlagt på psykiatrisk. Det var ikke noe jeg snakket så mye om. Men når jeg så hvor bra det gikk med henne og hvor bra hun har det nå, så er jeg egentlig bare takknemlig for at vi har et helsevesen som fungerer, sånn noenlunde i alle fall. Og at vi har vært heldige og fått flinke folk rundt mamma.”

Even tenker at det er akkurat dette han er redd for at noen skal føle om ham. Spesielt etter det han har opplevd. At en annen skal være engstelig og bekymret for ham liksom. Det kan da ikke være verdt det, at et annet menneske skal gjøre det. Være der for ham, passe på ham liksom. Eller ikke passe på, men holde ut med. Tåle så mye. For å være sammen med ham. Han vil ikke at noen skal det.  Han kikker på Isak, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Hadde vært fristende å bare si at han har bipolar lidelse nå, så er han ferdig med det, trenger ikke å bekymre seg om det. Da blir det jo uansett takk og farvel til drømmen om Isak. Han tar seg sammen og svarer.

“Ja, vi skal være glade for helsevesenet.” Even svelger raskt. Må over på jobb nå. “Og det er jo litt av poenget mitt ved å være her også. Å vise at selv om mye kunne vært bedre, så er det jo faktisk en del ting som fungerer også.”

Isak ser opp på ham og smiler. Det dekker ikke hele ansiktet hans, men det er en varme i det. “Viktig å huske på det som fungerer også. De gode dagene. Det er nesten som med mamma. Selv om det er vanskelige innimellom, som nå, så ville jeg ikke byttet henne ut for alt i verden. Hun er jo mamma uansett liksom. Også tenker jeg at hadde hun ikke hatt den diagnosen hun har, så hadde hun ikke vært den mamman jeg kjenner. Om du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

“Beundringsverdig å tenke sånn da.” Even puster ordene ut. Er det en test? Tester han Isak nå?

“Kanskje? Jeg vet ikke jeg. Om man er glad i noen, så spiller ikke sykdom noen rolle. For det er jo det det er, en sykdom. Jeg hadde jo ikke sluttet å være glad i mamma om hun hadde fått kreft eller MS eller Lupus eller noe.”

“Kanskje ikke helt det samme?” Even lener seg tilbake, tar en slurk av kaffen. Må holde seg fast til noe for å ikke bryte ut og si at han ikke vet hva han snakker om. For det er jo akkurat det han gjør. Isak vet hva han snakker om. Han er pårørende. Og en jævlig fin pårørende også.

“Jo, det syns jeg kan sammenlignes. Bortsett fra det med kreft da, for den kan du jo faktisk bli frisk av.” Isak reiser seg og setter hendene i bordplaten. “Men jeg må pisse før vaktskiftet. Sorry for å lesse over trøbbelet mitt på deg altså. Neste gang må vi prate om noe mer hyggelig.”

Even nikker, og inni seg tenker han at Isak nok ikke aner hvor godt denne praten egentlig var for ham. Ikke det at Isak gjorde ting noe lettere for ham nå. Så sårbar og nydelig han satt der, samtidig så sterk og trygg i rollen sin som både sykepleier og pårørende til en mamma med alvorlig psykisk sykdom.

Men det står jo egentlig bare enda klarere for Even nå.

Han må ikke bare passe på seg selv nå, han må passe på Isak også.

Isak har nok med å være pårørende for en. Even skal ikke legge mer ansvar på de brede, sterke, skuldrene hans, eller skape flere bekymringer for ham.

Even skal trekke seg stille og rolig unna, la Isak være.

Bare denne jobben er over.

 

Ettermiddagen og kvelden går i ett. Filmingen av pub-arrangementet går strålende, og Even får flere korte intervjuer med både beboere, pårørende og ansatte. Alle skryter hemningsløst av tiltaket, stemningen er god og han klarer å skyve bort alle tankene han ikke bør tenke, og gjør jobben sin. Han har satt autopiloten som journalist på, og unngår å nærme seg de stedene han ser Isak. Må holde avstand. Mormor får vente med besøk til en annen dag, han orker ikke alle spørsmålene hennes akkurat nå.

 

Det er ikke før han setter den siste kassen med utstyr inn i NRK-bilen og han ser Isak gå forbi at alle tankene om ham kommer tilbake. Han er fristet til å løpe bort til ham og spørre om de skal slå følge hjemover, men han gjør det ikke. Bare løfter hånden til en hilsen i det Isak går nedover den slapsete bakken ned fra Fristaden sykehjem. Isak hilser ikke tilbake, og Even får en klump i halsen av å se ham gå nedover. Skrittene hans er tunge og holdningen er ikke den rake og stødige som han har når han er i jobb-modus. Even tenker at han kanskje har samme evne som han selv.

Skyve unna det som er vanskelig når han er på jobb.

Og få igjen dobbel dose når han kommer hjem.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine og engasjerte kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir litt rørt over å se engasjementet og støtten for hva Isak gjorde! ❤ ❤❤Mange poengterte at Isak og Even burde snakke sammen, og nå har de gjort det. Men det ble kanskje ikke så veldig mye lysere av den grunn....
> 
> Ane_Rikke har vært gjennom teksten min, fikset på setninger, flyttet på avsnitt og hevet den et par hakk. Tusen takk til deg! ❤❤
> 
> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker nå - og ja, det er kanskje lov å be Even skjerpe seg litt?? Eller?


	18. Omgangssyke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak kommer på jobb søndag morgen.

Han hadde sett Even da han gikk hjem fra jobb fredag kveld, men hadde latt være å hilse tilbake. Lot som han ikke så ham.

Det var rett og slett for vondt.

Igjen, etter den lange praten de hadde på vaktrommet på fredag, trodde Isak at det var noe der. Det hadde ikke vært lett for ham å fortelle så mye om mamma, men på en måte følte han at det var så riktig å dele akkurat den delen av seg selv med Even. Og Even hadde møtt ham med akkurat de riktige ordene, det var tydelig at Even forsto ham. Men så, etterpå, hele kvelden, holdt Even  avstand. Isak prøvde å komme i nærheten, men han glapp unna. Igjen og igjen.

Isak tror han skjønner tegningen. Eller, egentlig så gjør han ikke det. Han skjønner faktisk ingenting. Men han prøver å få ting til å bli forståelig, selv om det er vanskelig, for tankene spinner bare i ring, og han kommer ikke til noe resultat.

 

Noe han imidlertid forstår, er at søndagen kommer til å bli en tøff dag. Atmosfæren er nemlig der med en gang han går inn på vaktrommet litt før sju. Stemningen er oppjaget, på grensen til kaotisk, og intuisjonen sier sykdom. Noe han får bekreftet når Trude kommer bort til ham.

“Hei Isak.”

“Hei, hektisk natt?”

“Ja, det kan du si. Inger på rom 12 ble dårlig i natt, feber og hoster stygt, og Else på rom 10 har blitt verre siden i går. Hun har hatt høy feber i hele natt, jeg er litt bekymret for blodtrykket hennes, det er litt lavt. Dessuten har hun ikke drukket noe siden i går morges og ikke spist siden fredag kveld.”

“Nei, hun var ikke bra i går da jeg gikk hjem etter dagvakten. Men hun trodde det skulle komme seg. Hun hadde ikke så høy feber da.”

“Da jeg målte siste, var den oppe i 39,5. Det var da jeg pratet med henne i femtiden. Hun er ikke helt seg selv, kan du si.”

“Ingen infeksjon i såret?”

“Nei, kan ikke se noe, selv om jeg har tenkt tanken flere ganger. ”

“Okey. Jeg skal se til henne etter vaktskiftet, jeg tar det med Vibeke.”

“Eh, hun kommer ikke. Hun har blitt syk. Omgangssyken har truffet personalet.” Trude himler lett med øynene og sukker.

Isak ser på henne. “ Har vi noen vi kan leie inn?”

Trude rister på hodet. “Nei..”

“Faen.” Isak mumler det litt stille, før han ser på Trude igjen. “Jeg ringer legevakten om det ikke er bedre. Tenker du innleggelse?”

“Ja. Om hun ikke er bedre, og ettersom det blir lite folk på jobb i dag. Kristine spyr nemlig hun også, hun har allerede ringt og sagt at hun ikke kommer i ettermiddag, så da blir det ingen sykepleier her når du er ferdig. Tror ikke vi kan si det er forsvarlig å ha Else her da, kanskje ikke Inger heller.”

Isak nikker igjen. “Enig.”

“Det er jo fortsatt omgangssyke blant beboerne også. Eller skal vi si at vi er på andre omgang?  Det har jo vært noen dager siden sist.”

“Fuck.” Isak trekker pusten raskt.

“Det kan du si. Det er på rom 2, 7 og 13. I tillegg til mange på somatisk.”

Isak nikker, puster ut igjen og forbereder seg på en tøff dag.

  


Når vaktskiftet er over og nattevaktene har gått hjem, går Isak direkte til rom 10. Han banker på, men får ikke svar, så han gløtter på døren og sier “hallo” gjennom dørsprekken.

Han får fortsatt ikke noe svar, men går inn.

Else ligger i sengen med dynen dratt godt over seg. Hun snur så vidt på hodet når han går inn i rommet. Det er litt dunkelt der inne, men han velger å ikke slå på lyset, i stedet tar han golvet i lange steg og er ved sengen hennes i løpet av et øyeblikk. “Else?”

Hun nikker.

“Hvordan føler du deg?”

“Egentlig ganske elendig.” Else hvisker og hun er blank i øynene. En hostekule river plutselig tak i henne og hun strekker den ene armen etter Isak og han lar henne gripe tak i underarmen hans mens hun hoster.

“Jeg må måle feberen din, pulsen og blodtrykket ditt. Også skal jeg ta crp.”

Else nikker.

Han finner frem temperaturmåleren og måler feberen i over panna. Den er 39,7. Det er veldig høyt for en så gammel dame. Blodtrykket er lavere enn det Isak liker, pulsen er høy og heller ikke pusten til Else har noen god frekvens.

“Du Else, jeg ringer Sana.” Isak stryker henne raskt over armen. “Jeg kommer snart tilbake.”

Else nikker og lukker øynene.

 

Sana kommer ganske raskt, og er enig med Isak. Det er ikke forsvarlig å ha Else på sykehjemmet nå med så lav bemanning, mye sykdom på avdelingen og sykepleier kun på dagvakt. I det Sana skal gå ut, hører han et svakt “Isak?” fra sengen. Han snur seg og går tilbake til sengen.

“Skal jeg på sykehuset?”

Isak nikker. “Du er ganske dårlig, Else. Jeg tror det er bedre for deg å være på sykehuset nå.”

“Hvor lang tid tar det før ambulansen kommer?”

“15 minutter kanskje.”

“Har du… har du tid til å sitte her?” Else hvisker fortsatt, og må ta pause mellom hostekulene. Hun ser sliten ut. Mye mindre og skrøpeligere bare siden i går. Isak vet godt at når eldre mennesker blir så syke, er det alltid risikofylt.

“Jeg har det.” Han har egentlig ikke det, men setter seg ned ved siden av sengen hennes, og hun griper hånden hans.

“Jeg takler ikke så godt å være syk.” Else snakker med litt kraftigere stemme før nok en hostekule river gjennom kroppen hennes. “Jeg har nesten aldri vært det.”

“Dette kommer til å gå bra, Else. Ambulansen får deg på sykehuset, der får du god behandling, og så du blir fit for fight i løpet av kort tid.”

“Kan du ringe datteren min?” Else ser på ham med blanke, rødsprengte øyne. “Og få henne til å komme hit og pakke det jeg trenger?”

“Selvfølgelig. Vil du jeg skal gjøre det med en gang, eller vil du jeg skal vente til du har reist.”

“Det kan vente.” Else nikker. “Hun får ikke gjort noe nå uansett.”

Isak nikker og ser at øynene til Else glir igjen.

 

Å ringe pårørende og fortelle om sykehusinnleggelse er aldri noe hyggelig. De fleste blir veldig engstelige og har tusen spørsmål. Isak har hilst på datteren til Else et par ganger, men aldri pratet noe særlig med henne. Even derimot har han jo pratet mye med. Og kanskje burde han få beskjed også? Isak tenker at dersom han står på listen over pårørende, så vil det være naturlig å ringe ham også, men dersom han ikke står der kan han jo ikke. Selv om det er mormoren hans og Isak tenker at han mer enn gjerne vil vite om det.

Står han ikke på listen, kan ikke Isak si fra.

 

Det tar ikke så veldig lang tid før det banker på døren og to uniformskledde damer står inne på rommet. Else våkner og smiler svakt. Feberen har ikke gått ned, selv om Isak har gitt henne febernedsettende, og han kjenner at han er ordentlig bekymret. Ambulansepersonellet flytter Else lett over på båre og kjører henne av gårde.

.

På vei til vaktrommet tenker han igjen på at Even sikkert vil ha beskjed. Han åpner mappen til Else og ser at kun datteren og sønnen står oppført som pårørende. Datteren bor i Oslo, mens sønnen bor i Larvik.

Han trekker pusten og klarer å gjøre stemmen stødig når han ringer og det svarer i andre enden.

_“Hei, det er Sigrid.”_

“Hei. Isak Valtersen fra Fristaden sykehjem.”

_“Hei, Isak.”_

“Ja, det gjelder din mor, Else. Hun har blitt dårlig i løpet av helgen, så vi så oss nødt til å legge henne inn på sykehus nå på formiddagen. Hun har akkurat blitt kjørt avgårde.”

_“Å.”_

Det blir stille i andre enden.

“Hallo? Sigrid, går det bra?”

_“Hei. Jada. Jeg ble bare litt satt ut. Sendt på sykehus? Hvilket?”_

“Ullevål.”

 _“Okey.”_ Han hører Sigrid puste ut i telefonen.

“Hun ville at du skulle komme og pakke ned noen ting for henne og ta med på sykehuset.”

_“Ja, klart jeg gjør det. Jeg kommer til Fristaden om en drøy halvtime tenker jeg.”_

“Det er fint.”

_“Takk for at du ringte, Isak.”_

“Ingenting å takke for.” Isak trekker pusten. “Sigrid?” Han skal til å spørre om hun gir beskjed til Even.

_“Ja?”_

Isak ombestemmer seg brått. “Nei, det var ingenting. Vi ses om en stund.” Sigrid vet jo ikke at han kjenner Even. Det er ikke sikkert hun vet at Even filmer her en gang. Han aner jo ikke hvilket forhold Even har til sine foreldre.

_“Det gjør vi. Hadet.”_

“Hadet.”

  


Han har akkurat kommet ut fra rom 7 når Sigrid kommer bortover gangen. Det slår ham at også hun har de samme øynene som Even. Og for så vidt Else.

“Hei, Isak!” Sigrid ser stresset ut.

“Hei. Jeg skal bare en kjapp tur på vaktrommet, vi har omgangssyke her, jeg må gi et par beskjeder..”

Sigrid tar et skritt tilbake. “Er rommet til mor åpent?”

“Jeg tror ikke det, men om det er det kan du bare gå inn. Jeg kommer om et øyeblikk.”

Isak skynder seg til vaktrommet, gir de beskjedene han skal og forteller at Sigrid han skal prate med Sigrid. Han går med raske skritt mot rom 10. Døren er åpen, og han hører romsteringer innenfra.

“Sigrid?”

Han går inn og ser at hun står ved klesskapet og plukker ut noen klær.

“Hei Isak. Jeg bare tar med noen klær til henne. Og kanskje noen toalettsaker? Brillene hennes, Ipaden kanskje?”

“Ja, høres lurt ut.”

Hun snur seg helt rundt, lar hendene henge ned langs siden og ser på ham. “Hvor ille var det?”

Isak trekker pusten, lukker døren bak seg og går mot Sigrid. “Hun hadde temp på 39.7, stygg hoste og lavt blodtrykk. Hun har spist og drukket veldig lite, nesten ingen ting, siste to døgn..”

“Okey. Hva tenker du?” Sigrid setter øynene i ham, og han oppdager at Even har akkurat samme blikket. Han kvepper litt av det, men tar seg raskt sammen.

“Det er vanskelig å si. Hun er jo en sterk dame, men man vet aldri. Legen mistenker lungebetennelse. Når antibiotikaen virker, går det nok bra.”

Sigrid nikker.

“Og hadde vi vært normalt bemannet, hadde vi kunnet behandle henne her, men dessverre, omgangssyken har satt flere av oss ansatte ute av spill.” Isak bøyer hodet. Han syns det er vondt at det skal være sånn, at beboere må behandles på sykehuset i stede for her, i trygge omgivelser, fordi de ikke er nok ansatte på jobb. .

“Jeg skjønner det, Isak. Ikke deres feil, sånn er det bare.” Hun tar ut noen plagg fra skapet og stapper dem i en veske mens hun prater, før hun snur og går mot badet.

“Eh, Sigrid? Både du og Roger står som pårørende. Jeg har ikke kontaktet Roger. Gjør du det, eller vil du jeg skal ringe?”

“Neida.” Sigrid snur seg og smiler. “Jeg har sendt melding til alle jeg. Både Roger, Espen og Even. Alle vet det.”

“Så fint.” Isak nikker. Blir glad for at Even allerede har fått beskjed. Han vil sikkert besøke Else på sykehuset.

“Even jobber jo forresten her nå. Det høres spennende ut.” Hun smiler kort.

Isak nikker, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. “Det er jo spennende. Og litt vanskelig. Vi er vel ikke så vant med å ha kamerafolk hengende rundt her.”

“Nei, det skjønner jeg godt.” Hun går mot badet, og skal til å si noe, men gjør det ikke.

“Jeg må nesten videre jeg, Sigrid. Men vi snakkes vel ganske snart. Tar nok ikke mange dagene før hun er tilbake hit igjen. Man får jo ikke være på sykehuset unødvendig vet jeg.”

“Nei, der er det ut så fort som mulig.” Hun kommer mot ham igjen. “Takk, Isak. Mor er veldig fornøyd med å være her. Og spesielt deg.”

“Takk. Det er jo alltid hyggelig å høre.” Han tar hånden som Sigrid strekker ut og klemmer den. “Du må hilse henne.”

“Det skal jeg.” Sigrid nikker og smiler, og går mot badet igjen når Isak går ut av rommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hektisk søndags morgen med lite tid til å tenke på Even, men likevel sniker han seg inn hos Isak. Kanskje ikke så underlig. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har fikset og trikset med språk og setninger, mens Livreddare har fagansvar, og har hjulpet meg med å få ting så riktig som mulig. Tusen tusen takk til dere begge! ❤❤
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Mange følte med og forsto Even godt, og det er jeg glad for. Mange var også veldig klare på at mormor var den rette å prate med, så får vi se nå da, når mormor er på sykehuset, hvordan det blir med pratingen da. ❤❤
> 
> Så er spørsmålet mitt; hva tenker dere nå?


	19. Virkelig syk

Even kommer ut av dusjen søndag formiddag til flere varsler på messengeren. Han ser at det er familiegruppen som er på, og tenker at han ikke gidder å lese dem nå. Det er sikkert ett eller annet om ungene til onkel, eller fjorten like bilder av guttungen til Espen eller noe. Altså, det er hyggelig å se bilder av onkelungen, men ti nesten identiske bilder av en unge som spiser spaghetti er liksom ikke så interessant bestandig.

Det er først når kaffen er klar og han sitter med knekkebrød og pålegg foran seg, at han åpner familiechatten. Den første uleste meldingen er fra mamma, og han kjenner pulsen doble seg og svetten piple fram i panna når han innser hva som står der.

Mormor er lagt inn på sykehuset.

Stolen fyker bakover i det han reiser seg, og han begynner å trave rundt på gulvet.

Mormor er lagt inn på sykehuset. Gode mormor, snille mormor. Hun må ikke…. Det må ikke… Det kan ikke…. Han klarer ikke å tenke tankene ferdig en gang. Tør ikke, for det gjør for vondt.

Han tar opp telefonen igjen og leser resten av meldingene. Det er meldinger der fra de andre også. Onkel, tante, pappa, Espen, alle med spørsmål om hva som skjer, hvor hun er, hvor lenge hun skal være der, om det er noen prognoser. Han scroller nedover og finner en melding fra mamma igjen. Der står det at hun akkurat har snakket med en sykepleier på Fristaden. Han hadde sagt at de var nødt til å legge henne inn, de hadde ikke kapasitet til å behandle henne på sykehjemmet nå i helgen. Det var lav bemanning.

Han.

Mamma har sikkert snakket med Isak. Even har ikke lagt merke til flere mannlige sykepleier i alle fall, så han er ganske sikker på at det må ha vært Isak.

Even kjenner at han blir litt roligere av tanken på at Isak har vært med mormor når hun ble lagt inn. At de varme øynene hans og den milde stemmen hans har vært hos henne. At han har holdt hånden hennes. Kanskje trøstet henne.

Han sender mamma en melding. Utenfor familiechatten.

“Hei. Er du på sykehuset? Hvordan er det med henne? Kan jeg komme?”

Han stirrer på telefonen, men det kommer ikke noe svar. Han reiser seg, går hvileløst fram og tilbake over gulvet. Prøver å spise knekkebrødet med gulost mens han traver rundt. Det smaker ikke, kjennes ut som han tygger papp og gummi. Han slenger knekkebrødet ned på tallerkenen igjen og drikker litt kaffe. Rydder bort maten og drikker mer kaffe. Kjenner på den ugne følelsen i magen. Kan hun ikke svare?

Han dumper ned på sofaen og setter på en film. Av alle filmer i hele verden, “The Fast and the furious.”  Even rister på hodet av seg selv. Isak hadde fortalt om dem, og han selv hadde rakket ned på samtlige filmer i den endeløse rekken av _raske og sinte_ filmer, enda han faktisk ikke hadde sett dem. En uvane han har når filmer ser ut som noe han ikke kommer til å like. En skikkelig dårlig greie av ham, ettersom han sier til alle andre at de må SE filmer før de uttaler seg.

Filmen starter, men han klarer ikke å få noe med seg. Tar opp telefonen hvert tiende sekund for å sjekke om mamma har svart uten at han har hørt det. Likevel skvetter han når meldingslyden kommer, og han leser meldingen.

_“Hun har allerede startet med antibiotika intravenøst. Sover nå. Du kan sikkert komme i kveld. Jeg blir her en stund.”_

Even svarer raskt.

“Når i kveld da? Er du der da?”

_“Jeg blir til etter visittiden i kveld. Den er fra 1900-2000.”_

“Ok. Jeg kommer 1900. Hvor?”

_“Jeg kan komme ned til inngangen og møte deg.”_

“Sender melding når jeg er der.”

_“Ok. Ses.”_

_“Det kommer til å gå bra med henne.”_

Even smiler av den siste meldingen til mamma. Hun kjenner ham for godt. Noen ganger er det litt fint.

 

Timene fram til kvelden snegler seg avgårde. Han gir fort opp å se filmen, setter seg med PCen og redigerer noen opptak i stedet. Pauser bildet litt for ofte når Isak er i det. Kjenner blandingen av klump og sitring i magen når han ser på ansiktet hans, kroppen hans, hører stemmen hans. Det er en god følelse inni den klumpen, men laget rundt er hardt og ugjennomtrengelig. Og Even vet godt at det er han selv som har lagt det laget rundt. Laget med alle de dårlige opplevelsene, alle de dårlige forholdene, alle de dårlige avslutningene.

 

Litt før seks klapper han PCen igjen, kler på seg og går ut døren. Han har bestemt seg for å gå til sykehuset. Trenger den friske vinterluften både i lungene og rundt hodet. Det er alt for mange tanker som burde slippe ut.

 

Han tekster mamma når han er på vei mot inngangsdøren på Ullevål. Svaret kommer kjapt, og han venter utenfor helt til han ser henne innenfor døren. Han går inn og blir møtt med åpne armer og en klem.

“Hei.”

“Hei. Hvordan er det med henne?”

“Hun har sovet mye.” Mamma slipper taket rundt ham og begynner å gå innover. “Akkurat nå er hun våken, og virker litt kvikkere. Eller jeg syns det. Hun ble veldig glad da jeg sa at du kommer.”

“Så bra.” Even nikker litt for mange ganger.

Han synes sykehus er ubehagelige. Det er så mange lukter, så mange ukjente lyder, så mange mennesker som han ikke aner skjebnen til. De han passerer kan være dødssyke, de kan akkurat ha mistet noen, de kan akkurat ha fått barn, de kan akkurat ha fått beskjed om at de selv er alvorlig syk eller kanskje en av de nærmeste er alvorlig syk. Men det synes ikke. Ingenting synes.

Men ingen er på sykehus uten at det er en grunn for det.

Tankene går til det Isak sa, om at å ha en psykisk sykdom ikke er noe annerledes enn å ha en somatisk sykdom. At det ikke er en grunn til å slå hånden av noen for det.

Even tror ikke noe på det. Ikke med alt han har opplevd.

 

Mamma leder dem inn i heisen, og ser på ham når døren lukker seg. Hun trykker på knappen til riktig etasjen, Even får ikke med seg hvilken. Han bare stirrer foran seg.

“Går det bra med deg?” Mammas stemme er varm og full av bekymring.

“Jada. Jeg bare… sykehus. Du vet.”

Mamma nikker. “Men mormor er i gode hender. Det kommer til å gå bra.”

“Du vet jo ikke det.” Even føler seg litt som en trassen femåring når han sier det.

“Nei, men det ser sånn ut da. Og vi må jo tenke at det gjør det.”

“Vi må vel det.” Even hører selv at stemmen ikke er som den burde være. Han burde snakket med noen om alle tankene han har i hodet nå, men han klarer ikke. Og ikke med mamma. Det er uaktuelt. Kanskje han må ringe Kristian? Han får tenke på det til i morgen. 

 

Utenfor døren som de tydeligvis skal inn, stopper mamma. “Vil du gå inn alene?”

Even ser på henne, tenker seg om et øyeblikk og nikker. Han vil det. Det er best å snakke med mormor alene. Mamma nikker og snur seg. “Jeg går og setter meg der borte og tar en kaffe.” Mamma peker på noen stoler som står ved et bord lengre bort i gangen. “Kom dit, eller meld meg om du trenger at jeg kommer.”

Even nikker igjen. “Tror du jeg kan ta med meg en kaffe inn?”

Mamma nikker, og Even henter seg et pappkrus med kaffe, går langsomt tilbake med kaffekoppen i hånden og banker på, før han legger hånden på dørhåndtaket, og går inn.

 

Rommet er lite og lyst, gardinene er dratt for. Sengen til mormor er den eneste i rommet, men Even ser at det er plass til en til der og han kjenner han er glad for at hun har rommet alene. Mormor ser så liten ut der hun ligger med øynene lukket og ansiktet ser avslappet ut. Et IV- stativ står ved siden av sengen, hånden der venekanylen går inn ligger oppe på dyna. Det står en stol på andre siden av sengen, og to stoler til litt lengre bort. På nattbordet hennes står et glass og brillene hennes ligger pent ved siden av det.

Even går langsomt inn i rommet, og når han er halvveis over gulvet, lukker mormor opp øynene. Hun smiler forsiktig.“Even!”

Han går raskt rundt sengen, setter kaffekoppen på nattbordet ved siden av glasset til mormor og setter seg ned. “Hei mormor. Hvordan går det?”

“Bedre nå.” Hun kremter og en hostekule tar tak i henne. Even rekker ut hånden som hun griper og klemmer. “Jeg er nok snart på beina.” Even klemmer hånden hennes og mormor rister på hodet. “Ja, ikke på beina da, men snart ut herfra tenker jeg. Jeg har sovet mye i dag, innimellom og etter all  herjingen på akutten, og det kjennes bedre.”

“Så bra.” Even ser på henne, holder godt i hånden hennes. Den er tørr og varm, men ikke så varm at han kan kjenne kjempehøy feber i henne nå. “Hva er det du får?” Han nikker mot stativet med posen.

“Antibiotika.” Mormor nikker. “Også har jeg fått febernedsettende. De er veldig hyggelige mot en gammel kropp her.”

“Så bra. Godt du ble sendt hit da.”

“Mm.” Mormor prøver å sette seg litt opp, men får det ikke til. “Kan du hjelpe meg, Even. Ta den puten som ligger ved føttene mine og legg den bak ryggen min.”

Even reiser seg og griper puten. Støtter mormor så hun klarer å sette seg litt opp, legger puten bak ryggen hennes og hun synker tilbake mot den. “De er ikke som på Fristaden her da.”

“Ikke? Ingen Magnus som serverer vin og øl her?”

Mormor smiler svakt. “Jeg har ikke sett noe til det nei.” En ny hostekule tar tak i henne. “Burde sikkert hatt en cognac her i stedet. Fått lammet hostemusklene.”

“Mormor da.” Even må smile av henne. “Cognac er kanskje ikke medisin?”

“Nei, men veldig godt da.”

Even er ikke enig, men sier ingenting på det. Skifter i steden tema. “Håper du fort blir så bra at du kommer tilbake. Veldig upraktisk å måtte reise helt hit og besøke deg nå, når jeg jobber på samme sted som du bor.”

Mormor smiler og ler kort, hoster litt og ler litt igjen. “Ja, jeg burde selvfølgelig tenkt på det.”

“Ikke sant?” Even setter seg litt tilbake, tar kaffekoppen i hånden. “Men du kommer deg fort vet du. Du som er så vrang.” Han tar en slurk av kaffen. Den er litt besk, men ikke så ille som han hadde fryktet. Og mormor har humøret og replikkene inntakt, så da går det nok ikke lang tid før hun er frisk. Han blir roligere av tanken og slapper litt av. 

“Jada.” Hun trekker pusten. “Men du Even? Tror du det er mulig å få Isak til å komme og jobbe her?”

“Hæ?” Even setter kaffen i halsen, hoster, setter seg opp og setter koppen på nattbordet igjen. “Han kan jo ikke det. Det er ikke sånn at sykepleiere kan jobbe hvor som helst selv om de er sykepleiere.”

“Men det hadde vært fint da. Jeg kjenner ham liksom.”

“Du pleier jo ikke akkurat å ha vansker med å bli kjent med folk du, mormor.”

Mormor rister på hodet, synker bakover mot puten hun har i ryggen-. “Neida, men Isak er litt spesiell da.” Hun gløtter opp på ham. Akkurat som hun forventer en respons, et signal på at hun har rett. En bekreftelse på det hun hele tiden har hintet om er riktig. Og det er sikkert derfor hun tar det opp også. Ikke fordi at hun kanskje vil ha Isak til å være her, mer fordi hun skal sjekke hans reaksjon.

“Jeg tror nok Isak har mer enn nok med jobben på Fristaden. Og de trenger ham der. Skjønte at du hadde blitt sendt hit på grunn av at det var for lite bemanning der?” Even ser på kaffekoppen og tar den i hånden. Klarer ikke å se mormor i øynene akkurat nå.

Mormor nikker. “Omgangssyken.” Hun ser på ham, og fortsetter svakt. “Men du liker Isak du også?” Mormors øyne ser rett på ham, og Even er nødt til å møte blikket hennes. Uansett hva han gjør eller sier, så kommer hun ikke til å gi seg, men han må jo forsøke.

“Han er en dyktig sykepleier og en hyggelig mann.” Even mumler i kaffekoppen.

“Bare det?” Mormor ser fortsatt på ham. Beveger seg litt i sengen, bøyer seg litt nærmere ham.

“Ja.” Even svarer langsomt og nikker. “Bare det.”

“Tror ikke noe på deg.” Mormor rister bestemt på hodet.

“Hva da?”

“Jeg har sett hvordan du ser på Isak, hvordan øynene dine stråler. Jeg kjenner det igjen Even. Jeg kjenner DEG.”

Even sukker, tvinner seg litt på stolen. Tar en slurk av kaffen. Han vil jo ikke lyve for mormor heller. “Isak er... “ Even starter men klarer ikke fullføre med en gang. Han må reise seg, går bort til vinduet og ser ut. “Isak er.. Ja, jeg liker han.” Even snur seg igjen. Ser på mormor. “Fornøyd nå?”

Mormor smiler og nikker. “Så?”

“Det er ikke noe **_så_ **, mormor. Det kommer ikke til å funke.”

“Hvordan vet du det?”

“Jeg bare vet det. Jeg kommer til å såre ham. Kommer til å være en byrde for han. Han kommer til å bli lei.”

“Tull!” Mormor ser på ham med det strenge blikket sitt et kort øyeblikk før hun synker sammen igjen. “Men jeg orker ikke være streng med deg nå.”

Even må smile. “Du er virkelig syk du, mormor.” Han tar gulvet bort til sengen i lange skritt og setter seg ned igjen.

Mormor ler kort, og hoster igjen. “Ja, jeg er visst det. Men jeg er ikke ferdig med deg. Makan til vrøvl.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mormor på bedringens vei, det går fort når man er vrang nok. 
> 
> Ingen prat mellom Even og Isak, og en prat med mormor bringer oss kanskje verken framover eller bakover, hva tenker dere? 
> 
> Vet ikke hva jeg skulle gjort uten Ane_Rikke som pirker i språk, setninger og komma, og Livreddare som holder orden på det faglige også på sykehuset. Tusen takk til dere begge!!❤❤
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel.❤❤ Spent på om dere har noe å si om dette kapittelet!


	20. Jeg vil det.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det har blitt onsdag på Fristaden, Isak er på tidligvakt og ting har begynt å roe seg litt.

 

Isak kjenner han er tung i hodet allerede før han går i garderoben for å skifte onsdag morgen. Vaktene siden søndag har gått nesten i ett.  Han jobbet over søndag, tok ekstravakt og jobbet over på mandag, og over i går. Det var jo krise, og hva skulle han gjøre? Han er jo alene, har ingen å ta hensyn til, så hvorfor skal ikke han bare gi på litt ekstra? Men nå er han ordentlig sliten, og gleder seg til fridag i morgen.

Rett etter rapporten fra nattevaktene går han inn til Else, som har kommet tilbake fra sykehuset. Hun er allerede mye bedre, og videre behandling kan hun få på Fristaden. Han hadde så vidt snakket med henne da hun kom tilbake i går, og nå skal han inn og ta sårstell. Såret er så mye bedre nå at det bare skal skiftes på et par dager i uken. Litt trist egentlig, for samtalene med Else under sårstell er alltid hyggelige. 

 

Isak tar seg i å sende et par tanker i Evens retning også. 

Han hadde så vidt sett ham både mandag og i går, da Even hadde fulgt Sana og hatt intervju med henne. Han hadde ikke fått pratet med ham, bare så vidt hilst på ham i det de passerte hverandre i gangen. Even så sliten ut, og Isak har tatt seg i å lure på om han kanskje er syk. Eller kanskje han er som han selv, jobber alt for mye. Isak håper han kommer i dag. Kanskje de kan prate litt? Det ser ut som det blir en roligere dag for ham selv, så mulighetene bør være der. 

 

Else ligger i sengen sin når han åpner døren etter å ha banket på. Hun setter seg litt opp, smiler. 

“Hei Isak.”

“Hei Else. Hvordan går det med deg?”

“Mye bedre. Og veldig godt å være tilbake.”

“Så bra.” Isak kommer helt bort. “Har de stelt godt med deg?”

“Det har de. Men de var ikke som deg da, Isak.” Else ser på ham. “Skulle gjerne hatt deg der altså.”

Isak kjenner han blir litt flau. “Eh, tusen takk Else. Det var hyggelig. Men da tror jeg de hadde blitt litt sure her gitt.”

“Ja, det skjønner jeg. Eva sa det hadde vært litt hektisk her siden helgen.”

“Det kan du trygt si.” Isak nikker mot sengen. “Er du i form til å stå opp, eller vil du ligge?”

“Jeg tror jeg holder sengen en stund til, Isak. Jeg sover mye, har ikke så mye krefter enda. Kanskje jeg har blitt lat?”

Isak må le. “Det tviler jeg vel på, men det er lov å holde sengen.” Han snur seg mot sårutstyret på kommoden. “Jeg kommer for å stelle såret ditt, forresten.”

“Ja, det er vel på tide.” 

“Har det ikke blitt gjort på sykehuset?”

“Nei, ikke som jeg kan huske.” Else ser på ham. 

Isak rister på hodet. “Da er det ikke stelt siden lørdag?”

Else rister på hodet hun også. “Nei. Det var det jeg sa, Isak. Du burde kommet dit.”

“Ja, jeg skjønner jo det nå.” Isak kjenner han blir litt oppgitt. Ikke fordi det ikke går bra med såret til Else, det er ikke det. Men han blir litt irritert når oppfølgingen av det de gjør på sykehjemmet ikke blir fulgt opp på sykehuset. “Men jeg tenker du fikk mye annet besøk.” Han må få praten over på noe annet.

“Joda, både Sigrid og Roger kom på besøk. Espen kom fra Tønsberg, og Even var selvfølgelig innom. Hver dag.”

“Så bra da.” Isak kjenner at han blir glad når han hører navnet til Even. 

“Ja, veldig hyggelig å få besøk. Er Even her i dag forresten?”

“Det vet jeg ikke. Har ikke sett ham enda, men det er jo fortsatt tidlig.”

“Sant det.” Else nikker når Isak løfter på dynen, løfter beinet hennes og legger en beskyttelsesduk under. Isak kjenner at han blir litt nervøs av blikket til Else og samtalen. 

Han tar forsiktig av bandasjene og ser på såret. “Det ser veldig bra ut, Else.” Han kaster de brukte bandasjene i søpla og legger på nye. 

Else smiler og vifter med tærne. “Om du ser Even etterpå, kanskje du kan be ham stikke innom senere i dag?”

“Ja, det kan jeg, om jeg ser ham.” 

Else ser på ham og sier ingenting før han har ryddet på plass sakene og er klar for å gå. 

“Du Isak?”

Isak snur seg mot henne. “Ja?”

“Jeg hørte at du og Even hadde vært ute og spist pizza.”

Isak kjenner han blir varm oppover halsen, lurer på om han kan klare å unngå å svare, men vet ikke hvordan, så han mumler bare ja. 

Else smiler, ser på ham og skal til å si noe, men lukker munnen. Som om hun tenker seg om, før hun åpner den igjen. “Det hørtes koselig ut.”

“Det var det.” Isak nikker. “Even måtte gå tidlig da, for han skulle besøke broren sin. Espen er det det han heter?”

“Ja, det er Espen.” Else setter seg litt opp i sengen, bøyer seg litt fram. “Du Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Du liker Even godt?” 

Spørsmålet kommer brått på. Han må svelge, to ganger og skal til å åpne munnen og svare, men skjønner at han svarer nok uten å si noen ting, for ansiktet til Else forandrer seg til et stort smil. Hun nikker og han lukker munnen igjen. Får fram et “Jeg må komme meg videre jeg, vi ses snart” før han snur seg og går ut av rommet. 

  
  


Isak går rett inn på toalettet og setter seg på lokket. Puster ut. Hvorfor spurte Else sånn? Hva mente hun med å spørre om det? Hun har jo rett, han liker Even godt. Veldig godt. Even har til og med vært innom i drømmene hans den siste tiden, men samtidig er Even så tilbakeholden. Litt kald liksom. Han var ikke det da de var på Peppes, og Isak skjønner ikke helt hva som har skjedd etterpå. 

Akkurat de siste dagene har han ikke rukket å tenke spesielt mye over det, for arbeidsoppgavene har tatt all tid, og det har jo vært det med mamma også. 

Men nå, når det er roligere på jobben, når mamma har det bedre, da kommer tankene om Even stadig oftere tilbake. Isak håper han får truffet ham i dag. Når de endelig er normalt bemannet og han faktisk kan ta seg tid til en prat, om anledningen byr seg. 

 

*

 

Like før han skal gå av vakt på ettermiddagen, kommer sjansen. Isak ser Even komme gående oppover korridoren. Isak løfter hånden og hilser til ham, og han ser opp og smiler. Hilser tilbake. 

“Hei.” Isak venter på ham og håper han har tid til å stoppe. 

“Hei Isak. Hvordan går det?”

“Bra, eller bedre. Vanlig bemanning igjen nå.” 

“Ja, jeg har skjønt at det har vært litt hektisk her de siste dagene. Har holdt meg i bakgrunnen så godt jeg har klart, men fy faen som dere jobber.”

“Er jo bare nødt til det.” Isak trekker raskt på skuldrene og ser på ham. Han har så lyst til å prate mer med ham. Har så lyst til å bli bedre kjent med ham. Kanskje det blir lettere etter dette prosjektet er ferdig. Isak vet at det bare er to dager igjen nå. Fredag er siste dag med filming, så skal programmet redigeres før de skal få se gjennom alt neste fredag. 

Han gruer seg veldig til det. Er så innmari redd for at det blir tatt med noe han ikke syns er greit. Hvordan skal han få sagt fra om det, hvordan skal han få forklart Even og NRK hvor viktig det er at noe eventuelt ikke kan bli med. Bare det å komme på TV nå, etter alle disse årene, gjør Isak dritredd. Det går ikke en halv dag en gang, uten at han angrer på det han har blitt med på. 

Samtidig så angrer han ikke på at han blitt kjent med Even. Men enda har han ikke fortalt Even om hvorfor han i utgangspunktet var så negativ til å være med på TV. Kanskje han kan si det nå? Men hvordan? Han rekker ikke å si noe mer før Even begynner å prate. 

“Du Isak? Jobber du i morgen? Jeg skulle gjerne fulgt deg på en vakt til, om det er greit?”

“Meg?” Isak ser på ham, kjenner at smilet kryper oppover kinnene. 

“Ja? Du jobber kanskje ikke?”

“Nei, ikke i morgen. Men jeg jobber fredag.” 

Han nikker. “Men fredag kan funke. Kan jeg følge deg da?”

“Selvfølgelig kan du det, jeg har dagvakt.”

Even nikker. “Så bra. Jeg syns jeg må ha litt mer sykepleier. For å få balansen.”

“Okey.” Isak nikker. “Men du? Har du litt tid etter jeg er ferdig på jobb eller? Vakta mi slutter nå snart.”

Even ser på ham. Det ser ikke ut som han har lyst til å ta en prat med Isak, og Isak kjenner en uggen følelse i magen av den umiddelbare avvisningen i kroppsspråket til Even.

Isak skynder seg å fortsette, må gi Even litt mer. “Det er bare noe…” Isak trekker pusten. “Det er bare noe om grunnene jeg hadde til å si nei. Jeg tenkte det var lurt at du fikk vite hvorfor. Ja, for at jeg sa nei de første gangene du spurte, mener jeg. Og…”

“Jeg har tid til det, Isak.” Even ser på ham, et lite glimt passerer øynene hans, og smilet er der fortsatt. Kanskje det i sted var bare en innbilning? “Her?”

“Om du er på jobb, må det bli det.”

Even rister på hodet. “Jeg er ferdig, skulle egentlig til å gå nå. Men jeg kan vente, så kan vi ta følge?”

Isak nikker. “Takk.”

“Jeg….” Even nøler litt. “Jeg kan vente på deg i foajeen?”

 

*

 

Even reiser seg med en gang Isak kommer ned til ham. “Hei.”

“Hei.”

De går ut den kjølige vinterettermiddagen. Snøen på fortauet har blitt møkkete og ekkel å gå i. Det er lysebrun salt-snø som bare sklir unna når føttene tråkker ned i den. Det er fortsatt store brøytekanter mellom veien og fortauet, så de må gå ganske nærme hverandre. 

“Jeg er glad for at folk skal få vite mer om hva som skjer hos dere altså.” Stemmen til Even kommer brått på, akkurat i det Isak skal fortelle om det som skjedde da han var student. 

“Hæ?” Også går det opp for ham hva Even sa. “Å, ja, men nå har det ikke vært helt vanlig disse dagene da. Det er faktisk sjelden det er så ille. Det går faktisk greit om noen ansatte er sjuke og vi ikke får vikar. Det var bare det at nå var det mange av beboerne som var syke også. Ja, altså mer syk enn vanlig da, med omgangssyke blant annet.”

“Uforsvarlig?” Even ser rett frem når han spør. 

“Ikke direkte uforsvarlig. Men det hadde vært uforsvarlig å f.eks beholdt Else på sykehjemmet og behandlet henne der. Det kunne vi gjort om jeg ikke var eneste sykepleier på jobb.”

Isak ser i sidesynet at Even nikker. “Så det er ikke vanlig at dere sender beboerne på sykehuset på grunn av lungebetennelse?”

“Nei, som regel kan de behandles på Fristaden. Med antibiotika i tablettform. Vi kan gi dem intravenøs behandling om vi er nok sykepleier på jobb, men tabletter er lettere. For alle parter.”

Even nikker igjen. Han blir stille en stund, og de går ved siden av hverandre bortover gaten. Isak trekker pusten. Han må bare få sagt det han skal si nå, før han mister motet. 

“Men det var egentlig noe jeg skulle sagt, eller fortalt da.” 

“Ja?” Even snur hodet og ser på ham. 

“Nei, altså.” Isak trekker pusten, også forteller han om hendelsen på sykehuset da han var i praksis, om mamma, og om det som skjedde etterpå, i media. 

Even er helt stille når han er ferdig. Trekker pusten. 

“Jeg skjønner at du sa nei først.” Han ser framover, ser ikke på Isak i det hele tatt når han fortsetter. “Men hva tenker du nå? Om det du er med på, mener jeg?”

“Jeg vet ikke.” Isak ser ned i den gråbrune saltsnøen. Ser fotsporene til de som har gått der før ham, ser sporene etter en hund, ser tydelige spor etter barnevogn. “Eller, jeg vet jo at du ikke har vært med meg på noe som jeg ikke vil du skal være med på. Samtidig så er jeg så innmari redd for at det skal komme noe da. Som kan slå tilbake på meg selv. Som kan gjøre at de som jeg fikk mot meg da det skjedde, kan komme å ta meg på det nå.”

“Men du tror det egentlig ikke eller?” 

“Nei, egentlig ikke.” Isak ser bort på Even. “Dessuten, jeg får jo se gjennom alt, får jeg ikke?”

“Jo.” Even stopper opp, og Isak snur seg mot ham. Det virker som han betrakter ham og Isak strever litt med å tolke hva det blikket hans betyr. Hva han tenker? Even trekker pusten og begynner å gå igjen og Isak følger ham. Han snur seg mot Isak og sier lavt. “Hvis du vil?”

Isak nikker. “Jeg vil det.” Han ser framover, fester blikket på en lyktestolpe langt der fremme. “Jeg må det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit eit steg og dit eit steg, dansar dei fram på snødekt veg... 
> 
> Helt overveldet over kommentarene deres på forrige kapittel.❤ Så mye omsorg og kjærlighet til mormor og Even! Tusen takk, dere er så gode!!
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som knadd litt på dette kapittelet, og til Livreddare som passer på at mormor får riktig behandling og at de på Fristaden gjør jobben sin ordentlig... ❤❤
> 
> Evens oppdrag på Fristaden nærmer seg slutten, selv om historien ikke gjør det. Siste filmdag kommer i neste kapittel. Hva tenker dere nå, det lurer jeg fælt på!


	21. Tenk om

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er klar for siste filmdag på Fristaden.

Even hadde tenkt mye på det Isak hadde fortalt da de gikk hjem fra jobb på onsdag. Hvordan media kan være med å skape et bilde av noe, og at det bildet ikke alltid stemmer med virkeligheten. Han har hele tiden vært fast bestemt på at han skal gi et riktig bilde av hvordan virkeligheten er på Fristaden. Men hvordan kan han være sikker på at det bildet han har, det bildet han kommer til å presentere på TV-skjermen, faktisk er det riktige?

Tankene kverner, og han kjenner at han begynner å bli sliten av sitt eget hode. Det er godt det er bare en dag igjen, og at han faktisk kan bruke helgen til å koble av.

Bare fredagen igjen.

Fredag med Isak på Fristaden.

 

Even sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og gruer seg. Ikke til å tilbringe dagen med Isak, det kommer til å bli fint, det vet han. Isak i jobbmodus er fantastisk å være sammen med. Men han gruer seg til å avslutte dagen. Til å gå fra Fristaden og vite at det kanskje er siste gangen han ser Isak. Spesielt vanskelig er det etter det Isak fortalte ham på onsdag. Og ikke bare på onsdag, Isak hadde fortalt om moren sin også, og noe i Even irriterer seg litt over at Isak har vært så åpen når han selv har vært så lukket. Han angrer litt på at han ikke bare åpnet opp da Isak og han hadde pratet om moren til Isak på vaktrommet den dagen. Da hadde alt liksom vært så mye lettere.

Han har jo allerede innrømmet det for seg selv. Han har falt. Hardt og brutalt for Isak. Isak hadde til og med vært med ham i drømmene både natt til i går og natt til i dag. Varme, fine Isak. Smilende Isak. Sexy Isak. De hadde kysset, leppene til Isak hadde møtt hans, og de hadde kysset, smakt på hverandre, klemt og strøket. Alt hadde vært helt vidunderlig vakkert, nært og fint.

Men han må bare avslutte det nå. I dag, halv tre, må han avslutte drømmen og tankene på det som kunne blitt noe. Både for sin egen del og ikke minst for Isaks del.

Han trekker pusten, drar den ene hånden gjennom håret og stirrer på frokosten som ligger urørt foran ham. Løfter knekkebrødet med gulost og tar en bit. Fordi han må. Må ha litt å spise. Det smaker ikke, eller det smaker papp. Tørt, kjedelig, det lille hintet av saltsmak fra gulosten gjør ingenting i munnen. Han bare tygger og svelger. Tar en ny bit. Tygger og svelger. Får det ned. Skyller smaken bort med kaffe. Den er heller ikke så god i dag.

Ikke så god som Isak sin kaffe.

 

Isak står i gangen og prater med en av beboerne når Even kommer. Han hilser, avslutter samtalen og vender seg mot Even.

“Hei, der er du!”

“Ja.” Even nikker.

“Klar for en hektisk dag?”

“Blir det det?” Even ser et øyeblikk inn i de grønne øynene som ser på ham. Trekker blikket til seg og heiser kamerabagen opp på skulderen.

“Kanskje. Neida, det virker som det kan bli en helt vanlig dag i dag.” Isak smiler, dulter ham i overarmen. “I alle fall er det ingen med omgangssyke her nå.”

“Puh.” Even slipper ut et lett pust. Kjenner at han bare må smile når Isak står der og er så jævla fin. “Men jeg må sette fra meg bagen og henge av meg jakken. Hvor finner jeg deg?”

“Jeg kan bli med.” Isak går mot vaktrommet og Even følger etter ham.

Han må bare finne fram journalist Even i seg nå. Må skru av alt annet. Må fokusere på jobben sin. På filming, på arbeidsoppgaver.

Det hadde vært mye lettere om ikke alle de halvdøde sommerfuglene ligger og rører på vingene sine og truer med å våkne igjen. Mye lettere om ikke hjertet hans svikter ham og banker så innmari. Mye lettere om ikke munnvikene stadig kryper oppover når han ser på Isak.

Som nå, når Isak går foran ham, og Even kan se den brede, sterke ryggen hans, han kan se de lange fine bena som slutter der nede med føttene i sandalene. Og på toppen av det hele, tykke, nydelige krøller. Even har lagt merke til hvordan de alltid faller ned i pannen hans. Han har mer enn en gang tenkt på hvordan det vil være å stryke de lokkene opp igjen. Dra hånden gjennom håret hans, la hårstråene gli mellom fingrene og gripe litt hardt i det.

“Jeg kan ta jakken din jeg.” Isak ser på ham når de kommer inn på vaktrommet, strekker ut hånden for å ta den imot. “Så kan du ordne med utstyret ditt.”

Even nikker når han setter bagen sin opp på det store bordet, tar av seg jakken, putter luen inn i armen og gir den til Isak som henger den opp med et smil.

“Kaffe?” Han går mot kaffehyllen sin, snur seg mot Even og ser på ham. Blikkene deres møtes i noen sekunder før Even må se bort, for det er nesten som å få støt når han ser inn i dem. Men han kan ikke annet enn å si jatakk til den gode kaffen. Heller ikke til selskapet. Selv om han kanskje ikke burde.

Even løfter ut kameraet og setter den tomme kamerabagen på gulve. Kameraet legger han på bordet og setter seg ned. Isak snur seg mot ham når vannkokeren er satt på, lener seg mot benken og nikker mot kameraet på bordet. “Er det noe spesielt du tenker på i dag, ettersom du vil være med meg en dag til?”

Even tenker litt, men kommer ikke på noe spesielt. “Nei, egentlig ikke noe spesielt. Bare litt mer materiale å velge mellom. Om det er greit at jeg bare følger deg.” Han ser på Isak som nikker tilbake. “Og selvfølgelig, lar være å følge deg når du sier det.” Han må smile mot Isak som ler kort og nikker en gang til. Han snur seg i det vannkokeren knepper og heller vannet i presskannen.

 

Dagen går heldigvis fort, og det er mye å gjøre for Isak, og nok å følge med på for Even. Men det er ikke noe hektisk ved denne dagen, travel ja, men Isak er som vanlig rolig og behagelig å følge. Tar seg tid til både pasienter, kollegaer og pårørende.

Når de går ned i foajeen etter endt vakt, kjenner Even en blanding av usigelig tristhet og en enorm lettelse. Trist fordi han vet at det kanskje er siste gangen på lenge han kommer til å se Isak, men lettelse fordi han vet at det er det riktige å gjøre.

“Eh du, Even?” Isak stopper ham like utenfor inngangsdøren.

Even er egentlig på vei bort til bilen, han skal på jobben med utstyret før han tar helgen.

“Ja?” Even snur seg.

Isak ser på ham, han biter seg litt i leppen, sparker i de grå snørestene han står på.

“Jeg bare tenkte…” Isak kremter. “Hadde du hatt lyst til å finne på noe en dag? I kveld kanskje? Eller i morgen? Jeg...” Isak ser ned i bakken, før han gløtter forsiktig opp på ham igjen og kinnene er sånn nydelig rosa.

Det gir Even tydelig puls i øret, det suser litt og alle sommerfuglene har våknet til livet igjen. Hjertet dunker så hardt at han er sikker på at Isak kan se det.

Han trekker pusten. Det er nå det skal skje.

“Isak.. jeg…. eh… Tror ikke det er så lurt.”

Ansiktet til Isak faller sammen. Even ser det helt tydelig. Skuffelsen i øynene lyser og han åpner og lukker munnen to ganger før han sier noe. “Hvorfor ikke?” Ordene kommer som et pust, det er bare så vidt Even hører dem.

“Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er.” Han ser Isak inn i øynene når han sier det. Tomheten og skuffelsen i øynene hans er vond å se på, men han må bare klare det.

Må bare.

Even snur seg rundt og går.

Bort fra Isak.

“Men Even? Hva?…..Hvorfor?”

Stemmen til Isak trenger inn i øregangene hans. Den skjelver litt, han hører det. Litt tykk er den også, langt fra sånn som den pleier.

Even snur seg, ser på ham. Han ser så liten ut der han står, så forsvarsløs og nedslått. “Jeg må gå, Isak.”

Han snur seg igjen og går med lange skritt mot bilen. Kjemper for å ikke se seg tilbake, vil ikke se på ham som kanskje kunne vært svar på alle drømmene han noensinne har hatt. Vil ikke se på ham som kanskje kunne vært den som han endelig kunne fått alt med.

For tenk om han er det? Tenk om Isak er akkurat ham?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det var kanskje ikke det svaret verken Isak eller dere hadde forventet. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel!❤ Mange av dere hadde tro på og håp om at Even kom til å gjengjelde Isaks åpenhet, men det skjedde ikke.
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for tekstmassasje. ❤❤
> 
> Setter som vanlig pris på en kommentar, om dere har lyst til det nå da!❤❤


	22. Tøysete?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, fredag etter Evens brutale avvisning på parkering utenfor Fristaden.

Ordene til Even traff ham skikkelig.

Det gjorde fysisk vondt, og Isak kjempet for å holde seg stående, for å holde tårene tilbake, for å klare å opprettholde en slags maske da han sto utenfor Fristaden og så Even gå mot bilen sin med tunge, lange skritt. Even så seg ikke tilbake, bare gikk, satte seg inn i bilen sin og kjørte.

Hvordan han hadde kommet seg hjem, det ante ikke Isak selv, men han hadde gjort det. Hadde kommet seg hjem, og satt nå i sofaen og stirret i veggen.

Tårene han hadde holdt tilbake hele veien hjem triller sakte nedover kinnene.

_Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er._

Ordene til Even ringer i ørene hans. Hva faen vet han om det? Hva vet Even om hvem Isak tror han er? Isak tror ingenting om Even egentlig, bortsett fra at han er veldig kjekk, hyggelig, og at han liker ham.

Veldig.

Isak kniper igjen øynene. Avvisningen fra Even gjorde så vondt, både i magen og i brystet.

Han hadde virkelig ikke sett den komme.

Han hadde jo merket at Even var litt distansert og litt avvisende dagene etter de hadde vært på Peppes, men Isak hadde jo hatt noen helvetesdager på jobb, og tenkte kanskje Even hadde holdt seg unna på grunn av det. Dessuten, den praten de hadde hatt på onsdag hadde vært så fin. Isak hadde fortalt ham om hva som hadde skjedd i studietiden og Even hadde vært forståelsesfull og oppmerksom både før og etter.

Og i dag.

Isak sukker for seg selv.

De hadde pratet og ledd gjennom hele vakten. Jo, han hadde sett at Evens smil ikke alltid nådde helt opp til øynene hans, men Isak hadde tenkt at han var sliten, for han hadde jo vært på hele uka han også. I likhet med ham selv.

Isak hadde lagd sine egne drømmer om å gå ut og spise med Even i kveld, kanskje på Peppes igjen. Kanskje et annet sted. Han hadde også tenkt, eller håpet da, at de kanskje kunne finne på noe i morgen, han visste at Even også hadde fri i helgen,

Også krasjet alt med de ordene.

_Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er._

Hva er det egentlig Even tror at han tror?

  


Han går ut på kjøkkenet med seige skritt. Åpner kjøleskapet og griper en øl. En til. Tar med begge inn i stuen, drikker den første raskt, kjenner at han nok burde spise litt, men driter i det. Åpner den andre før den første er helt tom. Drikker raskt den andre ølen også.

Det gjør ingenting for ham. Han blir bare full i magen.

Isak går bort til skapet i stuen, lukker opp og finner flasken med Captain Morgan. Det er lenge siden han har drukket det nå. Han åpner korken og lukter på flaksen. Det lukter som det skal, fyll og fest. Han setter flaksen til leppene, legger hodet bakover og lar den blanke væsken gli inn i munnen. Det brenner litt, men han kniper øynene sammen og svelger. Puster. Tar flasken med seg til sofaen og setter seg ned. Tar en slurk til, så enda en. Og enda en.

Etter en stund kjenner han at rommet begynner å spinne.

Han er sliten, svimmel, begynner sikkert å bli full også. Han lener seg tilbake, tar opp telefonen og scroller gjennom meldingene. Helt til han kommer til Even sin.

_Gjerne. Vi ses._

Han kaster telefonen fra seg.

Hvorfor i svarte skrev han et sånt svar på meldingen om han ikke mente det? Isak puster tungt ut, griper Morgan-flasken og setter den for munnen, svelger ned. Drukne sorgene, er det ikke det det heter? Han kan jo prøve i alle fall. Men han tviler egentlig på om det hjelper.

 

*

 

Lørdag våkner han seint, med dundrende hodepine og en munn som er tørrere enn Mariekjeks. Tunga sitter fast i ganen, og han ruller seg over på siden og krabber ut av sofaen. Kvalmebølgene tar ham med en gang hodet forlater sofaputene, og han klarer med nød og neppe å komme seg ut på badet før alt han ikke har i magen blir vrengt ned i skålen. Eimen av sprit står mot ham opp fra doen. Han har ingenting å kaste opp etter første gang, bare galle og tørre brekninger. Det gjør vondt. Men den fysiske smerten er ikke det verste, det er tanken på Even som bare gikk fra ham. For sikkert hundrende gang hører han ordene til Even i hodet.

_Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er._

Faen ass.

Han kommer seg i dusjen, føler seg litt bedre etterpå og inntar sofaen. Etter et par timer bestemmer han seg for å ta en tur ut. Må klarne hodet litt. Få litt luft. Han melder Jonas, og de avtaler å møtes på KB.

De prater litt om løst og fast, hverdag og jobb, før Jonas setter den andre koppen med kaffe ned foran ham, legger albuene på bordet og ser på ham.

“Isak? Hva skjer egentlig?”

Isak sukker. Han visste jo at Jonas kom til å se det på ham, det var derfor han spurte om de kunne møtes. Likevel prøver han seg først på et lett skuldertrekk uten å si noe, men Jonas kjøper den ikke.

Isak trekker pusten og forteller. Om Even, om filmingen, om kaffemøtene på vaktrommet, at han fortalte Even om mamma og om det som skjedde i studietiden, han forteller om pizzaen på Peppes, om meldingen.

Om at han er forelsket.

Og at Even avviste ham.

 

Jonas ser på ham med det varme blikket sitt og legger hodet litt på skakke. “Hva sa du at han sa, i går?”

“Han sa, ordrett _Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er_. Akkurat som han vet hvem jeg tror han er.”

“Og hvem tror du han er?” Jonas bøyer seg lengre fram over bordet. Isak hører stolen hans skrape i gulvet av bevegelsene.

“Jeg tror han er en fin fyr som jobber i NRK. En som er dedikert til jobben. En som er vennlig, omtenksom, varm, omsorgsfull, en som har god humor og liker folk.” Isak ser Even for seg på vaktrommet og på Peppes. Ser ham for seg når han filmer. “Og dritkjekk og sexy.” Isak trekker pusten. “Og en som jeg føler jeg virkelig kunne fått det bra med.”

“Okey.” Jonas ser på ham. “Og hva tror du han mente med det han sa?”

Isak fnyser, slår ut med armene.“Jeg vetta faen jeg, Jonas. Hvordan i helvete skal jeg kunne vite det?” Han hever kanskje stemmen litt mye.

“Finn det ut da, Isak. Spør ham. Snakk med ham.”

“Jammen han vil jo ikke snakke med meg Jonas. Han sa det jo.”

“Sa han at han ikke ville snakke med deg?”

Isak ser på Jonas. “Eh, nei ikke ordrett.”

“Nei?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene. “Da må du jo gjøre det da. Seriøst Isak, du kan ikke bare gi opp sånn her.”

“Men...” Isak ser på ham. Tankene i hodet begynner å virke litt. De går litt treigt, som i en seig masse, men det begynner å lysne litt. “Men hvordan?”

“Det letteste er vel å oppsøke ham, men kanskje ikke det lureste.” Jonas smiler skjevt.

“Nei, det tror jeg ikke at jeg skal.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Send ham en melding da?”

“En melding?” Isak skjønner ikke.

“Ja? En melding. En sånn du skriver på telefonen vet du. SMS, eller Messenger eller hva pokker du vil.”

“Dust. Jeg vet hva melding er.” Isak må smile litt, før han blir alvorlig igjen. “Og hva skal det stå i den?”

“Det får du finne ut av selv, Isak. Serr.” Jonas ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene.

“Jonas, please. Hjelp meg litt da.”

Jonas sukker, himler med øynene. “Du er seriøst dårlig på dette, Isak.” Han ler litt kort, Isak tenker det er helt greit. Han vet han er håpløs på sånne ting. “Men okey. Kanskje noe i retningen   _hvem tror du egentlig at jeg tror du er_ , eller _je_ _g vil selv bestemme hvem jeg tror du er._ ” Jonas holder blikket hans og nikker.

Isak nikker tilbake. “Det kan jeg klare.”

“Ikke sant?”

Isak tar opp telefonen, finner frem den korte meldingsutvekslingen mellom Even og ham. Ser på den siste meldingen igjen. _Gjerne. Vi ses._ Han taster inn, sletter, taster, sletter, før han sier seg fornøyd og trykker “Send”, legger telefonen i lommen og puster ut.

 

*

 

Han blir ringt etter på søndag formiddag, det er fortsatt sykdom blant de ansatte, kan han jobbe søndag ettermiddag mot å ta fri sin egen søndagsvakt uken etter?

Selvfølgelig kan han det. Han pleier aldri å si nei. Verken til ekstravakter eller til å bytte slik at det går rundt.

Når han kommer inn til vaktskiftet får han beskjed fra Trude om at han skal gå inn til Else så fort som mulig. Hun vil snakke med ham. Isak nikker, men så blir han litt i tvil. Er det sykepleier Isak hun vil snakke med eller er det private Isak. Han kjenner faktisk at han blir litt nervøs når han går nedover gangen, og må puste en ekstra gang før han banker på.

Et velkjent “Kom inn” høres fra den andre siden, han åpner døren og går inn. Hun ser virkelig mye bedre ut, omtrent helt tilbake til den gamle Else fra før sykehusoppholdet.

“Hei Else. Jeg fikk beskjed om å komme inn til deg.”

Else nikker og peker på stolen ved siden av seg. “Du må komme og sette deg Isak. Jeg må prate med deg.”

Isak nøler. “Okey.” Han blir stående.

“Men kom og sett deg, Isak. Dette er viktig.”

Isak går bort til henne og setter seg. Ytterst på stolen. Ser på Else som sitter med hendene i fanget og ser på ham. “Du må ikke gi deg Isak.”

“Hva?” Isak skjønner virkelig ikke hva hun mener. “Må ikke gi meg med hva?”

“Even.” Else nikker bestemt.

“Hæ? Hvordan da?”

“Jeg har jo sett det på dere begge to. Måten dere har sett på hverandre, spesielt måten Even har sett på deg, hva han har fortalt. Og måten du har vært på når dere har vært her inne samtidig. Jeg er ikke dum, Isak. Jeg ser at det er noe.”

Isak trekker pusten, setter seg litt tilbake i stolen. Han gidder ikke late som, så han forteller at Even takket nei til invitasjonen om å finne på noe, og at han hadde sagt at det var fordi det ikke var noe lurt.

Else ser ut i rommet og puster ut, før hun ser på Isak igjen. “Han…. Jeg burde kanskje ikke si dette, det er Evens historie å fortelle, men jeg må bare, når han er så tøysete.”

“Tøysete?” Isak kjenner at han rynker pannen.

“Ja, ikke sånn tøysete da. Men, ja.” Hun ser ut i rommet igjen. “Jeg skal ikke fortelle noe som Even bør fortelle selv. Men det jeg kan si, er at han er livredd for at andre ikke kan like ham.”

“Hvordan er det mulig å ikke like Even?” Ordene detter ut av Isak før han får tenkt seg ordentlig om, og de gir Else et digert smil i ansiktet.

“Nei, det kan du lure på Isak.” Else ler kort. “Men sånn er det. Men det er derfor du ikke må gi deg Isak. Du må kjempe litt.”

Isak rister på hodet. Tenker på meldingen han sendte i går. Han har ikke fått svar en gang. Han har sett at Even har lest den, men svaret har uteblitt. “Hvordan?”

“Det vet jeg ikke, Isak. Men det jeg vet, er at Even liker deg. Men du må få ham til å forstå at du også liker ham.”

Isak nikker og reiser seg. Han kjenner klumpen i halsen, han bare må ut. “Rar måte å vise at han liker meg på, men okey..” Han snakker lavt mens han går mot døren.

“Det er helt sant, Isak. Han liker deg..”

Ordene til Else henger igjen når han lukker døren. Hjertet banker, og han må svelge ned den store klumpen han har i halsen. Kan ikke slippe noe ut nå. Han er på jobb. Nå må han ta fram sykepleier Isak igjen, og gjøre jobben sin.

Så kan han tenke videre på Even i natt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drukne sorgen, en frivillig prat med Jonas og en litt mindre frivillig prat med Else.... Smart valg av Isak det eller? 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Noen ble irriterte på Even, og det kan jeg forstå. Noen syns synd på begge to, forståelig det også. Men uansett, så blir jeg veldig glad for alle tanker og meninger om historien! ❤❤
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for vennlig massering av tekst. ❤❤
> 
> Blir veldig glad hvis dere har lyst til å fortelle meg hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet også!


	23. Tenk det du

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evens lørdag og søndag etter at han avviste Isak på Fristaden.

Turen oppom jobben med kameraet hadde gått raskt. Det samme hadde turen hjem. Even ramlet nesten inn døren til sin egen leilighet og gikk rett og la seg, med alle klærne på. Ansiktet til Isak var det eneste han så da han lukket øynene fredag kveld, og det forfulgte ham hele natten i en urolig døs som egentlig ikke kunne defineres som søvn, men som kanskje var det likevel.

Lørdag har forsvunnet i en mørkegrå tåke. Han har ikke gjort noen ting, bare lullet seg inn i sine egne tanker, prøvd om igjen og om igjen, å overbevise seg selv om at det han gjorde i går var riktig. Han kunne ikke gjort noe annet. Det var det riktige, å si nei til å finne på noe.

Tvilen kommer likevel over han med ujevne mellomrom når han tenker på hvordan Isak hadde sett på ham utenfor Fristaden i går ettermiddag. Kanskje det kunne vært noe der som var verdt å prøve? Kanskje Isak var den som var svaret på alle hans drømmer? Han vet jo selv at de følelsene som har boblet under overflaten de siste ukene, de følelsene han har strevd med å dytte bort, prøvd både å gjemme og glemme, de er der. Fortsatt.

Det hadde vært så fristende å si ja til Isaks invitasjon, men hjernen hans hadde koblet seg til frykten, og munnen hans hadde sagt det han da mente var både riktig og fornuftig. _Jeg tror ikke det er så lurt. Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er._ Han kjenner at han angrer på ordene. Men kan han på noen måte få snudd? Og vil han egentlig det? Tenker han det nå fordi han allerede har sagt nei, tenker han det nå fordi det ikke er farlig å tenke det? Dessuten kan det sikkert ikke bli noe nå uansett, Isak kan jo ikke tenke på ham lenger, kan han vel?

Han kravler seg ut av sengen når klokka nærmer seg halv ni på kvelden, spiser litt mat som ikke smaker og sjekker telefonen som har ligget i jakkelommen siden han kom hjem i går. Det er varsler om flere meldinger, men det er bare den ene som fanger oppmerksomheten hans.

Den som er fra Isak.

 

_Jeg vil bestemme selv hvem jeg tror du er. Vi prates._

 

Han leser meldingen flere ganger. Legger merke til at det ikke er noe spørsmålstegn på slutten.

Isak vil faktisk prate med ham. Bare for noen minutter siden hadde han sagt til seg selv at Isak ikke ville det. Det har ikke vært i hans tanker at Isak faktisk vil snakke med ham etter den avvisningen. Hvordan er det mulig at han vil det?

Han tenker lenge på om han skal svare, men gjør det ikke. Vet at Isak har sett at han har lest meldingen, men klarer ikke å gjør noe. For hva skal han skrive?  En del av ham vil gjerne at de skal møtes. En annen del, den som er sterkest akkurat nå, sier ikke nå.

Tenk først.

 

 

Søndag er formen litt bedre, og han drar på jobb for å ta fatt på redigeringsarbeidet. Han har ikke noe annet å finne på og vet at de ikke har all verdens tid. Utkastet som skal vises til de ansatte på Fristaden må være klart til visning fredag klokka 1700.

Når han sitter og ser på rå-filmene av Isak, bobler det igjen i hele ham. Faen at han er så fin. Så god, varm, omsorgsfull og ikke minst kjekk, sexy og sjarmerende. Even må trekke pusten flere ganger, kjenner at halsen snører seg litt sammen når han igjen ser for seg ansiktet til Isak da han gikk fra ham fredag ettermiddag.

Han jobber hardt for å overbevise seg selv igjen om at han har tatt den riktige beslutningen. Det roer ham ned noen korte øyeblikk. Helt til tvilen kommer. Helt til ordene Isak brukte om sin egen mamma klinger i ørene hans igjen. Helt til samtalene de har hatt over kaffe på vaktrommet spilles på repeat. Helt til ordene til mormor trenger gjennom. Helt til spørsmålet til Isak lyder som et fristende hvisk i hodet hans.

_Hadde du hatt lyst til å finne på noe en dag? I kveld kanskje? Eller i morgen?_

Han burde kanskje sagt ja?

 

Senere på ettermiddagen reiser han seg brått fra arbeidsplassen sin, tar på seg jakken og går ut. Han må bare ha litt luft, må ut av tankene, og forhåpentligvis kan en rask gåtur hjelpe ham med å få sortert litt.

Beina leder ham nedover gater og oppover gater. Han vet ikke helt hvor han vil, om han i det hele tatt vil noe sted. Men han havner tilslutt på KB i Grønlandsleiret. Han går inn og kjøper seg en kaffe og setter seg ved vinduet. Tenker tilbake på forrige gang han var på KB og trekker hetten over hodet, vil ikke risikere at samme greie skjer i dag.

Hodet er like fullt av kaotiske tanker og kaffekoppen har blitt halvtom, når det setter seg noen ved siden av ham. Han ser ikke på vedkommende. Stirrer bare ned i sin egen kopp med svart væske og ignorere personen ved siden av seg, kanskje han kan utstråle så mye uvilje til at denne personen går igjen?

“Even?” Stemmen til personen ved siden av ham er mørk. Det er noe kjent med den, men Even klarer ikke å koble med en gang.

“Even?” Han får et dult i skulderen, og nå må han jo bare snu seg rundt, uhøflig å la være liksom. Han drar hetten litt bakover, og snur hodet langsomt. Gjør store øyne når han ser hvem som sitter ved siden av ham med et stort glis rundt munnen.

“Mikael?” Even kjenner at han smiler, og blir dratt inn i en klem.

“Faen, mann. Det var lenge siden.” Mikael klapper ham på ryggen med begge hendene og lener seg tilbake. “Hva skjer?”

“Nei, hva skjer? Jobber da.”

“Så .. jobb skjer? Noe spennende?”

“Prøver å få lagd noe for NRK.”

“Hva går det i nå da? Filmmagasinet _Finn den beste tacky klisjefilmen_ ? Eller _Hvordan ødelegge bestekompisens filmopplevelse_?”

“Dust.” Even ler kort. “Ikke akkurat. Jeg holder på med en dokumentar fra et sykehjem. Hadde siste filmdag på fredag, bare redigeringen igjen.” Han kjenner klumpen i magen på nytt når han tenker på fredagen og redigeringen han holder på med. Må over til noe annet, så klistrer på seg et smil og spør samme spørsmål tilbake til Mikael. “Med deg da? Trodde ikke du skulle komme tilbake før i mai?”

“Kom faktisk for et par dager siden. Oppdraget jeg hadde ble ferdig før tiden, og da var det bare å reise hjem. Har nytt oppdrag fra juni da, så da reiser jeg ut igjen.”

Even nikker. Mikael reiser med Røde Kors. Skriver artikler og reportasjer som han selger til både norske og utenlandske magasiner og aviser i tillegg til Røde Kors sine egne organer. Han hadde vært borte nesten et år nå, og Even kjenner at han har savnet ham.

Skikkelig.

“Men sykehjem? Hva får du ut av det da?”

Even svelger og trekker pusten. “Det blir en dokumentar om hvordan ting fungerer og ikke fungerer, men mest fokus på hvordan man med forholdsvis enkle grep kan gjøre hverdagen til de som bor der bedre, mer innholdsrik og lettere. Dette sykehjemmet vi har filmet på har en miljøarbeider som blir sett på som rene mirakelmannen. Han heter Magnus og er en skikkelig fin type. Også har de....en sykepleier.”

«Én sykepleier?» Mikael løfter på øyebrynene.

«Eh.» Even kjenner at han rødmer.. “Ja, også jobber Sana der, ja, søsteren til Elias altså, hun er jo lege”, skynder han seg å legge til.

“Å, Sana. Kult. Hun er dyktig.”

“Mm.” Even faller litt i tanker, ser for seg Isak på jobb og hører stemmen til Mikael, men klarer ikke å få med seg ordene.

“Even?” Mikael dytter i ham.

“Hæ?”

“Hva er det? Du ble helt fjern jo. Er det noe alvorlig galt med sykepleierbemanningen eller? Siden det bare jobber én der?” Mikael blunker.

Even ser opp på Mikael.

«Det er ikke noe galt med sykepleierbemanningen. Det er noe galt med meg.»

“Hæ? Er det noe galt med deg? Er du syk, Even?” Han hører bekymringen og omsorgen i Mikaels stemme, ertingen er borte.

Han snur seg mot ham. “Du har vært for lenge borte ass. Jeg er alltid syk.” Even fnyser nesten. «Jeg er alltid syk, jeg kommer alltid til å være syk.»

“Even.”

“Jeg er jo det, Mikael. Og derfor…” Han stopper opp.

“Og derfor?” Mikael lener seg mot ham, legger hånden på skulderen hans og klemmer til. “Hva er det?”

Så ramler det ut av munnen hans. Alt sammen. Som en flomstor elv som raser nedover dalsidene renner ordene ut av Even. Alt sammen. Om Isak som er sykepleier, om mormor, om kaffe og Peppes, om møtet med Karoline. Mikael bare sitter der og lytter til ham helt til han avslutter. “Også sa jeg til Isak, på fredag, da han spurte om vi kunne møtes, at jeg ikke trodde det var så lurt. At jeg ikke er den han tror jeg er.” Even slår blikket ned og puster ut.

Mikael trekker pusten. “Det er dårlig gjort av deg.”

“Hæ?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja, å bestemme deg for at du vet hvem Isak tror du er.”

“Men...” Even mister ordene litt før han fortsetter. “Han tror jo sikkert at jeg ikke er syk. Han tror sikkert at jeg er frisk. Normal.”

“Det kan jo være at han ikke tror så jævlig mye da, siden han ikke får snakke med deg. Kanskje han skal få lov til det? Til å snakke med deg?”

“Har du ikke fulgt med?” Even blir litt irritert. “Han har en mor som har en psykisk sykdom, han har hatt det skikkelig tøft under praksisperioden sin, mistet nesten lysten på å bli sykepleier, og nå skal jeg liksom håpe og tro at han skal orke å ta seg av meg?”

“Joda, jeg har fulgt med. Syns bare det er kjipt av deg å bestemme noe på Isaks vegne.” Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Dessuten, ta seg av deg? Hva er det for noe? Når man er sammen med et annet menneske, så er vel det ganske gjensidig? Den som er syk blir tatt vare på av den som er frisk, uansett. Om du og Isak hadde blitt sammen, og han hadde blitt syk, så hadde vel ikke du latt være å ta deg av ham, selv om du trenger å bli tatt vare på noen ganger? Selv om du er pårørende til en som bor på sykehjem?”

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke.” Even rister på hodet. “Men det er jo ikke det samme.”

“Nei? Hva er forskjellen?”

“Hva forskjellen er? Mikael, serr. Jeg har jo ikke alltid kontroll over verken mani eller depresjon. Det er forskjellen. Det er alt for uforutsigbart og ustabilt å være med meg. Jeg vil ikke at en så fin mann som Isak skal behøve å deale med meg.”

“Nei, for både influensa, blindtarmbetennelser, nyrestein, bronkitt, kreft og autoimmune sykdommer og bla bla bla er jævlig forutsigbare, Even.” Mikael setter øynene i ham. “Skjerp deg.”

“Du skjønner ikke.” Even synker sammen. Han gidder ikke diskutere med Mikael, gidder i alle fall ikke si noe om meldingen han hadde fått av Isak. Den som han fortsatt ikke har svart på.

“Nei, jeg gjør faktisk ikke det. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du ikke kan la Isak avgjøre det selv. Det du gjør mot Isak nå, er jo det som du mener andre gjør mot deg.”

Even ser på ham. “Hva da?”

“Bestemmer på vegne av deg.”

Ordene til Mikael er vonde, dessuten er det jo ikke det samme, er det vel? Even sukker og selv om usikkerheten river i ham, står han på sitt. “Det er fordi jeg ikke kommer til å klare å ta smellen dersom han ikke orker….  meg. Da er det bedre at jeg bestemmer det selv.” Ordene han sier kjennes på en måte ikke like sanne som de har gjort før.

Even ser opp på Mikael som får et mildere drag over ansiktet. “Det er der det ligger.” Mikael legger armen rundt skulderen hans og klemmer hånden rundt overarmen. “Tenk om han orker da, Even. Tenk det du.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da kom Mikael seilende inn, og Even fikk en å prate med. Kanskje det var det beste som kunne skje akkurat nå?
> 
> Ane_Rikke har utført grundig tekstmassasje på dette kapittelet! Tusen, tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Tusen takk til dere alle for fine og engasjerte kommentarer på forrige kapittelet. ❤❤ Det er veldig spennende å lese tankene deres. Håper dere har lyst til å dele noen tanker om dette også!


	24. En melding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et dobbeltpov-kapittel denne gangen. Først Isak, så Even.

 

**ISAK**

Hver dag etter praten med Else, hadde Sykepleier-Isak blitt lagt bort med en gang han gikk ut fra Fristaden. Da hadde privat-Isak tatt over for å tenke på hva han kunne gjøre for å få pratet med Even. Han hadde jo sendt ham den meldingen, han hadde sett at Even hadde lest den, men han hadde fortsatt ikke svart. Om Even var så usikker som Else påstod, så var det kanskje ikke så rart?

Men hvorfor er Even så usikker, hva er det egentlig som ligger bak det? Isak grubler på det, og lager seg ulike teorier. Kjenner av og til på en følelse av hjelpesløshet, som om han skal legge et puslespill med brikkene opp ned. Han finner ikke ut av det, det er en håpløs oppgave, han vet det. Men så vil han så veldig gjerne prøve en siste gang da, for han klarer ikke å få Even ut av hodet. 

Det er faktisk helt umulig. 

Even er i tankene hans om dagen og i drømmene hans om natten. Hver eneste natt. Nesten som en besettelse. Men drømmene er utelukkende fine, ikke noe annet enn varme, ømhet, smil og glede i dem. De føles noen ganger så virkelige at Isak må streve for å komme seg ut av dem. 

 

Dagene går i en slags tåke. På Fristaden gjør han jobben sin som han skal. Han smiler, er hyggelig og imøtekommende med både kollegaer, beboere og pårørende, er pliktoppfyllende og ansvarlig. Selvfølgelig, han er jo profesjonell. 

Men timene utenfor jobb går med til å gruble og tenke. 

På Even. 

På filmingen. 

På det som hadde skjedd. 

Og ikke minst hvorfor det hadde skjedd. Hva var det Even mente med at han ikke er den Isak tror? Hvordan kan Even vite hva Isak tror? Han kan jo ikke det.

Han sjekker telefonen av og til, om Even har skrevet svar på meldingen, men han har ikke det. 

 

Søvn har han alltid har slitt med, og nå er det verre enn noen gang. Han vurderer sterkt, hver kveld, å ta en innsovningstablett som han har i skapet på badet, men har ikke gjort det. Enda. Liker egentlig ikke tanken på å bruke dem. 

Men nå, onsdag kveld, kjenner han at han må. Flere netter uten mer enn et par timers søvn nå, det går ikke.  

Han går i skapet og tar ut pakken med tabletter. Den er ikke åpnet en gang. På siden av esken står datoen den ble hentet ut fra apoteket. Over to år siden. Mulig de ikke virker lengre en gang, tenker Isak og knepper en  tablett ut i hånden, vurderer om han skal dele den, men tenker “fuck it”, tar glasset med vann og skyller den ned. 

Soverommet er mørkt og svalt. Han har ikke brukt telefonen på over en halvtime, har sittet og lest i en bok i stedet. Han har sortert tanker i skuffene i sin imaginære kommode, og han har tatt en hel tablett. Alt skal ligge til rette for at han kan få en hel natts søvn. For første gang på det han kan huske. 

 

I det hodet treffer puten er det som om alle skuffene i den imaginære kommoden spretter opp på likt. Alle tankene svever rundt i hodet hans, som planetene i bane rundt solen. Bare at det er mange flere tanker enn det er planeter i vårt solsystem. Isak strever med å putte tankene ned i skuffene, skyve dem inn og låse. En og en. Skuffer for vonde tanker, skumle tanker, triste tanker, bekymringer, ønsker, og til slutt gleder og lyster. 

Tabletten har nok fungert likevel, tross Isaks skepsis, for etter en stund glir han inn søvnen. Først en lett søvn, der han fortsatt styrer med kommode, skuffer og tanker. Så kommer den litt dypere søvnen, der det kommer en høyreist, kjekk, smilende mann inn. 

_De ser på filmen fra Fristaden, og det er Isak som har hovedrollen. Isak som prater med beboere, Isak som prater med ansatte, Isak som prater med pårørende. Isak og Magnus, Isak og Sana, Isak og Eva, Isak på vaktrommet, Isak i dagligstuen, Isak som lager kaffe, Isak som prater, Isak i gangen, Isak i foajeen, Isak på vei inn døren. Og hele tiden mens filmen spilles på det store lerretet, står Even og ser på ham._

_Han smiler, nikker, hever øyenbrynene lekent og blunker mot ham._

 

 

 

**EVEN**

Even går inn døren på Fristaden sent torsdag ettermiddag. Selv om det ikke er mer enn seks dager siden han gikk ut herfra sist gang, føles det som en evighet. Så mange tanker han har tenkt siden da, så mange versjoner av mulige scenarioer han har spilt for seg selv, og så mange ganger han har tenkt på det han sa til Isak og ikke minst det Mikael sa til ham på lørdag. 

_Tenk om han orker da._

Han har ikke anelse på antallet, men det er veldig mange ganger de fem ordene har kommet tilbake. Det er det som har opptatt hodet hans siden sist. 

Det og jobb. 

For han har klart å jobbe. Å gå inn i jobb-boblen er veldig greit. Da er han journalisten som skal presentere et ferdig produkt på fredag. En ferdig film i fire deler, som skal vises til alle ansatte som har mulighet til å komme opp på NRK fredag ettermiddag klokka 1700. Episodene er på 35 minutter hver, 140 minutter med ferdig redigerte opptak, satt sammen til en historie om et sykehjem. Om en miljøarbeider, en lege og en helsefagarbeider. 

Og en sykepleier. 

Isak. 

Han ser mot resepsjonen i det han går forbi, nikker og smiler til damen som sitter der, og går videre mot rommet til mormor. Han blir stående litt foran døren hennes før han banker på, men ikke lenge, for han vil helst ikke bli sett av noen av dem som jobber her nå. Orker ikke å snakke med andre. 

Han banker på, hører mormors stemme og går inn. 

“Hei mormor!” Han smiler mot henne der hun sitter på plassen sin i stolen. 

“Even! Nei så hyggelig at du kom innom.”

Han går bort til henne og gir henne en klem. 

“Er litt for lenge siden nå, hvordan går det med deg, mormor? Du ser bra ut.”

Mormor dasker ham lett på hånden og smiler “Jeg er bra jeg Even. Enn du?”

Han setter seg ned og prøver så godt han kan å smile til henne. “Det er bra med meg, mormor. Mye å gjøre på jobben da. Alt skal være ferdig redigert til fredag.”

“Er det da dere skal ha visning for de ansatte?”

“Ja, så mange som har mulighet. Viktigst er det at de fire som har vært i fokus kommer da. Og det tror jeg de gjør.”

“Alle?”

“Eh, jeg håper det i alle fall.” Even må bite seg i leppen. Han vet jo ikke om Isak kommer eller ikke. Det er bare de tre andre som har bekreftet at de kommer. 

“Isak også?” Mormor ser rett på ham og øynene hennes er skarpe, gjør at han ikke klarer å vike med blikket. 

“Eh, jeg vet ikke.” Han klarer å slå blikket ned i det han svarer. 

Hun trekker pusten. “Har du tenkt å spørre ham da?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei.” 

“Vet du hva Even? Nå syns jeg faktisk du oppfører deg dumt!”

Even kvepper av ordene hennes. “Hæ?”

“Du går rundt her som en skygge av deg selv. Jeg ser det jo på deg. Du har ikke glimtet i øynene dine lengre, du ser ut som du har gitt opp alt omtrent. Ja, beklager at jeg sier det, men nå må du skjerpe deg Even!”

“Men….”

“Det er ikke noe men, Even. Du liker Isak, det har du selv sagt. Og jeg er helt sikker på, ut fra hvordan Isak ser på deg, hvordan han har vært når du har vært her, så liker Isak deg også. Nå må du få hodet opp av sanden og gjøre noe.”

“Mormor.” Even lener seg bakover i stolen og puster tungt. “Det er ikke bare å…”

“Jo. Det er faktisk bare å gjøre det, Even. Ta opp telefonen og ring ham. Send ham en melding, gå og besøk ham, hva som helst. Men jeg orker ikke å se deg sånn her mer.”

Even kjenner tårene presse bak øyelokkene. Mormor har jo egentlig rett, akkurat som Mikael hadde rett. 

“Er det noe bedre å gå rundt å ha det sånn som du har det nå da, Even?”

Even lukker øynene og kjenner etter. Det er jo ikke det. Han har det jo egentlig helt forferdelig. “Nei.” Svaret kommer som et pust. 

“Men så gjør noe med det da, Even.” 

Even bare nikker, øynene er fortsatt lukket og han puster langsomt inn og ut. Inn og ut. Stillheten legger seg over dem i rommet. Han hører klokken på veggen tikke. Han hører stemmer utenfor rommet til mormor, han hører biler på veien i gaten nedenfor. Han hører sitt eget hjerte, han hører sin egen puls. Og han hører sin egen stemme som et ekko. 

_Jeg er ikke den du tror jeg er._

Men så hører han den andre stemmen også. 

Igjen.

_Tenk om han orker da, Even. Tenk det du._

Når han går fra mormor, er det med lettere steg enn han har gjort på lenge. De pratet litt mer, om andre ting enn Isak, og når han gikk, så lovet han å ta kontakt med Isak for å spørre om han kommer på pre-visningen på fredag. 

Han tar frem telefonen når han går oppover gaten mot sin egen leilighet. Åpner den korte chatten deres og leser meldingen fra Isak en gang til. 

_Jeg vil gjerne bestemme selv hvem jeg tror du er. Vi prates._

Han leser den enda en gang før han skriver en melding som han forter seg å sende før han angrer. Skrur av lyd og vibrering, stapper telefonen i lommen og går videre. 

Når han fortsetter oppover gaten, kjennes stegene enda lettere. Han kan kjenne på en følelse han ikke har kjent på flere dager nå. 

Han gleder seg litt til fredag. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, veldig glad for at så mange satte pris på Mikaels opptreden på KB. ❤❤ 
> 
> Ane_Rikke hadde jeg nok ikke klart meg uten. Har som vanlig vært innom og passet på tekst og sammenhenger. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå, og gleder meg til å lese det!


	25. Filmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, fredag.

Meldingen han hadde fått fra Even i går ettermiddag er fortsatt ulest. Han hadde sett at den hadde kommet inn, men han hadde ikke våget å lese den. Det vil si, han hadde sett starten, men sveipet den bort. De første ordene var _Hei Isak. Jeg ble vel.…_ Mer kunne han ikke se. Han er fortsatt i tvil om han skal lese den, og han har veid fram og tilbake hele dagen om han skal gå i kveld. 

For å se filmen fra Fristaden. 

140 minutter med film. 

I samme rom som Even. 

Han er ikke sikker på om han har lyst til det, om han kommer til å klare det. 

Selv om han hadde lovet Else å ta kontakt med Even, så har han ikke gjort det. Men han har jo gjort det Jonas ba ham om, nemlig sende en melding, og han har fått svar. Flere ganger har han vært på vei til å åpne den, men usikkerheten har vært for stor til at han har gjort det. Han er egentlig litt redd for hva Even har skrevet. Men så lenge han ikke leser den, så kan ikke den eventuelle avvisningen i meldingen gjelde. 

 

Sana og Magnus hadde vært på ham i hele går, om at han måtte bli med på visningen. Og etter en del grubling fram og tilbake, bestemmer han seg for at de har rett. Han må. Det står plutselig helt klart for ham at han faktisk er helt nødt til å gå. Han kommer jo aldri til å tilgi seg selv om han ikke deltar og ser resultatet av ukene med filming før det blir kringkastet til hele Norges befolkning. For tenk om det er noe han ikke syns er greit, noe som bryter med alt han står for, og så er ikke han der for å si fra. Det kommer til å henge over ham, derfor må han gå.

 

Når han står i gangen med sko på den ene foten, men ikke på den andre, bestemmer han seg for å åpne meldingen. Han kan jo nesten ikke møte Even uten at han har lest den. Det blir bare for rart. 

Han drar telefonen opp av lommen og lar en skjelvende fingeren hvile over navnet til Even, før han lukker messengerappen, åpner den igjen, lukker den en gang til, åpner den på nytt og  trykker på navnet hans. 

Meldingen kommer fram på skjermen. 

_Hei Isak. Jeg ble veldig glad for meldingen din, beklager at jeg er så sen med å svare, ting har vært litt vanskelig.. Håper du kommer på visningen i morgen kveld. Kanskje vi rekker å prate. Even._

Isak leser meldingen flere ganger. _Ting har vært litt vanskelig_. Isak fnyser inni seg. Det kan han si! Hvordan tror Even det har vært for ham? Slutten ligner på en standardmelding som han har sendt til alle som har vært med på filmingen, men starten kan jo ikke være det. De andre har vel ikke sendt Even meldinger. Kanskje han virkelig mener det.

Isak leser meldingen enda en gang, vurderer om han skal svare, men gjør det ikke. Vet at Even kan se at han har lest den. Det får være nok. Han tar på seg den andre skoen og går ut av leiligheten. 

 

På veien opp til Marienlyst, rekker han å spille av x antall scenarioer for seg selv. Alt fra en vond avvisning til - ja han drister seg til å håpe på en lang prat, kanskje en øl. Han aner jo ikke hva han kan forvente seg av Even, vet hva han innerst inne håper på, men våger nesten ikke å tro at det kan skje. 

Han er sen, klokka er fem på fem når han går inn dørene på NRK-huset, og vet at han må gjennom sikkerhetskontroll før han slipper videre inn. Etter kontrollen blir han forklart veien til rommet han skal til. Han finner døren med det riktige nummeret, og trekker pusten. Hjertet dunker som besatt, og han er svett i hendene. Ikke bare fordi han er for sen, men på grunn av at Even sikkert sitter der inne. Han kjenner kriblingen i kroppen ved tanken på å se ham, samtidig som han frykter hva som kan skje. Et lite øyeblikk vurderer han å gå igjen, forlate bygningen, Marienlyst, og drite i det. Men han kan ikke det, han kan ikke snu. 

“Hei.” 

Han skvetter av stemmen som plutselig er bak ham, og snur seg. 

En stor mann med en kaffekopp i hånden står foran ham. “Leter du etter noe?” Mannen tar en slurk av koppen, ser på ham og smiler. Han har t-skjorte og hettejakke på seg, et skilt dingler i en snor han har rundt halsen, men skiltet er snudd, så Isak kan ikke se hva han heter. Han er litt høyere enn Isak, hengslete i kroppen, og det bustete håret truer med å falle ned i øynene som ser forventningsfullt på ham.

“Eh, ja, eller nei. Jeg skal se filmen fra Fristaden. Jeg tror det er her.”

Mannen nikker, smiler fortsatt. “Du er Isak Valtersen?”

“Ja?” 

“Jeg har sett deg på filmen, serru. Jeg er Frank, hyggelig å hilse på deg.” Frank strekker ut hånden mot ham. “Ja, altså jeg er sjefen til Even, og egentlig for prosjektet, selv om det er Even som driver det.” 

“Å.” Isak tar hånden hans. “Ja, jeg er Isak, stemmer det. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.” 

“Det er bare å gå inn, jeg tror ikke de har begynt enda.” Frank trykker ned dørklinken og skyver døren opp. 

Alle i rommet snur seg mot døren når den går opp, og det virker som deres inntreden har stoppet alle samtalene, for det blir helt stille i rommet. Han tar et langsomt skritt inn i rommet, får øye på Magnus som løfter hånden og signaliserer at han kan sitte der. Isak går med raske skritt mot den ledige stolen og setter seg ned, mens Frank går fram foran alle og snur seg. Magnus lener seg mot ham og hvisker. “Trodde nesten ikke du kom jeg.” 

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak rister på hodet, ser rundt bordet, både Sana og Eva sitter der og de smiler til ham. "Bra du kom!" Sana hvisker over bordet, men Isak svarer ikke, lar bare blikket gli rundt i rommet. Han kan ikke se Even. Kanskje han ikke er her, kanskje han ikke kommer?

Frank prater litt om prosjektet, forklarer litt hvorfor de ville ha det og hvor mye de håper det kan gi den norske befolkningen et innblikk i hverdagen på et sykehjem. Han retter en stor takk til dem alle, og til Fristaden, og håper de blir fornøyd med resultatet. Sier at de skal få komme med kommentarer før de går. I det Frank er på vei til å avslutte, går det i døren igjen og alle snur seg. Isak også. Skikkelsen i døråpningen er kjent, og han kjenner hjertet begynne å banke igjen. 

Even. 

Han går med lange, raske skritt fram til Frank, slår ut med armene og smiler. “Sorry at jeg er sen, tekniske problemer, men nå er alt klart.” Blikket til Even vandrer over alle som er i rommet, og til slutt lander det på Isak. Det kjennes ut som han blir perforert av det blikket, at Even ser rett inn i tankene hans, og han må nesten snappe etter pusten. Og når ansiktet til Even drar seg opp i et lite forsiktig smil, fyrer det opp alle de sommerfuglene som har holdt seg i ro den siste uken. Isak klarer ikke annet enn å smile tilbake før han må slå blikket ned. Magnus dulter til ham, spør hva det er, men Isak bare trekker på skuldrene og prøver å ignorere ham mens hjertet banker og han blir varm både i brystet og i ansiktet.

Isak fokuserer så godt han kan på filmen, det som vises og det som blir sagt. Han liker det han ser og har ingenting å sette fingeren på så langt. Han syns det er kleint som faen å se seg selv, men når han ser seg rundt, er det ingen som reagerer. 

I en sekvens, ganske sent i den fjerde delen, der han prater med en beboer og en pårørende, gløtter han bort på Even. Han sitter og ser på, øynene hans virker som de er limt til skjermen og han smiler. Plutselig ser han mot Isak og blikkene deres møtes. Isak skvetter til, klarer å holde blikket hans i noen sekunder før han må vike. Men inni ham bobler det. 

For det han så i øynene til Even nå, det var slett ingen avvisning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Stas å lese hvor godt dere liker mormor altså!❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har bedrevet lett tekstmassasje i tillegg til hurtig-hjelp nå like før posting. Tusen takk til deg! ❤
> 
> Sommerferie med hyttetur, rødvin i glasset og late dager står for døren. Håper på å oppdatere litt hyppigere enn knappe en gang i uken framover, men vi får se. Noen ganger skjer livet, også på ferie, så jeg lover ingenting. Håper alle dere som leser og kommenterer får en strålende fin ferie, uavhengig av om sommerværet kommer eller ikke. 
> 
> Håper dere har tid til å legge igjen en liten kommentar på dette korte kapittelet innimellom bading og soling, evt studering av regnværsskyer og sur vind...


	26. Kom deg avgårde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even, fra der forrige kapittel sluttet.

 

Even blir sittende å puste litt for seg selv etter de få sekundene blikket hans hadde vært låst til Isaks. 

 

Han hadde sett at Isak hadde lest meldingen hans bare for en knapp time siden, og han hadde helt siden da gått med et håp om at han skulle komme. 

Og så var han der. 

Han hadde sett ham med en gang han kom inn i rommet over et kvarter for sent. Og det var ikke på grunn av tekniske problemer han hadde blitt forsinket. 

 

Han hadde stått alt for lenge over vasken på herretoalettet og pustet. Roet pulsen. Kjent på følelsen i magen. Spilt ordene til både mormor og Mikael om og om igjen for seg selv. Han hadde skjøvet katastrofetankene sine langt, langt bak i hodet. De truet stadig med å komme fram igjen, og vanligvis ville han latt dem gjøre det, dvelt ved dem, og kanskje til og med overbevist seg selv om at de var riktige. Men da han sto der, kjente han at nå måtte de bort. Han var ferdig med dem. Han ville ha dem bort. 

Han ville klare å få dem bort. 

Tanken på at Isak kanskje kom til å stikke når sannheten om ham kommer fram, hadde blitt fjernere og svakere for hver gang ordene til Mikael og mormor gled gjennom hodet hans. For hva om de har rett? Hva om Isak faktisk blir? Hva om han faktisk orker?

 

Even ser bort på Isak igjen. Kinnene hans har fått litt farge, og han lener seg bakover på stolen, blikket er festet på lerretet igjen. Even vet at det bare er noen minutter igjen til hele visningen er over. Han prøver å legge en plan for hvordan han skal få snakket med Isak etterpå. 

Alene. 

Rett etter visningen skal de ha en runde der alle kan få si det de vil om filmen, komme med innspill om det er noe som må klippes bort, men gjerne også om det er noe som er bra. Det er jo alltid hyggelig med positive tilbakemeldinger. Men etterpå, da må han få huket tak i Isak. Få snakket med ham. Si unnskyld for det han sa forrige fredag, forklare hvorfor. 

Rett og slett hoppe i det, med begge beina, hele kroppen og hodet. 

Og håpe at det går bra.

 

Rulleteksten med alle navnene til de medvirkende sklir over skjermen, og en lav summing brer seg gjennom hele rommet. I det Frank reiser seg, bryter applausen løs blant de rundt tjue oppmøtte fra Fristaden. Even ser både Sana og Isak  klappe taktfast. Sana ser på ham og gir ham tommel opp. Even nikker og smiler til henne før han lar blikket gli mot Isak som ser på ham. 

Han smiler. 

Sånn ordentlig. 

Med hele ansiktet. Øynene og munnen samsvarer. Og så nikker han langsomt. 

 

Even mister nesten balansen av smilet hans, men klarer å holde seg på beina og smiler tilbake. Bukker lett til alle som klapper og finner blikket til Isak igjen og nikker han også. 

 

Frank begynner å prate, han spør etter tilbakemeldinger på det de akkurat har sett, og Even setter seg ned igjen, får opp pc-en sin for å notere. Men det er ikke mange kommentarer på ting som ønskes endret. Der er stort sett bare positive ting som kommer opp. Even ser at Isak rekker opp hånden, og pulsen øker. Han håper virkelig ikke at han har trampet over noen av Isaks grenser. 

 

"Isak?" 

Isak ser opp og kremter. 

"Ja, jeg har en ting." Hjertet til Even slår så det gjør vondt i brystet. 

"Ja?" Frank ser på ham, og nikker.

Even kjenner han er skikkelig nervøs, prøver å fange blikket til Isak, men han ser bare rett på Frank. Isak biter seg i underleppen før han trekker pusten og prater. 

"Jeg har egentlig bare et ønske. Det er at navn på beboere og pårørende kommer først i rulleteksten. Det er de som er viktigst. Uten dem hadde det ikke blitt noe TV."

Even bare ser på ham, og han kjenner smilet krype opp i ansiktet sitt. Når han trodde Isak ikke kunne gjøre mer for Fristaden, så gjør han dette. Det nikkes og mumles samtykkende fra samtlige ansatte, og Frank smiler bredt.  "Det hadde vel ikke blitt mye TV uten alle dere heller, Isak, men jeg skal ta forslaget ditt med meg."

Isak nikker "Det setter jeg pris på." Øynene til Isak ser plutselig i hans retning, og Even blir overrasket og veldig glad når han ser gnisten i dem. Han må slå blikket ned, og kjenner at kriblingen i magen er tilbake for fullt. Han tenker at han bare må få snakket med Isak så fort som mulig. Det er kjempeviktig, en uke har vært alt for lenge.

 

Frank avslutter med å takke for at de har vært med, for oppmøtet, for tilbakemeldinger og ønsker dem velkommen til premierefesten. 

 

Summingen i rommet begynner samtidig som det skraper i stolben mot gulvet når alle takker og reiser seg på likt. Even ser at Isak står og snakker med Magnus, og skal til å gå mot ham i det en hånden griper tak i skulderen hans. Det er Frank. E

"Gratulerer Even. Dette var fantastiske tilbakemeldinger!" 

"Ja." Even ser mot Isak som går langsomt ut av rommet sammen med Magnus. Isak snur seg halvt mot ham, men Magnus legger armen rundt skulderen hans og drar ham med seg. Even vender seg motvillig tilbake mot Frank. "Veldig bra. Glad for at de likte den. Virkelig. Og at de ikke hadde mye å sette fingeren på." Even snakker raskt, for å ha mulighet til å følge etter Isak fortest mulig.

"De tingene som kom opp, var jo småtterier. Men jeg likte forslaget til Valtersen." 

"Jeg og." Even ser døren lukke seg bak den siste ansatte fra Fristaden og tenker at det kanskje var siste sjanse. Den sjansen han hadde. Hjertet synker litt og han sukker. "Veldig godt faktisk." 

"Det ser og høres ikke sånn ut." Frank ser alvorlig på ham.

"Joda." Even drar hånden litt frustrert gjennom håret.  "Jeg skulle bare ha pratet med ham. Isak altså." 

"Å?" Frank ser mot døren og tilbake på Even igjen. 

"Ja, eh …. Ja…. Jeg…altså…" Han kjenner han blir varm i kinnene, stemmen skjelver litt og han må se ned i gulvet.

"Men hvorfor står du her da? Kom deg avgårde." Frank ler og klapper ham på skulderen. 

 

I det han går ut av døren og svinger til høyre bortover gangen, hører han en stemme bak ryggen sin. 

"Even, jeg må snakke med deg." 

Han snur seg rundt, og foran ham står Sana. 

"Sana? Hei." 

"Hei. Du, unnskyld at jeg bryr meg, men du må snakke med Isak." 

"Hæ?" Even ser på henne.  

"Du må snakke med Isak. Han er en vandrende skygge av seg selv. Har vært det helt siden du filmet siste gang forrige fredag. Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde, om det var noe mellom dere, men snakk med ham." 

Even må le litt inni seg, "Jeg var faktisk på vei til å prøve å ta ham igjen nå, men du forstyrret meg." 

"Å." Sana ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. "Men så bra da. Stikk!" Hun setter øynene i ham. "Og Even? Du våger ikke såre ham igjen." 

Even ser på henne, blikket hennes borer seg i ham, og han kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å riste på hodet. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine, gode og grundige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir veldig glad for alle sammen, og det er stas å kunne sitte på hytta og svare på dem. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke holder som vanlig litt orden på meg, og har massert litt lett også på dette kapittelet. Tusen takk. ❤
> 
> Det snegler seg sakte men sikkert framover. Mange av dere ønsket en prat, men først så må de jo - igjen - komme seg på samme sted. Man må gjerne det for å få pratet sammen. Spørsmålet nå er jo om Even rekker å ta igjen Isak, eller om han forsvinner ut i Oslobyen. Det er jo fredagskveld...
> 
>  
> 
> Håper dere har tid og lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar!


	27. Gjør hva faen du vil med ham!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak - rett etter filmvisningen.

Isak kjenner det stritter i mot i hele ham når han går ut av NRK-huset og fra Even, men med en superivrig Magnus ved sin side, så har han ikke noe valg. Han ble dratt med gjennom gangene og ut av dørene, ut på plassen foran inngangen. Han må jo bare smile av Magnus som snakker om hele filmen i en usammenhengende bablende smørje, og er kjempeentusiastisk over hvor bra alt var laget, hvordan både han selv, Isak og alle de andre var fremstilt. Han virker rett og slett lykkelig over hvordan filmen har blitt. Og Isak kan jo ikke være uenig i det. 

Han **_er_ ** imponert over både hvor realistisk og likevel varsomt presentert alt var. Det var ingenting Isak kunne sette fingeren på, ingenting han hadde å si på verken fremstillingen av seg selv, noen av de andre ansatte, beboerne eller pårørende. Alt var gjort profesjonelt, etisk og lojalt mot alle involverte. Isak er kjempelettet og glad, har tankene helt andre steder og svarer litt fraværende “Mhm, ja” til det Magnus sier. 

“Fett!” Magnus hever stemmen i det han stopper brått og gliser mot ham. “Hvilken pub?”

“Pub? Hæ? Hva sa du?”

Magnus himler med øynene og begynner å gå igjen. “Jeg spurte om du blir med på pub for å ta en øl. Du sa ja.” 

“Gjorde jeg? Men…” Isak følger etter ham mens hjernen jobber på høygir. Han skal jo prate med Even. Han kan jo ikke gå på pub med Magnus da.

Magnus ser på ham. “Vil du ikke ha øl?”

“Joda, det er bare….” Isak sakker av på farten, ser seg bakover mot dørene de akkurat gikk ut, som om han håper på at Even skal komme etter dem akkurat nå. “Jeg….eh, jeg bare har en avtale.”

“En avtale?” Magnus hever øyenbrynene mot ham og gliser, dytter ham i skulderen. “Skal du på date, Valtersen?”

Hadde det vært så vel, rekker Isak å tenke før han rister på hodet. “Nei, dessverre.”

“Å?” Magnus blir alvorlig. “Noe du vil fortelle?”

Isak rister på hodet, for det er jo ikke noe å fortelle. Hva skulle det være? “Det er ikke noe spess.”

“Noe må det jo være, ellers hadde du ikke sagt det sånn.” Magnus ser på ham, smiler forsiktig og oppmuntrende til ham. 

Isak sukker. Har ikke lyst til å fortelle noe om Even. Det holder at han har fortalt det til Jonas. “Neida, det er ikke noe. Eller noen.” Isak klarer ikke la være, men snur raskt på hodet, ser seg bakover mot inngangsdøren igjen, før han ser på Magnus, holder tilbake et sukk og mumler. “Vi kan sikkert ta en øl altså.” 

“Ja? Kult!” Magnus går med litt raskere skritt nedover bakken. “Jeg vet hvor vi kan gå, eller har du noe sted du har lyst til å gå?” Magnus ser på ham. 

“Samma for meg.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og sukker litt for høyt. 

“Duh.” Magnus stopper igjen, tar ham i overarmen og snur ham mot seg. “Jeg gidder ikke drikke øl med deg om du skal være sånn ass.”

“Sånn?” Isak slår ut med armene. “Sånn?”

“Ja? Uinteressert og egentlig bare har lyst til å være et annet sted.”

Isak legger hodet bakover og puster ut. “Sorry, Mags. Det er bare….”

“Bare hva da?” Magnus tar et steg mot ham, legger hånden på skulderen hans. “Isak? Du har vært helt fjern hele den siste uken, Sana og jeg har faktisk snakket om det. Hva er det som skjer?”

“Neeei, det…” Isak sparker bort litt grus som ligger ved skoen hans. “Det har vært litt mye den siste uken da, med jobben og mamma og…”

“Isak, serr.” Magnus avbryter ham. “Jeg kjøper ikke den. Dette har ingenting med verken jobb eller moren din å gjøre.”

Hjertet til Isak slår litt hardere, øynene til Magnus står i ham. “Nei.” Han puster ut. “Det har ikke det.” Han snur seg og ser oppover nok en gang. En bil kjører oppover mot inngangen og to personer kommer ut av døren. Begge går bort til bilen og blir stående ved siden av den. Kanskje det er Even, kanskje det er han som drar nå, så Isak ikke rekker å snakke med ham. “Det er Even.”

“Even?” Stemmen til Magnus går nesten opp i fistel. “Hva med Even?” 

Isak bare ser på ham, trekker lett på skuldrene og prøver å se alle andre steder enn i øynene hans, men ser ham likevel. Sakte men sikkert går det tydeligvis opp for Magnus hvordan det henger sammen, for ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et skjevt glis, mens han nikker. “Ååå. Even.” 

“Ja…….”

“Jeg visste det!” Magnus roper det ut, dytter ham i skulderen. “Men hva faen gjør du her da? Stikk opp og prat med ham!”

Isak ser på ham et øyeblikk før han kjenner smilet krype litt opp i den ene munnviken. “Ja?” 

“Stikk. Snakk med Even. Om det er det som skal til for å få deg tilbake til normalen, kjør på! Kom igjen, gå da! Prat med ham, klin med ham, be ham dra til helvete, gjør hva faen du vil med ham, bare gjør noe!” Magnus peker oppover mot NRK-huset, og Isak gjør som han får beskjed om. Men først klasker han Magnus vennskapelig på skulderen og mumler et _tusen takk,_ så snur han og begynner å gå oppover igjen. 

 

Skrittene hans opp bakken er langsomme og treige, som om han tråkker i sirup. Det er ikke mange meterne, men det kjennes som flere mil. Bilen som kjørte opp for litt siden, kommer mot ham, og Isak kan ikke la være å stirre inn i den for å se om det er Even som sitter der. Det er det ikke, og han puster lettet ut. 

Oppe ved døren blir han stående. Han kan jo ikke gå inn, for han aner jo ikke hvor inne i det store huset Even befinner seg. Dessuten, går han inn, må han sikkert gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen igjen, og er det et sted han ikke har lyst til å være om Even kommer, så er det der.

Det står en benk ikke langt fra inngangsdørene. Isak går dit og setter seg, bestemmer seg for å vente. Even må jo komme ut en gang. Og selv om det ikke er sikkert at det er denne døren Even kommer ut av, har han ikke noen annen mulighet enn å satse på det. 

Han tar opp telefonen, åpner messenger og ser på meldingen fra Even en gang til. Det kiler i magen når han leser den, og samtidig tenker på blikkene han fikk av Even inne for bare litt siden. Isak bestemmer seg for å sende ham en melding om at han venter utenfor. Han åpner kameraet for å ta bilde av inngangsdørene og sende det til ham. 

I det han løfter telefonen og skal til å ta bildet, går døren opp og Even kommer ut. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå nærmer det seg her altså! 
> 
> Jada, jeg vet at det går sakte, men jeg må nesten fortsette med annethvert kapittel Even/Isak. Så da måtte dere bli med Isak og Magnus på en kort spasertur. Håper jo den falt i smak, selv om kapittelet stoppet akkurat der det gjorde.  
> Jeg lover at det ikke skal gå så veldig mange dager før neste kommer, men det er jo sol, sommer og ferie, så noen dager må dere vente. Håper dere henger med!
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for tekstpleie. Du er gull å ha! ❤❤
> 
> Dere skriver så mange og fine kommentarer at jeg blir helt rørt. Tusen takk! ❤❤  
> Jeg håper jo selvsagt at dere har tid til å legge igjen noen ord på dette kapittelet også!


	28. Å løpe maraton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suser fortsatt rundt oppe på Marienlyst.  
> Even.

Even går kjapt innom kontoret sitt etter den korte samtalen med Sana. Han logger ut, slukker lyset og griper jakken sin, før han går i retning utgangen. Han har egentlig ingen tro på at Isak kommer til å være utenfor, og er han ikke det, skal han sende ham en melding. Det er han fast bestemt på. Det han hadde sett i øynene til Isak der inne under filmen, det var det fineste han hadde sett, og han bare visste at nå, NÅ må han prate med ham. 

Han holder stadig katastrofetankene langt bak i hodet, og selv om de truer med å komme fram og fucke opp hodet hans, så presser de ikke på hele tiden lenger. Det går i alle fall noen minutter mellom hver gang. 

Veien fra kontoret til utgangsdøren har aldri føltes så lang som akkurat nå. Han nikker og hilser på kolleger som går forbi, men gjør ikke noe tegn til å stoppe for å ta en prat som han pleier. Han må ut. 

Han må snakke med Isak. 

Hjertet banker hardere jo nærmere han kommer, og han kjenner at pusten går litt for raskt. Han har egentlig ikke tid, men han må ha en liten timeout. Han stikker raskt innom toalettet og setter seg ned på lokket. Puster langsomt og dypt inn. Og ut. Teller til 10 og roer seg ned. 

Han skal prate med Isak. Forklare hvorfor han sa det han sa, hvorfor han gjorde det han gjorde. Også får han ta det derfra. Og det kan faktisk hende at Isak ikke freaker ut og stikker av gårde. Det kan faktisk hende at Isak blir, vil prate med ham. Even kommer til å foreslå at de kan gå et sted og prate. Om han faktisk finner Isak da. Ellers så skal han sende ham den meldingen. 

Han skal det. 

Even tar opp telefonen, åpner chatten med Isak, ser at han faktisk er pålogget og aktiv akkurat nå. Det gir ham et lite håp, samtidig som håpet svinner i samme øyeblikk. For kanskje han er hjemme da? Eller kan det være at han står utenfor og venter? Han dveler ikke mye ved de tankene, men skriver en kjapp melding som han ikke sender. Han skal sende den etterpå, dersom han ikke finner Isak.

Han reiser seg fra doen, går mot vasken og skyller hendene, først i iskaldt vann, så i varmere og varmere vann. Kjenner prikkingen i huden av det varme vannet mot den kalde huden, men det gjør godt på en rar måte. Han har fått pulsen og pusten under kontroll nå, ser seg i speilet og nikker til seg selv. “Kom igjen, Even.”

 

Når han nærmer seg utgangen, og ser ut av de store glassvinduene, legger han merke til en bil som er langt nedi bakken på vei bort. Han håper ikke det er Isak som kjører avgårde, og det er sikkert ikke det. Det er jo hundrevis av mennesker som jobber i denne bygningen, det er sikkert noen av dem. Likevel øker han farten og nesten løper ut av dørene, og bråstopper. 

For der sitter han. 

Isak. 

På benken rett utenfor, med mobilen i hånden.

Even må trekke pusten og roe alt som bobler og kravler inne i ham igjen. Isak ser mot ham og retter seg litt opp, putter mobiltelefonen i lommen, men blir sittende. Even aner ikke hva han skal si, hodet er plutselig tomt, som et hvitt ark, men han går likevel med lange skritt mot benken og Isak. 

“Hei.” 

“Hei. Eh… jeg... “ Isak ser ned i bakken, drar i ermet på genseren sin. 

“Unnskyld Isak.” Ordene bare detter ut av munnen hans. 

“Hæ?” Isak ser brått opp på ham. 

“Unnskyld, for det jeg sa på fredag. Jeg….” Even trekker pusten, må bare få sagt det han skal si. “Jeg freaket litt ut, jeg… det har vært noen… jeg mener, som jeg har fått…. eller som bare har…..” Ordene bare krøller det til for ham, han får ikke sagt det han vil si. Han tar et skritt fram, ser i bakken før han igjen ser på Isak, som fortsatt ser på ham med store spørrende øyne. Han trekker pusten en gang til og prøver på nytt. “Jeg liker deg, Isak. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg… tør.”

“Hva da?” Isak hvisker nesten. 

“Å la meg…. ehm…. føle...” Even peker fra seg selv til Isak. “...noe…eh… sånn..”

“Å.” Isak ser på ham, ser ham rett inn i øynene. Det innerste i øynene til Isak er mørkere enn det ytterste, Even kan se det, og øynene hans blir store i det han trekker pusten og fortsetter å prate. “Hvorfor ikke? Jeg mener, jeg har ikke egentlig noe med det, men det virket som....eh.... ja, da vi var på Peppes, og…”

“Jeg vet.” Even avbryter ham og bøyer hodet ned, ser i bakken og sparker bort en sigarettsneip som ligger der, den treffer inni en pappkopp som ligger nesten under benken. Han samler seg litt mot fra et sted han ikke ante han hadde. “Kan vi gå et annet sted? Jeg har ikke lyst til å stå her og prate, men jeg vil gjerne fortelle deg noe, snakke… med deg.” Even drar jakken tettere rundt seg, selv om vårsolen varmer litt på dagen, så er kveldene ganske kalde. 

Isak nikker og reiser seg brått, litt for brått kanskje, er han irritert? Oppgitt? Even blir brått usikker på om dette er en god ide, men pakker tanken bestemt bort når Isak slår ut med armene og fortsetter. “Hvor vil du gå?”

“Spiller ingen rolle, bare det ikke er så mye folk og så lenge vi kan prate.” Even trekker pusten når han sier det. Han gruer seg, men han har bestemt seg nå. Han skal snakke ordentlig med Isak. Han skal ikke stikke.

“Det ligger en pub ikke veldig langt herfra. Jeg husker ikke hva den heter, og vet ikke om det er mye folk der, eller ikke, men vi kan jo prøve.” Isak ser på ham i det han begynner å gå og Even går med ham.

“Ja, der tror jeg det er bra, om jeg tenker på samme.” Even nikker, tror han vet hvilken pub Isak mener. Tusen tanker flyr gjennom hodet hans, han aner ikke hvordan han skal få sagt alt det han vil si, hvilken rekkefølge han skal si det i og hva han skal vektlegge mest og minst. Han som er regissør, filmklipper, filmmann burde jo ha full kontroll og ta regien på sitt eget liv, men akkurat nå er det helt umulig. Han aner ikke. Han prøver å se for seg samtalen, prøver å lage en plan, men han klarer ikke. 

“Jeg likte hele filmen.” Stemmen til Isak kommer fra siden, den er helt nøytral, men river Even ut av egne tanker. 

“Du gjorde det? Det var bra. Jeg var veldig nervøs da dere så den i sted. Særlig for hva du tenkte.”

“Å?” Isak ser bort på ham i det de stopper for å krysse gaten. 

“Ja, jeg var så innmari redd for at det var med noe som du ikke ville skulle være med. Etter det du fortalte som skjedde da du var i praksis, så har jeg vært dritredd for at jeg har tråkket over noen av dine grenser.”

“Sånn ja.” Isak ser ned i asfalten i det de går over gaten. “Du gjorde ikke det. Det var veldig fint. Selv om det var utrolig kleint å se og høre seg selv.”

“Syns du tar deg bra ut på TV jeg.” Even sier det før han får tenkt seg om og ser raskt bort på Isak som får en kledelig rosafarge i kinnene. 

“Takk,” Isak mumler ned mot bakken, før han ser skrått opp på Even og han kan se et lite smil i ansiktet hans. Det første etter han kom ut og så ham på benken.  

 

De går et stykke til, før Isak peker på en pub og sier, "Det var den jeg tenkte på. Tror du det er ok? Det er ganske rolig der, og som regel er det god plass. I alle fall så tidlig som nå." 

Even ser på klokka, den er snart ni. Han nikker, og de går inn. Isak finner et bord litt langt inne i lokalet, litt skjermet, han setter seg ned og ser mot ham. Even lar blikket sveipe over rommet, før det lander på Isak igjen og han peker mot bardisken. Isak nikker til ham, og Even går bort til disken og kjøper to øl. Det er en del folk her, men det er godt med plasser, og selv om stemningen og atmosfæren er god, er det ikke noe støy. Det går fint an å prate i fred. Bartenderen setter ølene foran ham, Even takker, griper begge to og går mot bordet som Isak sitter ved 

Han trekker pusten dypt to ganger før han tar de siste skrittene bort til bordet. Han setter ølene på bordet før han glir ned på stolen rett ovenfor Isak. 

Nå er han klar. Han skulle bare gjerne visst på forhånd hvordan det kommer til å gå, for hjertet banker som han akkurat hadde løpt maraton. Men akkurat nå velger han å stole på ordene til både mormor og Mikael. 

_Det er faktisk bare å gjøre det, Even._

_Tenk om han orker da._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn. Da er de trygt plassert på pub, de har en øl hver, de har fått pratet litt og er klare for å fortsette. Håper dere vil være med på mer prat i neste kapittel. Even er i alle fall så klar som han kan få blitt. Spørsmålet er bare om han får sagt alt det han vil si, på riktig måte. Og selvfølgelig hvordan Isak tar imot det han har å si. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke driver trofast med tekstpleie, vet ikke helt hva jeg skulle gjort uten deg innimellom! Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Og mange tusen takk for alle ivrige, utålmodige og fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel altså. Jeg smilte meg igjennom alle sammen.❤❤
> 
> Venter spent på om dere har noe å si om dette kapittelet også!


	29. Sorry, men jeg må nesten gå

Øyeblikket Even kom ut dørene på NRK huset kom nok til å være fastbrent på netthinnen hans lenge. Han så så engstelig og redd ut, samtidig så virket han bestemt. Hva det enn var Even tenkte sånn på, så ble det ikke klarere for Isak av det usammenhengende nervøse babbelet han hadde kommet med der oppe. Men han hadde sagt unnskyld for fredag, og det satte Isak faktisk pris på. Mer og mer satte han pris på det, jo mer han tenkte på det. 

Men denne Even var langt fra den selvsikre Even han så ofte hadde pratet med på Fristaden. Alt sammen gav ham en vond klump i magen, både på egne og på Evens vegne. Hva var det som var så vanskelig i Evens liv? Hvorfor turte han ikke å la seg selv føle noe?

Når Even setter ølglasset ned foran ham og glir ned på stolen, kjenner Isak litt på den samme følelsen som han hadde på Peppes. Det kribler og sitrer inni ham, og han må konsentrere seg for ikke å buse ut med hundre spørsmål. Han ser på Even over ølglasset når han tar en slurk. Even tar også en slurk og setter glasset litt hardt ned i bordet. Ølet skummer opp og truer med å renne over kanten, men Even bøyer seg ned og slurper det i seg så han får skum på leppen. 

For å begynne å prate om noe, kommenterer Isak videre på filmen de akkurat har sett. Han forteller Even hvor fint han syns det var å se den, hvordan han liker vinklingen og at han syns serien balanserer så bra mellom det faglige og det menneskelige, og hvordan den får fram utfordringene sykepleierne har, på en reell, men ikke klagende måte. Han sitter med sommerfugler i magen hele tiden, for Even ser på ham og smiler litt forsiktig hele tiden og rødmer av rosen. 

Likevel, elefanten er i rommet, og Isak kan ikke la være å tenke på det som skjedde utenfor Fristaden for en uke siden og ikke minst det at Even sa unnskyld for det som skjedde, men ikke noe mer. Han ser at Even pirker på fingrene sine og biter seg i leppen med ujevne mellomrom, blikket hans virrer litt, så han antar at Even tenker på det samme.  

Når den første ølen er drukket opp, må Isak på do, og han tilbyr seg å kjøpe ny øl til begge på veien tilbake. Even nikker til ham og tar den siste slurken av sin egen i det Isak reiser seg og går. Når han kommer tilbake, setter ølen foran ham, hører Isak at han trekker pusten, det virker som han tar sats før han begynner å prate. 

“Jeg mente det jeg sa, når jeg unnskyld i sted. Unnskyld både fordi jeg bare stakk på fredag. Og for det jeg sa.”

“Ja?” Hjertet til Isak banker litt raskere og litt hardere.

“Ja. Jeg skulle ikke sagt det. Jeg bare feiga ut. Stakk av med halen mellom beina fordi jeg ble redd.”

“For meg?”

“Nei, ikke for deg. For at jeg skal begynne å … mm…  for at jeg liker deg.” Even slår blikket ned, og Isak kjenner boblingen i magen komme tilbake, den prøver å finne rytmen til hjertet, men det går liksom ikke, for alt går i utakt. Forvirrende og glad på en gang. Men han klarer å tenke er at Even føler noe han også, det er ikke bare han selv som gjør det.

“Å.” Isak ser på ham med store øyne. “Hvorfor er du redd for det?”

“Eh fordi. Eh…” Even ser ned i ølglasset sitt og tar en slurk. “Det kanskje ikke er så lett å like meg tilbake.” 

“Åh.” Isak kjenner boblingen i magen forandre seg, og det knyter seg litt der nede i stedet. Dette har jo Else sagt noe om, men han kan jo liksom ikke si det til Even, at mormoren hans har plapret. “Hvorfor sier du det?”

“Nei, folk har stukket før da. Folk som har kjent meg godt, som jeg har vært sammen med, bodd sammen med. Og så har de kommet med lame unnskyldninger som jeg skjønner ikke er riktige. Det er ingen som sier hva det egentlige er. Selv om alle vet det.” Han trekker pusten. “Og det orker jeg bare ikke mer.” Det siste kommer ut som et sukk. 

“Nå lurer jeg jo fælt på hva slags skandaløse ting du driver med som kan gjøre at noen finner på unnskyldninger for ikke å like deg.” Isak ser på ham, prøver å smile så oppmuntrende og beroligende som han kan. Samtidig er han litt irritert også, eller kanskje det er frustrert han er. Det er litt vanskelig å skille akkurat nå. “Jeg vet ikke hva som er de mørke hemmelighetene dine, men jeg synes det er dårlig gjort av deg å bare bestemme deg for at jeg skal være som de andre. Hvis du ikke vil prøve med meg, er det greit. Men ikke lat som at du kan vite hva jeg kommer til å gjøre.” 

Isak føler seg usikker på om han har sagt for mye, men vil ikke ha mer usagt, så han fortsetter raskt.

“Jeg liker deg, Even.” 

Even løfter hodet og ser på ham, øynene er triste, men han forsøker å smile. “Du burde ikke. Jeg kommer bare til å skuffe deg.”

“Jeg hører du sier det, men hvordan kan du vite det? Og ærlig talt, du ser ikke ut, og virker ikke som en skummel fyr som har noe kriminelt rulleblad eller noe.”

Even smiler faktisk og rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke det.”

“Vil du fortelle meg hva det er da?”

Even nikker forsiktig før han trekker pusten. “Jeg har en bipolar lidelse.” Han ser ut i rommet når han sier det, ser mot bardisken og tar en slurk øl. 

“Åja.”

Even ser på ham. “´Åja´?” 

“Ja? Er det grunnen til at du sier at jeg ikke kan like deg, eller at vi ikke kan finne på ting sammen, eller at...ja, at det ikke kan… bli noe mer da?” Isak må bare si det, må bare få Even til å skjønne at det er det han har lyst til. 

“Er ikke det grunn nok?” Evens pekefinger glir rundt kanten på ølglasset, han følger fingeren med blikket noen runder før han ser opp på Isak. 

“Nei.” Isak svarer i det øynene deres møtes. “Det er jo ikke en grunn til ikke å like noen. Det har ikke noe med hvordan eller hvem du er å gjøre. Mamma er psykisk syk det har jeg jo fortalt, men hun er fortsatt den beste mammaen jeg kan ha, og jeg er ikke noe mindre glad i henne for det, liksom.”

“Men det er ikke det samme.” Even har slått blikket ned igjen. “Jeg, eh… Du har nok med alt du strever med i livet ditt.” Han trekker pusten og blåser ut. “Du trenger ikke mer å passe på.”

“Det er vel mitt valg vel? Dessuten, passe på? Hva er det for noe? Jeg har lyst til å bli kjent med deg, Even. Jeg har lyst til å henge med deg. Jeg liker å være sammen med deg, eller de gangene vi har vært sammen, så har jeg hatt det så fint, jeg har… det har….” Isak mister ordene, og er litt usikker på hvor mye han skal si. “Du er en fin fyr å være med.”

“Når jeg ikke er syk så.” Even rister på hodet og kniper øynene sammen. “Og det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil finne på noe med deg, Isak. Jeg har lyst til det. Men…”

“Men?” Isak ser på ham. Skal ikke la ham slippe unna om han ser opp på ham, da skal han se han i øynene og si det. 

“Jeg er ikke lett å ha med å gjøre når jeg er syk. Om det er mani eller depresjon, det er… det er…” Even gløtter opp og blikket hans treffer umiddelbart Isaks. 

“Det er vanskelig, tøft, vondt, strevsomt, rett og slett jævlig?” Even nikker og Isak fortsetter, legger bort den litt for harde tonen han hadde i stemmen akkurat.“Jeg vet det. Men det vil ikke si at det ikke er verdt det.” 

“Nei?” Stemmen til Even er svak og spørrende.

“Nei. For det er det. Om det er riktig, så er det verdt det, og det tror jeg egentlig du også vet. Og hallo! Jeg er sykepleier liksom. Jeg kan og vet litt. Har sett litt. Og hvis du tror at jeg er en sånn som backer unna og gir meg når ting blir litt vanskelig, så har du faen ikke fulgt med.” Isak kjenner at irritasjonen over at Even vil bestemme hva han tåler eller ikke, hva han vil eller ikke, kryper over ham igjen. Det vil han jo bestemme selv. 

“Jeg tror jo ikke det.” Even ser på ham et kort øyeblikk før han kniper øynene igjen. Øynene hans var blanke. “Men… det vil ikke si at jeg er verdt det da.”

Isak sukker. Irritasjonen er der enda, men han gjemmer den bort, for det er noe annet der også. En varm følelse som kribler i hele ham når han ser Even, både sånn og som han var i sted, med det store smilet. Isak kjenner at han smiler litt, senker stemmen. “Jeg tror du er det.”  

Even ser brått opp på ham igjen, og blikket hans er blått som speilblankt hav og klar sommerhimmel. Øynene hans har smalnet litt, så de fine smilerynkene på hver side synes litt og en antydning til et smil vises i munnviken hans i det han tar en slurk av ølen.

Bartenderen kommer bort til bordet, rydder bort de to tomme ølglassene, og samtalen ender der. Isak kjenner likevel at den ender på et bra sted, at stemningen mellom dem er lettere.

Når Isak ser på klokken etter at bartenderen har forlatt dem, drikker han kjapt resten av ølen og setter det tomme glasset ned på bordet. Ser på Even i det han reiser seg. “Sorry, men jeg må nesten gå nå jeg, klokka har blitt litt mye og jeg har uheldigvis tidligvakt i morgen. Men jeg har veldig lyst til at vi skal møtes igjen. Snart. Kan vi det?” 

Even ser opp på ham, reiser seg også. Han nikker. “Ja, vi kan det.” Han går ut fra bordet og tar de få skrittene som skiller dem mot ham, bøyer seg fram og gir ham en forsiktig, prøvende klem. “Kan jeg melde deg i morgen? 

Kriblingen i magen tar igjen fart og hjertet hans banker hardt. “Du kan det.” Isak legger hånden sin på skulderen hans og klemmer ham tilbake, trekker inn lukten av ham. Den som fikk blodet til å bruse og hjernen til å bli helt myk på Peppes. Og det skjer igjen nå. Men han trekker seg likevel kjapt tilbake og ser på Even. “Du melder meg? Sikkert?”

“Jeg lover, Isak!” Even ser ham i øynene og nikker langsomt. “Jeg lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle spente, fine og engasjerte kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Håper praten over de to ølene føltes bra, og kanskje var det greit at Isak måtte gå fordi han skal tidlig på jobb dagen etter, slik at de kan fordøye praten litt hver for seg. Spørsmålet nå, er om Even holder det han lover og melder Isak?
> 
> Ane_Rikke har drevet dyptgående tekstmassasje på dette kapittelet. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Veldig spent på om dere har noen kommentarer på dette kapittelet!


	30. Da vet du jo hvordan det går da?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even - fredag etter pubpraten og lørdag.

 

Even ser ryggen til Isak når han går ut gjennom døren, og blir stående og vente til døren lukker seg bak ham, før han setter seg igjen. I magen hans har det vært intensiv livreddende førstehjelp på alle kriblende og flaksende vesen han har prøvd å slå ihjel siste uke, og det har lyktes til de grader, for det bobler i hele ham. Han klarer ikke å skru av smilet, han klarer ikke å roe hjertet som banker etter at Isak klemte han tilbake, etter alle de ordene Isak hadde sagt til ham. Selv om det  hadde virket som Isak var litt irritert på ham, så er følelsene nå bare gode.

Og kanskje har han undervurdert Isak. Det er ikke til å komme bort fra at noen av ordene Isak sa sved. Det hadde gjort litt vondt å høre det han sa, for det var jo ikke sånn han hadde tenkt det, han ville jo bare beskytte Isak, la ham slippe. Men om Isak ikke vil bli beskyttet, ikke vil slippe, kan han da tillate seg å kjenne skikkelig på alle de følelsene som fyker rundt i kroppen hans akkurat nå, de som har virvlet rundt ham i over en måned? Kan han tørre det? 

 

Når han går inn i leiligheten sin etter den raske gåturen hjem, virker alt så mye lysere. Skinner ikke lyspærene litt klarere? Er ikke den grå fargen på veggen litt varmere enn før? Er ikke gardinene i stuen litt gulere? Er ikke luften litt lettere? Han går inn på kjøkkenet og lager seg en kopp ingefærte og setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet. 

Stemmen til Isak er i hodet hans enda. 

 

_“Det er vel mitt valg vel? Dessuten, passe på? Hva er det for noe? Jeg har lyst til å bli kjent med deg, Even. Jeg har lyst til å henge med deg. Jeg liker å være sammen med deg, eller de gangene vi har vært sammen, så har jeg hatt det så fint. Du er en fin fyr å være med.”_

_“Og hallo! Jeg er sykepleier liksom. Jeg kan og vet litt.  Og hvis du tror at jeg er en sånn som backer unna og gir meg når ting blir litt vanskelig, så har du ikke fulgt med.”_

 

Om igjen og om igjen spiller han setningene til Isak inne i hodet sitt. Helt til tekoppen er tom, og han bestemmer seg for å gå og legge seg. Kroppen kjennes merkelig rolig, hjertet også, selv om det kribler i magen når han igjen tenker på klemmen han fikk da Isak gikk. Da han kjente håret til Isak som kilte mot kinnet sitt, kjente hånden hans på skulderen sin, og lukten av Isak. Parfymen hans, huden hans, en litt maskulin svettelukt som svevde inn i nesen hans. Even kan nesten kjenne den lukten igjen når han setter koppen i oppvaskmaskinen og slukker lyset på kjøkkenet. 

En rar følelse av besluttsomhet faller inn over ham når han står på badet og rister ut tablettene fra dosetten, svelger dem med vann, før han pusser tennene. Han har bestemt seg nå, skal la dette han føler på få en sjanse. Skal ikke trekke seg unna igjen så lenge alt føles så bra som det gjør akkurat nå. Han slukker lyset på badet og går inn på soverommet. Kryper under dynen og puster rolig ut og inn. Det er lenge siden katastrofetankene har vært framme nå, han har klart å holde dem godt gjemt. Og Even sier bestemt til seg selv at sånn skal det fortsatt være. 

Han glir inn i en dyp søvn og drømme om Isak. De sitter på puben igjen, prater og ler, smiler til hverandre, flørter. Beinet til Isak berører hans, de deler plutselig en porsjon nachos som de dupper i både guacamole, ostedip og salsa. Isak liker ostedipen best, mens han selv foretrekker guacamole. I drømmen finner de ut at kombinasjonen er best. Smakene utfyller hverandre så godt, glir inn i hverandre og blander seg. 

  


Skrittene mot Fristaden er lette å gå lørdag formiddag. Han skal besøke mormor. Fortelle at han endelig har snakket med Isak. Av en eller annen grunn er han spent på hva mormor kommer til å si, og han er egentlig litt stolt over seg selv, at han klarte det, at han ikke stakk igjen. Og så skal han vise henne filmen. Han har PCen med seg, og tenker at de kan se den sammen, litt fordel må det være for henne at han er barnebarnet hennes. 

Mormor sitter som vanlig i stolen sin ved vinduet. Beinet med bandasjen ligger på skammelen og hun smiler til ham når han kommer inn.  

“Hei mormor! Er du klar for å se deg selv på film?”

“Even! Hei.” Hun ser opp fra avisen. “Film?”

“Ja? Filmen om livet på Fristaden. Er du klar?”

“Skal vi se den nå?” Mormor rynker pannen og ser spørrende på ham. 

“Ja, hvis du vil. Du og jeg. Jeg glemte popcorn, men jeg regner med du har en kopp kaffe å avse?”

Mormor retter seg litt opp i stolen. “Selvfølgelig vil jeg se filmen, Even. Men jeg trodd jeg måtte vente til alle de andre skal se den på mandag?”

“Noen fordeler må jo du også ha?” Even dulter henne lett i overarmen og hun ler. 

“Jaja, jeg sier jo slett ikke nei. Snurr film, som det heter!”

Even rigger det til slik at begge kan se skjermen på PCen hans, og han setter filmen igang. Han kan nesten hele filmen utenat nå, husker nesten alt som blir sagt, så han kan konsentrere seg om å se på Isak. Kriblingen i magen når Isak er på skjermen er konstant, og han kjenner han får et litt skjevt smil i ansiktet av det. Mormor gløtter bort på ham av og til, men han later som han ikke legger merke til det. 

Når den er ferdig ser bestemor på ham og sier tørt ut i luften.  “Bra film, Even. Og han er en flott mann!”

“Hvem da?”

“Isak vel. Jeg har jo sittet og sett på hvordan du ser på ham, Even.”

Even sukker og sier ikke mer. Husker at han har lovet å melde Isak i dag. Og han skal det, skal melde ham, men blir brått usikker på hva han skal skrive i meldingen. 

“Har du snakket med ham?” 

“Ja, mormor. Jeg har det. Vi pratet i går, etter at han så filmen oppe på NRK-huset.”

“Så bra!” Mormor nikker fornøyd. “Så hva skjer nå da?”

“Jeg vet ikke.”

“Vet ikke?” Mormor rister oppgitt på hodet. “ Hvorfor ikke?”

“Jeg skal melde ham da, vi snakket om det i går. Jeg skal melde ham i dag.”

“Bra Even.” Mormor nikker og smiler igjen. “Da vet du jo hvordan det går da?”

“Jeg gjør jo ikke det. Selv om vi pratet i går, og vi har en avtale om at jeg skal melde ham i dag, så kan jeg jo ikke vite hvordan det går. Det er jo ikke sikkert det går bra selv om vi pratet lenge i går. Man vet jo aldri. Selv om han sier han ikke gjør det, så kan han jo stikke han også.” Tvilen og usikkerheten legger seg et øyeblikk rundt hjernen hans igjen. Enda han ikke vil at den skal gjøre det. Han vil jo ha troen på at det kommer til å gå bra.

“Du har rett. Man kan aldri vite.” Hun ser på ham, smiler og nikker. “Men hva om han ikke gjør det?” Ordene til bestemor blåser de tvilende tankene bort. “Og hvis du ikke tar sjansen, får du ikke vite det.”

 

**

  


Even går fra mormor og ned i foajeen, ser på klokken og oppdager at tiden har gått veldig fort. Den er over 1500, og han håper ikke Isak har ventet lenge på meldingen fra ham. Han kommer på at Isak har vært på jobb, han kunne jo faktisk møtt ham, men gjorde det ikke. Det er uansett ikke viktig nå. Nå er det viktigst at han holder det han lovet for Isak. Han taster kjapt en melding, og trykker send før han får tenkt mer på det. 

_“Keen på en øl i kveld også?”_

Han får ikke svar med en gang sånn som han hadde håpet. Han ser at Isak er pålogget, men det er jo ikke sikkert han ser meldingen med en gang for det. Even går ut fra Fristaden og hjemover. Prøver å tenke positive tanker, at Isak er opptatt med noe, kanskje han er ute og handler, kanskje han besøker moren sin, kanskje han er ute med kompiser. Når han skal til å gå inn i bygården der han bor, vibrerer det i telefonen. Hånden hans skjelver når han presser fingeren mot telefonen så den låser seg opp. Han åpner meldingen og kjenner at smilet nesten går helt rundt, hjertet banker og han føler seg plutselig som en unge på julaften. 

_“Gjerne. Hvor og når?”_

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even og mormor igjen. Mormor med noen velvalgte ord, og Even som holder det han har lovet! 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle fine og gode tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir helt overveldet av alt dere skriver! ❤❤
> 
> Kyndig tekstmassasje som vanlig utført av Ane_Rikke - tusen tusen takk for all hjelp! ❤❤
> 
> Varmen og et litt desperat, krampaktig grep på siste rest av ferien kan gjøre at det tar litt tid før neste kapittel kommer. 
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å skrive en kommentar, selv om svetten siler og det beste stedet å være nå, mest sannsynlig er en mørk og sval kjeller eller et godt nedkjølt hus. Eventuelt i vannet, for dem som liker det....


	31. Hva er det vanskeligste?

 

 

_Keen på en øl i kveld også?_

Meldingen kom opp på skjermen, så han trengte ikke å åpne den for å lese. 

Isak går noen runder på stuegulvet før han svarer. Klarer ikke å svare med en gang. Ikke fordi han ikke vil ta en øl med Even, det er ikke noe han vil mer i hele verden kjennes det ut som, men fordi han bare må tenke litt. Det er noe litt skummelt med å gå ut med Even sånn, etter samtalen de hadde i går. Isak hadde blitt litt irritert på ham, han hadde det, samtidig så fikk han utrolig vondt av ham. Hvordan han tenker om seg selv, hvordan han tror at ikke noen vil orke å være sammen med ham fordi folk tidligere ikke har taklet at han har en sykdom. 

Det er verre å være sammen med meg, tenker Isak for seg selv. Grumpy når han er trøtt, både morgen og kveld, sær på mat, kontrollfreak og stuck i gamle vaner. Even er sikkert ikke sånn, han er jo filmmann, er sikkert ikke vant til systemer og orden som han selv er. Han, som er preget av en oppvekst med en mor som krevde forutsigbarhet, og en jobb som er full av skjemaer og rutiner. 

 

Når han svarer, er det med skjelvende fingre,  men også med en sitrende forventning i hele kroppen. Han skal ut og ta en øl med Even. Han kjenner at han gleder seg, veldig. Men at han også er veldig spent. 

Og er det en date? Kan han kalle det en date? 

Han vet ikke, men inni seg kan han si det, uansett. 

 

_“Skal vi gå et sted vi kan spise også?”_

 

Meldingen fra Even setter ytterligere fyr på tankene om at det faktisk er en date, og Isak svarer raskt at det vil han gjerne, og de avtaler å møtes klokka 1800. 

 

 

 

Han står lenge foran speilet og vurderer antrekk etter antrekk. Lander til slutt på en hvit skjorte og rød hettejakke. Er usikker på den siste, men tenker fuck it, hettejakke er digg å ha på, ikke pyntet, men samtidig ok nok til å møtes ute med. Mørke blå jeans, de som sitter litt godt. Han irriterer seg over at han ikke har klipt håret, for det er litt for langt. Vil ikke ligge som han vil, det er faktisk så langt at han kan legge noe av det bak ørene. Han må sette hårklipp på planen kommende uke. Eller kanskje ikke? Kanskje Even liker litt langt hår, han har jo det selv, og Isak syns Evens hår er utrolig fint sånn som det legger seg litt ned i nakken hans, og når Even selv drar hånden gjennom det og rufser det litt, mens han smiler…

Isak klarer ikke å la være å tenke på hvordan det vil være om han kan la sin hånd gli gjennom det, kanskje gripe litt hardt i det også? 

 

 

Når han går inn på puben de har avtalt å møtes på, kjennes det ut som om beina skal svikte ham, og han skjelver på hendene. Han knytter nevene for å skjule det, og biter seg lett i leppen. Tar seg i å lure på om Even allerede er her, eller om han må vente på ham.

Så får han øye på ham. Even sitter der og fikler med det som sikkert er menyen, det ser ut som han er litt nervøs han også. Han har en lyseblå t-skjorte og hvit hettejakke på seg, og det henger en jeansjakke på stolryggen, den synes så vidt fra der Isak står. Han har gjort noe med håret sitt. Ikke klippet det, men det er stylet. Isak liker det, han ser skikkelig bra ut, og kriblingen i magen tiltar i styrke. Sitringen i beina også. Isak trekker pusten og går bort til ham, kremter så Even ser opp på ham, og ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil. “Hei.”

“Hei.”

Even skal til å reise seg, men dunker låret i bordkanten, banner og gnir over det. “Faen.” 

Isak må le, tar av seg ytterjakken, henger den på stolryggen og setter seg ned. “Går det bra?”

“Jaja. Det går fint.”

“Takk for at du sendte melding og inviterte meg med ut. Jeg ble veldig glad.” Isak ser på øynene til Even som smalner i det smilet brer seg over ansiktet hans igjen. 

“Og jeg ble veldig glad da du ville. Det er jeg som skal si takk. Det er jeg som har vært teit.” 

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke si sånn. Du har dine grunner, jeg har mine noen ganger. Skal vi starte på nytt?”

Even nikker først, før hodet starter med å gå fra side til side. “Det går ikke å starte på nytt da, men vi kan kanskje prøve en gang til ?”

Isak ler kort. “Det kan vi.” Han tar opp menyen og kikker på den. “Hva skal vi spise?”

“Du kan velge.” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Men jeg vil ha øl.”

“Øl.” Isak ler, stemningen er ikke så rar som han hadde fryktet. De bestiller to øl når kelneren kommer forbi, og når han kommer med ølene, er de allerede klare til å bestille mat. 

 

Praten over bordet går lett, de styrer unna alle vanskelige temaer akkurat nå. Om det er bevisst eller ubevisst vet ikke Isak, men samtalen glir sømløst fram og tilbake. Ansiktet til Even krøller seg sammen når han ler, øynene hans blir borte og smilet kan varme den mest forfrosne sjel på denne jord, det er Isak sikker på. Han får lyst til å strekke beina ut og kjenne foten eller leggen til Even mot sin, eller strekke ut hånden og bare kjenne på fingrene hans, stryke over håndbaken hans, holde hånden hans. Men han gjør ingen av delene. Våger ikke, tenker at det de har nå, det er fint. Alt for fint til å buse på med noe som Even kanskje ikke er klar for. 

Even insisterer på å betale ettersom han stakk av fra regningen sist, på Peppes. Isak minner ham på at han betalte jo, med Vipps, men Even hører ikke på ham. Bare rister på hodet, drar kortet og halvveis blunker til ham. Det bobler i magen av akkurat det forsøket på blunking, og Isak må konsentrere seg om å ikke smile for mye. Ser i stedet ned på fingrene sine og pirker litt på en flisete negl. 

Utenfor døren blir de enige om å bare gå en liten tur. Våren begynner å få overtaket på vinteren, og selv om det er kjølig ute nå på kvelden, er det ikke for kaldt til å gå en tur. De ender opp med å gå ned langs Akerselva. Gressbakkene på sidene av stien begynner enkelte steder å få et grønnskjær etter den siste uken med varmt vårvær, selv om det ligger en del vissent løv fra i høst rundt omkring, og ser man nøye etter, på lune, solvendte steder, kan krokusen så vidt skimtes. 

De går langsomt, som om de har all verdens tid og ikke skal rekke noe, og det skal de jo heller ikke. Praten flyter fram og tilbake, om musikk, radio, ulike podkaster de har hørt og filmer de har sett. Isak føler etterhvert at de har gått nok rundt grøten, og i det de går av stien og går ned mot elvebredden for å se på vannet, drister han seg til å spørre. 

“Hvorfor tenker du at det at du har en bipolar lidelse gjør at du ikke kan være sammen med noen?”

Han ser at Even skvetter av spørsmålet, og han angrer umiddelbart. “Unnskyld, jeg skulle ikke spurt. Bare glem det, Even.”

Even beveger hodet langsomt fra side til side før han slipper ut et lite “Nei.” Han trekker pusten og fortsetter. “Det er jo fordi det aldri har fungert. Og det er fordi det er noe ved meg som alltid vil være der. Jeg kan jo passe på rutiner og sånn,  jeg har ganske god kontroll for tiden, men det vil jo ikke forsvinne. Og det er visst litt vanskelig å leve med da. For andre. Og for meg og. At det er vanskelig på grunn av hvordan jeg er, og ikke hva jeg gjør. Det hadde vært bedre om jeg var sinnsykt rotete,  gikk med samme bokseren i en uke, rapte ved matbordet.»

Isak smiler litt. «Det er jeg ikke helt enig i ass. At det hadde vært bedre.» 

Even smiler såvidt tilbake. Han løfter den ene hånden og drar den gjennom håret, sukker. “Og det er derfor det er så skummelt å skulle prøve det der igjen. Da er det bedre å prøve å ikke tenke på det. Heller legge lokk på det.”

“Det høres vanskelig ut.” Isak ser på ham, prøver å kjenne etter om han hadde hatt mulighet til å stenge av for alt som raser gjennom ham av følelser nå, og det kjennes faktisk helt umulig. “Og ikke minst slitsomt, å holde alt nede. Jeg... “ Isak ser ut over Akerselven som renner forbi, hører på lyden av det sildrende vannet som så vidt kommer gjennom alle de andre bylydene som er rundt dem og stemmer fra mennesker som går forbi. “Jeg klarer ikke det jeg.”

Han ser på Even igjen, som blunker raskt med øynene og trekker pusten. “Det er egentlig ikke det vanskeligste. Det er bare å begrave seg i nok jobb, nok å gjøre, ha for mye å gjøre til å føle noe som helst, så går det relativt greit å trykke bort følelsene.”

“Hva er det vanskeligste da?” Han har fått noe grums i stemmen, fordi han er så trist på Evens vegne, for ting han har opplevd på grunn av uvitenhet og redsel fra andre folk. 

“Det vanskeligste er å avvise.” 

Det blir helt stille mellom dem og den kjølige vårluften blir plutselig tyngre å puste i.  Lyset fra gatelykten like over dem skinner på dem, lyser opp den ene siden av ansiktet til Even, mens den andre siden ligger i skyggen.  Alle lydene som er rundt dem har forsvunnet, både bylydene, lydene fra Akerselva og stemmene fra gangstien.Det eneste Isak hører er lyden av sin egen pust og pulsen som dunker i øret eller kanskje det er hjerteslagene han faktisk hører. Han tar et skritt nærmere Even, kan såvidt ane varmen fra kroppen hans som stråler mot ham. Isak beveger armen sin mens han leter etter blikket til Even, og når han finner det, er det glassaktig, men likevel varmt på en merkelig måte. Kanskje det er redsel og nervøsitet, kanskje det er frykt, kanskje det er noe annet, kanskje det er de samme varme følelsene som han selv har inni seg, som gjemmer seg inne i øynene til Even også?

Armen hans flyter langsomt gjennom luften, bort til Evens og fingrene hans berører så vidt håndflaten til Even, før han tar tak og griper hånden hans. Klemmer den. “Jeg håper du ikke føler at du må det nå da. Avvise meg, mener jeg.” Øynene til Even vider seg litt ut, og de livner til. Det virker nesten som det blå i dem blir litt blåere, hele ansiktet hans forandrer seg fra alvorlig og dystert til en antydning til et smil og skyggen som var på den ene siden blir nesten borte. Hånden i hans klemmer litt forsiktig tilbake og han nikker. 

Isak blir modig. Så modig som han aldri har vært før, eller trodd han noensinne skulle kunne bli. Han tar et lite skritt nærmere Even, og nå er kroppene deres så nærme at det ikke er noen tvil om at det er varmen fra Even Isak kjenner mot seg selv. Isak kjenner at han er tørr i munnen, det kribler i hele ham av tommelen til Even som glir over håndbaken hans, det lille presset fra hånden hans rundt sin egen gjør ham sikker på at han må prøve. Det får bære eller briste, han må hoppe i det og håpe på det beste. 

Han løfter den andre armen, legger hånden forsiktig på skulderen til Even og stryker nedover hele armen før han lar den hvile rundt håndleddet hans. Hånden glir videre, og Isak fletter fingrene sine mellom Evens og bøyer seg fram og hvisker. “Jeg vil ikke bli avvist. Jeg vil dette.”

Det prikker i leppene hans når han legger dem over Evens. Han er forberedt på at Even skal trekke seg unna, men han gjør det ikke. I steden klemmer Even hardt rundt hendene hans, mens han beveger leppene sine forsiktig mot Isaks. Langsomme, prøvende bevegelser som om han sjekker ut hvordan Isak er, og smaker. Og Isak kan forstå det, for det er det han gjør selv. Kjenner følelsen av de bløte, litt kalde leppene til Even bli varme mot sine, hvordan smaken av øl fra leppene til Even kjennes, sammen med kryddersmaken fra maten, også er det noe annet, noe helt spesielt, en helt spesiell smak som Isak ikke klarer å beskrive, men blandet med lukten av huden til Even, så er det noe av det beste han har kjent. 

Det virker som alle sansene har blitt skrudd på full styrke, og spesielt når Even slipper taket i hånden hans og den finner veien opp til kinnet i stedet. Evens tommel stryker langsomt og varsomt over huden hans, mens de andre fingrene kiler ham litt i nakken, helt oppe ved hårfestet. Isak får gåsehud over hele kroppen, enda han er glovarm, for det brenner i kinnene, i magen, i lårene, i håndflatene, helt under fotsålene. Isak legger armene rundt livet til Even og trekker ham inntil seg. 

Even åpner munnen litt mer og  tungespissen hans treffer hans egen, pusten fra nesen til Even er varm mot kinnet og varmen fra kroppen hans møter Isaks og blander seg med hans egen pust og varme.

Isak kjenner på følelsen av en stor lettelse som fyker gjennom kroppen hans.

Og han vet at akkurat dette, det vil han ha mye mer av. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164194820@N04/48421135016/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til __  
> [Hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/)  
>  for nydelig illustrasjon til kapittelet! ❤❤
> 
> Og tusen takk for alle fine, spente og engasjerte kommentarer på forrige kapittel.❤❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke vet jeg ikke hva jeg skulle gjort uten... Tusen tusen takk for all hjelp og forslag, selv om ikke alle forslag ble godtatt... ❤❤
> 
> Første kyss i trettiførste kapittel tror jeg ikke at jeg har skrevet før, men veien ble sånn i dette universet. Spent på å lese hva dere tenker nå, hvis dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar da.


	32. Kaffebrenneriet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even - dagen etter daten.

Det slår inn over ham med en gang han åpner øynene søndag morgen. 

Han kysset Isak i går. Eller det var vel strengt tatt Isak som kysset ham. 

De kysset. 

Han blir liggende å smile når han tenker på det. Kan nesten kjenne leppene til Isak mot sine egne igjen, og må legge en finger på underleppen som for å prøve å gjenskape følelsen fra i går. Det går selvfølgelig ikke, men den ligger der likevel, i minnet. Hvis han legger godviljen ordentlig godt til, kan han kanskje gjenskape smaken av Isak på tungen. Kjenne lukten av håret og huden hans i nesen. 

Det bobler i magen når han tenker på det, og ikke minst når han tenker på det Isak sa. _Jeg vil ikke bli avvist. Jeg vil dette._ Og Even vil jo det han også. Han har innsett det, kanskje for lenge siden, men nå forstår han det helt. Han kan ikke komme unna Isak, han bare må prøve, må satse. 

Det svimler nesten for Even når han tenker på det. At en sånn mann som Isak, en flott, høyreist, vakker mann, omsorgsfull og dedikert, kjekk, sexy, smilende og varm, at han er interessert i ham. I Even. Isak er sikkert mange andre ting også, som Even gleder seg til å finne ut av. Kanskje han er rotete? Kanskje han er distre? Kanskje han ikke liker sushi, kanskje han hater å lage mat, eller kanskje han elsker det? Kanskje han glemmer klærne i vaskemaskinen så de lukter surt, kanskje han glemmer, eller ikke gidder, å skifte sengetøy? Kanskje han til og med er morgengretten? Men det spiller ingen rolle. Isak kan ha alle de feilene han har, for alt det andre veier så innmari opp. 

Even snur seg i sengen og griper telefonen på nattbordet. Vil sende en melding til Isak, takke for i går, og kanskje spørre om de skal finne på noe i dag. 

I det han låser opp skjermen, glir boblen med strekmannen fra Isaks facebookprofil inn på skjermen hans. Even smiler og trykker på den. 

 

_“Hei. Takk for i går. 😘 Vil du spise frokost/lunsj med meg? KB eller noe?_

 

Han vet ikke hvor kriblingen i kroppen starter, men den er uansett overalt nå, og han bare ligger og smiler mens han taster svaret til Isak. 

 

**_Takk for i går. Seff vil jeg spise med deg._ **

**_KB er fett. 1200?_ **

 

_12 er bra, men hvilken KB?_

 

Even må le av seg selv Han har jo svart som om det finnes bare en Kaffebrenneriet i Oslo og blir litt flau av seg selv. Han tenker litt. Kanskje den i Grønlandsleiret? Han foreslår det for Isak, og Isak sender ham en tommel opp. Når han kjapt gløtter på klokken, oppdager han at han for en gangs skyld har sovet veldig lenge. Klokken er nesten 11, og om han skal møte Isak klokken tolv i Grønlandsleiret, må han få opp farten. Han kaster dynen til side og småløper på badet og kommer seg i dusjen. 

Når vannet sildrer over kroppen hans, tenker han igjen på kysset i går. 

Isak hadde kysset ham. Der nede ved Akerselva, et prøvende varsomt kyss etter at han hadde grepet begge hendene hans som for å støtte, trøste eller bare holde ham. Han hadde klemt dem, og kysset ham. 

Even hadde kysset ham tilbake, fingrene hans hadde glidd forsiktig over kinnet til Isak. Det var mykt og glatt, luktet barberskum, fingrene hadde glidd bak i nakken hans, hadde strøket forsiktig i hårfestet hans, det myke håret hadde sklidd mellom fingrene hans og det hadde sitret i fingertuppene. Verden hadde stått stille i de sekundene eller minuttene kysset hadde vart, og alt i ham hadde falt på plass i øyeblikket de delte.  

Da de hadde gått opp til stien for å gå videre eller hjemover, Even husker ikke helt hva planen hadde vært, hadde Isak grepet hånden hans igjen, flettet fingrene deres sammen og holdt den helt til de hadde stoppet utenfor bygården hans. 

 

Even klarer ikke å tenke på noe annet.  


Han blir stående foran speilet og se på seg selv. Gjentar for seg selv at dette er virkelig. At Isak har kysset ham, har bedt ham med på KB, har sagt at han vil mer med ham. 

 

 

 

Når han nærmer seg Kaffebrenneriet, er det med høy puls og en urolig  i magen. Følelsen kan sikkert sammenlignes med både sult og skikkelig nervøsitet, men det er ingen av delene. Han er bare utrolig glad for at Isak har bedt ham med på kaffe. For at han ikke holder på den store hemmeligheten mer. For at han har våget og at verden likevel er i balanse. 

Og ikke minst at han er i balanse. 

  


Isak sitter ved vinduet og ser på mobilen sin når Even går mot inngangsdøren. Han sakker farten, stopper opp og ser litt på ham. Luggen henger ned i pannen, øyenvippene ligger nede mot kinnet hans, munnen er litt åpen og tungespissen er så vidt framme på underleppen. Underarmene ligger oppe på bordplaten foran ham, han holder mobiltelefonen med den ene hånden mens pekefingeren på den andre glir opp og ned langs siden på den ene av de to kaffekoppene som står foran ham. Han ser konsentrert ut, fokusert på et eller annet. Even banker på vinduet, og Isak ser brått opp. Først ser han litt skremt ut, så sprekker hele ansiktet hans opp i et stort smil. Et smil som sikkert kan redde hele verden, tenker Even, smiler tilbake og peker mot inngangsdøren. 

Når han kommer innenfor, ser han seg kjapt rundt i lokalet. Vil ikke ha en overraskelse som for noen uker siden, men det er lite folk, og ingen kjente. Bortsett fra Isak da. Han har snudd seg mot døren og glidd fram på stolen så det ene beinet er i bakken. Even går mot ham, og Isak går helt av stolen. Tar et skritt mot ham og legger armene rundt skulderen hans, gir ham en lang klem, trekker seg litt tilbake og smiler.

“Hei.” Ordet fra Isak kommer ut som et hvisk, et vindpust, en varm og forsiktig, men deilig bekreftende fønvind, det rommer så mye mer enn bare hei. 

“Hei.” Alt bare bobler inni ham, han vet ikke helt hvilket bein han skal stå på, vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av armene, hendene, føttene, beina, mest lyst har han til å løfte Isak opp, snurre ham rundt og bare le og le sammen med ham. Men han gjør det jo ikke, det er for klisje, for film, for mye. Så han holder alt litt tilbake, bortsett fra smilet som sikkert går helt rundt når Isak ser sånn på ham. 

Isak begynner å le litt, og da må Even også le. “Hva ler du av?”

“Jeg bare ler av meg, av oss, av dette.” Isak peker på seg selv og Even, før han setter seg tilbake på stolen. 

“Å?” Even blir brått usikker. 

“Ja, ikke sånn da.” Isak stryker ham lett over underarmen og klemmer den. “Men nå har vi tydeligvis gått i hver vår verden og tenkt på den andre, vennene våre har sett at vi ikke har hatt det bra, skjønt hva det er, eller i alle fall at det er noe, og når vi endelig får snakket sammen så viser det seg at de har rett.”

“Mm.” Even setter seg ned ved siden av Isak, “Jeg fikk en skikkelig overhøvling av kompisen min, Mikael.”

“Ja?” Isak skyver den ene kaffekoppen bort til ham. “Jeg kjøpte en kaffe til deg, svart San Antonio, jeg kjøpte den til meg selv også, den er veldig god.”

“Takk!” Even griper rundt koppen. “Og mormor har også vært på meg. Jeg tror hun kan lese mennesker som bøker.”

“Else? Jah….” Isak tar en slurk av kaffen. “Hun... “

“Har hun sagt noe?” Even ser på Isak, har mormor virkelig sagt noe til Isak?

“Eh, ja, på en måte. Hun bare sa at jeg ikke måtte gi opp. At du var litt… eh….treig.”

“Mormor ass.” Even rister på hodet, kjenner at han blir litt flau.

“Sana og Magnus har tydeligvis pratet om oss også. Magnus ba meg se til helvete å prate med deg på fredag.”

“Sana også.” Even nikker, “De har tydeligvis sett mer enn vi har fått med oss. Sana truet meg til og med.”

“Å?” Isak ser alvorlig på ham. “Sana er dritfarlig, du burde ta den trusselen på alvor.”

“Jeg gjør det.” Even kjenner det bobler litt i magen når Isak ser sånn på ham. Halvveis alvorlig, men det glitrer i øynene hans og et lite smil krøller seg i munnviken hans. “Hun sa, ordrett; _‘Du våger ikke såre ham igjen.’_ ”

“Sa Sana det?” Øynene til Isak vider seg ut, og haka detter litt ned. 

Han er ufattelig søt der han sitter, Even får lyst til å trekke ham inntil seg, men nøyer seg med å stryke lillefingeren sin over hånden hans som ligger like ved sin egen. Det kribler i fingeren av berøringen og Isak smiler forsiktig i steden for å måpe. Even flytter hånden sin litt, legger den over hans, stryker forsiktig med fingrene over håndbaken hans. 

“Ja, hun sa det, da hun stoppet meg etter filmvisningen på fredag. Helt tydelig en trussel.” Even smiler forsiktig og gløtter bort på Isak. Han er litt usikker på forholdet mellom Isak og Sana egentlig. 

Isak stønner. “Sana ass!” Isak rister på hodet, snur hånden sin og griper rundt fingrene til Even, klemmer hele hånden hans. 

Even ler ordentlig, litt sånn lavt ned i kaffen. “Jeg tror kanskje hun bare passet på deg litt, og ville gi meg et spark i ræva.”

“Trengte du det?” Isak ser på ham, løfter kaffekoppen og tar en slurk. 

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg hadde bestemt meg lenge før jeg snakket med Sana. Jeg måtte bare snakke med deg. Måtte si det jeg sa på fredag, for jeg klarte ikke å få deg ut av hodet.”

Isak nikker forsiktig. “Jeg klarte ikke la være å tenke på deg heller.”

 

Even puster ut, stemningen er med ett litt lettere. Begge kommer med små innrømmelser og det er deilig. Han slipper hånden til Isak og legger armen rundt skulderen hans i steden og drar ham inntil seg, ser bort på baristaen før han ser tilbake på Isak, nikker mot disken. “Skal vi kjøpe litt frokost? Jeg har ikke spist enda.”

Isak nikker. “Ikke jeg heller. Hva liker du? Jeg spanderer.”

“Nei, jeg spanderer.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nope. Jeg inviterte deg. Jeg spanderer. Hva vil du ha?”

Even ser på ham, ser det bestemte uttrykket i ansiktet hans. Han vil så gjerne se både dette uttrykket og alle andre uttrykk Isak kan få fram i ansiktet sitt mange flere ganger. Han nikker, “Det du skal ha.”

“Sikker på at du liker det da?”

“Er det noe å ikke like her?”

Isak ler kort. “Godt poeng.” Han glir ned av barkrakken og går mot disken. Ser seg over skulderen og smiler til Even som ikke klarer å ta øynene fra ham. 

Det er så mye Even lurer på, så mye han egentlig vil spørre om, men når de sitter sånn sammen så blir ordene bare borte for ham. Nå, når de har pratet om det som hadde vokst seg som et seiglivet tornekratt mellom dem, så er alt det andre egentlig lett å prate om, men likevel vanskelig. 

For hvor skal han begynne? Hva skal han spørre om først, hva skal de snakke om først?

 “Jeg kjøpte mer svart kaffe.” Stemmen til Isak er ved siden av ham igjen, og han får en kopp rykende varm kaffe foran seg. “Håper det er ok.” 

“Det er helt ok.” Even ser seg rundt i det Isak setter seg ved siden av ham, drar stolen enda litt nærmere så knærne deres bumper sammen. 

“Også bestilte jeg sånn steinovnsbakt brødstykke med kylling og pesto.” Isak løfter kaffekoppen og tar en slurk. 

“Brødstykke?” Even ser på ham og må slippe ut en liten latter. 

“Ja? De kaller det brød, men det er jo et rundstykke. Brødstykke.”

“Brødstykke faktisk.” Even ler mer. “Fett. Kylling og pesto er godt da.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Veldig godt.”

 

En servitør kommer bort med rundstykkene, og de spiser. Det knaser i den harde toppen og salat og smuler drysser ned på tallerkenen. Toppen skjærer seg inn i leppene og i kinnene når Even tygger, og han blir litt melete på både fingrene og leppene. Men det er kjempegodt, og når han ser på Isak, ser han at han strever med det samme. 

“Håpløs mat.” Isak mumler med munnen full av kylling, salat og pesto. Han strever litt for å få alt inn i munnen, og en litt stor smule legger seg igjen like utenfor munnviken hans. Even nikker og strekker ut tommelen, stryker smulen bort og lar tommelen gli over kinnet hans i den samme bevegelsen. Klarer ikke å la være å smile når han kjenner på følelsen av kinnet til Isak under sin egen fingertupp, og øynene til Isak ser rett på ham, alle de fine rynkene rundt øynene hans kommer fram når han smiler, det setter fart på kriblingen i magen igjen, den deilige, sitrende forelskelsen.

“Enig, men veldig godt.” Even trekker til seg hånden og tar en bit til. 

Kneet til Isak ligger fortsatt mot hans, og mens de spiser og prater, kjenner han trykket fra det innimellom, og Even får lyst til å legge hånden ned på låret hans, stryke over det, men gjør det ikke. Ikke enda. Kanskje etterpå, når de er ferdige med å spise? 

Even svelger ned den siste biten og tar mot til seg, spør om det han har tenkt på. “Ehm, har du noen planer i dag eller?”

Isak setter ned kaffekoppen sin og snur seg mot ham, kneet dulter mot ham og når Even snur seg mot ham, ender han opp med sitt kne mellom Isaks. Den venstre hånden til Isak ligger på hans eget lår og når han strekker ut tommelen, berører han Evens kne forsiktig. “Ja…” Isak trekker pusten. “:..ehm, jeg skal besøke mamma.” Han gløtter bort på telefonen sin og sjekker klokken. “Jeg skal, eller jeg må ta bussen dit sånn….. om en halvtime eller noe.”

“Å.” Even kjenner klumpen i magen på Isaks vegne. “Er det… hvordan er det med henne?”

“Det er bedre. Hun blir fort sliten enda, det tar tid å komme seg. Tid til å justere medisinene, hun orker ikke så mye. Men hun ville gjerne ha besøk i dag.” Isak smiler når han sier det. “Så da vil jeg jo selvfølgelig det.”

“Mm...Er hun syk….. ofte, jeg mener sånn at hun blir innlagt altså.” Det presser seg fram dumme tanker i en kjempefart. Tanker om seg selv, som han bare må få bort. Han vet ikke hvorfor han gjør det, men hånden hans griper tak i Isaks, den hånden som ligger helt inntil hans eget kne, som om akkurat den hånden skal hjelpe ham å få tankekarusellen til å stoppe.  

Isak klemmer hånden hans tilbake. “Nei, det er ikke så ofte, det er et par år siden forrige gang.”

"Så bra da." Even nikker. Vet ikke helt hvorfor han spurte, vet bare at han bryr seg.  Vil vite mer, kanskje alt, om Isak. Og hånden i hans, svaret, og det gode smilet han får av Isak gjør at tankene roer seg, legger seg pent ned og tilbake på plass. Det er ikke noe farlig å ha dem der. 

På plass. 

 

"Mmm." Isak nikker. "Og hun har det veldig fint der hun er nå. Det er bra for henne å bo der." 

Even trekker raskt pusten, men sier ingenting, for han vet egentlig ikke helt hva han skal si, er så redd for at ting skal komme feil ut, igjen. Redd for at om han sier noe så klarer han ikke å stoppe å snakke om seg selv, sin egen sykdom. Så han bare nikker.

Isak ser på ham, øynene deres møtes, det er noe varmt og godt i det blikket. En forståelse. En ømhet. “Har… ehm… har du vært innlagt?” Isak stemme er lav, og han slår blikket ned i det han spør, nesten som for å be om unnskyldning for at han gjør det. 

«Ja.» Det korte ordet smyger seg ut, og han våger å fortsette, når Isak inviterte til det. «Men det er lenge siden nå. Jeg går til psykolog, en gang i måneden. I perioder oftere. Det holder for meg nå.»

“Okei” Isak nikker. “Bra med psykolog da. Jeg gikk til en før. Da jeg var yngre. For å få sortert tankene rundt sykdommen til mamma og det som skjedde på sykehuset. Jeg…” han trekker pusten “...jeg tror ikke jeg hadde vært der jeg er i dag, om jeg ikke hadde gått til ham.”

Even blir sånn barnslig glad av det Isak sier. Han burde ikke bli det. Det skal ikke være flaut å gå til psykolog, det er ikke flaut. Men likevel, at andre har gjort det han gjør, det er godt. Og spesielt når det er Isak. 

“Om du vil snakke mer om det, må du gjerne det.” Isak ser seg rundt. “Men kanskje ikke her?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke her, og ikke nå. Men tusen takk.” Om Isak visste hva akkurat det han sa nå betyr for ham. Det kjennes ut som en elv av lettelse strømmer gjennom ham. 

Even klemmer hånden hans igjen og Isak skifter grepet rundt fingrene, fletter dem sammen, reiser seg  og drar ham opp av stolen. “Jeg må nesten begynne å gå jeg, for å rekke bussen. Bli med til bussen da?”

Even nikker og de går ut av Kaffebrenneriet. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for alle hjerter og fine kommentarer på første kyss i forrige! Stas! ❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig gjort jobben med å flikke og pusse. Tusen tusen takk til deg! ❤❤
> 
> Ikke noe kyss i dette kapittelet, men jeg håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar for det. Det erså utrolig gøy å lese hva dere tenker!


	33. Ølboks, smuler, tørkepapir og dovask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er på vei hjem fra mamma.

Isak går ut fra leiligheten til mamma med en skikkelig god følelse. Mamma er mye bedre, de har pratet og kost seg nå, den halvannen timen han har vært der, hun hadde til og med spurt om hva han gjør for tiden. Han hadde fortalt litt om filmingen på Fristaden, og hvordan det hadde vært. Mamma hadde sett på ham lenge, sagt at det så ut som han har det veldig bra. At mamma hadde sett ham, og ikke bare seg selv, det gir han en sånn barnslig god følelse.

 

Men like mye som han tenker på mamma, nei faktisk mer, mye mer, tenker Isak på lunsjdaten han hadde med Even tidligere i dag. Og det som skjedde både i går og på fredag. Alle timene siden de pratet sammen på fredag virker nå evig lange, som en film som aldri tar slutt, bestående av lykke og engstelse, varme og kulde, samtidig som det virker som alt som har skjedd har skjedd i løpet av minutter. Isak husker alt de pratet om, alle de usikre, tvilende ordene de utvekslet, det usikre ansiktet til Even, tvilen i øynene hans som ble erstattet med noe som Isak tolket som håp eller tro. 

Og kysset ved Akerselva har vel strengt tatt ikke forlatt tankene hans i det hele tatt.

 

Lunsjen hadde vært så fin. Isak kjenner at han smiler når han tenker på den. Even hadde innrømmet at han hadde tenkt mye på ham. Isak hadde gjort det samme, og de hadde flørtet, vært så nære hverandre. Even hadde tatt hånden hans på Kaffebrenneriet og holdt den hele veien til bussen. Og når bussen kom, og Isak måtte dra, var det bare så vidt Isak ikke hadde kysset ham igjen. Men det hadde bare blitt en lang, varm klem. For han er litt usikker på hva dette er. Hva de er. Enda.

Enda? 

Isak vet jo veldig godt hva han vil. 

Tankene hans blir avbrutt når han snubler i fortauskanten utenfor hos mamma. Han ser seg kjapt rundt, konstaterer at ingen har sett ham og ler av seg selv. Hadde tatt seg skikkelig ut å gå på trynet her nå, pådra seg skrubbsår på knær og hender fordi han går seg bort i egne tanker og snubler i fortauet. Isak rister på hodet av seg selv og går videre.

Han finner tilbake til tanken på hva han vil. Han vil bli kjent med Even. Enda mer kjent. Finne ut av hvordan han er en lat ettermiddag etter jobb, hvordan han rydder etter middagen, dekker frokostbordet, eller kanskje han spiser i sengen? Isak grøsser av tanken på smuler i sengen, før han tenker videre. Ser for seg hvordan Even sorterer klesvask, ligger på sofaen, pusser tennene, styler håret, smører brødskiver…. Er han god på å lage mat? Er han ryddig? Er han a-menneske, b-menneske, tørker han smulene av benken etter seg, plukker han opp klærne på kvelden når han legger seg, eller ligger de, som Isak sine, i en haug på gulvet ved sengen? Liker han å sitte tett i sofaen, eller liker han seg best i sitt eget hjørne? Er han god på å massere stive skuldre, liker han å dusje sammen med noen, er han… Isak tillater seg faktisk å tenke tanken helt ut … god i senga? 

Isak er helt bestemt på at alt dette, og mye mer, vil han gjerne finne ut. Mye av det vil han gjerne finne ut ganske raskt også. 

 

Den forholdsvis varme vårluften smyger seg rundt ham, gir ansiktet og de bare fingrene litt varme. Det er deilig å gå på bart fortau, etter at våren fikk ordentlig overtaket for en drøy ukes tid siden og Isak håper det varer. Håper de kan få en grønn og snøfri påske i år, det er bare drøye uken igjen, og for første gang på mange år skal han ikke jobbe alle de røde dagene. 

Kriblingen i magen øker når han lar tankene fortsette å spinne rundt i hodet. Kanskje Even og han kan ha Oslopåske sammen? Om ikke Even har hytte på fjellet og er ihuga langrennsfantom som gjerne går milevis på ski da. Isak ser for seg Even i ullstrømper, knickers og anorak, og finner ut at det kanskje ikke hadde vært så dumt, med appelsin, kakao og kvikklunsj i sekken, klister og rødswix i lomma. Han er ikke helt sikker, men kanskje, kanskje finnes faktisk muligheten for at han kan finne på å dra frem langrennsskiene han kjøpte på videregående og bruke dem. Om Even er keen på det liksom? 

“Unnskyld.” En stemme river Isak ut av tankene sine. Han snur seg brått, og ser på en mann som står ved siden av ham. Han holder i et hundebånd og en halvstor, gylden bikkje i enden av det svarte båndet snuser på en plastikkpose som ligger på bakken. 

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham, men mannen bare fortsetter å prate, og Isak ser at han har propper i ørene. 

“Jeg kommer snart hjem, jeg er på tur med Balzac, og kan kjøpe det med på veien. Så lager vi middag sammen når jeg kommer hjem.” 

Isak ser ned, rister lett på hodet og går videre og kjenner at han blir flau, selv om han ikke vet om mannen fikk med seg at han trodde det var ham han snakket til. 

Men middag. 

Det gir Isak en ide. Han har den ferske pastaen han kjøpte rett etter jobb i går. Den han ikke fikk brukt fordi han spiste ute med Even. Han har nok til to. Skal han sende en melding? Det kan jo hende Even ikke vil, det kan hende han trenger litt tid, litt mer tid alene enn noen timer liksom. Men Isak har veldig lyst til å treffe ham igjen. 

I dag. 

Helst nå.  

Det er jo ikke noe annet enn Even som fyller tankene hans, så han kan jo like gjerne prøve, han regner med Even sier fra hvis det ikke passer.

 

Han stikker hånden i lommen og tar opp telefonen. Smilet klarer han ikke å stoppe når han ser at han har fått en melding selv. Han trykker på det smilende bilde av Even inne i sirkelen og leser.

 

_Takk for fin lunsj. Lyst til å henge i kveld?_

 

Den er sendt for nesten to timer siden. Isak kjenner kriblingen ta fart og det gjør nesten vondt i kjeven når han klemmer leppene sammen for ikke å stå og glise altfor bredt. Fingrene skjelver litt når han skriver svaret, og magen bobler så mye at han må le av seg selv når han trykker send.

**_Seff._ **

**_Sorry seint svar. Måtte ha av lyden hos mamma. Har du lyst til å lage middag sammen med meg. Hos meg?_ **

 

Han angrer nesten med en gang den er sendt. Men Even er jo tydeligvis på han også, så han overdriver vel ikke? Han fikler litt før han får skrudd på vibreringen og puttet telefonen i lommen, men må ta den opp igjen, for Even svarer kjapt. 

 

_Gjerne. Hva lager du?_

 

**_Tenkte noe med pasta?_ **

 

_Digger pasta! Når?_

 

Isak kikker kjapt på klokken på telefonen. Han kommer til å være hjemme om en halvtime, også trenger han sårt å rydde litt før Even kan komme. Sure sokker i sofaen og boksere på badegulvet er kanskje ikke verdens beste idé for første besøk? 

 

**_Passer det i femtiden? Jeg har ikke kommet hjem enda._ **

 

_Fem er perfekt. Skal jeg ta med noe?_

 

**_Du trenger ikke det._ **

 

_Ok. Vi ses. Gleder meg. 😍_

 

**_Jeg også.😍_ **

 

Han klarer visst ikke la være å glise likevel. 

  
  


Når han står foran porten utenfor hos seg selv, litt over fire, dirrer det i lommen igjen. 

 

_Skal du tidlig på jobb i morgen?_

 

**_Nei?_ **

 

_Da tar jeg med en flaske vin._

 

 

Isak ser på meldingen. En flaske vin. Hva skal han svare til det. Bra? Fint? Supert? Han vet ikke helt, han har jo vin selv også, men om Even vil ta med, så skal han jo selvfølgelig få lov til det. Han ender med å sende en tommel opp. 

 

 

Han setter nøkkelen i låsen og kommer seg inn. Vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre først og sist, kjenner at han angrer litt for at han bad Even hjem til seg. Eller ikke angrer, men er skikkelig nervøs. Både hjertet og pulsen kjennes nesten utenpå huden. Even kommer hit til ham, de skal spise middag her, sammen, bare de to. Det er litt skummelt å tenke på, ingen retrettmulighet, ingen kelner som kan komme og avbryte, ingen muligheter for å unnskylde seg og gå, han er jo tross alt hjemme. Tenk om det går skikkelig dårlig, tenk om Even går, tenk om maten blir katastrofe. 

Tankene flakser rundt, og Isak ender opp med å surre seg gjennom leiligheten, rydder litt her og der, plukker opp klær som ligger strødd, rydder bort noen artikler og en bok fra bordet i stuen, kaster en ølboks, kaster brukt tørkepapir som ligger på soveromsgulvet, tørker smuler på kjøkkenbenken og fjerner en stappfull, stinkende søppelpose. Han vurderer å dra over med støvsugeren, men kommer på at det gjorde han faktisk på fredag, så han gidder ikke likevel. Bestemmer seg i stedet for å vaske doen, og så ta en dusj. Kanskje skrubbe litt i dusjen. Det kan jo hende….  

Han blir stående helt stille rett utenfor badedøren. Tankene på Even og ham i dusjen sammen farer gjennom hodet hans, senker slett ikke puls og hjerterytme. Bildene han ser for seg, lukten av Even sammen med hans egen lukt, følelsen av det varme vannet fra dusjen sammen med hendene til Even på kroppen sin, helst over alt. Kyss, hud, pust, alt blir med ett så virkelig i hodet hans, at han slipper ut et langt pust, nesten som et stønn. 

Isak kjemper  seg ut av tankene, det er vanskelig, for det var i grunn et fint sted å være, men han må. Gløtter kjapt på klokken og ser at den nærmer seg halv fem. Han løper inn på soverommet, drar kjapt av sengetøy og legger på nytt. Bare sånn i tilfelle. Tar med seg det brukte og slenger det i skittentøyet, før han først kjapt vasker doen og går i dusjen. 

Fristelsen er stor til å la fantasien fortsette når det varme vannet treffer hodet hans, men han har ikke tid, i stedet skrur han over på kaldere vann og lar det renne over hodet og nedover kroppen. Han trenger litt avkjøling fra seg selv, trenger litt klarere tanker enn dem han hadde i sted. 

Det ringer på døren i det han har fått på seg buksene. Håret er fortsatt vått, umulig å style, og tørker det sånn, kommer det til å kruse seg i både nakken og ved ørene, men han får ikke gjort noe med det akkurat nå, det ringer jo på. Han kikker seg rundt etter t-skjorten han skal ha på, men kommer på at den ligger på soverommet, han får hente den etterpå, men først går han raskt mot døren for å åpne. Det er sikkert naboen, og han må Isak bare få bort, fort som faen. Hadde det vært Even, hadde han jo ringt på dørtelefonen nede, ikke ringeklokka inn til leiligheten liksom. 

Stresset sitter fortsatt i hele kroppen, og det kjennes ut som dusjen egentlig var bortkastet når han småløper barbeint over gulvet, ut i gangen og låser opp. Åpner døren. 

Utenfor er det ikke naboen som står.  

Det er en smilende Even med en flaske rødvin i hånden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk alle dere lesere som kommenterer så fint og varmt til meg. Jeg blir nesten stum av alt dere skriver (bare nesten da..)❤❤
> 
> Som vanlig har Ane_Rikke gitt meg kommentarer og forslag til endringer, pirket på ulike ting som har ført til forbedring. Tusen tusen takk for at du gjør det! ❤❤
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker om Isak nå, fra drømmende til stressende, og gjorde han det riktige når han inviterte Even hjem til seg?


	34. Pasta Carbonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even pov

 

Munnen til Isak beveger seg, men stemmen drukner i Evens hjertebank forårsaket av synet som åpenbarte seg da døren ble åpnet. Han klamrer seg til vinflasken som om den kan støtte ham, aner at Isak sier hei eller noe, så han klarer å klemme ut et “Halla” mens han kjemper en kamp mot den magnetiske effekten Isak i bar overkropp har på øynene hans.

Men han klarer ikke å la være å la blikket gli over ham.

Muskuløs, stram brystkasse under de brede skuldrene, markerte kragebein, midjen som er litt smalere enn brystkassen og magen hans, han kan se magemusklene, sixpacken, navlen og en lys sti av hår som går rett ned i bukselinningen….

“Eh, kom inn.” 

Stemmen får ham til å flytte blikket sitt opp til ansiktet til Isak. Han er rød i kinnene, drar hånden kjapt gjennom det fuktige håret sitt og fortsetter. “Eeh, jeg trodde ikke det var du, jeg trodde det var naboen jeg måtte jage bort. Han er litt selskapssyk og masete noen ganger. Pensjonist...” Isak snakker fort og er utrolig søt, så Even må smile enda mer, “... jeg skal bare få på meg t-skjorte. Men kom inn da…..” Isak vinker ham inn, selv om Even allerede står inne i gangen, før han snur seg og forsvinner innover i leiligheten. 

Even vil egentlig rope etter ham at han ikke trenger å ta på t-skjorte for hans skyld, men gjør det ikke. Han skjønner at Isak er nervøs, det er han selv også, men på en eller annen måte gjør Isaks nervøsitet at hans egen blir litt mindre. Når han lukker utgangsdøren bak seg, tar han seg i å tenke at han burde spurt om Isak pleier å snakke med naboene i bar overkropp, men kommer ikke til å gjøre det. Ikke nå i alle fall, kanskje han kan fleipe om det siden?

Han ser seg rundt i gangen til Isak. Den er forholdsvis liten, men ryddig. Even kjenner igjen noen av jakkene og skoene til Isak. Luen og hanskene han hadde den første dagen Even filmet ham ligger i en kurv over skohylla, en nøkkelknagg på veggen har flere nøkler, og under den er det en liten hylle med en kortmappe. Even kipper av seg skoene og henger av seg jakken, før han går med nølende skritt inn i det som er stuen. Isak kommer ut bak ham fra det Even antar er soverommet, eller kanskje badet? 

“Sånn. Sorry ass. Jeg pleier å kle meg før jeg åpner døren egentlig altså, men...” Isak drar den ene hånden gjennom håret mens han går forbi ham og innover i stuen. 

“Ja?” 

“Ja,” Isak stopper og snur seg mot ham, “han naboen, han er pensjonist, han trenger noen å prate med, kommer ofte over når han hører jeg er hjemme, han er veldig ensom stakkar, og jeg pleier å ta meg tid til det, men de gangene jeg ikke har tid, så tar det litt tid å, ja, få ham til å skjønne det da, så jeg tenkte… ja….”

“Isak?” Ordflommen stopper når Even avbryter ham og tar et skritt mot ham. “Det går fint.”  

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham, biter seg lett i leppen, og Even merker at han gjør det selv også. 

“Ja.” Even føler seg sikker på at akkurat dette, her og nå, kommer til å gå bra. Han setter rødvinsflasken på stuebordet før han tar de siste skrittene som gjenstår mellom dem, legger hendene sine på overarmene til Isak, klemmer dem varsomt og sier så rolig han kan, selv om han inni seg nesten bobler over av spenning og nervøsitet. “Det går helt fint.” 

Isak ser seg rundt i leiligheten før han ser på ham igjen. “Sorry, jeg er litt stresset.” 

Even lar lillefingrene stryke litt forsiktig over den bare huden like under t-skjorteermet. “Jeg er egentlig litt glad for at du er det, at det ikke er bare meg liksom.” 

Isak slår blikket ned et øyeblikk før han ser opp på ham igjen. “Jeg har liksom ikke… ehm, jeg mener, det er så lenge siden jeg har holdt på med sånn dategreier.”

Even klarer ikke å la være, han begynner å le. “Unnskyld at jeg ler, men dategreier? Er det det vi driver med?” 

“Er det ikke det da?” Isak ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene mot ham. 

“Jeg trodde det var en date, jeg?” Han blir plutselig svett av egne ord, kanskje ikke Isak tenker det. “Ehm, eh...eller jeg hadde håpet det skulle være en date da.”

Isak nikker. “Det håpet jeg og. Eller, det er det da.”

“Skal jeg gå igjen, så kan du åpne døren med klær på?” Hendene hans glir opp til skuldrene til Isak, opp til nakken, tomlene stryker over huden på undersiden av kjeven hans.

Isak rister på hodet og puster ut. “Nei.” 

Hendene til Isak ligger plutselig på hoftene hans, stryker forsiktig over dem, litt oppover og rundt livet hans. Varmen fra dem brenner nesten gjennom skjorten og t-skjorten han har på seg, selv om berøringen er forsiktig. 

De ser på hverandre, øynene til Isak er fortsatt litt usikre, men de fylles også av varme, smilet ligger på lur i munnviken hans, og Even må smile selv. Skyver den ene hånden prøvende bak i nakken hans, krøller fingrene inn i håret i nakken til Isak, kjenner de myke, glatte stråene gli mellom fingrene og drar ham mot seg. 

Leppene deres møtes i et varsomt, prøvende kyss. Bare lepper mot lepper, helt ytterst, små bevegelser, forsiktig, rolig. Det bruser i hele ham, han hører Isak snappe etter pusten og armene hans holder ham litt fastere, litt mer bestemt, før han trekker hodet litt tilbake og smiler med hele ansiktet. “Det går bedre nå.”

Even slipper taket rundt nakken hans langsomt, hånden glir ned langs armen hans og tar tak i Isaks hånd og nikker. “Fint.” 

Isak ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene lekent og spør, “Hvordan er du på å lage mat? Jeg tenkte å lage Pasta Carbonara. Jeg syns det er dritdigg.”

“Jeg kan sånn Toro-pose, men det er sikkert ikke det du tenker på?”

“Nei, ikke akkurat.” Isak ler kort. “Hjemmelaget er ti ganger, nei kanskje tjue ganger bedre.”

Even trekker på skuldrene. 

“Kom, skal jeg vise deg hvordan man lager ordentlig digg Carbonara.” Isak klemmer hånden hans og drar ham med seg inn på kjøkkenet. 

 

Kjøkkenet ligger innenfor stuen og er forholdsvis lite. En kjøkkenbenk går langs to av veggene, den er ryddig og nesten tom, bortsett fra noen potter med det Even tenker er urter.  Til høyre for døråpningen, på den tredje veggen, er det et klaffebord i barhøyde med to barkrakker ved siden av. Isak hekter ned bordet og ser på ham. “Kjekt å kunne frigjøre litt plass når det er flere som skal være her. Ikke så ofte det trengs, men nå…”

“Mmm, fint kjøkken da.”

“Ja, det er ikke så stort, men jeg klarer meg fint med det.” Isak går bort til vasken og vasker hendene, tørker seg på tørkepapir som han slenger i søpla. “Så, Carbonara...Det som tar mest tid, er å steke baconet og rive parmesanen, men det er egentlig en superrask rett å lage. Ja, det tar litt tid å koke opp vannet til pastaen da, jeg har ikke sånn induksjon, bare vanlig keramisk topp. Jeg kan steke baconet, hvis du gidder å skjære det opp og raspe osten. Alt ligger i kjøleskuffen.” Isak snakker fort mens han finner fram fjøler, kniv og rivjern, og legger det på benken. 

“Kjøleskuff?” Even ser på ham. “Hva, eller hvor?”

“Å.” Isak går bort til en av de store skuffene under benken og drar den ut. “Jeg har kjøleskuff i stedet for kjøleskap. Trenger liksom ikke så mye mer plass enn det. Det vil si, jeg har et kjøleskap på boden også, i reserve, hvis jeg handler på tilbud, eller har kjøpt inn mye øl eller noe sånt.” Isak tar opp to pakker bacon og legger dem på den ene fjølen, før han tar opp ost, egg, smør, fløte, fersk spaghetti og til slutt en pakke asparges. “Liker du asparges?” 

Even ser på ham og er fascinert over hvor fort og hvor mye Isak prater, samtidig som han kjenner at han rynker litt på nesen av de grønne toppene Isak holder opp mot ham. “Ikke sånn superglad i det, men…” 

Isak rister på hodet, slipper aspargesen ned i skuffen igjen. “Vi trenger ikke bruke det, men bacon må vi ha. Eller vi må ikke da, men bacon er jo veldig godt. Det går an uten også, jeg har laget den baconløse versjonen til Sana en gang hun spiste her,  men det var ikke helt det samme.” Isak snakker fortsatt utrolig fort mens han legger ingrediensene på benken. Han går litt bortover, åpner skapet over stekeovnen, drar ut en bolle og i det samme detter det tre andre boller i gulvet så det klinger i hele rommet. Isak banner, plukker opp de bollene han ikke skal ha, prøver å få  dem på plass inn i skapet igjen, men den ene faller på ny i gulvet. “Faen og da.” Isak dunker den bollen han skal ha i benkeplaten mens rødfargen smyger seg opp over kinnene hans.  

Even tar de to skrittene over gulvet, plukker opp bollen på gulvet og putter den inn i skapet. Går mot Isak, helt inntil ham, legger hånden sin på skulderen til Isak og klemmer dem. “Skal vi starte med en øl? Jeg så du hadde det i skuffen.” Han nikker mot kjøleskuffen. “Vi kan sitte her ved dette barbordet,” han går bort til klaffebordet, løfter det opp igjen og fester det. Han klapper på en av krakkene, skyver den inn til. “Så tar vi en øl, og lager mat etterpå.” Even vet ikke helt hvor roen og motet kommer fra, men at det har å gjøre med at Isak tydelig er supernervøs og over middels stresset, det er han helt sikker på. 

Isak synker litt sammen, men ser på ham og så setter han seg ned. "Okey." 

Even henter to øl i kjøleskuffen, rekker den ene til Isak og setter seg ned. Det spruter litt når de bretter opp ringen på hver sin ølboks, lyden av aluminiumet som skjærer boksen åpen sammen med fusse-lyden fra ølen kommer på likt. Even løfter ølen i luften og Isak smiler til ham, løfter ølen han også og tar en slurk. “Jeg...ehm...som jeg sa i sta, jeg er litt dårlig på dette med å date, og spesielt å ha en date hjemme. Skjønner egentlig ikke at jeg turte å spørre, og jeg angret litt etterpå.”

“Å?” Even blir med ett litt engstelig, de vanlige tankene fra bakerst i hodet presser seg fram, trykker seg nesten helt fremst i hodet i løpet av nanosekunder. Isak stirrer på ham. 

“Neinei, ikke sånn at jeg angrer på at jeg inviterte deg, nei, det gjør jeg ikke.” Han rister veldig på hodet før han fortsetter. “Det er bare at jeg ble litt nervøs for at du skulle komme hit da. Hjem til meg. Det er liksom noe veldig personlig og privat, å invitere noen hjem til seg, å ha noen hjemme hos seg…” han rister på hodet, tar en slurk øl til, “ja, altså ikke at jeg ikke vil det skal være personlig dette altså…  å fuck….” han puster oppgitt ut, “dette blir bare tull.” 

Isak trekker pusten langsomt og puster ut igjen, ser på Even, det ser ut som han leter etter ordene, og Even vil gjerne hjelpe han. De andre tankene er tilbake der han vil de skal være. Helt bakerst. Så han strekker hånden over bordet, griper tak i Isaks som ligger ved siden av ølboksen og klemmer den. “Jeg skjønner hva du mener, Isak. Jeg tror kanskje vi er like dårlige på dette begge to, på hver vår måte. Jeg med mine greier og du med dine.”

“Ja?” Isak ser opp på ham, smiler litt skjevt, tar en slurk av ølen. “Kanskje bare ta det helt chill?”

“Helt chill.” Even ser på ham og ansiktet til Isak slapper litt av, skuldrene hans senker seg litt. Even gløtter rundt i rommet. Kanskje det å prate om noe helt annet kan hjelpe Isak å slappe av? Even prøver seg. “Har du bodd her lenge?” 

“Nei, eller, det er vel tre år nå. Jeg kjøpte den da det ble slutt med den forrige…” Han ser kjapt på Even, før han ser ut i luften og fortsetter, “...forrige typen min, eller samboer om du vil. Han, ehm, eller jeg gadd ikke å diskutere om hvem som skulle beholde den leiligheten vi hadde.”

“Okey?” Even prøver å holde stemmen sin rolig så Isak kan få fortelle. 

“Han, ehm…..Han var utro. Tok ham på fersken da jeg kom hjem fra et kurs litt tidligere enn planlagt. Det var uaktuelt å ha mer med ham å gjøre, så jeg bare dro. Bodde hos Jonas litt før jeg fikk tak i denne. Det var et oppsusningsprosjekt, ellers hadde jeg aldri i verden hatt råd til den alene, og en annen kamerat av meg, Mahdi, er snekker, så han hjalp meg masse.”

“Drittsekk. Han typen altså.” Even blåser det bare ut.

“Ja, han var jo ikke det først, drittsekk altså, men det holder liksom ikke. Ikke alle unnskyldningene etterpå heller.” Isak lar pekefingeren sirkle rundt toppen av ølboksen. “Jeg.. har ikke vært med noen andre siden da. Sjekking på byen, bare engangsgreier og sånn, neitakk, det er ikke noe for meg, så da har ikke truffet noen som jeg har hatt lyst til å invitere med meg hjem, det er liksom begrenset hvor mange man treffer når man jobber på et sykehjem.” Isak ser opp på ham, fanger blikket hans og smiler forsiktig. “Før nå.”

Nå’et henger i luften og Even kjenner sitt eget smil bre seg utover ansiktet. “Takk.” Han vet ikke hvorfor han sier akkurat takk, men det var det som kom ut først. 

Isak smiler fortsatt mot ham, selv om blikket hans virrer litt når han begynner å prate. “De siste årene alene har sikkert gjort meg litt til en einstøing, tror jeg. Det er derfor jeg ble så nervøs etter jeg hadde invitert deg, og når du plutselig sto på døren, og jeg trodde det var naboen, så ble det bare kaos i hodet mitt. Men jeg ville jo selvfølgelig at du skulle komme. Det var derfor jeg inviterte deg. Uff, dette blir bare babbel igjen, sorry.”

Even rister på hodet. “Jeg ble veldig glad når du gjorde det. Og det er noe annet, spesielt og privat å være hjemme hos noen.” Even klemmer hånden hans, den varme myke hånden hans som fortsatt ligger i hans. “Men jeg liker det godt, å være her.” 

“Takk.” Isak klemmer tilbake og tar enda en slurk øl i det det rumler i magen til Even og Isak begynner å le. “Men vi må begynne med maten. Kjipt om du sulter ihjel på kjøkkenet mitt liksom.”

“Ja, det hadde vært skikkelig kjipt.” Even reiser seg uten å slippe hånden til Isak. “Og jeg vil veldig gjerne lære å lage Carbonara av deg.” 

 

 

Isak forteller Even hva han skal gjøre, og Even gjør det mens han studerer Isak. Det er tydelig at matlaging er noe Isak kan, for han beveger seg med den største letthet og selvfølgelighet på kjøkkenet. Har kontroll på alt. Smaker seg fram, til og med pastavannet smaker han på. “Det skal være like salt som sjøvann,” sier han bare og trekker på skuldrene når Even spør om hvorfor. Even må bare smile mot ham, han har ikke brukt så mye tid på kjøkkenet selv, så han er ikke spesielt dreven. 

“Du liker å lage mat?” Even spør mens han river parmesanen i en bolle. 

“Mm. Digger det.” Isak nikker, snur bacon i stekepannen. “Det er så gøy å få til en rett som du har smakt før, på restaurant eller hos noen andre, finne oppskriften, måle opp, matche smaker og bare få det til. Du da?”

“Altså, jeg kan lage mat, men jeg er nok ikke så god som deg, ser det ut som. Dessuten, jeg vet ikke, har kanskje aldri hatt den store interessen?”

“Nei, man må jo like det. Ellers blir det mest bare fordi man må ha noe å spise, og da skal det helst gå fort og lettvint.”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Er du en sånn som ikke har en eneste Toropose i huset eller?”

Isak begynner å le, drar ut en skuff under benkeplaten der det er både Toroposer og Toropakker. 

“Puh.” Even tørker seg demonstrativt i pannen. “Det var jaggu godt.”

 

 

 

Even heller mer rødvin i glassene i det Isak kommer ut fra kjøkkenet etter at de har spist. Maten var kjempegod, Even tror ikke han har spist en bedre Carbonara før. Isak smiler og dumper ned i sofaen ved siden av ham, griper vinglasset sitt og lener seg godt bakover og ser på ham. 

“Tror jeg spiste litt for mye.”

Even ler kort og ser på ham når han også setter seg bedre til rette i sofaen. “Jeg og. Det var dritgodt. Tror ikke jeg har spist en bedre Carbonara før.”

“Nei?” Isak dytter ham lekent i overarmen og hever øyenbrynene. “Bedre enn Toro?”

“Mye bedre.” Even benytter anledningen og griper tak i hånden hans som er i luften. Klemmer den. “Tusen takk for maten. Og for at du gutsa og inviterte meg.”

Isak ser på ham, klemmer hånden hans tilbake. “Takk sjæl, jeg har sluttet å angre nå.”

Det legger seg en dirrende spenning i luften mellom dem. Even er usikker på hva han skal, og ikke minst kan, gjøre. Han har lyst til å både si og gjøre så mye. Alle tankene han har tenkt de siste dagene, og ukene, det er nesten som de bare faller på plass, som at de finner den riktige plassen, den riktige hyllen. Alt blir stablet riktig. De gode tankene foran, de andre langt bak. “Det er jeg veldig glad for. Jeg har, ehm…” Even nøler, “sluttet å...eh…eller jeg har begynt å tro.... på at du... jeg, på at vi da… kan…”

“Ja?” Isak setter seg litt opp og ser på ham, øynene vider seg ut, og forventningen i stemmen hans er forsiktig men likevel tilstede. 

“At jeg tror at dette…..”

Even må stoppe å prate, for det gnistrer i øynene til Isak, det er nesten så det spraker, som om de har fyrt på stjerneskudd som sender millioner små gule gnister mellom dem. Isak setter fra seg vinglasset sitt, bøyer seg mot ham, legger hånden sin på kinnet hans og ser på ham med en varme og en inderlighet som Even aldri tror han har sett før. “Det tror jeg også.” Isak avslultter setningen helt inntil munnen hans, og kysser ham. 

 

Det brenner nesten i huden til Even når Isaks hånd glir inn under t-skjorten hans. Håndflaten hans mot ryggen er glovarm og myk, stryker oppover til mellom skulderbladene, drar t-skjorten med seg oppover og den bare huden like over bukselinningen møter den litt kaldere luften på soverommet til Isak, dit de har snublet seg gjennom leiligheten etter at Isak brått reiste seg fra sofaen, tok tak i hånden hans, dro ham opp og inntil seg, kysset ham dypt og krevende og presset seg mot ham. 

Even trekker seg litt unna, tar tak i t-skjorten sin og drar den over hodet, ser på Isaks skjeve smil i det han gjør det samme. Overkoppen til Isak er akkurat som han husker den fra tidligere, og nå kan han ta på den. Han lar fingrene gli over skuldrene, fingrene sporer kragebeinene ned mot brystbeinet, over brystkassen, nedover magen og rundt livet hans. Even trekker Isak inntil seg, vil kjenne den nakne overkroppen mot sin egen og blir nesten svimmel av å ha hud mot hud. Pusten til Isak går raskere når Even presser seg mot ham, kan kjenne brystkassen hans heve og senke seg raskt mot sin egen, hans eget hjerte slår raskere enn på veldig lenge. 

Isak kysser ham, stryker over kroppen hans, kjenner, utforsker, klemmer, leppene hans forlater munnen og fortsetter nedover halsen, det kiler litt, men mest av alt sender det elektriske vibreringer gjennom hele kroppen hans, der det aller meste samler seg nederst i magen og mellom beina. Even kjenner at buksen strammer godt, og må trekke pusten litt ekstra dypt når Isak presser låret sitt inn mellom hans bein og gnir seg mot ham. 

Plutselig trekker Isak seg litt unna, løfter blikket og ser på ham. Ansiktet hans er usikkert, leppene røde og litt hovne etter alle kyssene, øynene er mørke, det grønne i dem har nesten forsvunnet i de svarte pupillene. “Er du ok?”

“Om jeg er ok? Faen, ja!” Even bryter ut, legger hånden sin rundt nakken hans og drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham. 

Men Isak trekker seg raskt tilbake igjen, legger hendene sine på hver sin side av ansiktet hans, stryker ham over kinnene med tomlene sine. “Det går fint om… jeg mener… vi trenger ikke….. om du…”

“Isak,” Even stryker nedover overarmene hans, opp igjen til skuldrene og legger dem tett inntil nakken hans, “det er ikke noe annet jeg vil akkurat nå, enn å være her med deg.” Usikkerheten flammer plutselig opp, kanskje Isak spør fordi han selv egentlig ikke vil? “Men er du ok?”

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. “Jah, faen heller, jeg har drømt om dette i flere netter, Even.”

Ordene fungerer som direkte tenning på hele kroppen hans og som om han ikke var varm nok fra før, sprer det seg ytterligere mer varme lynraskt gjennom hele ham, det kjennes ut som han koker. 

Isak har drømt om ham. 

I flere netter. 

Leppene deres krasjer sammen i et heftig kyss, Even leter seg fram til buskelinningen til Isak, fomler med knappen i buksen hans, og får til slutt revet den opp når han kjenner hånden til Isak som allerede ligger over bokseren hans innenfor buksen, uten at han har registrert at knappene har blitt åpnet. 

De ramler over ende i sengen, etter å ha trampet av seg bukser og boksere uten å slippe hverandre. Isak ler kort før han legger seg over ham, gnir seg mot ham og kysser ham mens han prater. “Dette er mye bedre enn det jeg drømte om, for dette er virkelig.” 

Even slår armene rundt ham og beveger hoftene mot ham, kjenner fuktigheten mellom dem, men aner ikke hvem av dem den kommer fra, kanskje begge, det spiller ingen rolle, for han har det som Isak, dette er mye bedre enn han noen gang kunne drømt om. 

Kyssene er dype, hender vandrer over den andres kropp, stryker, klemmer, utforsker i et hektisk tempo. Even kan ikke huske at han har følt det sånn noen gang før, at ting stemmer på en sånn måte, at noe er så riktig, nært og godt. Alt for godt er det, for når hoftene til Isak igjen beveger seg rytmisk mot ham, og Isaks hånd plutselig er mellom dem, griper rundt begge på en gang, så skal det ikke mye bevegelse til før alt revner i ham. Det svartner for øynene hans mens gule prikker danser samtidig, og han klarer bare å slippe ut et “Å faen... “ før han trekker pusten, stønner “Isak” og kommer mellom dem. Hånden til Isak beveger seg fortsatt og han merker, i det som føles langt borte, at Isak slutter å puste noen sekunder før han borer pannen ned i skulderen hans og slipper ut et langt stønn blandet med hans eget navn. 

Isak synker sammen over ham og blir liggende helt stille og bare puste. Even kjenner flauheten fyke gjennom ham et øyeblikk før han klarer å legge armene tett rundt Isak og hvisker et lavt “sorry” i øret hans. 

“Sorry sjæl.” Isaks stemme er helt ved øret hans, han trekker hånden som ligger mellom dem til seg og legger den mot kinnet hans, stryker forsiktig med tommelen over det. Hånden er klissete, men Even kunne ikke brydd seg mindre, legger kinnet tettere inn mot hånden hans når han hører stemmen hans igjen. “Skulle tro vi er to tenåringer som aldri har hatt sex før.” 

“Det føltes nesten sånn.” Even stryker langsomt over den nakne, svette ryggen til Isak. “Det er på grunn av deg. Du er så deilig."

Isak løfter hodet sitt og ser på ham, hever øyebrynene mot ham og smiler. “ Du er.  Og vi kan kanskje prøve igjen?”

“Utvilsomt.” Even klarer å le, vipper Isak ned på madrassen og snur seg på siden, ser på ham, lar pekefingeren gli over brystkassen hans før han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett og Isak smiler i kysset. 

“Vi burde dusje.” Isak holder opp den klissete hånden. “Og min dusj tror jeg egner seg veldig for to.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble både middag og dessert... 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle spekulasjoner og nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg gjentar til det kjedsommelige; kommentarene deres betyr mye! ❤❤
> 
> Igjen tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som har kommet med mange gode forslag og kommentarer også på dette kapittelet! ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om kapittelet, del dem gjerne!


	35. Jeg noterer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak

_Even_ er det første som fyker gjennom hodet på Isak når han slår opp øynene mandag morgen. Han smiler for seg selv ved tanken, før han kjenner at han er alene i sengen.

Litt forvirret setter han seg opp, ser seg rundt i rommet. 

“Even?” Han sier navnet hans halvhøyt ut i luften, men får ikke noe svar og det er helt stille i leiligheten.

Hjertet begynner å banke hardt. Hadde han likevel vært for på, hadde han tråkket over noen grenser hos Even, hadde de gått for langt? 

Han tenker tilbake til i natt, og kommer til at det kan ikke være det. For etter at flauheten over å ha kommet litt vel fort hadde blitt kysset bort og den relativt lange dusjen, tok de en øl til, pratet en god stund, før det ene ledet til det andre og de havnet i sengen igjen, men da i et mye roligere tempo. Ingenting av det hektiske travle var til stede. Evens lepper hadde vært overalt på ham, og Isak er nesten sikker på at han nå kan kjenne igjen Evens brystkasse, lår og rumpeballer i blinde. 

Han slenger beina ut av sengen og ser tørkepapiret og kondomet på gulvet, og smiler. De tydelige bevisene på hva de gjorde i natt gjør ham varm i hele seg. Han dveler litt ved tankene på natten som har gått, før realiteten synker over han igjen. Han er alene.

Isak ser på klokken han har liggende på nattbordet, den viser nesten elleve, og han klarer ikke helt å fatte at han har sovet så lenge, det er deilig, men gleden over å ha fått sovet lenge, forstyrres av at Even ikke er der.  

Hvor er han? 

Isak setter beina på gulvet, strekker seg etter bokseren og drar den på, går bort til døren og lukker den opp. Lytter. Det er helt stille. Det knyter seg i magen når han snur seg og ser seg rundt i soverommet og ikke kan se noen av klærne til Even. Han går ut i stuen, lytter fortsatt, men ingenting tyder på at Even er der. Et lite blikk ut i gangen gir ham bekreftelsen på det han fryktet. 

Skoene og jakken til Even er borte. 

Han trekker pusten mens hjertet banker raskere og raskere, og knuten i magen blir større. Han går bort til stuebordet og plukker opp telefonen sin. Ingen meldinger, han slenger telefonen i sofaen med en frustrert bevegelse, sukker oppgitt, kjenner at knuten i halsen har fått selskap av en klump i magen i løpet av de skrittene han tar for å komme seg på kjøkkenet. Han vet jo at Even ikke er der, likevel kan han ikke slippe tanken på at han kanskje sitter der helt musestille på barkrakken og venter på ham. 

Men kjøkkenet er like tomt som resten av leiligheten.

En enslig kaffekopp står på klaffebordet, den sto ikke der i går da de gikk og la seg, det er Isak helt sikker på. Det står noe lent mot koppen, han går bort til bordet og plukker det opp. Det er et sammenbrettet ark som han bretter ut, og mens han leser hva som står smuldrer knuten i magen bort og blir erstattet av en deilig kribling i stedet. 

_Unnskyld for at jeg bare stikker sånn. men jeg må på jobb.  Jeg prøvde å vekke deg, men du sov tungt. Du er deilig når du sover - og når du er våken. Kos deg med kaffe, kanskje vi kan ses i ettermiddag?_

_Even. ❤_

 

Isak stryker over lappen, igjen og igjen. Leser ordene fra Even flere ganger. Selvfølgelig måtte han på jobb, det er jo mandag, og Even har mye å gjøre selv om filmen er ferdig redigert og premieren ikke er før til høsten. Isak har skjønt at det er mye etterarbeid selv om det de fikk se på fredag så helt fint ut for ham. Selv har han fri helt til ettermiddagsvakt i morgen, og akkurat nå aner han ikke hva han skal gjøre for å få tiden til å gå, han har bare lyst til å være med Even.

Han henter mobilen sin fra stuen, og når han kommer tilbake til kjøkkenet legger han merke til skjorten til Even, den han hadde på seg i går, som ligger på den andre barkrakken. Isak ser seg rundt, som om noen kan være der og spionere på ham, før han tar den opp og legger den mot kinnet sitt. Den er myk og deilig, flanell, og den lukter Even. Han klarer ikke motstå fristelsen, men tar den på, pakker den godt rundt seg, kjenner på følelsen av det myke bomullsstoffet mot sin egen hud, det stoffet som også har ligget tett inntil Evens overkropp. Han lager seg en kopp kaffe og lar tankene fortsette å spinne rundt Even når han setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet, leser gjennom meldingene mellom dem på telefonen og skriver en ny.

 

**_Hei. ❤  Takk for fin lapp, du skremte meg litt, men det går bra nå. Hvor lenge jobber du?_ **

 

Sirkelen med det smilende bilde av Even faller ned med en gang, og skriveboblen kommer opp. Det tar ikke lang tid før meldingen kommer inn. 

 

_Unnskyld igjen. Hadde glemt at jeg skulle på et møte klokka ni. Heldigvis hadde jeg varsel på telefonen, og det vekket meg. Jeg tenkte liksom ikke på å sette på klokke i går… ❤_

_Jeg er ferdig på møtet nå, og kan gå om jeg vil. Har nok av timer å ta av for å i det sånn. Lyst til å møtes?_

 

Om han har lyst til å møtes? Det er vel ikke noe han har mer lyst til. 

 

**_Veldig._ **

 

Han skal til å skrive noe mer også, men får trykket på ‘send’, og før han rekker å skrive det han tenker, kommer det melding fra Even. 

_Jeg kan kjøpe med noe digg mat, så kan vi spise lunsj hos deg, om du ikke skal noe?_

Isak sletter meldingen han holdt på å skrive, og skriver en ny. 

**_Ingen planer. Lunsj for deg, frokost for meg. Same-same. Høres fett ut._ **

_Er hos deg om en halvtime. Åpner du døra i bar overkropp i dag også?_

 

Varmen stiger opp i ansiktet til Isak, men han ler samtidig for seg selv der han sitter. Kikker nedover den bare magen og de bare beina sine.

 

**_Foreløpig har jeg bare bokser og din skjorte på, så om du skynder deg...._ **

 

_🏃❤🏃_

 

Isak ler av meldingen til Even og legger ned telefonen, går mot kjøkkenbenken og drar frem stekepannen, finner fram en bolle og egg. Eggerøre er alltid digg. Kanskje han skal ta den oppskriften han bruker bare av og til, den som han så Jamie Oliver bruke til sin eggerøre. Eller var det Gordon Ramsey? Isak husker ikke, uansett, den eggerøren er dritdigg, og han går for den. 

 

Han skyver den ferdige eggerøren ned i en bolle, dekker den med plastfolie og setter den på bordet, dekker på, vurderer et lite øyeblikk om han skal kle på seg, eller om han skal åpne døren for Even som han er nå, men rekker ikke tenke mer før det ringer i dørtelefonen. Han smiler for seg selv, går mot døren og svarer. 

 _“Lunsjserveringen er her.”_ Stemmen til Even er mørk, og det høres ut som han er litt andpusten. Kanskje han faktisk har løpt? 

“Kom opp, jeg er dritsulten.” Isak svarer med latter i stemmen, og låser opp døren inn til leiligheten. Han er fortsatt litt i tvil om at han kanskje burde kledd ordentlig på seg, men nå er det uansett for sent. 

Han hører skrittene til Even komme raskt opp trappen, og går litt bort fra døråpningen. Trenger jo ikke å stå midt i glaningen om naboene skulle gå forbi. 

Også er han der. 

Midt i døråpningen med et litt usikkert smil, røde kinn og en pose i hånden. “Halla!” 

“Hei.” 

Even tar et skritt inn i gangen og lukker døren bak seg, setter posen på gulvet, og smilet i ansiktet hans blir større mens øynene hans glir opp og ned over Isak, som føler seg litt på utstilling, samtidig som det er noe deilig betryggende, og ikke minst pirrende, med måten Even ser på ham på. 

Even drar av seg jakke og tar av seg sko på en gang, lukker avstanden mellom dem i et langt skritt og legger armene sine tett rundt ham. Han er kald fra vårluften ute, og det gir Isak gåsehud, ikke bare på grunn av kuldegufsene fra klærne, men også på grunn av de kalde hendene til Even som finner veien under skjorten og glir over ryggen hans, langsomt opp og ned. “Jeg hadde så innmari lite lyst til å gå ut av sengen for å gå på jobb i dag.” Stemmen til Even er lav og helt inntil øret hans. “Men jeg måtte på det møtet.” 

“Mm.” Isak lirker den ene hånden sin under t-skjorten til Even, han er svett på ryggen, det vil si at han har løpt. Tanken på det får han til å smile litt før han trekker hodet litt tilbake og ser på Even. “Jeg skjønner det. Det var kjipt å våkne uten deg, men du er her nå. Det er viktigst.”

Kysset han får av Even er både dypt og krevende. Armene til Even holder ham fast, og føles uendelig myke og trygge. 

“Litt urettferdig.” Isak mumler inn i kysset. 

“Hva?” Even trekker seg litt bort og ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene.

“Du har så mye klær, jeg har….. nesten ingenting.”

Even begynner å le, legger hendene på kinnene hans og kysser ham over hele ansiktet. “Det går an å gjøre noe med det.” 

“Ja? Skal jeg gå og kle på meg?” Isak løfter hånden sin, legger den inntil halsen til Even og stryker over kjeven hans med tommelen, det rasper litt i skjeggstubbene og det kiler i tommelen av det. 

Even rister kjapt på hodet. “Det ville vært utrolig bortkastet.” Even kysser ham igjen, og igjen, dytter ham inn i stuen mens kysset dypner. Isak snubler nesten, men armene til Even er der og holder ham oppe mens han blir dyttet hele veien inn på soverommet. 

 

*

 

“Ble du ordentlig redd da jeg ikke var her når du våknet?” Even stryker langsomt gjennom det fuktige håret hans mens Isak lar fingrene gli dovent over den svette brystkassen hans. 

Pusten til Even går litt raskere enn vanlig enda, og Isak legger hodet litt bakover, så det treffer armen hans, ser opp på ham og nikker. “Ja, jeg ble faktisk ganske redd. Jeg trodde du hadde stukket. At i går, at det ble litt for mye, at vi gikk for fort frem, så du stakk.” Isak prøver å tenke på alt han tenkte på for noen timer siden da han våknet, men alt kommer ikke fram på en gang. 

“Jeg gjorde ikke det. Jeg fikk skikkelig vondt i magen da telefonen min begynte å pipe og jeg husket at jeg måtte på det møtet, og jeg prøvde å vekke deg, men du bare gryntet og la deg bedre til rette på armen min. Jeg måtte faktisk skyve deg bort for å komme meg ut av sengen. Jeg kom for seint til møtet også, ti minutter. Frank skulte på meg.”

Isak må le litt, legger hodet bedre til rette på brystkassen til Even og sniker armen sin over magen så fingrene ligger på hoftebenet hans. “Sorry, du har møtt den litt mindre hyggelige, eller kanskje faktisk den minst hyggelige siden av meg. Den morgengretne. Den kan du treffe hver morgen umiddelbart etter oppvåkning, og fram til etter første kaffekopp.” Isak lar fingrene tegne sirkler over hoftebeinet til Even. “Velkommen, liksom!”

Even ler litt, Isak kjenner at det rister i magen hans, og at han beveger på hodet. Isak gløtter kjapt opp på ham, og ser at Even har lagt hodet bakover, øynene er lukket mens han ler. Når han stopper, ser han ned på Isak, hånden hans treffer Isaks kinn og stryker over det. “Den morgengretne Isak jeg traff i morges, var så myk og deilig, at gryntingen var underordnet alt annet. For da jeg lå her i dag tidlig, og kunne stryke over skuldrene dine og du gryntet, når du først vred deg bort fra meg, men øyeblikket etterpå snudde deg rundt, la deg tett inntil meg, slo armen rundt meg og mumlet navnet mitt, så spilte ikke alt det andre noen rolle og jeg ville ikke gå. Ville ikke forlate deg, ville være her inne med deg for alltid.”

Isak må snappe etter pusten, tar ordene til Even inn sammen med luften som fyller lungene hans, de kryper helt inn i hjertet hans, og etter en liten stund klarer han å prate. “Det hadde vært fett.” Ordene til Isak blir hengende i luften. 

“Hva da?” Evens tommel glir under haken hans og han løfter den opp, så Isak må se på ham. 

“Å være her inne med deg for alltid.” Isak kjenner at han smiler. 

Smilet til Even brer seg over hele ansiktet hans og han bøyer seg ned og kysser ham. “Det hadde vært fett.” Kysset fra Even er langsomt. og forsiktig og Isak nyter hver eneste berøring, hvert eneste sekund leppene til Even berører hans og vil ha mer når han trekker seg tilbake og ser på ham. “Det eneste er at vi kommer til å sulte ihjel. Jeg begynner å bli sulten. Jeg spiste ingenting før jeg dro på jobb, og nå er klokka snart ett vil jeg tro. Jeg kan hente rundstykkene jeg kjøpte og litt pålegg, så kan vi spise her?”

“Nei.” Isak blir overrasket over både sin egen litt for høye stemme og bestemtheten i den. 

Even skvetter og ser på ham. “Nei til...?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Sorry, men jeg har mine greier. Spiser aldri i sengen. Det blir smuler overalt, og nei, det hjelper ikke med brett, tallerkener, støvsuging eller noesomhelst. Spiser ikke i sengen.” Isak setter seg opp i sengen, ser på Even og smiler mot ham. Fy faen, han er fin der han ligger og smiler mot ham med den ene armen bak hodet sitt, den bare brystkassen, overarmene som Isak både ser og vet har kraftige muskler, de blå øynene som ser overrasket på ham, men samtidig er de fylt av alt det Isak vil ha. “Ferdig snakket. Vil du ha mat, må du komme deg ut av sengen. Jeg har forresten laget eggerøre. Den er sikkert kald og litt halvekkel nå.”

“Jeg noterer. Isak spiser ikke i sengen, NB! smuler er livsfarlig, og han syns kald eggerøre er ekkelt.” Even ser på ham mens han skriver i luften og ler. “Mer sånn fra deg takk, jeg vil vite alt om deg.” Hånden til Even glir over ryggen hans og blir liggende over korsryggen, han beveger lett på fingrene og det kiler sånn deilig gjennom hele ham. 

“Jeg tror ikke vi tar alt i dag.” Isak ler og bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett. “Da er jeg redd du stikker.”

“Aldri.” Even fanger ham i det han skal reise seg opp igjen, trekker han ned mot seg og Isak blir liggende over ham. “Aldri.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad for at så mange av dere likte daten i forrige kapittel. Tusen takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer! 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for pirking og flikking! ❤❤
> 
> Setter, som dere vet, umåtelig stor pris på om dere har lyst til å dele noen tanker om kapittelet! ❤❤


	36. Takk for hjelpen

_“Dette kommer ikke til å funke.”_  

_Isak ser på ham med blanke øyne, går ut døren og lukker den bak seg._

_Even står som forsteinet igjen i gangen og vet ikke hva han skal gjøre._

 

_Isak gikk._

 

_Han bare gikk._

 

_Alle hans største redsler tar brått plass i hele kroppen, det knyter seg og gjør så vondt at Even er usikker på om han klarer å holde seg oppreist. Og han klarer det ikke. Han synker ned på gulvet, først på knærne, før kroppen hans siger ned på siden, knytter seg sammen til en ball og rister. Tårene triller nedover kinnene hans, de lave hikstene trenger seg ut av ham og ingenting annet kan høres. Han klemmer både ansiktet og kroppen innover, vil forsvinne i seg selv, tar tak rundt knærne sine, drar dem opp til brystkassen, rugger fram og tilbake. Fram og tilbake mens gråten river i hele ham._

 

_Det gjør så vondt._

 

 

 

 

“Even?” 

 

Stemmen kommer langt borte fra. Even kjenner tårer som triller nedover det ene kinnet sitt, men han kjenner også noe varmt som berører skulderen hans og varmen flytter seg nedover overarmen. Og oppover igjen.

 

“Even?”  

 

Stemmen er nærmere nå, helt ved øret hans. Det er den stemmen som akkurat ble med kroppen til Isak ut døren. Det som stryker over armen hans er en hånd, han kan kjenne fingrene og fingertuppene. Og nå tar den tak i ham og snur han på ryggen. Han ligger ikke lenger sammenkrøllet på gulvet i gangen, han ligger på en madrass i en seng, og han har ikke klær på, men dyne. 

 

“Even? Du må våkne. Du har drømt.”

 

Isak. 

Det er Isak. 

 

Han er her. 

 

Rett ved siden av ham.

Han har ikke gått.

 

Even slår forvirret opp øynene, blunker noen ganger før han klarer å skjelne skyggene i det dunkle rommet og setter seg brått opp. Hodet og øynene virrer litt før han ser Isak som sitter ved siden av ham i sengen.

“Hei du, jeg tror du drømte.” Isak stryker ham på kinnet før han setter seg nærmere, legger armene tett rundt ham og holder ham. 

Even puster ut, fomler hendene ut av dynen som er tullet rundt hoftene hans og legger armene rundt livet til Isak, kjenner fuktigheten på kinnet sitt når han legger det inn mot halsen til Isak. “Jeg drømte.” Han puster det bare ut. Inn i øret til Isak. Trekker pusten og kjenner at den rykker litt. 

Det hadde vært så innmari virkelig og hjertet banker fortsatt med harde slag i brystkassen. 

“Vil du fortelle?” Isak holder ham fortsatt, hånden hans glir langsomt oppover og stopper midt på ryggen, akkurat der hjertet banker så hardt.  “Shit, hva drømte du egentlig? Hjertet ditt, Even, det banker jo som du skulle løpt maraton.” 

Utbruddet til Isak får Even til å klemme armene enda tettere rundt ham, han borer ansiktet ned i halsgropen hans et øyeblikk før han slipper taket litt så han får til å prate. “Du gikk. Du sa det ikke kom til å funke, også bare gikk du.” 

Isak stivner et øyeblikk før armene hans klemmer seg rundt ham, enda hardere. “Det var bare en drøm, Even. Eller rettere sagt et mareritt. Jeg har ingen, overhodet ingen, planer om å gå noe som helst sted.” 

Even bare holder fast rundt Isak, klarer ikke å si noe, for klumpen i halsen er der og tårene truer med å komme ut. 

 

Den siste uken har vært helt fantastisk. Helt siden fredag har han vært sammen med Isak hver dag, og siden søndag har de sovet sammen hver natt også, her, hos Isak, før de har gått hver til sin jobb, og møttes igjen på ettermiddagen. På tirsdag hadde Isak seinvakt på jobb, og Even hadde fått nøkkel til leiligheten hans med beskjed om at han bare kunne gå dit når han var ferdig på jobb. Så Even hadde gjort det. Han satt ved det lille bordet på kjøkkenet til Isak og ventet på ham litt før elleve på kvelden. Ansiktet til Isak lyste opp da han så ham, og da han så at Even hadde laget mat, smilte han enda bredere. Det var ikke så avansert som det Isak lager, men ostesmørbrød smaker alltid godt, og Isak sa de var de beste han hadde spist. 

Noensinne. 

Nå er det natt til lørdag, en uke siden Isak kysset ham, en uke siden Even begynte å tro at det kunne funke. 

Og så kommer dette.  

Ettersom han ikke sier noe, ikke klarer å si noe, snakker Isak videre. “Even, hør på meg.” Isak slipper opp taket rundt skuldrene hans og hendene glir opp mot kinnene, en hånd på hver side av ansiktet, og han løfter hodet hans opp, ser på ham. “Jeg skal ingen steder, jeg **_vil_ **være sammen med deg. Sammen med deg, som i kjærester, okey?”

De har ikke snakket om det enda, ikke akkurat det. Mye har de snakket om, de har rukket å bli ganske kjent denne uken, ettersom all fritid har blitt tilbrakt sammen, men akkurat hva de er, har de ikke snakket om. 

Før nå. 

“Ja?” Even klarer å puste ut ordet. Han trekker pusten og kremter. “Vil du det?”

“Ja, Even. Selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Hvorfor tror du ellers jeg har vært sammen med deg hver dag siden forrige fredag? Hvorfor tror du ellers jeg melder deg femten, tjue, kanskje enda flere ganger om dagen, hvorfor tror du jeg krøller meg inntil deg på kvelden? Jeg vil dette, Even. Jeg vil være sammen med deg. Jeg er så forelsket i deg at jeg ikke vet hvilket bein jeg skal stå på, jeg….“

Even kysser ham mens tårene triller nedover kinnene hans. Drømmen der Isak gikk hadde vært så innmari virkelig, ekte. Men det var bare en drøm. Eller et mareritt da.“Takk for at du er så tålmodig med meg, Isak. Og unnskyld for at jeg er så teit.”

“Du er ikke teit. Du har bare alt for mange dårlige opplevelser med deg, som ligger lagret inne i det pene hodet ditt.” Isak kysser ham lett mens tommelene styker langsomt over kinnene hans. “Det preger deg. Fortiden preger oss, det vi har opplevd før, uansett hva det er. Du har dine greier, jeg har mine. Det har vi snakket om. Men jeg kommer ikke til å stikke. Ikke før du begynner å bruke samme bokser en uke i strekk, eller spiser knekkebrød i sengen min.” Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser ham en gang til. 

“Jeg tror jeg er på tiende bokseren allerede denne uken, på grunn av deg, så ingen fare enda.” Even klarer å le av det Isak sier, legger pannen mot pannen hans og gnir nesene deres mot hverandre. “Og knekkebrød spiser vi på kjøkkenet. Basta.” 

“Basta.” Isak ler, kysser ham lett på kinnet og klemmer ham enda hardere. “Skal vi prøve å sove litt igjen?”

“Mm.” Even nikker, og kryper under dynene og legger seg ned på ryggen. Isak legger seg tett inntil ham, hodet på skulderen hans, låret over hoften hans og armen over brystet. 

“Sov godt da, Even. Vekk meg om du ikke får sove, eller drømmer igjen. Jeg er her.”

“Takk. Sov godt. Jeg.… jeg vekker deg... Lover.” Even lukker øynene, kjenner varmen fra kroppen til Isak mot sin, kjenner tyngden av hodet hans på skulderen sin og fingrene hans som lager små sirkler på brystkassen.

Pusten går langsommere og langsommere før han glir sakte inn i søvnen igjen. 

 

 

*

 

 

Det er tidlig ettermiddag når de endelig somler seg ut av leiligheten, ut i verden og på vei mot Fristaden. De skal til mormor. Even har overtalt Isak til å være med på besøk til henne. Han er litt nervøs, Even vet det. Ikke for å besøke mormor egentlig, men for å besøke mormor på sin egen jobb. Han pleier ikke å frekventere Fristaden når han har fri, men han hadde sett på Even og nikket, sagt at han skulle gjøre et unntak for ham, men at det kom til å koste. Det er vel derfor de kom litt seint avgårde.  

De har kjøpt med seg en bukett røde roser til mormor, Even holder dem i den ene hånden mens han holder Isaks hånd i den andre. Hele veien har  de gått og småpratet, men nå, når de nærmer seg inngangen, er Isak merkelig stille. 

“Går det bra?” Even klemmer hånden hans lett. 

“Jada.” Isak nikker. “Det er bare… litt rart. Å skulle gå inn her og ikke gå på jobb. Sammen med deg. Bare på besøk liksom.”

Even slipper taket i hånden til Isak. “Vi trenger ikke holde….”

Isak griper hånden hans igjen. “Det er ikke det, Even. Det er det å være her som privatperson, ikke som sykepleier. Jeg må bare konsentrere meg om å ikke gå i jobbmodus.” 

“Jeg får kysse deg litt da, hvis du glipper ut.” Even ser på ham og han himler med øynene. “For du er ikke i jobbmodus når jeg gjør det vel?” 

“Pass deg du, en dag tar jeg med sykepleieruniformen min hjem og…”

“JA!” Even stopper brått og ser på ham med store øyne. “Kan du det? Du er nemlig sykt se…”

“Nei.” Isak rister raskt og bestemt på hodet. “Nei, Even. Det skjer ikke.” 

“Lov å prøve seg.” Even trekker på skuldrene og de går inn døren. 

 

Når de går gjennom gangen mot rommet til mormor, hilser Isak på flere beboere, noen av dem nikker og smiler, andre stopper og gratulerer. Foran døren stopper Isak opp og ser på ham. “Har du sagt det til henne?” 

“Nei, tenkte det skulle være en overraskelse.” 

“Even, tenk om hun får hjerteinfarkt eller noe?”

“Du. Om det er noe som virker akkurat som det skal på henne, så er det hjertet hennes ass. Ikke bekymre deg for det.” Even rister på hodet og smiler. 

“Nei, det er sant.” Isak smiler forsiktig i det Even banker på.

Stemmen til mormor høres innenfra. Han åpner døren og stikker hodet inn. “Hei mormor!”

“Even! Så koselig, kom inn!” Hun vinker ham mot seg og legger Ipaden på bordet. 

“Jeg har med meg noen.” Even prøver å la være å smile for bredt når han åpner døren helt og går inn i rommet mens han fortsatt holder Isak i hånden. 

Ansiktet til mormor er ubetalelig. Haken faller ned, øynene vider seg ut og hun legger først hendene på kinnene, før hun setter dem i armlenene på stolen, akkurat som hun skal reise seg. Men hun kan jo ikke det, tenker Even. Beinet er jo ikke helt bra. Men hun gjør det likevel. Hun reiser seg opp, står på begge beina og klapper i hendene mens hele ansiktet hennes stråler. “Nå tror jeg ikke mine egne øyne. Er det virkelig sant?” 

“Else, du må sette deg.” Isak slipper hånden hans og går med raske skritt mot mormor, tar henne i underarmen og styrer henne ned i stolen. “Du kan ikke belaste beinet ditt sånn enda.”

“Pffft… Isak.” Even ser at mormor klasker ham på hånden som holder armen hennes. “Du er ikke på jobb nå ser jeg, og dette går fint. Jeg har prøvd meg litt på det beinet de siste dagene, og det går helt bra. Men kom her, jeg må bare klemme deg.” Mormor tar tak i hånden hans, drar ham mot seg, legger armene rundt skuldrene til Isak og gir ham en lang klem. Det høres ut som hun hvisker noe, og Isak ler kort, før han stryker mormor på den ene skulderen, retter seg opp og ser på Even med et stort smil i ansiktet. 

“Even...” Mormor strekker armene opp mot ham og han bøyer seg ned. “Gratulerer, dette var jammen meg på tide. Dere altså, så treige. Men jeg visste det jeg," hun setter en pekefinger i brystkassen hans, "jeg bare visste at dere var rette for hverandre. Nå har dere virkelig gjort en gammel dame lykkelig!” 

Even slipper taket i henne og han setter seg ned i sofaen med Isak, mens mormor følger dem med blikket. “Og når skjedde dette?”

“Nei, jeg fortalte deg jo at vi pratet sammen forrige fredag, da jeg var her for en uke siden, mener jeg,” Even ser på henne, før han ser kjapt på Isak, griper hånden hans og smiler, “og etter det har vel bare alt skjedd steg for steg.”

“Ja? Godt å høre.”

Even ser på mormor som sitter og nikker fornøyd. “Og du er den første som får høre det, mormor.” Han ser bort på Isak igjen. “Selv om det sikkert er mange som allerede har skjønt det.”

“Det er nok det.” Isak nikker. “Og om de ikke har skjønt det, så regner jeg med at de som jobber her får høre det nå. Vi gikk jo forbi en del folk på veien hit kan du si.”

“Ja, det er ikke alle som bor her som er like gode til å holde ting inni seg.” Mormor rister på hodet.

“Men det er du?” Even ser på mormor, og mormor får faktisk et litt brydd uttrykk i ansiktet.

“Jeg ville jo bare få dere i riktig retning da. Hadde ikke jeg sagt noe, hadde dere sikkert sittet i hver for dere og sturet enda, så trege som dere var!” 

Isak ser på ham, og begynner å le litt. “Du har kanskje rett i det, Else. Takk for hjelpen.”

“Se der, Even.” Mormor nikker bestemt. “Isak har skjønt det han.”

“Jaja.” Even må le av mormor som stråler mot dem begge. “Det er greit, takk for hjelpen, mormor.”

Even ser på mormors glade ansikt et øyeblikk, før blikket hans vender seg mot Isak igjen.

Det glitrer i de grønne øynene hans, smilet er varmt og trygt og fingrene hans klemmer hardt rundt hånden til Even.

 

Og nå vet han det. 

Even bare vet det. 

 

Dette kommer til å funke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir altså aldri lei av å skrive dette: Tusen tusen takk for alle kommentarer og hjerter på forrige kapittel! Det er både rørende, koselig, morsomt og interessant å lese det dere tenker! Og det gir en enorm boost til å skrive mer! ❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke må også få et stort tusen takk for korrektur og fornuftige forslag! ❤❤
> 
> Lurer veldig på hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet! ❤❤


	37. Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak

“Even? Er du ferdig? Vi må komme oss avgårde.” 

Isak går mot badedøren som står på gløtt, han åpner døren helt og ser Even foran speilet, han drar den ene hånden gjennom håret og rufser det til akkurat sånn som Isak liker. 

“Jada, jeg er klar, snart.” 

“Vi burde gått for fem-ti minutter siden.” Isak sukker litt oppgitt, han kjenner at han er litt stresset, det er premiere på serien i dag, og de skal på premierefesten sammen med både de av beboerne som er spreke nok til det, noen pårørende, ansatte og staben fra NRK. Men Else ville ikke. Hun mente det ikke var noe for henne, det kunne de unge ta seg av. De hadde forsøkt å overtale henne, men det nyttet ikke. Hun skulle ikke gå, hun kunne se programmet på TV, det var mer enn godt nok for henne. 

“Jaja, det går bra. Vi har god tid.” Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. 

“Nei, vi har ikke god tid.” Isak trekker pusten. “Og fy faen så kjekk du er nå.” 

Even ler kort, før blikket går opp og ned over kroppen til Isak, øynene hans glitrer. “Du er jammen ikke så verst selv heller.” 

Isak ser ned på seg selv. De svarte dressbuksene han kjøpte i går sitter bra, det samme med den grå skjorten. Han vurderte lenge slips, men droppet det, åpnet heller den øverste knappen for å ha det litt mer komfortabelt, slips er litt forknytt, samtidig så skjønner han det, når han ser Even stramme sitt eget slips i halsen, at det funker også. Absolutt. For Even ser ut som en halvgud. Han strekker seg etter vesten som henger på kleshengeren ved siden av vasken og tar den på. 

“Jeg…” Isak går mot ham, “...kan gjøre det.” Han tar tak i vesten og knepper knappene langsomt, mens han ser på Even. Han svelger, kjenner at fingrene skjelver litt. 

“Går det bra?” Even legger hendene over hendene hans, klemmer dem. 

“Jada, det går fint. Det er bare det at…”

“At?” 

“Jeg er spent da, hvordan det er på en sånn fest, men så, når jeg står her med deg nå, så er det helt andre tanker som kommer inn i hodet mitt.”

“Å?” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham, “hva da?”

“Nei, hva tror du?” Isak sukker, men smiler likevel. “Denne kvelden kommer til å bli lang, når jeg må gå og se på den dritkjekke produsenten uten å kunne røre ham.” 

“Du kan jo røre meg da.” Even skakker på hodet og smiler skjevt. “Men det var kanskje ikke det du tenkte på?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak rister på hodet, knepper den siste knappen i vesten og lar hendene gli over brystet til Even. “Ikke akkurat.”

“Det blir ikke noe lettere for meg, som må holde fingrene unna fagansvarlig sykepleier Valtersen, om du tror det. Han er sykt fin Det er ikke trykknapper i den skjorta?”

“Eh nei?” Isak ser på ham, før han ser på skjorten. “Åssen det?”

“Nei, det er bare en viss fare for at de knappene kommer til å ryke senere i kveld. Om du tror jeg gidder å kneppe opp alle de knappene, så tar du feil.”

Isak begynner å le, kjenner det kribler i hele ham av å stå sånn tett inntil Even på badet og tenke på hva de kan gjøre senere i kveld.. “Vi får se da,” Isak blunker til Even som hever øyenbrynene tilbake, smiler bredt, “men nå må vi komme oss avgårde, vi kommer til å komme for sent, i alle fall sist. Slutt å stå der å være så jævlig deilig.”

“Sorry da!” Even bøyer seg frem og kysser ham. “Not sorry, forresten.”

 

De blir ikke alene om å være sist, for i det de nærmer seg, kommer Sana småløpende etter dem. “Vent!” Stemmen hennes er svakere enn vanlig, kanskje hun er andpusten, eller kanskje den bare høres svakere ut på grunn av septembervinden som blåser lett i trærne rundt dem.

 Isak dulter til Even, og de stopper og venter på henne. “Hei. Seint ute du også?”

“Ja.” Sana sukker oppgitt. “Jeg tok feil buss. Måtte hoppe av og finne en annen.”

Isak ler kort. “Kløne!”

Sana bare ser på ham og går forbi dem og inn døren. 

 

Inne i det store rommet er det masse folk. Det er hengt opp et lerret i den ene enden av rommet med rader av stoler foran, langs veggene står det bord med både drikkevarer og fingermat. Magnus spotter dem med en gang de kommer inn, han vinker og haster mot dem. 

“Hei, der er dere jo. Endelig.” 

“Ja, det var en som var litt treig.” Isak ser mot Even som trekker på skuldrene. 

“Jasså? En kjappis før dere kom dere avgårde?” Magnus dulter Isak i skulderen. 

Isak himler med øynene, dulter tilbake og mumler, “dust.” 

Magnus bare gliser og fortsetter. “Vi skal bli tatt bilder av, vi som har vært med. Du må komme, Isak.” 

Isak ser på Even, og bryter ut. “Bilder? Det har ikke du sagt noe om?”

“Det blir jo alltid tatt bilder av stjernene på premieren, Isak. Selvfølgelig skal du og Magnus, og de andre som er med i serien, og er her, bli tatt bilder av. Se og Hør vil jo ha sitt sladderstoff, det samme vil VG og Dagbladet og mange andre.” Even trekker på skuldrene som om det er den naturligste ting i verden. 

“Og du da?” Isak kjenner at han slett ikke har lyst til å bli fotografert. 

“Jeg? Jeg er jo bare produsenten.”

“Bare.” Isak snøfter og ser på Magnus, og sukker. “Hvor er det dette skjer da?”

“Der borte.” Magnus peker mot en stor vegg som er tapetsert med logoer, Eva står der sammen med Andreas og flere ansatte. “Du og Sana er de som mangler nå, også meg da. De vil ha et bilde av alle ansatte sammen, også singelbilder.”

“Åh.” Isak stønner, griper hånden til Even, er det noe han slett ikke liker, er det å bli tatt bilde av. Han snur seg mot Even og hvisker. “Dette skal du få igjen for.” 

“Det er ikke min feil, det er ikke jeg som har bestemt at det er sånn.” Even legger begge hendene på brystet sitt og ser så uskyldig ut at Isak nesten ler, men bare nesten. Bilder? Isak kjenner at alt i ham stritter i mot.

“Nei, men du kunne sagt noe da.” Han trekker pusten, kjenner at han må ha Even i nærheten. “Du må bli med bort". Han napper Even i ermet og går langsomt over gulvet mot alle de andre. 

 

“Hei Isak. Du er sein.” Eva myser mot ham, skakker på hodet. Hun kunne like gjerne trampet med det ene beinet og pekt på en klokke. 

“Jada, jada. Jeg vet det. Men nå er jeg her. Kan vi gjøre dette litt fort, bli ferdig med det?” Han ser seg rundt. “Fikk ikke Jonas lov å være med?”

Eva ler kort. “Joda, men når han er så dum og får omgangssyken, så måtte han pent bli hjemme.”

“Shit.”  Isak ler. 

“I dobbel forstand,” Eva nikker og ler hun også. 

Fotografene dirigerer og knipser bilder i stor fart. Enkle kommandoer blir ropt ut, og Isak følger med så godt han kan. 

Når journalistene endelig er fornøyd, ser Isak seg rundt i lokalet etter Even, og finner ham raskt ettersom de begge rager over ganske mange av de andre. Isak går med raske skritt bort til ham og stryker ham forsiktig over ryggen. 

“Ferdig?” Even snur seg mot ham. 

“Jah. Endelig. Så kleint da gitt.” 

“Price of fame.” Even ler lett og smiler i det Frank klapper i hendene oppe ved lerretet. Samtlige i rommet snur seg mot ham, og stillheten senker seg. 

“Kjære alle sammen. Kjære ansatte ved Fristaden, beboere, pårørende, kjære alle dere i NRK som har vært med. Tusen tusen takk for en fantastisk innsats! Jeg, og hele NRK-staben med meg,  gleder oss veldig til å vise det norske folk denne serien, som jeg selv må si har blitt fantastisk! Jeg skulle gjerne takket alle involverte med lønn og bonus, det kan jeg dessverre ikke, men jeg håper vi får en skikkelig fest her i kveld.” 

Applausen i salen runger, Frank nikker og fortsetter.  “Da vi hadde førvisning for de medvirkende for et halvt års tid siden, var det ikke med få nerver i kroppen. Både produsent Even Bech Næsheim og jeg var kjempespente på reaksjonene, og ikke minst nervøse for om vi hadde ivaretatt spesielt personvern og taushetsplikt. Og det hadde vi heldigvis. De ansatte var veldig fornøyde, det samme var beboere og pårørende. Det var kun noen småting vi måtte gjøre korrigeringer på. Men det som rørte meg mest etter visningen for de ansatte, var Isak Valtersens kommentar. Han mente nemlig at beboernes navn burde komme først i rulleteksten, ikke de ansatte, for uten beboerne ville det ikke vært noe sykehjem og da heller ikke en serie. Og Valtersens kommentar har blitt tatt til følge.” 

Isak kjenner han blir litt flau av applausen som kommer, men Even legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Kysser ham på kinnet og hvisker i øret hans. “Det er vel fortjent, kjærsten min. Vel fortjent.” 

Isak snur seg mot ham og møter leppene hans for et varmt kyss. “Tusen takk.”

 

“Men nå, mine damer og herrer, er det klart for første episode av livet på Fristaden. Jeg håper alle raskt finner seg en plass å sitte og nyter disse første 45 minuttene.” 

Alle myldrer fram mot stolene som er satt ut. Isak og Even finner seg en plass helt bakerst, og Isak setter seg tett inntil Even, legger hånden på låret hans. Stoffet i dressbuksen hans er glatt og deilig å ta på, han stryker over det med fingrene, og gløtter bort på Even. 

Even er så uendelig fin, ekstra fin nå i kveld i skjorte og slips, håret akkurat sånn som Isak liker det, han er så glad, så stolt, så uendelig lykkelig over at han møtte Even, blitt kjent med han, får tilbringe store deler av sin fritid sammen med ham. Og når de ikke er sammen, er det Even som oftest er fremst i tankene hans. Når Isak tenker tilbake til den fredagen etter førvisningen, og teller dagene og nettene etter den, er det ikke mange dager de ikke har sett hverandre, eller netter de har sovet hver for seg, og han har ikke noe ønske om å gjøre det heller. 

Følelsene tar helt overhånd, og han kjenner en klump i halsen når han tenker på hva Even betyr for ham, hva Even har blitt for ham, hva Even er for ham. Han klemmer fingrene hardt rundt låret til Even og ser bort på ham. Even møter blikket hans, øynene hans vider seg ut, og han blir helt myk i ansiktet, tar hånden hans og klemmer den. “Isak?” Han lener seg mot ham og hvisker. “Hva er det?”

Isak bare rister på hodet, trekker pusten. “Jeg bare tenker på hvor glad jeg er for at jeg ble med på dette, for at jeg møtte deg, glad for deg. Du…” Han svelger. “Jeg…” Han får ikke sagt mer før introen plutselig blir satt i gang og han skvetter. 

Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham inntil seg, og Isak legger hodet på skulderen hans, vender hodet litt så leppene nesten berører øret hans og hvisker “Jeg er bare så innmari glad, for deg, i deg, for alt.” 

Even klemmer ham tettere inntil seg og kysser ham i håret. “Jeg også,” hvisker han mot hodet til Isak. 

 

Når visningen er over, og applausen endelig har lagt seg, kommer en rekke servitører inn med champagneflasker, korker spretter og det blir helt opp sprudlende drikke i glassene som står på et stort bord. De aller fleste reiser seg, går bort og forsyner seg, Isak og Even også. Det skåles og Isak tar en liten slurk av champagnen, men kjenner at han griner på nesen. 

“Liker du ikke champagne?” Even står og ser på ham, smilet lurer i munnviken. 

“Næh, ville heller hatt en øl.” 

Even ler, og det kribler i magen til Isak. Even bøyer seg mot ham og hvisker. “Du kan få en øl når vi kommer hjem, lover.” 

Hjem.

Kriblingen blir til varme, og Isak kjenner at han gliser. De har jo snakket om det, at det kanskje er like greit å flytte sammen, de er jo sammen hele tiden. Sover hos hverandre, mest hos Isak fordi hans leilighet er litt større enn Evens. Og nærmer begges jobber.

“Kan vi dra snart?” Isak ser på ham, kjenner selv at han lager litt dådyrøyne mot ham og ansiktet til Even sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

“Vi kan egentlig dra akkurat når du vil, men vi burde nok mingle litt først?” 

Isak sukker. “Ok, en halvtime? Time? Så drar vi hjem.” 

Even nikker, tar et skritt mot ham, bøyer seg litt framover og kysser ham. “Tre kvarter?”

“Tre kvarter.” Isak nikker og ser på klokken.

 

*

 

De er nesten hjemme drøye halvannen time senere når det begynner å vibrere i lommen til Isak. Han drar opp telefonen og ser at det er Jonas som ringer. 

“Halla, åssen går det med spyinga?” Isak svarer med lett stemme.

Jonas ler kort før han svarer. _“Jotakk, går så det suser.”_

“Kjipt da. Håper det går fort over.”

_“Det gjør jeg også, dette er noe dritt. I dobbel, nei trippel forstand, faktisk!”_

“Det skjønner jeg.”

_“Men Isak? Har du vært inne på VG i kveld?”_

“Neei?” Isak nøler, ser opp på Even som ser spørrende på ham. “Hvordan det?”

_“Det står om deg og Even der.”_

“Hæ?” Isak bråstopper og holder igjen Even som også stopper, han ser enda mer spørrende ut.

_“Du må lese det selv, tenkte bare jeg skulle si fra. Det kommer sikkert til å komme en strøm av telefoner. Slå av, tenker jeg.”_

“Takk Jonas, nå må jeg bare sjekke. God bedring.”

_“Takk, og… lykke til!”_

Isak avslutter samtalen og ser på Even som står og ser på ham. “Har du…. eller, er det noen som har ringt deg?” 

“Hæ?” Even ser fortsatt ut som et spørsmålstegn, drar opp telefonen og ser på den. “Eh, en del ubesvarte anrop ja. Tolv faktisk.” Han holder opp telefonen som ringer.  “Tretten hvis jeg ikke tar denne.” 

“Ikke ta den.” Isak rister på hodet mens han trykker seg inn på vg.no. “Det var Jonas, det står om oss på VG.” 

“Hva?” Stemmen til Even er en blanding mellom oppgitt og irritert, og han skal til å si noe mere i det vgs nettside kommer opp på telefonen til Isak, så Isak avbryter ham.

“Faen da, se her.”

Det første de ser er et bilde av dem begge fra tidligere på kvelden, da Frank holdt talen. Armen til Even ligger rundt skulderen hans, og de kysser.  Overskriften er i fete bokstaver:

 

 **_“Fant kjærlighet på sykehjemmet.”_ **

Og under fortsetter ingressen, 

 

 

_“Produsent Even Bech Næsheim og fagansvarlig sykepleier Isak Valtersen skal etter det VG erfarer ha funnet hverandre under innspillingen av den nystartede dokumentarserien fra Fristaden sykehjem. I følge kilder VG har, skal paret ha vært sammen helt siden innspillingene sluttet. Bekreftelsen kom i kveld på NRKs premierefest, der paret ble tatt bilde av i en het omfavnelse”_

 

 

Isak kjenner hjertet begynner å banke. Det var ikke i hans plan å komme som førstesak på VG sin nettside. Han leser den korte saken om at de møttes på Fristaden, at søt musikk oppstod, at de har vært sammen siden og at de skal ha vist sin kjærlighet ved flere anledninger på festen i kveld. Hånden som holder telefonen skjelver, og han ser opp på Even som rynker pannen før han ser på Isak. “Går det bra?” 

Isak sukker. “Jeg vet ikke. Det gjør sikkert det.” 

“Det er de som har ringt meg. De og flere andre.” Even nikker mot sin egen telefon. “Skal vi svare dem?”

Isak rister på hodet, putter sin egen telefon i lommen og kjenner på både irritasjon og usikkerhet. Han ser på Even. “Vi må vel ikke det?”

“Nei, vi må ikke det.” Even legger telefonen i lommen. 

“Jeg..” Isak nøler litt før han fortsetter. “Jeg vil verken ha navnet mitt eller bildet mitt smørt ut i aviser, jeg vil gjerne ha det vi har for oss selv. Ikke noe sånn kjendiseri.”

“Men du er jo det, litt da, eller blir det i alle fall.” Even tar hånden hans og de går videre. “Du kommer til å bli gjenkjent på gata, det er jo allerede noen som har kommentert det etter alle de reklamesnuttene for serien som har gått.”

“Joda, men det er sykepleieren som blir kjent, ikke private meg. Og jeg er ikke så veldig interessert i å dele noe om private meg,  eller private deg for den del.”

“Det er sant.” Even ler kort. “Og du har helt rett, jeg vil også ha den heite, kjekke, snille, gode kjæresten min for meg selv.”

Isak kjenner at det Even sier letter alt litt. VG kan skrive hva faen de vil, det er bare de to som vet hvordan de har det. Og det er jo ikke noen hemmelighet at de er sammen, det er jo ikke som de har prøvd å holde det skjult for noen, Isak vil bare at de skal få være i fred.

Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans i det de går mot døren inn til bygården. Isak låser opp, de går raskt opp trappen og inn i leiligheten. 

 

Inne i leiligheten er det stille, den eneste lyden kommer fra telefonen hans som vibrerer. Isak tar den opp av lommen og ser at bare siden han snakket med Jonas har det kommet både meldinger og oppringninger. Han ser på Even, som tar opp sin telefon og viser den til ham, ubesvarte anrop er oppe i 27. Isak bare rister på hodet, skrur av vibrering og legger telefonen på hylla i gangen, skjermen ned, og Even gjør det samme. 

“Bare oss.” Even hvisker, selv om det er bare dem i leiligheten. 

Det flommer over i både brystet og magen til Isak nå. Det kjennes ut som følelsene trenger igjennom huden og legger seg utenpå. Det som har skjedd i dag og det ikke minst alt det som har skjedd det siste drøye halve året kommer over ham, alt på en gang. Han lukker avstanden mellom dem med et par skritt og legger armene rundt skuldrene på Even, grer fingrene inn i håret til Even, og ser ham i øynene. 

“Jeg elsker deg, Even.” Det er første gang han sier det høyt, og han kjenner at det går en skjelving gjennom Even og øynene hans blir blanke.

Even klemmer armene sine rundt ham, kysser ham langsomt, mykt og dypt, før han trekker hodet litt tilbake, ser på ham og sier med mørk, grøtete stemme.“Jeg elsker deg også, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premierefest og mediedekning - takkskarrufaenmegha liksom! 
> 
> Et stort og ordentlig takk til dere som kommenterer og for alle fine ord på forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Et lite tidssprang skjedde her, så håper ikke de av dere som ønsket reaksjoner fra venner og kolleger er alt for skuffet...
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som holder meg på matta, passer på både påkledning, dialog og hvor man er i verden... ❤❤
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å skrive noen ord om hva dere tenker! ❤


	38. TV2 Nyhetskanalen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikke Even POV, ikke Isak POV, men....

Endelig starter sendingen etter reklamepausen. Vignetten høres, bildet zoomer inn på programlederen,  Isak og Even, før det skifter til bare programlederen. 

_ “Vi har fått besøk i studio i dag av to av hovedpersonene bak og i den meget populære serien “Livet på Fristaden” som gikk på NRK i fjor høst. Even Bech Næsheim, produsent, og Isak Valtersen, fagansvarlig sykepleier. Velkommen!” _

_ “Takk!”  _ Even nikker, og Isak svarer og nikker han også. 

_ “Hva tror dere er årsaken til suksessen denne  serien fra et sykehjem i Oslo har blitt? Ikke bare ble hver episode sett av over en million seere når den gikk, men den har jo blitt streamet like mange ganger i ettertid også.” _

Even og Isak fyller skjermen, de smiler og kikker på hverandre. 

Even nikker og kremter før han prater.  _ “Jeg tror mye av grunnen er at det opptar mange hvordan de eldste i samfunnet vårt har det på et sykehjem. Alle kjenner noen som jobber eller bor, eller kanskje de selv bor, på et sykehjem. Det er sterkt å dokumentere hverdagen til både ansatte, beboere og pårørende til de som er tilknyttet sykehjemmet. Det er noe som berører alle samfunnslag i Norge. Jeg tror det er derfor denne serien har blitt så populær.”  _ Even smiler til programlederen og Isak nikker. 

_ “Isak Valtersen. Du er fagansvarlig sykepleier ved Fristaden sykehjem og avdelingen som opptakene er gjort ved. Var det vanskelig å si ja til å være med på dette prosjektet til NRK?” _

Isak gløtter bort på Even igjen før han ser tilbake på programlederen.  _ “Ja. Det var faktisk det. Jeg måtte gå mange runder med meg selv før jeg sa ja da Even spurte meg. Det tok både tid og grundig tankevirksomhet før jeg kom fram til at det var greit.”  _

_ “Hvorfor det?”  _

Isak ser bort på Even igjen, varmen i blikket hans må være tydelig for alle som ser på. 

 

Else tar en slurk av kaffekoppen sin i det Isak svarer. Hun er så stolt av de to på skjermen at det er nesten så hun sprekker. Hennes barnebarn og hans kjæreste. De to fineste guttene hun vet om tror hun.

_ “Da jeg var i praksis som sykepleierstudent, opplevde jeg et alvorlig brudd på taushetsplikten og det rapporterte jeg. Lang historie kort, det ble en stor sak, og siden da har jeg vært livredd for at jeg selv, en dag, skal bryte taushetsplikten. Og når et NRK-team kommer valsende inn på arbeidsplassen min, så er det jo en fare for at det kan skje. Det blir mange mennesker, mye som kan hende, kameraer som filmer når man kanskje tror de er avslått og så videre. Men etter mange samtaler med kolleger, og Even, så kom jeg fram til at om jeg selv ble med, så hadde jeg i allefall kontroll på akkurat den biten. Også fikk vi jo selvfølgelig se gjennom hele serien før den ble kringkastet.” _

Else følger med på hvert ord som Isak sier. Det er bare et par dager siden Isak og Even var på besøk og Isak fortalte henne hele historien om hva som skjedde da han var student. Det gjorde vondt å høre om hvordan de andre sykepleierne hadde oppført seg ikke bare mot Isak, men mot moren hans også. Isak hadde forsikret henne om at han var ferdig med den saken nå, og kanskje til og med deltakelsen i TV-serien hadde hjulpet ham med å komme helt over det. Likevel gjør det vondt å tenke på at det skjedde, spesielt med tanke på at hun selv også har hatt en datter, og har et barnebarn med psykisk sykdom. Hva kan folk få seg til å tenke og si, når fagfolk går så langt over streken? Det grøsser nedover ryggen på henne når hun tenker på det.

_ “Hva tenkte du og de andre i NRK da dere fikk høre Isaks historie?”  _ Programlederen ser på Even. 

_ “Først så fikk jeg veldig vondt av Isak og hva han hadde vært igjennom.”  _ Even ser på Isak og legger hånden på skulderen hans et kort øyeblikk. Isak smiler mot ham og nikker. Else smiler for seg selv og kjenner hun er glad for at de ikke skjuler for noen det de har sammen, at de er sammen. _ “Så måtte jeg bare gjøre alt jeg kunne for at det skulle funke for Isak. For jeg ville ha ham med i serien. Han er en utrolig dedikert og dyktig sykepleier, faglig og menneskelig. Han ser alle, bryr seg om alle og har en egen evne til å gi de han har rundt seg ro og trygghet.”  _

Det gnistrer av øynene til Even når han snakker om Isak, og Else kjenner på den gode følelsen i kroppen. At Even endelig har klart å åpne seg opp, slippe noen inn i livet sitt etter alle disse årene, gjør utrolig godt for mormorhjertet hennes. Og at det ble Isak er jo helt fantastisk. Hun er helt enig i det Even sier, Isak er en sjeldent dyktig sykepleier. Hadde det ikke vært for ham, er ikke Else sikker på at hun hadde kommet seg opp av stolen og tilbake til sin egen lille leilighet på Majorstuen. 

_ “Var det bare faglige grunner til at du ville ha med Isak?” _

Even og Isak ser på hverandre, og Isak smiler mens han nikker forsiktig samtykkende mot Even. 

_ “I starten var det jo det, men det er jo ingen tvil om at ting av mer privat karakter har skjedd mellom oss. Men jeg kan betrygge alle der ute at ingenting av det skjedde før filmingen på Fristaden var over.” _

_ “Nei, det tok litt tid.”  _ Isak ler litt, og rister lett på hodet. 

Litt tid, tenker Else, og ler for seg selv. 

 

Hun hadde vært så irritert og frustrert over de to som hadde gått rundt og sett på hverandre uten å klare å gjøre noe med det. Even med sin usikkerhet og dårlige selvbilde, og Isak med sin tvil. Hun hadde faktisk planlagt, om de ikke hadde fått opp farten selv, å invitere dem begge på kaffe en dag, uten at den andre visste om det selvfølgelig, og lekse opp for dem. 

Heldigvis hadde de ordnet det selv, og Else hadde felt en tåre av glede den ettermiddagen de kom inn på rommet hennes, hånd i hånd, med en stor bukett røde roser til henne. At både Isak og Even glemte hele rosebuketten fordi hun reiste seg opp og sto på det dårlige beinet sitt, tilgir hun dem lett for. Det var en av sykepleierne som plukket opp buketten ved døren etter at Isak og Even hadde gått, og Else måtte fortsatt le når hun tenkte på det. 

Isak var en fantastisk sykepleier den tiden hun bodde på Fristaden, men nesten enda flottere var han som svigerbarnebarn. Like omtenksom privat som på jobb, et like stort hjerte, men med mer ro og mer avslappet. Else ble veldig glad i Isak allerede før han ble sammen med Even og når hun nå ser hvor bra han er for Even, er det kanskje ikke så rart at hun har tatt ham inn i hjertet sitt og ønsker at han blir både der, og hos Even, for alltid. 

Det var de to som hjalp henne med det aller meste da hun i fjor høst flyttet hjem til leiligheten sin. Isak tilbød seg til og med å komme oppom henne opptil flere dager i uken for å se om det gikk bra med henne. Da hadde hun ristet på hodet og sagt at fra nå av var han barnebarn, ikke sykepleier. Han hadde rødmet lett og sagt at han bare ville forsikre seg om at det gikk bra med henne hjemme. 

 

_ “Og nå er programmet nominert til Gullruten for beste dokumentar. Hva tenker dere om det?”  _ Programlederen sin stemmen fra skjermen drar Else tilbake og hun smiler av Even og Isak som gliser bredere enn tidligere. 

_ “Det er jo kjempestas.”  _ Even stryker fingrene raskt over Isaks hånd som ligger på bordet foran dem, før han trekker den tilbake igjen.  _ “At denne serien skulle få den oppmerksomheten den har fått, er jo i seg selv fantastisk, og i tillegg da bli nominert til Gullruten, det er nesten uvirkelig. Vi må jo bare si tusen takk til de som har valgt oss ut som en av de nominerte i dokumentarkategorien.” _

_ “Jeg tror det er en viktig serie for samfunnet vårt.”  _ Isak skyter inn og gløtter bort på Even igjen, og Else rister på hodet av dem. De er fortsatt hodestups forelsket, selv etter snart et år sammen, det er lett å se. _ “Som Even sa i sted. Sykehjem angår omtrent alle. Og om vi vinner eller ikke, det er ikke så viktig. Å bli nominert og få den anerkjennelsen er viktigst.” _

_ “Men det blir stort om dere vinner også?” _

_ “Selvfølgelig.”  _ Even og Isak svarer i kor og nikker. 

_ “Og dere skal begge være med på utdelingen som blir direktesendt her på TV2 om fjorten dager?” _

_ “Ja, det skal vi. Sammen med Magnus og sjefen min, Frank, og kanskje noen flere fra Fristaden, vi får se. _ ” bekrefter Even. 

_ “Jeg vil ønske dere masse lykke til, både på Gullruten og med kjærligheten.”  _

_ “Tusen takk.” _

 

Kameraet følger dem i det de reiser seg og Even legger armen over skulderen til Isak. 

Else blir helt varm inni seg av å se dem sånn sammen. Mest på grunn av Even. Hjertet hennes har blødd for Even i flere år, og hun er utrolig glad for at han hadde kommet til henne og pratet om det som hadde skjedd. Det var modig gjort å komme til gamle mormor med tankene sine, og hun var veldig takknemlig for at han hadde gjort det. Det krevde mot av Even. Mange ganger hadde hun fryktet at han aldri skulle komme over alle avvisningene og nedturene han hadde opplevd. Men heldigvis, med tiden og med både hennes og Mikaels forsiktige dytt, og ikke minst ved hjelp av Isak, hadde han endelig troen på at ting kunne bli bra, at han var verdt en annens, nemlig Isaks, kjærlighet. 

Og at den kjærligheten bare vokste, var det ingen tvil om. 

  
  


 

 

Det ringer plutselig på døren, og Else skvetter. Hun kikker på klokken, den er over åtte, og hun tenker at det egentlig er litt seint for besøk, men reiser seg og går for å åpne. 

Utenfor står de begge to. 

“Even? Isak?” Else snur seg og ser innover i leiligheten. “Jeg så dere jo akkurat på TV jo?”

“Hei mormor!” Even bøyer seg ned og gir henne en klem. “Det du så var opptak, vi var i studio i ettermiddag. Ble det bra?”

“Hei Else.” Isak bøyer seg ned og gir henne en klem han også. 

“Å, ja det var kjempebra. Dere var så fine.” Else griper tak i hendene deres og klemmer dem. “Jeg er så stolt av dere.” 

Isak rødmer som han pleier når han får skryt, mens Even ler litt, “Takk, det var hyggelig.” 

“Men kom inn gutter. Vil dere ha en kaffekopp?”

Even ser mot Isak som nikker. “Ja takk, det hadde smakt. Vi har en overraskelse til deg, mormor.”

“Å? Hva da?” 

“Kaffe først.” Even nikker bestemt, mens et smil lurer i munnviken hans. 

“Jaja, kaffe først.” Else går inn på kjøkkenet og slår på den fancy kaffemaskinen hun fikk av dem til jul.”Du vet å tyne din gamle mormor.”

Even ler, “Det er fordi jeg vet at hun tåler det. Dessuten har vi verdens beste sykepleier her, om noe skulle skje.” Han ser mot Isak som ler litt av ham. 

“Ja, det er helt sant. Han er det.” Else ser på Isak som igjen får et lite rosaskjær i kinnene og Else må smile for seg selv.. 

“Nånå, ikke overdriv nå da, men du tåler det nok, Else.” Isak tar krus ned fra skapet, “Skal du ha en kopp også, Else?” Isak ser på henne, men hun rister på hodet. 

“Neitakk, jeg har akkurat drukket kaffe. Mens jeg så på dere. Nå må dere sette dere og fortelle hva det er for en overraskelse.”

 

Even og Isak setter seg i sofaen med hver sin kaffekopp foran seg. De sitter tett sammen som de pleier, og Even legger den ene hånden på kneet til Isak. De klarer sjelden å sitte ved siden av hverandre uten disse lette, kjærlige berøringene, og det varmer hjertet til Else hver gang hun ser det. Det virker som de har det så godt sammen, så nært og kjærlig. 

“Ja, nå må dere spytte ut da, gutter!”

Isak ser på Even og legger hånden sin over hans, og Else blir brått veldig nysgjerrig.  

“Dere skal ikke gifte dere vel?”

Isak blir helt stille før han spruter ut i latter, og Even legger hodet sitt bakover og ler med ham. “Nei, mormor, dessverre.” Isak blir brått stille og ser måpende på ham, og Even ser raskt på henne før han ser på Isak igjen. “Ja, jeg mener det altså. At det er dessverre,” han ser på mormor igjen, “men ingen av oss har fridd,” han trekker pusten og ser tilbake på Isak, “enda.” 

Isak blunker raskt med begge øynene og Else kan se at han klemmer rundt hånden til Even, for knokene hans er nesten hvite. 

 

Det blir stille et øyeblikk mens de to i sofaen hennes bare stirrer på hverandre. Else tar seg i å lure på om det kommer et spontant frieri fra en av dem nå, rett foran henne, men Isak trekker pusten raskt og ansiktet hans sprekker i et smil. “Nei, ikke enda.” 

 

“Men hva er det da gutter?” Else kjenner at hun begynner å bli utålmodig av dette hemmelighetskremmeriet. 

“Jo, mormor. Vi vil gjerne invitere deg med på tur til Bergen, og at du blir med oss på Gullruten.” Even ser på henne, smiler og spørrende.

Overraskelsen farer gjennom henne, hun på Gullruten, hva er det for noe tull, hva er det de tenker på? Og hun bryter ut. “Nei takk.” 

Ansiktet til Even forandrer seg fra det smilende blide til både overrasket og skuffet. “Nei? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Neinei, dere kan ikke drasse på en gammel kjerring på Gullruten. Det er ikke noe for meg. Tullball. Det er for dere unge, jeg ser det på TV.” Else rister på hodet, samtidig som hun ser blikkene Even og Isak veksler seg imellom, skuffelsen og overraskelsen over svaret hennes er tydelig i ansiktene deres. 

“Selvfølgelig er det noe for deg, Else. Du har jo vært med i programmene du også. Det hadde vært veldig hyggelig om du vil bli med altså.” Isak nikker bestemt mot henne og ser på Even som fortsetter. 

“Mormor, vi hadde ikke invitert deg med om vi ikke virkelig ville ha deg med. Dessuten, vi har allerede booket rom til deg, og du skal sitte sammen med oss i Grieghallen. Oss, Magnus og Frank.” Even nikker like bestemt som Isak, før han trekker pusten. “Vi vil gjerne ha deg med, mormor.” 

“Hvorfor i all verden skal jeg være med?” Else rister på hodet. Kjenner at dette kom litt for brått på. Gullruten er jo bare et par uker borte, og hun klarer ikke helt å se for seg selv være med på det. “Dessuten, jeg har jo ingen kjole som passer til en sånn tilstelning.”

Even ler kort. “Det er vel det minste problemet, kjole kan mamma hjelpe deg med å kjøpe. Du må bli med oss, mormor.” Even lener seg tilbake i sofaen, og legger armen bak ryggen på Isak, og Isak setter seg inn i armkroken hans og legger hånden sin på låret til Even. “Dessuten, du har alltid sagt at du har hatt lyst til å reise til Bergen. Vi skal være der i fire dager, og da kan vi både rekke fiskebryggen og fløyen.”

Else ser på de to guttene, eller mennene, i sofaen. De vil faktisk ha henne med. Så gode de er, både mot henne og hverandre. Det gjør Else så glad, så rolig, og med ett virker ikke en tur til Bergen så dumt likevel. Å få være med Even og Isak på tur til Bergen kan jo faktisk bli kjempefint. Og det er sant som Even sier, hun har alltid hatt lyst til å reise til Bergen. Fiskebryggen, Fløyen, Grieghallen, lille Lungegårdsvann… “Fire dager?” Hun ser på Even. 

“Ja? Gullruten er på fredag, men vi har bestilt hotell fra torsdag til søndag. Vi reiser torsdag formiddag, og tilbake søndag kveld.” 

“Dere er gærne.” Else må le. “Ta med en gammel kropp som det her på firedagerstur, dere vet ikke hva dere gjør. Hva om det skjer noe, hva om jeg blir syk?” Else innser det i det hun sier det at det nok var den dummeste unnskyldningen hun kunne kommet på, for Even begynner å le, og Isak himler med øynene. 

“Da har vi jo verdens beste sykepleier med oss, mormor.” Even klemmer Isak inntil seg, og Isak nikker. 

“Det kommer til å gå helt fantastisk, Else.” Det grønne, varme blikket til Isak går fra henne til Even og tilbake til henne igjen. “Dessuten, de har faktisk leger i Bergen også. Helt sant.”

“Jaja, jeg får vel være med dere da. Men dere er gale, gutter. Dere vet det?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fine kommentarer på premierefest, medier og store ord! ❤❤
> 
> Ane-Rikke har passa på tekst og innhold i dette kapittelet også. Tusen tusen takk til deg! ❤❤
> 
> Og takk til Lisa_Ruvo som kom med ideen om et Else-kapittel. ❤ 
> 
> Jeg er spent på hva dere tenker om kapittelet, om Bergen, Grieghallen og Gullruten. Håper dere har lyst til å dele noen tanker med meg! ❤❤


	39. Gullruten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak

Dusjen han tok for en drøy time siden var så bortkastet som det overhodet går an. Svetten pipler fram under den hvite skjorten, han er våt i hårfestet, kjenner svetteperlene på overleppen og han er klam i hendene. Spesielt i den hånden som holder rundt Even sin. 

Men aldri i verden om han kommer til å slippe den. 

 

Isak hadde ingen anelse om at Even og han skulle gå over den røde løperen på vei inn i Grieghallen. Frank hadde tatt med seg Else litt tidligere, sagt at han hadde ordnet med en litt lettere ankomst, uten løper og journalister. Så nå står de to og Magnus på den røde, lange matten, midt i blitsregnet. Magnus prater og ler med både journalister og publikum, Even nikker og smiler, svarer på spørsmål, mens Isak føler seg som verdens mest bortkomne fyr i smoking akkurat nå. Han gleder seg til selve prisutdelingen, det er ikke det. Men dette. 

Dette er alt for mye. 

 Han klemmer hånden til Even hardt, og Even snur seg mot ham. 

“Går det bra?” Han hvisker. 

Isak klarer å bevege hodet i det som skal signalisere et nikk, men det går jo egentlig ikke bra. Han har mest lyst til å stikke fra alt. 

 _“Valtersen!”_ En stemme fra mengden av journalister roper, og Isak prøver å se i den retningen stemmen kommer fra, men klarer ikke å finne ut hvem det er før en hånd strekker seg i været. _“Her, Valtersen! Et spørsmål?”_

Isak drar i hånden til Even, og de går mot journalisten sammen. “Ja?” Isak ser på mannen som står bak de røde sperrebåndene som skiller journalister og tilskuere fra alle gjestene. 

_“Vurderer du en skuespillerkarriere etter suksessen med Fristaden?”_

Isak bruker litt tid på å prosessere spørsmålet fra journalisten, mens han hører Even fnise ved siden av seg. 

“Skuespiller?” Isak ser på mannen foran seg. Er han seriøs? “Skuespiller?”

“J _a?_ ” Journalisten lener seg fram mot ham. “ _Du er jo Fristadens stjerne, det er mange som mener du kunne gjort deg som skuespiller?_ ”

Isak gløtter kjapt bort på Even som ser ut som han skal sprute ut i latter hvilket øyeblikk som helst, før han ser tilbake på journalisten. “Nei.” Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Nei, nei. Jeg er sykepleier, og mer enn godt nok fornøyd med jobben min. Men takk for at du spurte.”

_“Men Valtersen?”_

Isak snur seg, drar Even i hånden og går videre. “Hva var det der?” Isak hvisker mot ham når de går inn døren og inn i foajeen. 

“Ikke så rart at han spør da. Du gjør deg godt på skjermen. Har drømt meg bort mange ganger når jeg ser på deg på TV jeg.” 

“Dust.” Isak dytter lett til ham med albuen. 

“Det er sant. Men jeg har jo _the real thing_ hjemme, så det er ikke så farlig om jeg ikke får se deg på en skjerm mer. Dessuten, jeg har en del timer råopptak på PCen, så jeg klarer meg de gangene du er borte.”

Isak bråstopper, trekker Even i armen så han stopper. “Hva sa du?”

“Hva da?” Even later som han ikke skjønner, Isak ser det på ham. 

“Har du alle opptakene du gjorde fra Fristaden på PCen din?”

Even rister på hodet. “Ikke alle. Bare de du er med på.” Even legger armen rundt ham, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham på munnen som fortsatt er åpen. “Lukk munnen, Isak. Du ser så lite intelligent ut når du måper sånn.” Isak later som han blir fornærmet og går fra Even, men Even følger like bak, og Isak hører at han ler. Han kjenner at han blir både litt flau og glad over at Even faktisk har alle opptakene på PCen sin.

 

Når de har kommet seg litt bort fra journalistene, klapper han seg på brystlommen. Kjenner arket som ligger pent sammenbrettet i innerlommen. Han kludret ned noen ord på det i går kveld, sånn i tilfelle. Han har jo egentlig ikke noen tro på at de skal vinne Gullruten, sånn egentlig. Konkurransen er knallhard, mot både miljødokumentar og gripende skildringer av flyktningers kamp for livet. Men dersom det skjer, at de vinner, så skal Even, Frank og han opp og ta imot prisen.

Hvordan han ble valgt ut av de ansatte til det, det vet han egentlig ikke, han fikk bare beskjed fra Andreas om at det var bestemt. Han har jo skjønt at han har blitt veldig populær i Norge, og selv om han prøver å unngå å tenke på det i det daglige, er Isak Valtersen et navn som går igjen i alle medier. Han har googlet seg selv en gang, det var en gang for mye liksom. Men det verste var det Vilde, den helt ferske kjæresten til Magnus, fortalte. At det var noen som hadde tegnet tegninger av ham og lagt ut på Instagram, og det var visst skrevet noe som het fanfiction om ham også. Ikke det at han hadde spurt noe mer om hva det var. Han har tenkt at det trenger ikke han å vite.

 

Det har tatt lang tid å venne seg til at han selv er i fokus, at hans ansikt stadig dukker opp på skjermen, at han har blitt, og blir, gjenkjent på gaten og alt det der. Den første gangen han ble stoppet på gaten, hadde han stått fastfrosset og ikke klart å gjøre noe. Heldigvis hadde Even vært sammen med ham, og de hadde kommet seg ut av det på et vis. Isak skrev en autograf og ble tatt bilde av, og det var det kleineste han noen gang hadde vært med på. Etter den hendelsen gikk han en stund med caps, solbriller og hette på. Men etter mange og lange samtaler med Even, ble han gradvis tryggere, ikke bare på seg selv, men også på at ingen var ute etter å ta ham for noe han hadde sagt eller gjort på skjermen, en frykt som satt godt plantet i ham lenge og som forsåvidt fortsatt dukker opp med ujevne mellomrom.

 

Å stille til intervju på TV2 før Gullruten var et valg Even og han hadde tatt sammen. Isak hadde igjen vært usikker, men både Andreas og Frank hadde oppfordret dem til å gjøre det sammen. Spekulasjonene om forholdet deres kom innimellom opp i media, rykter om at de var sammen, om at de ikke var sammen, om hvordan de møttes, når de møttes og andre ting. Isak hadde klart å skyve det unna til daglig, men det tæret selvfølgelig på å ikke vite når neste sak kom, og om det var sannhet eller løgn i den. Så det å bli med på intervjuet var en grei måte å få sannheten fram, både om forholde deres, uten at de utleverte seg selv i noen grad, og om det som skjedde med ham selv i studietiden.

 

*

 

De finner plassene sine inne i Grieghallen, og Else nikker fornøyd mot dem når de snirkler seg forbi henne og setter seg ned. Isak tenker at det er trangt og jævlig bratt amfi, og han ser virkelig  poenget til Frank med å få loset Else inn før alle de andre gjestene. Even setter seg ved siden av Magnus, og Isak mellom Even og Else. Frank sitter helt ytterst mot midtgangen.

“Der er dere jo! Begynte å lure på om dere ikke kom jeg!” Else dulter ham i skulderen.

“Neida, mormor. Det tok bare litt tid å komme seg forbi alle journalistene.” Even sukker og prøver å strekke ut beina sine, det er helt umulig. 

“Jammen glad jeg slapp det.” Else klapper Isak på låret. “Gikk det bra?” 

“Jada.” Isak sukker og skal til å fortsette, men Even avbryter ham. 

“Isak ble spurt om han vurderer skuespillerkarriere.” Even dytter ham lett i skulderen og ler litt, mens Isak himler med øynene. 

“Skuespiller?” Else smiler. “Det hadde du nok klart, Isak.”

Han rister på hodet. “Det skjer ikke, Else. Vær helt trygg på det!”

“Ja, ikke sant han hadde klart det, mormor?” Even er slett ikke på hans parti akkurat nå. “Kanskje jeg skal tipse noen kollegaer om at du er interessert?” Even legger hodet på skakke og smiler til ham. 

“Du kunne jo prøve!” Isak rister på hodet. “Og nå kan dere to oppføre dere ordentlig. Vi er tross alt på en prisutdeling her!” Isak kjenner at latteren bobler litt sånn forsiktig i magen av både Even og Else. 

“Nå må du være snill da, Even.” Else bøyer seg fram og ser litt strengt på Even. 

“Jada, jeg skal være så snill så!” Even lener seg tilbake i stolen, snur hodet mot Isak og blunker. “Men du hadde tatt deg bra ut på…”

“Even!” Isak lener seg mot ham, hvisker med sammenbitte tenner. “Slutt!”

Even ler og legger hånden sin på låret hans, klemmer rundt det og sukker. “Jada, jeg skal slutte, men en mann må jo få lov å drømme.”

 

*

 

**_“Og vinneren er….”_ **

Isak klemmer hånden til Even hardt. De har akkurat sett snutter av alle de nominerte i katgorien _"Beste dokumentar"._  Den biten som ble vist fra Fristaden var Isak som pratet med to av beboerne med Magnus i bakgrunnen. Det var en fin sekvens, og Isak husker den godt. Det var en av de første gangene Even filmet ham, en av de gangene han syns det var veldig ubehagelig med kamera og fokus midt i jobben, men det vises ikke på ham. Even klemmer hånden hans tilbake og lener seg mot ham. “Klar?”

Isak rister på hodet, og stemmen gjentar setningen. 

**_“Og vinneren er…….. På gyngende grunn.”_ **

Det går et sukk gjennom salen, før applausen bryter løs og Isak kjenner at han både er skuffet og lettet på en gang. Skuffet fordi de ikke vant, men lettet fordi han nå slipper å gå ned på scenen og få alles øyne på seg. Han ser bort på Even som klapper for vinnerne før han snur seg mot Isak, hever øyenbrynene og lener seg mot ham. “Går det bra?”

Isak nikker, lener seg mot Even. “Egentlig litt lettet over å slippe å stå der nede,” han ser mot scenen, “men litt kjipt å ikke vinne. Det var den eneste sjansen min for en Gullrute liksom...” Isak himler med øynene og Even ler, legger armen rundt ham og ler lavt mot ham.

“Du kan jo bare starte den skuespillerkarrieren da.” 

“Even! Bare drit i det!” Isak rister på hodet og lener seg litt tettere inn mot Even. Han er i grunn mest glad for å sitte akkurat her. Han kjenner kanten av arket i brystlommen når han beveger på seg. Kanskje han skal vise litt av den talen til Even når de kommer på hotellrommet senere i kveld? Det er jo synd at Even ikke skal få vite hva han tenkte å si. Han snur på hodet og møter blikket til Even. 

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Deg.” Isak kjenner smilet kryper over ansiktet, det kribler i magen av å sitte sånn tett i den store salen med mange folk, og Even klemmer armen tettere rundt skuldrene hans.

 

Isak hører vignettmusikken i det fjerne, for han er mer opptatt av å se Even i øynene enn å følge med på det som skjer på scenen. Han registrerer at programlederne sier noe, og at det etter en stund bryter ut latter, applaus og plystring i salen. Even trekker seg brått bort fra ham, snur seg mot Magnus, og Isak hører stemmen hans gjennom applaus og plystring. “Det kommer til å bli dere, vettu.”

“Hæ?” Isak retter seg opp ser forbi Even mot Magnus som sitter og gliser.

“Hva er det der?” Elses stemme kommer fra den andre siden, og Isak ser mot scenen.

På storskjermene som er på hver side av scenen, vises bildet fra et “kiss-cam”, og kameraet sveiper rundt i salen på jakt etter et par å filme. Det plystres og jubles i salen når kameraet zoomer inn på et ferskt kjendispar på den andre siden av salen. Isak ser på Magnus og rister på hodet. “Ikke faen, det skjer ikke. De tar bare sånne nyforelska kjendiser.”

Han snur seg mot Else, og hvisker. “Det er et kiss-cam. De som kommer i bildet, må kysse.”

“Er det avtalt på forhånd da?” Else ser på ham og Isak rister på hodet. 

“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje?”

Men han er litt i tvil, følger med på kameraet når det zoomer ut og leter etter det neste paret. Pulsen går litt opp når det sveiper over publikum mot deres side, og snart er det ikke tvil om hvor det er på vei. Han gløtter bort på Even som stirrer stivt foran seg, biter seg litt i leppen og Isak må snu hodet igjen og følge med på kameraet. Magnus begynner å klappe energisk ved siden av Even, og Isak klarer ikke å dra øynene fra bildet som zoomer seg inn mot Even og ham. Han snur seg igjen og møter blikket til Even. 

Even hever øyenbrynene og Isak nikker forsiktig. 

Armen til Even er plutselig bak skuldrene hans igjen, og Isak lener seg mot ham. 

Fuck it.

Skal de først kysse på TV, får de gjøre det skikkelig, så han legger hånden sin rundt nakken til Even og trekker ham mot seg, legger leppene sine mot hans, kysser ham og Even kysser tilbake. Gjennom susingen i hodet og pulsen i øret, hører han jubelen fra salen, og han kjenner at han faktisk smiler sånn bittelitt inne i kysset.

 

 

*

 

 

Det summer i hele lokalet. Vinnere, tapere, gjester, presse, alle er på plass. Noen begynner å bli mer påvirket enn andre, for det spares ikke på alkoholen. Både kjendiser og andre inviterte surrer rundt, og mange har stoppet opp ved deres bord for å slå av en prat også. Isak vet ikke om han liker det enda, han er i alle fall ikke komfortabel med det. Even og Frank kjenner mange av dem gjennom NRK, Magnus prater som vanlig villig vekk med alle, Else stråler der hun sitter, har snakket med både Thoralv Maurstad og Mari Maurstad, så hun mener det ikke kan bli noe bedre. 

Isak lener seg mot Even og hvisker. “Jeg stikker bare på do.”

Even snur seg og nikker forsiktig. Stryker ham raskt over skulderen i det Isak reiser seg. Han må bare ha en pause fra alt. Bare sitte litt for seg selv i det lille avlukket med dør, skjermet fra resten av denne absurde verden han har blitt dratt inn i. En pause fra kjendiser, skuespillere, noen ikke så kjente, noen realitydeltakere som har sine fifteen minutes, journalister og forståsegpåere. Han håper med hele seg at det ikke er for mange på do, at han bare kan gå inn, sitte litt og gå ut igjen. 

Alene. 

Men så heldig er han jo ikke, han burde jo skjønt at det ikke var mulig å være alene på toalettet på Gullruten liksom. En høy mann kommer ut av båsen ved siden av ham, samtidig som han selv går ut. De stiller seg opp på likt for å vaske hendene. Mannen ser på ham i speilet og snur seg mot ham i det han tørker seg på papir. Isak kjenner ham selvfølgelig igjen, men later som han ikke gjør det. Har ikke tenkt å invitere til samtale.

Og det slipper han.

“Isak Valtersen?” Mannen har en behagelig stemme, ulik den Isak har hørt på TV, han bryter litt på trønderdialekten og smiler stort. 

“Eh, ja!”

“Morten Hegseth.” Mannen strekker ut hånden mot ham, og Isak tar den. 

“Hei.”

“Hei.” 

Isak kjenner på usikkerheten. Hva vil han? Morten Hegseth liksom. 

“Dere skulle vunnet.” Han nikker bestemt. “Dere burde vunnet.”

Isak trekker på skuldrene, “Mulig, men vi gjorde ikke det.” Han ser seg langsomt rundt, ser etter om Hegseth har med seg kamera, men han kan ikke se noe. 

“Ikke noe kamera på do, bare slapp av.” Han legger hånden sin lett på skulderen til Isak og smiler.

Isak kjenner at han faktisk gjør det, slapper litt av. “Ikke lett å slappe av i sånne omgivelser, men jeg prøver.”

Ansiktet til Hegseth lyser opp i et stort smil. “Ikke helt komfortabel med oppmerksomheten?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg hadde aldri trodd at serien skulle få så mye oppmerksomhet.”

“Det er så fortjent da!” Hegseth nikker.

“Takk!” Isak blir veldig glad av rosen han får, det er ikke det. Men gjenkjenningen, og det at alle kommer og prater med ham, det er det han ikke er helt komfortabel med. Han vil egentlig bare gå tilbake til de andre igjen. “Men du, de venter på meg der ute. Jeg må nesten gå.”

Hegseth nikker. “Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak!” Han tar hånden ned i lommen sin, finner frem et kort, “Forresten, Vegard Harm og jeg driver og planlegger en ny serie. Og du ville vært perfekt for den. Ring meg om du vil høre mer.” Han legger kortet i brystlommen til Isak og klapper lett på den før han snur og går. 

Isak blir stående et øyeblikk og lure på hva som egentlig skjedde nå, før han går ut i kaoset.

 

“Der er du jo! Trodde du hadde dratt jeg.” Even smiler mot ham når han kommer tilbake til bordet deres. 

“Eh jah, her er jeg.” Isak puster ut “Jeg møtte Morten Hegseth på do!”

“Morten Hegseth? Kult. Han er veldig ålreit altså!!”

“Ja, han er sikkert det. Skrøyt av serien, mente vi burde vunnet...” Isak strekker seg mot ølglasset sitt, tar en slurk.

“Kult.” Even nikker. 

“Men du?” Isak lener seg mot Even igjen, hvisker. “Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å dra på hotellet.”

Even ser på ham og nikker. “Vi kan det.” Han hvisker tilbake før Else lener seg mot Isak. 

“Isak? Hva sa du? Møtte du Morten Hegseth? Han er jo såååå skjønn. Hva pratet dere om?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene og tar den siste slurken av ølglasset sitt. Ser på Else.“Han syns vi skulle vunnet. Og så sa han at han og Harm skulle lage ny serie. Lurte på om jeg kunne vært interessert i å være med.” 

“Oii?” Magnus hiver seg innpå. “Kult da! Hva sa du?”

“Ingenting.” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Ingenting?” Magnus kommer nesten over bordet. “Du må jo gripe sjansen, Isak!”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg er ikke interessert, jeg er sykepleier og er mer enn fornøyd med jobben min. Dette var en engangsgreie. Jeg gir meg på topp.” Han ler litt av seg selv. De andre rundt bordet ler med ham, og Magnus rister på hodet. 

“Hva slags serie var det da?” Magnus gir seg ikke. 

“Det vet jeg ikke. Han sa ikke noe om det. Bare at jeg skulle ringe om jeg var interessert.” Isak tar opp kortet fra brystlommen. 

“Fikk du kortet hans også? Det må jeg si, du må ha gjort inntrykk, Valtersen.” Evens arm kommer over skulderen hans og han blir dratt inn mot ham. “Men det har jeg faktisk full forståelse for.” Det siste hvisker han inn i øret til Isak, og Isak lener seg mot ham. 

“På tide å finne et rom?” Magnus halvveis hvisker og sparker Isak i beinet under bordet, og Isak gir ham en grimase tilbake. 

“Ja, jeg skal i alle fall snart på rommet. Dette er sent for en gammel kropp.” Else nikker. 

“Men har du hatt det fint, mormor?” Even lener seg fram og ser på Else. 

“Om jeg har hatt det fint? Dette har jo vært helt fantastisk å være med på. Jeg angrer ikke på at jeg sa ja til å være med dere altså!” 

“Så bra! Isak og jeg følger deg bort på hotellet.” Even stryker langsomt over ryggen til Isak og han nikker. Å komme seg herfra nå er helt perfekt. 

“Men jeg klarer jo å komme meg til hotellet selv.” Else protesterer. 

“Ja, kom igjen da. Isak? Even? Bli litt til da, ta en øl?!” Magnus og Frank snakker i munnen på hverandre og ser bedende på dem, men Isak ser på Even og de rister synkront på hodet. 

Isak har fått mer enn nok av kjendiser, presse og folk generelt. Else er den perfekte unnskyldningen til å komme seg til hotellet og være med bare Even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fantastisk fine kommentarer på Else POV i forrige kapittel. Alltid spennende - og litt skummelt - å bryte inn med et annet POV i en historie. ❤❤
> 
> Dette kapittelet er det to som har vært innom og hjulpet meg med! Tusen, tusen takk til Ane_Rikke, som har passet på tekst, innhold og sammenheng, og Pagnilagni som har sjekka at jeg ikke har tabba meg ut på Gullruten-fakta. ❤❤ Jeg har aldri vært på Gullruten, kun sett via TV-skjerm, noe som visstnok er noe helt annet enn å være der i virkeligheten! 
> 
> Så ble det ikke noen pris da, men kisscam og kjendistreff på do i stedet. Lurer så på hva dere tenker nå jeg, fyr løs!❤


	40. Sammen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even

 

Even smiler der han ligger i den store sengen på hotellrommet og tenker på kysset i Grieghallen for noen timer siden. Isak, som hadde tatt tak rundt nakken hans og dratt ham mot seg, kysset ham. Isak, som da de ble kjent, ikke ville bli filmet på Fristaden fordi han var redd for media og hva oppmerksomheten kunne føre til. Isak, som både var irritert og engstelig da VG hadde skrevet om dem etter premierefesten. 

Han hadde kysset ham foran åpent kamera midt i Gullrutensendingen.

Da gjør det ingenting at de ikke vant. 

Isak visste det nok ikke, og Even visste det i grunn ikke selv heller, før nå, men det var akkurat som om alt falt på plass da Isak kysset ham med hele Grieghallen og Norge som tilskuere. Den siste fliken av all usikkerhet som nesten ødela alt for et år siden var det ikke plass til lenger. Det var riktignok lenge siden sist gang Even hadde tvilt på at Isak virkelig ville ha ham, men etter denne turen til Bergen, med tur på Bryggen, lunsj med mormor og til slutt fest i Grieghallen og Gullrutennachspiel, kan han nesten ikke skjønne hvordan han tidligere tillot seg selv å ikke tro på det.  

 

“Even?” Stemmen til Isak kommer fra badet, den fine, gode, mørke stemmen som han elsker å høre. 

“Ja? Jeg ligger her og venter på deg!” Isak romsterer med noe og Even ser mot badet. “Hva driver du med?” 

“Henger opp klærne våre. Du vet, smoking i en haug på badegulvet er ikke så veldig lurt.” Han stikker hodet ut gjennom døråpningen, smiler, “Hadde du det travelt?”

Even nikker intenst på hodet. “Jeg skulle varme opp sengen for deg.” Og tilføyer raskt. “Sorry, og tusen takk for at du henger opp for meg.”

Han hører latteren til Isak i det hodet forsvinner igjen. En litt overbærende latter kanskje? Men det gjør ingenting. “Forresten... Du?” Stemmen fra badet rommer en liten usikkerhet.

“Mm?” Even prøver å kikke på ham, men vinkelen er feil, han ser bare skyggen hans. 

“Vil du høre talen?”

“Har du skrevet tale?” Even ser forventningsfullt mot døren. 

“Takketale ja? Selvfølgelig.” Døren glir opp og han kommer ut, slukker lyset og lukker døren bak seg. “Hva tror du om meg? At jeg skulle stå der og takke uten å ha skrevet noe på forhånd?”

“Så du trodde vi kom til å vinne?” Even setter seg litt opp, studerer hele den lange, slanke kroppen som kommer mot ham. Synet av Isak i bare bokser gjør fortsatt noe umiddelbart med ham. Det kribler og spraker i magen, han blir varm og kjenner igjen litt av følelsen han hadde den ettermiddagen han første gang var på besøk hos Isak, da Isak åpnet døren i bar overkropp, hektisk i kinnene og så nervøs at han nesten ikke klarte å prate. Bare at nå er Isak helt rolig og Even vet at Isak er hans, at han får lov å både se, ta på og holde ham. Han tror ikke han noensinne kommer til å bli lei av å studere mannen foran ham, med eller uten klær.

“Jeg vet ikke.” Isak tar golvet i lange skritt, Even ser at han har et sammenbrettet ark i den ene hånden. “Men jeg syntes det var greit å være forberedt da.” Han kommer helt bort til sengen, setter det ene kneet oppi, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham raskt. “Så? Vil du høre?”

Even kysser ham tilbake og nikker. “Veldig gjerne.” 

Isak setter seg opp på knærne foran ham i sengen, og bretter ut arket. “Okey,” Han kikker på Even med et smil rundt munnen før han ser ned på arket igjen. 

 _“Tusen, tusen takk!”_  

Stemmen bærer ikke helt så han kremter litt og leser videre.

_“Det er mange jeg på vegne av både meg selv, og alle ansatte på Fristaden, må takke i kveld. Takk til NRK for at dere trodde at livet på et sykehjem var noe å lage en dokumentar om. Jeg var ikke like sterk i troen, men jeg tok feil, og er veldig glad for det!”_

“Jeg også.” Even kjenner at han smiler og må bare strekke ut hånden og stryke Isak over låret. “Jeg også.”

Isak ser på ham og nikker, før han ser på arket og fortsetter. 

 _“Takk til ledelsen ved Fristaden for at dere sa ja til at et kamerateam skulle komme inn og sette hele arbeidsplassen min på hodet i noen uker. Takk til alle beboere og pårørende for at dere stilte opp og sa ja til dette prosjektet som jeg i starten, som sagt, syns var helt vanvittig.”_  

Isak trekker pusten igjen og det blir helt stille. Det ser ut som han tenker, han fikler litt med papiret før ordene kommer.

_“Så må jeg på vegne av bare meg selv takke noen også. De første er alle mine flotte kollegaer som en etter en pratet med meg og klarte å overtale meg til å være med på dette prosjektet. Hadde det ikke vært for dere, hadde jeg nok fortsatt vært fast bestemt på at det å være med på en dokumentar ikke er noe for fagansvarlig Valtersen.”_

Even må le, setter seg opp i sengen og bøyer seg fram, stryker Isak over kinnet og han kan se at øynene hans er litt blanke. 

“Jeg er ikke ferdig enda, Even.” Ordene kommer ut som små pust. “Nå kommer det viktigste.”

Even nikker og ser på ham. Ansiktet til Isak får et litt alvorlig drag over seg, Even ser at han svelger før han fortsetter. 

_“Og til sist, men slett ikke minst. Takk til Even som ikke bare maset forsiktig på meg for å få meg med på filmingen, men også, etter litt lang tid, skjønte at han ikke bare måtte holde ut med meg på Fristaden, men utenfor også. Jeg måtte jo altså vente litt, men det var så verdt det.”_

Even kjenner ordene krype inn i brystet. Han må svelge litt når han ser opp på Isak. Ser de blanke øynene hans. “Det var det. Verdt det.”

Isak nikker.  “Jeg….” Stemmen hans skjelver litt. Han ser opp fra arket og bretter det sammen, legger det fra seg på kanten av sengen og det glir ned på gulvet, uten at det ser ut til å bry Isak. Øynene hans lyser og blikket hans trenger nesten inn i Even. “Jeg skal si en ting til, og.. ja. Det er ikke for dem som var i Grieghallen da. Det er bare for deg.”

Even ser på ham. Isak biter seg lett i underleppen før tungespissen glir raskt over den. Han strekker hånden ut mot Even og Even griper rundt den. Den er svett og varm, han skjelver litt. 

“Hva…..?”

“Ikke si noe.”  

Isak rister på hodet, klemmer rundt hånden hans og trekker pusten i et raskt rykk. 

“Jeg… Even… Det var så verdt det, ventingen altså, selv om jeg hadde det vondt da, og jeg vet at du også hadde det, så var det så innmari verdt det, for jeg har det så godt nå, vi har det så godt.  Jeg.. jeg… Det finnes ikke noen annen for meg enn deg. Du gjør meg trygg, du gjør meg sikker på meg selv, du vet alltid hva du skal si eller gjøre for å få meg opp når jeg er nede, for å få meg glad når jeg er sur eller lei meg, du tåler alle mine særheter, du er der alltid, du....” 

Isak trekker pusten og Even kjenner at pulsen stiger, at han selv også blir svett i hendene. Øynene til Isak er blanke, men varme og de stråler mot ham, selv om han blunker raskt. 

“Og jeg elsker deg så høyt at jeg vil være sammen med deg og ha dette for resten av livet.” Hånden til Isak klemmer enda hardere rundt hans, han skjelver litt på leppene når han åpner munnen igjen, og stemmen dirrer i det ordene faller. 

“Vil du gifte deg med meg?”

Det spinner litt i hodet til Even, han kjenner at han griper enda hardere rundt hånden til Isak, enda det egentlig ikke skulle være mulig. Isak vil gifte seg. Med ham. Isak vil ha ham, Even, for resten av livet. Han som har gått så mange år og tvilt på at noen skulle orke ham. Han som har vært sikker på at alle kommer til å forlate ham når han blir for mye. Han vil Isak gifte seg med. 

Isak, mannen han for lenge siden også trodde skulle gå fra ham, men som ikke gjør det. Hva var det mormor hadde sagt? 

_Hva om han ikke gjør det?_

Og han gjør det ikke. 

Isak vil bli. 

For resten av livet. 

“Ja.” Han hvisker det bare ut, bøyer seg raskt fram og slenger armene rundt ham, trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham før han lener seg litt tilbake. “Ja, Isak. Jeg vil gifte meg med deg.” Even legger hendene på kinnene hans, stryker over dem med tommelene, kysser ham igjen og igjen. “Selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Jeg elsker deg, Isak. Jeg elsker deg så innmari.”

Ansiktet til Isak sprekker opp i et kjempestort smil og han stryker Even lett over kinnet. “Jeg har ikke kjøpt ring da, eller ringer.” 

“Du hadde ikke planlagt det?”

“Nei, eller jeg har jo tenkt på det." Han ser ned, kinnene rødmer litt. "Helt siden vi var hos Else den dagen vi ble intervjuet av TV2.” Isak setter seg enda nærmere, stryker ham over armene og opp til halsen, nakken, vever fingrene sine inn i håret hans. Even klarer ikke å la være, men slipper ut et sukk når Isak fortsetter. “Det du sa da, det startet liksom noen tanker inni meg da. På at jeg kunne tørre å gjøre det. Tørre å spørre. Og…. ja, i kanskje fem sekunder da, nei ikke mer enn to…. tenkte jeg at det hadde vært fett å gjøre det på scenen om vi vant. Men jeg er innmari glad for at det ikke ble sånn. At det heller ble sånn her.”

“Jeg også.” Evens hender har funnet veien rundt livet til Isak og han holder ham fast, har ikke tenkt å slippe. Aldri. “Jeg er glad det ble sånn som det her. Bare oss to.”

“Mm.” Isak bøyer seg fram. “Tenk for et styr det hadde blitt med aviser og tv da… uff… og jeg tror egentlig ikke at jeg hadde turt heller, om vi hadde vunnet. Det er litt too much kanskje, å fri fra scenen?.”

Even ler kort, kan se for seg skrekkscenarioene Isak har i sitt eget hodet. “Sant. Dette ble mye bedre. Takk for at du vil ha meg, Isak.”

“Takk sjæl.” Leppene deres møtes og Even har aldri vært lykkeligere. 

 

* 

 

Han våkner av at noe kiler ham i pannen og på kinnet. Han snur på hodet og rynker på nesen når han hører Isak fnise ved siden av seg, åpner øynene og ser rett inn i det grønne blikket til Isak. 

“God morgen.” Isak smiler, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. 

“God morgen.” Stemmen hans er rusten, så han kremter litt før han fortsetter, kjenner at han nesten må le. “Hvem er du? Han kjæresten min, han pleier ikke å smile så innmari mye på morgenen, ikke har han så blid stemme heller.”

“Kjæresten din forsvant i går. Det er forloveden din som har tatt over plassen.” Isak smiler fortsatt og legger seg litt nærmere. 

“Jeg likte han morgengretne litt jeg da.” Even snur seg mot Isak, legger hånden sin på kinnet hans. “Men jeg kan nok bli vant til han her også.” 

“Ikke bli for godt vant da. Det er mulig han er sånn bare på første forlovelsesdag.” 

Even ler og kysser ham lett, ordner med dynene så de kommer helt inntil hverandre, og han kjenner sovevarmen fra Isak mot sin egen kropp. Lukten av ham. Smaken av ham. Morgenånden med hint av øl fra i går bryr han seg ikke om nå når Isak lirker seg nærmere og nærmere under dynen. 

“Jeg kan leve med det.” Even sukker. “Jeg kan leve med deg uansett. Så lenge du kan leve med meg.” Hånden hans glir ned over skulderen til Isak, bak på ryggen, nedover, stanser i korsryggen, fingrene hans stryker langsomt og fjærlett over rumpa hans, ned mot låret og oppover igjen. Isak svarer med å trykke ham mot seg med bestemte hender.

“Jeg lever lett med deg, Even. Det er faktisk noe av det letteste i verden.”

De dveler lenger og lenger i kyssene som er langsomme og dovne. Akkurat som de skal være på en morgen som denne. De skal ikke rekke noe. De kan være bare de to. Kjenne på følelsen av det de har akkurat nå. 

Denne morgenen som er den første i resten av deres liv.

Sammen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk til alle dere fantastiske lesere som han vært med og lest og kommentert gjennom disse førti kapitlene over syv måneder. ❤❤  
> Det betyr veldig mye å få tilbakemeldinger og kommentarer som det dere gir på en historie! Det er både inspirerende, det varmer, det gjør meg glad, noen ler jeg av og noen rører meg faktisk til tårer. Men mest av alt gir alle kommentarene meg lyst til å gjøre historien så god jeg bare kan, nettopp på grunn av alt dere gir tilbake! Og det er ikke tull når jeg sier at det befinner seg en liten klump i halsen nå, når jeg poster dette siste kapittelet. ❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har vært med meg hele veien, holdt meg i ørene, kommet med gode forslag, lest korrektur og forhindret et par-tre-fire blemmer. Tusen tusen takk! Historien hadde ikke blitt den samme uten deg! ❤❤
> 
> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker om slutten nå, fyr løs! Jeg gleder meg til å lese! ❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Isak and Even ved Akerselva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081350) by [hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap)




End file.
